Viaje de Sanación
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Cuando la máscara de Hawk Moth cayó frente a Ladybug, ella supo que su vida ya no podría ser igual. Sin poder soportar la realidad decide buscar nuevos horizontes para escapar de la vida en París... o al menos eso es lo que ella cuenta, pues había otras intenciones en su viaje... No solo buscaba la sanación de su alma... Sino que también terminar con su trabajo como Ladybug.
1. Prologo

_._

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Les estoy liberando mi primer long fic de Miraculous ·3·_

 _¡Estoy tan emocionada!_

 _Les dejaré un pequeño resumen antes de saltar al prólogo_

* * *

 _ **Resumen** : Ladybug había logrado derrotar a Hawk Moth, enterándose de una realidad difícil de afrontar. Sin saber que hacer para sobrellevar el peso de esa verdad, decide irse de París, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros de aventuras y de Adrien Agreste de una forma cobarde. Escribiéndoles cartas.  
Marinette instalada en Milan, Italia, junto a su abuela Gina, empieza su nueva vida y una nueva misión que la llevará a viajar en busca de la sanación... y no solo la de ella._

 ** _Género_** : Drama - Romance - Aventura - (Tal vez necesiten pañuelos)

 **Duración** : Prólogo + 5 extras + 14 capítulos + Epilogo

 **Publicación** : Semanal. Máximo cada 10 días.

 _ **Disclamer** : Miraculous no me pertenece, solo lo uso para fines divertidos._

* * *

 _«El abrazo de un ser querido es el mejor pegamento para un corazón roto»_

 _._

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 _Mamá…_

 _Papá…_

 _Los amo…_

—Destranformación.

El silencio reinó en la sala de la residencia Dupain-Cheng, en cuanto, la heroína desapareció para dar lugar a la hija de ambos, quien apareció en lugar de Ladybug con un ser rojo moteado a su lado. El robusto padre de familia, se había vuelto tan pálido como la harina con la que trabajaba a diario, mientras que la madre tenía las manos cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, impresionada. Ninguno podía salir de su estupor. _¿Ladybug era su hija? ¿Su pequeña, torpe y amorosa hija era la heroína que salvaba Paris?_ La pareja se miró, tratando de comprender que nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos era producto de su imaginación.

Marinette suspiró derrotada, el peso que estaba cargando sobre sus hombros era demasiado para resistirlo más, cayó de rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, empezó a llorar.

—Ayúdenme, por favor —suplicó—, mamá, papá, por favor.

El llanto desgarrador de su hija, hizo que la señora Cheng, se arrodillara junto a ella, para acunarla en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.

—Tranquila, hija, todo estará bien —le susurraba con cariño, deslizando su mano derecha por la cabellera de ésta—. Estamos contigo, Marinette, todo estará bien….

—¿Qué pasó, Marinette? —Tom, que pareció recién salir del trance, se sentó en el suelo con ambas—. Tranquila, no querrás llamar a un Akuma…

—Acabo de derrotar a Hawk Moth —confesó, entre sollozos—, ya no habrá más Akumas.

—¿Qué? —ambos padres, preocupados, la examinaron con la vista en busca de alguna señal de herida, Marinette, en cambio, cerró los ojos, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Ella está bien —la voz de Tikki, hizo que los padres de su portadora lo observaran con algo de miedo—. Soy Tikki, la Kwami de la creación, soy quien transforma a su hija en Ladybug y me ocupo de que ella regrese sana y salva de cada misión.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Sabine, volviendo a abrazar a su hija.

—¿Puedes tú contarnos que sucede? —Tikki observó al padre de Marinette y afirmó con la cabeza, pero la chica no la dejó hablar.

—Quiero irme de París, por favor —volvió a decir, abrazándose con fuerza a su madre—. Quiero irme con mi Nonna, quiero salir de Francia, por favor…

Sabine y Tom se miraron con pena, mientras la mujer de cabellos azulados seguía sobándole la espalda a su hija con cariño, Tom se puso de pie para llamar a su madre y ver que podían hacer por su hija.

...

En otro sector de Paris, el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, finalmente despertaba, lo primero que observó fue la mirada preocupada de Plagg, que pareció volver a la vida en cuento lo vio abrir los ojos.

—Chico —dijo, buscando la caricia que Adrien intentaba darle con su mano derecha—, estaba tan preocupado.

—Adrien… —esa voz lo paralizó, haciendo que se sentara de golpe y aquella acción le generara un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, chico? —Plagg volvió a hablar, pero el modelo no podía quitar la mirada del hombre de baja estatura que estaba frente a él.

—Maestro —susurró, sentía la garganta seca—. ¿Dónde estoy? —y en eso, pareció recordar lo que había sucedido antes de perder la conciencia— ¿Qué pasó con Ladybug? ¡Estábamos peleando contra Hawk Moth! —trató de levantarse, para ir en ayuda de su compañera, pero cayó acostado sobre el colchón, una vez más.

—Tranquilo, Adrien —dijo el guardián con una sonrisa—. Mira —en la mano del maestro Fu, estaba el broche de Moth—, Ladybug ha vencido. Logró arrebatárselo, después de que caíste inconsciente en la batalla. No despertabas y, para no poder en riesgo tu identidad, te trajo aquí.

—¿Ella sabe quién soy? —el anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Ella se ha negado —respondió, mirando hacia la caja de Miraculous—. Dijo que no quería saber tu identidad, que era demasiado para ella, incluso, saber la identidad de Hawk Moth.

—¿Y quién era? —le preguntó, con mucha curiosidad. El Maestro Fu negó con la cabeza— ¿No me lo dirá?

—Ella tampoco me lo ha dicho a mí —los ojos castaños del anciano regresaron hacia el chico—. Pero, debió ser alguien conocido para ella, o, al menos, importante… estaba destruida.

—My Lady… —susurró Adrien, con impotencia por no poder haber hecho algo más por ella. Trato de ponerse de pie, una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro de ponerte de pie? —el hombre mayor lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó—. Necesito volver a casa, mi padre debe estar histérico si no me encuentra.

—De acuerdo, Plagg, te encargo a tu portador —le pidió con una mirada llena de advertencia.

—¡No se preocupe, Maestro, está en las mejores garras!

El maestro Fu guio a Adrien hacia un lugar seguro en donde pudiera llamar a su guardaespaldas, para que lo fuera a buscar. En cuanto Gorila llegó, se despidió de éste, acurrucándose en el asiento del auto.

 _¿Habían derrotado a Hawk Moth y él estaba durmiendo? ¿Qué clase de compañero era?_

 _Uno muy malo, al parecer._

Llegó a la mansión y descendió del auto, haciéndose a la idea del sermón que su padre le daría por desaparecerse todo el día, cuando no tenía clases en el _lyceé_.

El gorila le abrió las puertas, pero el panorama frente a sus ojos era distinto a lo que esperaba encontrar.

Su padre estaba sentado a los pies de la escalera, con las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Adrien con algo de miedo, cuando Gabriel levantó la mirada hacia su hijo, lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro del adulto, quien se puso de pie para acercarse a abrazar a su hijo— ¿Padre?

—Perdón por todo, Adrien, perdón por todo.

…

El día lunes, Adrien ingresó al Lyceé con todas las energías renovadas, aunque no había visto a su Lady ese fin de semana, habían derrotado finalmente a Hawk Moth y no solo eso, su padre, Gabriel Agreste, parecía haber vuelto a sus sentidos. Tras aquel abrazo, habían conversado tanto que sentía que había recuperado a su papá.

Nada parecía quitarle la sonrisa de sus labios, no después de desayunar, almorzar y cenar con su padre cada día, hasta que entró a la sala que compartía con sus compañeros.

Se sentía afortunado de que el grupo se mantuviera igual desde el _College_ , pero todos parecían haber visto una pelicula trágica, incluso Chloé parecía pensativa. Acomodó su bolso y se acercó a saludar a Nino.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa que murió en sus labios al ver que consolaba a Alya—, ¿qué sucedió?

Nino iba a contarle, cuando el director Damocles encontró a la sala pidiendo la atención de todos.

—Estimados alumnos, visto y considerando que el rumor se ha expandido muy rápido, vengo a informarles que es verdad, vuestra compañera de sala, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, acaba de ser retirada del instituto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Adrien, mientras las lágrimas volvían a ganarle las fuerzas a Alya—¡Tengo que ir a verla! —dijo Adrien desesperado, volviéndose a poner de pie, pero el director lo frenó.

—Tranquilo, Joven Agreste —el hombre de bigotes, le pidió que volviera a su asiento—, la señorita Dupain-Cheng ya debe haber salido del país.

—¿Qué? —era la única expresión que parecía salió de sus labios. Los murmullos no tardaron en llenar toda la sala por las lamentaciones de sus compañeros, habían oído el rumor, pero comprobarlo era otra cosa.

—Los señores Dupain-Cheng, me pidieron que les diga a las señoritas Césaire y Bourgeois y a los jóvenes Lahiffe y Agreste, que fueran a su casa tras el cierre escolar, al parecer, Marinette dejó algo para ustedes.

Los tres amigos de Marinette se miraron confundidos, ¿Por qué Chloé también estaba incluida?

…

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, se acercaron a la panadería de _Tom &Sabine_ que funcionaba como si no acabaran de despedir a su hija, los cuatro se miraron intrigados, ante la sonrisa de Sabine.

—Me alegra que vieran —buscó bajo el mostrador, tres cajas rosadas con puntos blancos y dos sobres—. Marinette me pidió que les diera esto a cada uno —cuando le entregó una caja a Alya, Nino y Chloé, se sintieron aun más perdidos _¿Por qué la rival de Marinette en vez del amor de su vida?_ Sabine extendió uno de los sobres hacia Adrien—. Ella te dejo esto.

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó con curiosidad, Alya.

—Es para su mejor amigo —sonrió con una sonrisa nostálgica—, Chat Noir.

—¿Qué? —Adrien, sintió su corazón acelerar de pronto, _¿Por qué Marinette le dejaría una carta también a él?_ Pero, al parecer la respuesta aparecería pronto frente a él, cuando escuchó el grito de alegría de Chloé y un resplandor que conocía muy bien.

—¡Pollen! —gritó emocionada, la rubia ante su Kwami.

—¿Cómo? —Alya abrió su caja a la par de Nino, ambos también obtuvieron un estuche con el Miraculous de la ilusión y de la protección, respectivamente— ¡Trixx! —exclamó Alya, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¡Bro! —dijo Nino, chocando puños con Wayzz.

—Esperen —Adrien los observó, con una leve vibración en la mandíbula inferior—, ustedes…

—¡Carapace y Rena Rouge! —dijeron Alya y Nino, posando con sus espaldas juntas.

—Nos estamos desviando de lo importante —la rubia, acariciando a Pollen— ¿Por qué Dupain-Cheng nos está entregando estos Miraculous?

Sabine sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí leen las cartas que mi hija les dejó, comprenderán… Solo les puedo decir algo —colocó su mano derecha a un lado de su boca y les hizo un gesto con la otra para que se acercaran—. Ella ya les entregó esos Miraculous antes…

—¿Qué? —los cuatro, retrocedieron un paso, aturdidos.

—Así es —Sabine miró a los cuatro muchachos frente a ella, la mujer de baja estatura, se mostraba orgullosa de lo que iba a decir, así se sentía después de todo—, mi hija es Ladybug.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Taran!

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les deja con ganas de saber que ha sucedido?

Pues quiero aclarar, ya que me preguntaron. No, no voy a usar la temática de Lila aquí, he leído muchos muy buenos, y otros que están en proceso que me encantan... y prefiero eso leerlo que escribirlo. Yo quería hacer algo que llevara a Marinette a salir de Paris por otra cosa que no sea por un embarazo o por ser rechazada por Adrien. ¿Y qué mejor que salga de aventuras misteriosas con su abuela Gina? He estado investigando mucho de los sitios a donde mandaré a Marinette. Espero quede todo bien. Y me acompañen a ver el resultado.

.

Próximo capitulo: Extra 01: Chloé Bourgeois.

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic fuera!

.

16 de Enero de 2019


	2. Extra I: Chloé Bourgeois

.

¡Hola!

Este fic será actualizado todos los días Lunes.

Para comenzar, colocaré las cartas que Marinette les dejó a los personajes, luego entraremos de lleno a la historia. Son capítulos cortos, casi tamaño dabble pero se les dará el punto de vista en que situación está cada uno, a la hora del capitulo número 1.

Espero que les agraden.

¡Vamos por el primer extra!

.

* * *

 _«El mundo es más pequeño de lo que pensamos, quizás a quien hoy molestemos, mañana puede salvarnos la vida.»_

 _._

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Extra I**

 **Chloé Bourgeois**

…

Si había una palabra que Chloé Bourgeois utilizaba más que ninguna otra era «Ridículo» Y dicha palabra, quedaba en la situación mejor que ninguna otra.

¡Todo era altamente Ridículo!

 _¿Cómo que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era Ladybug? ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!_

Pero la madre de la panadera así lo confirmó.

Cayó en su cama ahogando un grito contra la almohada.

 _¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡Una ridícula pesadilla!_

—Reina mía… —Pollen buscó a su elegida, con la intención de recordarle la caja que la portadora de Tikki le había entregado.

—Está bien —resopló desganada, limpiándose las mejillas producto del maquillaje corrido—. Veré que hay dentro.

Tomó la caja y debajo del portamiraculous había dos fotos, una del primer curso que ambas habían compartido juntas y otra del actual.

Junto a ellas, había un sobre, sin esperar mucho, la abrió, encontrándose con una foto de Queen Bee, y en el dorso de la foto, tenía escrito un mensaje de la chica.

" _Estimada Queen Bee:_

 _¿No te esperabas ésta, verdad Chloé?"_

La rubia, giró con fastidio sus ojos celestes, ni en una carta podía evitar molestarla.

" _Sé que saber quién soy, te hará sentir rara. Extraña. No te juzgo, siéntete libre de sentir las emociones que quieras al saber mi verdad. Después de todo Hawk Moth ya no existe… yo me encargué de él…"_

—¿Cómo? —ya más interesada, siguió leyendo.

" _Tras una confusa batalla, logré rescatar los Miraculous que estaban en posición de Hawk Moth, ya podemos disfrutar de nuestras vidas, una vez más, y es lo que yo voy a hacer, lejos de todo._

 _Chloé, te dejo el Miraculous de la Abeja por dos cosas, una para que recuerdes el cambio para bien que has logrado. Para que recuerdes que puedes ser útil a las personas cercanas y queridas para ti. Cuida de Adrien, sé que es tu mejor amigo y que no tengo que decírtelo, pero… no sé a quién más pedírselo._

 _Y otra cosa, sé que no te llevas bien con él, que pelean mucho, pero… ¿podrás ayudar a Chat Noir a mantener Paris a salvo? Hawk Moth ya no está, pero no sabemos que amenazas pueden aparecer en mi larga ausencia…_

 _Cuídate, no dejes que el crecimiento como persona que has logrado, se desaproveche._

 _Recuerda que, aunque muchas veces discutías con Marinette, ella siempre terminaba confiándote su protección con ayuda de Pollen. Ladybug confiaba en ti, porque Marinette sabía que en el fondo solo eras una joven que necesitaba encontrar un lugar a donde pertenecer y sea aceptada por lo que es._

 _Me alegra mucho haber podido ser parte de ese cambio._

 _La panadera, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

…

—¡Ridículo! —volvió a decir, la rubia con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Ridícula, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

—¿Quiere salir a tomar aire, Reina mía? —preguntó Pollen.

—¡Sí! —se puso de pie, acomodándose la peineta— ¡Pollen, transfórmame!

Y cuando Queen Bee apareció en lugar de Chloé Bourgeois, ésta salió por el balcón de su habitación.

« _Aunque no me guste el gato pulguiento, igual haré equipo con él… Ladybug… solo porque así me lo pediste.»_

Y con ese pensamiento, siguió saltando por los techos de París, hacia la torre Eiffel.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Pobre Chloé, no puede tolerar que Ladybug sea Marinette... pero, mejorará... y mucho!

Quiero agradecerles por sus favoritos, por sus seguimiento y por sus reviews. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Hidrobesitos a quienes dejaron reviews:

Karen Agreste: ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, aquí en los extras se sabrá la reacción de todos :)

Amo del vacio: Marinette entró en colapso, después de todo, estaba en lo correcto desde el inicio y Gabriel la engañó bien engañada... Ya con el correr de los capítulos se sabrá bien que originó esa huida de Paris... ;) Gracias por leer.

nicollnara94: ¡Adrien queda mal! Pero eso se verá en su extra y el de Chat Noir x3 ¡Gracias por leer!

sofihikarichan: ¡Gracias! Espero que termine tan increíble como la imaginé y no la joda en medio Jajajaj n_nU En fin... ¡Estamos leyéndonos!

Neko lila: ¡Muchas Gracias! Este fic está planeado ser un rompecabezas que te suelta cosas que se van armando conforme lees... espero que funcioné xD al menos hasta el capitulo 2 que llevo escrito vamos bien xD ¡Nos estamos leyendo en otros fics!

Merline-Ainsworth: ¡Hola! Gracias, en las próximas cartas se dan indicios de que es :)

SakLiEsme: ¡

.

Próximo capitulo: Extra 02: Nino Lahiffe. (28 de Enero)

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic fuera!

.

21 de Enero de 2019


	3. Extra II: Nino Lahiffe

_Buenas tardes, como día lunes les comparto actualización de este fic._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _«Hay personas en la vida que no ven su verdadero potencial, hasta que alguien se lo dice.»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Extra II**

 **Nino Lahiffe**

…

Nino observó a Adrien y a Alya bastante shockeados con lo que acababa de decirles la señora Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette era Ladybug.

Marinette había derrotado a Hawk Moth, sola.

Marinette se había ido de Paris en busca de nuevos aires.

El moreno de lentes sabía que, tanto el personaje heroíco como su compañera de clases, eran muy importantes para su novia así como también para su mejor amigo. Sentía que debía protegerlos, pero solo pudo darle unas palmeadas en la espalda a un Adrien que parecía congelado, observando el sobre con su nombre y a Alya, quien buscó rápidamente refugio en sus brazos.

Aunque se sentía mareado y entendía el dolor de sus seres queridos, no podía evitar sentirse afectado también. Él conocía a Marinette desde mucho antes, incluso había tenido un crush por ella.

 _¿En qué demonios pensaba?_

 _¡Todo era tan confuso!_

Cuando el Gorila llegó por Adrien, Nino acompañó a Alya hasta su casa y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de encargársela a Trixx.

El chico de gorra no fue a su casa, regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a la estatua de los héroes que estaba colocada en la plaza.

Revisó en su bolso y sacó el sobre que venía junto al Miraculous.

 _Querido Nino:_

 _¿Qué onda, Carapace? ¿Podrías imaginar que esta increíble chica era Ladybug?_

 _¡Claro que no!_

 _Nino, siempre fuiste un buen amigo para mí. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado todo este tiempo._

 _Wayzz es el Kwami de la protección, así que te dejo el Miraculous de la Tortuga porque no conozco a nadie más que lo merezca. Protege con él a Alya, te la encargo mucho. Le costará aceptar que me marcho, así que usa todo ese caparazón que tienes y consuélala. Aparte de Alya, te encargo a mi gatito._

 _Estoy segura que Chat Noir se sentirá un poco solo en mi ausencia. No ha tratado mucho con ustedes, pero estoy segura que pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos. Es encantador, a su estilo._

 _¡Prometo seguir escuchando los arreglos musicales que me envíes!_

 _Y también, prometo enviarte alguna buena canción que suene por las calles de Italia… porque allá me voy, iré a la tierra de mi abuela paterna a terminar mis estudios y luego, saldré al mundo._

 _Sigue creyendo en tu poder interior, Nino, ese que descubrí que poseías cuando te convertí en uno de mi equipo._

 _¡Cuídate mucho!_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

…

—Vaya, Marinette —exclamó frente a la estatua—. Siempre supe que eras increíble —dijo, ladeando su sonrisa —. Ahora que sé que eres Ladybug, solo puedo decirte: Gracias por poner a Alya en mi vida de aquella forma tan rara, por darme tan magnifica compañera de vida. No dudes de que usaré muy bien el símbolo de Wayzz y, aunque suene un poco egocéntrico de mi parte, los protegeré a todos.

El Kwami verde, en forma de tortuga, se asomó por debajo de la gorra de su elegido.

—¿Quieres sentir la adrenalina que solo Carapace te puede dar? —preguntó el Kwami con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro, hermano! —dijo Nino, acomodándose la gorra, para que el pequeñín saliera de ella. Observó en todas direcciones y soltó las palabras mágicas—. ¡Wayzz, transfórmame!

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Buenas! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, el extra de Nino es corto, porque no hay mucho más que explorar con él, más que encargarle que cuide a Alya.

Ya los próximos Extras que faltan - Alya - Adrien - Chat Noir - son más largos, el triple de esto. Los capítulos iran entre 2500 a 4000 depende las cosas que quiero plantear en cada uno.

Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia que se va armando de a poquito.

 **Ahora los reviews:**

katsa Graceling: Si, es un poco larga la espera, pero asi me aseguro que haya actualización. A veces suelo perderme y no actualizo en tiempos largos -.-" Así que si pongo fecha me obligo a escribir xD ¡Gracias por leer!

Merline-Ainsworth: ¡Chloé será un apoyo gigante para el gato pulguiento! xD

Neko lila: ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, la idea es que sean más emotivas que nada estas cartas. ¡Nos leemos la proxima!

Mich Rangel: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. En parte es eso lo que quiero mostrar en el fic, que hasta la persona más fuerte puede sentirse herida, que a veces la mejor solución es alejarse de todo y redescubrirse. Marinette, trae la buena suerte con ella, encontrará las fuerzas para sanar fácilmente porque su núcleo la quiere mucho y no la dejará caer... Pero don Adrien, también tiene que sanar y el alejamiento de ambos, los ayudara a los dos, después de todo. ¡Gracias por leer!

deisy320: ¡Muchas Gracias!

sofihikarichan: ¿Verdad? Creo que ese es el punto del personaje de Chloe, ella esta acostumbrada a sobre salir, pero en sí no pertenece a ningun lado. Su alegria cuando Ladybug la deja ser Queen Bee, me hizo sentir eso.

Karen Agreste: ¡Gracias por leer! :)

Amo del vacio: Obviamente! Adrien será el cuarto para darle más ansias al lector por lo que viene xD Y la de Chat Noir al final, porque esa carga la bomba xD Por eso era la más pesada. ¡Gracias por leer!

darkdan-sama: Creeme, Chat no es la unica persona que lamenta no haberse cruzado con él antes de irse... ¡Saludos!

princessqueen: ¡Gracias por todo! ;)

SakLiEsme: ¡Gracias por leer!

.

Próximo capitulo: Extra 03: Alya Cesaire. (4 de Febrero)

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic fuera!

.

28 de Enero de 2019


	4. Extra III: Alya Cesaire

Cuando empecé este fic, este fue el primer extra que escribí. Ansiaba mucho poder postearlo, pero después hice los de Nino y Chloé y cambie todo de lugar jajaja.

Espero que les siga gustando este fic que apenas se esta mostrando.

¡A leer!

* * *

«Hay amistades tan fuertes que llegan a convertirse en hermandad.»

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Extra III**

 **Alya Césaire**

…

Alya Césaire creía tener todo lo necesario para ser una gran periodista en el futuro, era uno de sus sueños. El otro, conocer la verdadera identidad tras la máscara de Ladybug.

Y ahora que ese sueño era una realidad, el primero se había vuelto dudoso.

 _¿Realmente tenía las habilidades para ser reportera?_ Si fuera así, _¿No debería haberse dado cuenta de que tenía a Ladybug con ella, todo el tiempo?_ ¡Hasta habían dormido en la misma habitación cuando se quedaba en su casa!

Alya se sentía confundida y aunque Trixx, a su lado, trataba de animarla, la chica de lentes no podía dejar de pensar, en qué había llevado a que su amiga se fuera a buscar "nuevos aires" como les había informado su madre.

—Marinette —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, cayendo sobre su cama. Se quitó los lentes para apretarse el puente de la nariz— ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

—Revisa el sobre —Trixx voló sobre el rostro de su elegida con una sonrisa—. La elegida de Tikki no actuaría así porque sí…

—Tienes razón —abrió una vez más, la caja que Marinette le había dejado con su madre. Debajo del Portamiraculous, había una foto de ellas dos y Alya tuvo que apretar los labios para no llorar. Bajo la foto había un sobre, lo tomó y al abrirlo, se encontró con una hoja con la letra de Marinette. Ladeó la sonrisa con melancolía, al notar que estaba llena de manchones producto por las lágrimas que su amiga, de seguro, derramó al escribir.

Aspiró profundamente y empezó la lectura.

 _Querida Alya:_

 _¡Sorpresa, Rena Rouge!_

 _Sí, lo sé. No es la mejor forma de empezar una carta, pero espero que, al menos, te haya sacado una sonrisa._

 _¿Sabes que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida? En las buenas y en las malas, siempre has estado conmigo y por eso te elegí para ser mi compañera. Incluso estaba por darte también el miraculous de la Abeja cuando lo perdí y quedó en manos de Chloé._

 _Junto con Chat Noir, son las personas a las que le confiaría mi vida, sin miramientos._

 _Bueno, no quiero escribir cosas que ya sabes, así que te dejo esta carta por dos motivos._

 _El primero, para despedirme. Sucedió algo tras derrotar a Hawk Moth que me afecto de sobremanera. Y sé que soy una cobarde por huir en vez de quedarme a enfrentar la situación… pero… Alya… ¿qué haces cuando la persona que te dio un sueño, te lo destruye? ¿Sabías que yo quise ser diseñadora de modas por Gabriel Agreste? ¿Cómo sigo admirándolo ahora, después de esto? No puedo, Alya, no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo quedarme en París sabiendo que cuando me toque dar el examen, tras terminar el Lyceé, muchas casas de moda me solicitaran por recomendación de él… ¿Realmente quiero seguir siendo diseñadora? No lo sé… No sé qué quiero hacer de mi vida, ahora que Hawk Moth ha sido derrotado, pero lo único que sí sé, es que quiero irme. Lamento poner tierra entre nosotras, pero no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los Agreste por el momento. Quizás cuando digiera todo, vuelva… no lo sé._

 _El segundo, es para pedirte un gran favor. Conviértete en Rena Rouge cuando Paris lo necesite. Ya no habrá Akumas, pero el peligro siempre está presente. Cuida de mi gatito, por favor. Él cree saberlo todo, pero es una persona muy sensible. Quizás entre en desesperación con mi partida, pero confió que, entre Nino, tú y Chloé, puedan hacerle compañía. Se lo merece._

 _Cuídate mucho, Alya. Te quiero._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

…

Alya bajó la nota, aún más confundida que antes, con un nudo grueso apretándole la garganta. _¿Qué había pasado en esa batalla? ¿Sería Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth_? Solo así, tendría sentido el discurso de Marinette.

Suspiró, volviéndose a acostar en su cama.

—¿Qué te han hecho amiga?

Cerró los ojos con impotencia, pero los abrió cuando una notificación de Instagram, la alertó.

Apretó los labios y no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que la habían acompañado todo el día. El _Instagram_ de Marinette había sido actualizado.

Ella salía con una sonrisa frente al «Arco de la Paz» un monumento muy conocido de Milán, similar al «Arco del Triunfo» de Paris.

"Ya sé a dónde venir cuando extrañe mi amado Paris. Gracias por traerme Gina_Dupain." #ConMiNonna #ArcodelaPaz #Italia #Milan #NuevaVida #NuevosAires #DupainPorElMundo

El pie de la foto le dio a Alya las respuestas a algunas de sus interrogantes. Marinette estaba en Italia, en Milán, con su abuela.

Le dio un corazón a la foto y, luego, tocó para dejarle un comentario.

«Disfruta, encuéntrate contigo misma y sánate. Mis mejores deseos en tu nueva vida, amiga. No te preocupes, esta chica, junto a su tortuga, cuidarán muy bien de tu gato ;)»

Iba a dejar su teléfono a un lado, cuando observó que tenía una respuesta. Marinette le había respondido con un emoticón, lanzando un corazón.

Aspiró profundo y dejó a un lado su celular para tomar a Trixx con ambas manos.

—¿Alya? —dijo el Kwami de la ilusión, observando intrigado a su portadora con sus enormes ojos violetas.

—Marinette está bien —le dijo—, va a estar bien. Ella siempre puede con todo, ¿verdad?

—Es Ladybug de quien hablamos —respondió Trixx—. Tikki, está con ella.

—¿De verdad? —la morena se sorprendió. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que había entregado su Miraculous. Suspiró aliviada, al saber que no era así… Que, en alguna circunstancia, podrían volver a pelear, juntas.

Ese era su nuevo anhelo, ahora.

—¡Bien, Trixx! —dijo, poniéndose de pie— ¡Creo que debemos dar una ronda! Quizás el gato esté aullándole a la luna llena.

—¡Tú ya sabes! —dijo el Kwami, flotando frente a ella—. Solo di las palabras.

—¡Trixx, transfórmame!

Y en cuanto Rena Rouge apareció en lugar de Alya, la chica usó su flauta mágica para salir de su casa.

Tenía la corazonada de que, esa noche, habría más de un corazón roto que cuidar.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Buenas!

Ahora sí, llegamos al Extra de Alya. Y quedan dos, Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir ¿Qué creen que pase con este chico con dos personalidades?

Gracias por el apoyo en con este fic :)

.

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 _amo del vacio: ¡Si! ¡Me gusta esa definición para Nino! Nino es quien mantendrá en pie a Alya y a Adrien los primeros dias hasta que asimilen todo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: ¡Gracias! Y sí, Paris es ciego... muy ciego._

 _darkdan-sama: Sí, Nino y Marinette tiene una amistad normalita. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Gracias por el reviews! Espero que te siga gustando lo que vaya publicando :)_

 _SakLiEsme: No podía no recordar el Crush de ambos, es lo que originó el Alyno xD ¿Necesitaste pañuelos?_

 _Mich Rangel: Quise exponer eso con Nino, él es como el tranquilo, el que buscará que todo este en paz y no haya conflicto (se notará eso en el de Chat Noir) Así como con Chloe que busca un lugar al que pertenecer siendo ella misma sin aparentar, Nino es quien protege y apoya al grupo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila: ¿Qué tal? Que opinión te generó la forma en que Alya tomo todo? ¡Gracias por leer!_

.

 **Próximo capitulo : Extra 04:** Adrien Agreste (11 de Febrero)

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic fuera!

.

04 de Febrero de 2019


	5. Extra IV: Adrien Agreste

**_._**

 ** _Ya es Lunes en mi país así que... ¡Actualzación!_**

 ** _Advertencia: Quizás necesiten pañuelos si están algo sensibles._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos abajo!_**

 ** _Aquatic~_**

 ** _._**

* * *

«A veces nos apegamos tanto a una ilusión, que perdemos lo que tenemos en la realidad»

.

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Extra IV**

 **Adrien Agreste**

…

Adrien Agreste no podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a él. Aquella revelación dada por la madre de una de sus mejores amigas, tenía que ser una broma, _¿verdad?_

Por un momento, agradeció que Alya tomara el mando de las preguntas. Él se había quedado en blanco.

—Es que… —Sabine desvió la mirada. La sonrisa que portaba cuando les contó que Marinette era Ladybug, desapareció—, nos contó que derrotó a Hawk Moth sola, en un arrebato para que no lastimara a Chat Noir —bajó la mirada al sobre que tenía el nombre del superhéroe, causando que el corazón del rubio se estrujara—. Fue por eso que decidió que necesitaba nuevos aires, al ver que Paris estaba a salvo.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —exclamó Chloé a su lado, yéndose casi corriendo de la panadería, mientras Adrien se quedó congelado en su lugar. Nino trató de hablarle, pero al no conseguir respuesta, simplemente le palmeó la espalda y abrazó a Alya.

—¿Me la permite? —Sabine observó a Adrien, confundida. El rubio se agachó un poco, para que sus amigos no lo escucharan—. Sé dónde encontrar a Chat Noir, podría entregársela es un par de horas.

La mujer pareció meditarlo un poco, pero accedió, entregándole el sobre.

El joven modelo observó ambos sobres más desconcertado que antes, al ver que el sobre de Adrien era relativamente fino y el de Chat Noir, pesado, como si tuviera algo adentro.

Guardó ambos sobres en su mochila, justo cuando tenía una llamada entrante de su guardaespaldas.

Se despidió de la señora Dupain-Cheng y luego, de Nino y Alya.

Entró al auto y se derrumbó contra los asientos en posición fetal. Plagg salió a verlo, sintiendo pena por su portador que soltaba lágrimas en silencio. El Kwami también se sentía mal, Tikki se había marchado, nunca habían estado separados de esa forma, incluso, ya sentía que la extrañaba.

Cuando Adrien llegó a su casa, bajó del auto y fue recibido por Gabriel que dejó la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, por un semblante de preocupación. Se acercó a su hijo, casi corriendo.

—¿Adrien? —le preguntó, cuando fue abrazado con fuerza por él.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí, papá? —preguntó, dejando salir toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Nada, hijo! —respondió, separándolo para verlo. Los ojos verdes de Adrien lucían apagados.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué las mujeres que amo me abandonan? —corrió la mirada, hacia el suelo—. Primero, mamá… Ahora, Marinette…

—¿La señorita Dupain-Cheng? —Gabriel, sorprendido, observó a su asistente, que, rápidamente, se fue a investigar si lo que decía su hijo era verdad.

—Se fue, padre, así, sin decirme nada, sin despedirse de mí… igual… igual que mamá.

Ante aquellas palabras, Gabriel volvió a abrazarlo. Podía entender muy bien el dolor que su hijo sentía, con la única diferencia de que él podría volver a encontrarse con la chica… en cambio, su madre era otra cosa.

Adrien se separó de su padre, con la idea de irse a su habitación a descansar. Y así lo hizo, bajo la mirada fija de su padre, quien solo la desvió cuando Nathalie llegó a él, mostrándole la información que encontró.

—Efectivamente, la joven envió un correo a Recursos Humanos rechazando la vacante de interna que se le ofreció para cuando terminara el Lyceé. Ha cambiado de número telefónico y dado de baja sus redes sociales. La única activa es _Instagram_ , donde subió una foto frente al «Arco de la Paz» en Italia.

—¿Está en Italia? —los ojos azules del diseñador, mostraron asombro.

—Así es —le mostró la fotografía y Gabriel tomó la Tablet para observarla detenidamente. ¿ _Sería mucha la coincidencia?_

Observó una vez más, la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y suspiró.

…

Adrien lanzó el bolso del colegio con rabia, al suelo, antes de ahogar un grito en uno de los cojines de su sillón blanco.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¡¿Cómo podía ser Marinette, su amada Ladybug y no se dio cuenta?!

—No quiero decir que te lo dije, muchacho —soltó Plagg—, pero te lo dije. ¡Tú me ignorabas de plano!

—¿Te das cuenta que he dejado a Marinette a merced de Hawk Moth? —clamó perdiendo los dedos de ambas manos, entre las hebras de su cabello.

—Nada nuevo… —se lamentó el Kwami.

—Marinette es la chica que realmente amo… y la perdí…

—Difiero —dijo el Kwami, tomando un poco de Camembert—. Marinette solo es una amiga para ti.

—Plagg, tú no entiendes nada —protestó. No estaba de ánimos para discutir con su Kwami.

—Lo siento por ti, Adrien —el pequeño ser dejó a un lado su queso para acercarse furioso— ¡Te he dado miles de pistas durante todos estos años y solo te has burlado de mí! ¿Y qué has conseguido ahora? ¡Te quedaste sin pan y sin torta! ¿Y me hablas de amarla, de perderla? ¡Por favor Adrien! Yo sí acabo de perder a mi otra parte, nunca habíamos estado en países distintos. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Marinette de ser el amor de tu vida? ¿eh? ¡Una hora! ¿Y Tikki? Mi Tikki —bajó la mirada—, llevamos miles de años juntos… —negó con la cabeza y sin decirle nada más, volvió hacia su queso, pero a duras penas, pudo tragárselo.

Adrien cayó sentado al suelo como si una mochila pesada hubiera sido puesta sobre su cabeza.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Empezó a respirar a grandes bocanadas, mientras buscaba dentro de sus cosas, el sobre que le había dejado. Lo tomó y abrió con desesperación, prácticamente rompiendo.

Y leyó en voz alta.

…

" _Adrien:_

 _Gracias por haber sido un excelente amigo, estos años._

 _Mis mejores deseos._

 _Tu amiga, Marinette."_

…

¿Qué era eso?

¿Otra broma de ella?

Buscó dentro del sobre, en la tarjeta, por si era de esas plegables, pero no. Eso era lo único que Marinette le dedicó a Adrien: dieciséis palabras.

—Excelente jugada —dijo el Kwami indiferente.

Adrien lo miró y luego se rio, con cierta rabia contenida. Tomó el sobre de Chat Noir y lo abrió. Dentro se encontró con un collar en forma de mariquita y dos hojas llenas. ¡Dos hojas!

 _¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué le había hecho Adrien Agreste a Marinette para que ella fuera tan seca con él?_

—¿Vas a leerla? —le preguntó Plagg, con aire desinteresado. Aun se encontraba molesto con su portador

Adrien se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza.

—La carta es para Chat Noir, así que él la leerá… ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

Esas dieciséis palabras tendrán un poco de protagonismo más adelante...

Ya voy por el capitulo siete en escritura, así que por el momento tenemos dos meses de actualizaciones sin falta todo los lunes... ¡Estoy a punto de escribir la bomba del fic, así que estoy emocionada y un poco temerosa de no arruinarlo... ¡Prometo que todo y cada uno de los detalles de este fic tienen una explicación en algún momento o capitulo!

Incluso estoy diseñando atuendos... vestidos y muchas cosas para el fic, que pueden encontrar en mi fanpage «Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua» en Facebook... Hace poco, subí una foto del lugar a donde mande a vivir a Marinette... ;)

.

¡Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior!

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Hola! Estoy bien, gracias. ¡La pelea se irá resolviendo conforme los capítulos avancen! Gracias por leer!_

 _Merline-Ainsworth: ¡Espero que hayas alcanzado a poder leerlo! Y no, Marinette no sabe que ambos son la misma persona... es necesario para la historia :D_

 _Neko lila: Alya está igual un poco sentida, pero la comprende. ¡Ella era Ladybug! Así que dejará esas palabras para cuando la tenga en frente! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: ¡Si! Marinette tiene que calmarse y pensar las cosas con calma, y que Tikki esté con ella la ayudará mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Junengrey: ¡Gracias!_

 _Mich Rangel: En realidad, Marinette estaba tan emotiva que no pensó con claridad lo que le escribió a Alya en su carta... ¡Ella no pensaba revelarlo! «En el capitulo 1 se verá cuando Marinette escribe las cartas» ¡Gracias por Leer! Y lo de Adrien será duro por un momento entre ellos... pero todo tiene un propósito!_

 _darkdan-sama: Yo tampoco sé como funcionan las llamadas en Europa así que no me arriesgue xD Además que tampoco la hubiera podido localizar... ¡Ya se verá por qué!_

 _Mengy: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _Amo del vacio: A Marinette le jugaba a favor la torpeza y la falta de puntualizada... Eso le daba carta libre para pasar desapercibida. Pero no podía evitar que Alya se cuestionara un poco... ¡Adrien la pasará mal... y cuando vea la luz de la esperanza, se le pondrá peor._

.

 **Próximo capitulo : Extra 05:** Chat Noir (18 de Febrero)

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic fuera!

.

11 de Febrero de 2019


	6. Extra V: Chat Noir

.

 _ **¿Saben qué? Después del capitulo que tuvimos hoy... y de mi especial de san Valentín me dije... ¡Voy a subir esto! Así no sufren tanto por Adrien (?)**_

 _ **¡Así que disfrutenlo!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _«Hay cosas que creemos tenerlas tan seguras, que olvidamos que podemos perderlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Extra V**

 **Chat Noir**

…

Chat Noir llegó a la Torre Eiffel, se sentó en una viga recargando la cabeza en otra. Se sentía derrotado, cansado.

—Chat Noir —escuchó, detrás de él, la voz de Rena Rouge, pero no volteó a verla.

—¿Estás bien? —al parecer, Carapace también estaba ahí.

—¡Encima que venimos a ver como estabas! —y para rematar, Chloé se sumó.

—Si esto es una reunión, no tengo ánimos —dijo, desganado.

Los tres superhéroes se miraron, Rena fue la que trató de adelantar un paso.

—¿Leíste la carta de Marinette? —le preguntó, Chat Noir movió su cabeza en señal de negación y aquello intrigó a los chicos, pues no entendían que lo tenía así entonces.

—Alya —dijo Chat, sorprendiendo a la mencionada con su verdadera identidad—, ¿Qué era Adrien Agreste para Marinette? —preguntó, con un tono cansino.

—Pues…

—¡Sé honesta! —gruñó el chico, pero Carapace se puso frente a ella.

—Tranquilo, Bro, no te la desquites con ella.

—Está bien —Rena Rouge apoyó su mano en el hombro de Carapace—, responderé. Para Marinette, Adrien era una persona muy importante en su vida.

—Eso es basura —soltó el portador de la mala suerte—. Adrien Agreste no era nada para ella…

—¡Ay, por favor! —soltó Chloé, aburrida de ese teatro— ¡Ella estaba enamorada de él! —ante aquella frase, Chat Noir se enderezó, pero se mantuvo dándole la espalda a sus amigos—. Creo que mi querido Adrien es el único que no se ha dado cuenta…

—¿Y creían que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos? Quizás solo le gustaba la fama, quizás solo era una fan más… —digo, ahogado en sus propios recuerdos. Todas las veces que Marinette le negó sentir algo más por él, que no sea el cariño de una fan, de una amiga _… ¿Era todo falso?_

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Chat Noir? —dijo Rena Rouge, fastidiada con el chico— ¡Yo, de primera fuente, te puedo confirmar que sus sentimientos eran reales! En un inicio, parecía una fanática más, pero, mientras más lo conocía, se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorada de él. Al punto de atar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón para solo tratarlo como amigo.

—Y si estaba enamorada de él, ¿por qué solo le dejó una tarjeta con buenos deseos? —cuestionó, sacudiendo la tarjeta entre sus garras.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los tres, al ver como Chat Noir parecía tener en sus manos, la tarjeta que Adrien había recibido.

—¡¿Cómo tienes eso?! —Queen Bee, saltó hacia el chico para sacarle la tarjeta—. Esto es de mi Adrien —pero, cuando la mirada neón del superhéroe se encontró con la celeste de la abeja, ésta retrocedió un paso

—Es mía —respondió el del traje de gato con la voz echa un hilo.

— No puede ser… —susurró. Al parecer ese era el día de las revelaciones. ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?— ¿Adrien?

El chico sonrió con tristeza, dándole la razón a la chica y luego, volvió a su posición derrotada contra la viga.

—¡Viejo! —Carapace se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó. Chat tardó en corresponder, pero lo hizo.

—¿Siempre has sido tú? —preguntó con algo de cuidado, Rena Rouge. ¿Hasta qué punto el destino había jugado con ellos?

—Sí —dijo separándose del portador de la protección—. Es tan extraño, en la mañana estaba feliz, sentía que todo estaba en orden y ahora…

—Quizás debas leer la carta —volvió a pedirle, la del traje de Zorro—. Ladybug nos pidió que te cuidáramos, que te hiciéramos compañía. Quizás no tiene algo contra Adrien Agreste, sino que sucedió algo que hizo que reprimiera lo que quería decirte en realidad, y solo puso eso.

—¿Tú crees? —consultó.

—Conocemos a Marinette —afirmó, Carapace, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Creíamos —acotó Queen Bee, recibiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de Rena Rouge y Carapace—. Mejor, te damos espacio.

Los tres portadores, bajaron un piso de la torre Eiffel para darle espacio a Chat Noir de leer su carta.

—No puedo creer que Marinette y Adrien fueran todo este tiempo, Ladybug y Chat Noir —comentó Rena Rouge, mirando hacia arriba con pena.

—El destino tiene una rara forma de mover sus hilos —comentó Carapace.

—Adrien… —fue lo único que pudo decir Chloé.

…

Chat Noir suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo con cierre de su traje, donde tenía guardado las hojas. Un par de lágrimas se soltaron junto a una sonrisa cuando leyó el encabezado de la carta.

" _Mi querido Chaton:_

 _Bien, finalmente, sabes quién soy. Tras la máscara, ¡soy Marinette! La chica a la que rechazaste por Ladybug, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Debes estar enojado contigo mismo del coraje por no notarlo! ¡Te conozco! Pero, de todas formas, siempre me gusto ver como defendías el amor que le tienes a mi yo heroico. Eso me confirmaba cada vez más, que realmente me querías e ibas en serio conmigo._

 _Lo siento por nunca poder corresponderte, Chat, lamento haber perseguido una ilusión y no ver lo que tenía en mi realidad. Pero, ¿sabes? En ese momento, cuando Hawk Moth estuvo a punto de quitarte tu Miraculous, ahí cuando estuvo a punto de lastimarte con su bastón, me di cuenta de que, con tus constantes coqueteos, con tus constantes bromas, pero, sobre todo, con tu incondicionalidad, plantaste algo en mi corazón que fue creciendo, sin darme cuenta, hasta ese día. Ahí descubrí que eras una persona muy valiosa para mí._

 _Quizás pienses que solo dormiste mientras yo peleaba con Hawk Moth, pero no deberías sentirte mal, al contrario, fue la ira desmedida que me embargó por el daño que amenazaba hacerte, que vi todo rojo y terminé arrebatándole el Miraculous, yo a él._

 _En un principio, cuando tuve el broche de Moth en mis manos, pensé que todo había acabado, pero la verdadera pesadilla empezó cuando la persona tras la máscara de Hawk Moth apareció frente a mí"_

Chat cambió de hoja, con el ceño fruncido.

" _Me conoces en mi forma civil, sabes que soy una aficionada a la moda, que mi sueño era ser una diseñadora de moda, pero… ¿sabes quién es la persona que me inspiró ese sueño?"_

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Chat Noir, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que los chicos, volvieran a subir al mismo piso que él.

" _Gabriel Agreste… Supongo que debes conocerlo, lo hemos salvado un par de veces, ¿puedes creerlo que mi corazonada estuvo acertada desde el inicio? Desde el comienzo de todo esto, siempre he tenido razón… El señor Agreste, nos engañó completamente._

 _Uno de los motivos por los que me voy, es ese… Gabriel Agreste iba a darme una pasantía en su empresa, ahora que terminaba el Lyceé, incluso me había recomendado a varias casas de moda, por si no me sentía cómoda trabajando a su nivel._

 _Pero, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de aceptarlo sabiendo lo que sabía? El respeto que le tenía está en un limbo._

 _Y el otro de los motivos, es su hijo. Adrien Agreste."_

—¡No! —soltó Chat Noir y se acercó a Alya, desesperado— ¡Dime que no, dime que Marinette no se fue por culpa de mi padre!

—¿Qué? —Nino separó a ambos un poco, al notar la presión del héroe gatuno contra su novia.

—¿Gabriel era Hawk Moth? —pregunto la abeja, sorprendida.

—Sí —afirmó Rena Rouge—. No me lo dijo directamente, pero me lo dio a entender. Y también, por ti —le dijo, mirándolo con pena—. No sabía cómo aceptar que había estado enamorada del hijo de su enemigo.

—¡Mi padre! —Chat Noir, llevó las manos a la cabeza, moviéndose con poca estabilidad— ¡Siempre es mi padre!

—Termina la carta —le pidió la morena.

El rubio aspiró profundo y cayó al piso, para terminar de leer las palabras de Marinette.

" _¿Quién es él para que esto me afecte? Pues es a quien quería, gatito. Por él es que yo te rechazaba… ¿Cómo me pedias que lo olvidara cuando toda la ciudad estaba empapelada con su rostro?_

 _Pero bueno, ya es tiempo pasado._

 _Adrien es el hijo de quien fue mi enemigo, ¿Sabías que es muy probable que Adrien fuera el precio que Hawk Moth iba a pagar si conseguía nuestros Miraculous? De solo pensar en ese panorama mi corazón sufre… Y, además, hay otra cosa… pero prefiero que no la sepas… ¿Para qué hablarte más de él? ¡No vayas a buscarlo! ¡Te lo advierto!_

 _Le entregué los Miraculous a Queen Bee, a Rena Rouge y a Carapace para que te ayuden si es que Paris tiene problemas en mi ausencia. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome volver porque saldré de viaje._

 _Estaré en un viaje de sanación, en un viaje donde yo seré mi prioridad número uno y para ver que quiero hacer de mi vida, de aquí en adelante._

 _Te dejé un recuerdo, un relicario en forma de mariquita, para que lo veas cuando te sientas solo. Yo tengo uno igual, pero en forma de Gato. Lo usaré a diario._

 _Te quiero, Chat Noir, mucho más de lo que sería capaz de aceptar. Si regreso a Paris, algún día, créeme que serás al primero que buscaré, aunque no sepa dónde encontrarte…_

 _Espero volver a verte algún día._

 _Tu Lady, Marinette."_

Y con la carta terminada, empezó a llorar una vez más. Queen fue la primera en reaccionar, tomó de una forma al superhéroe que sorprendió a los otros dos.

—Tranquilo, Adrien —le susurró la chica, acomodando su brazo derecho en el cuello de Chat Noir, mientras su cuerpo se recargaba contra ella—. Llora… llora como aquel día, hasta que seas capaz de ponerte de pie.

Y así lo hizo… y, en ese instante, agradecía muchísimo que Chloé fuera Queen Bee, porque, así como lloró en sus brazos cuando su madre desapareció, podía volver a hacerlo, ahora que la mujer que amaba… también lo había hecho.

* * *

.

* * *

 **¡El rinconcito de la que escribe.**

¡Chan! Y Marinette le soltó toda la bomba a Chat Noir... (Le voy más al LadyChat y Marichat xD por si preguntan y no se nota)

¿Qué será eso que no le quiso contar a Chat Noir? :O Supongo que pueden imaginarse ;) ¿No?

Para los que preguntaban, no, Marinette no conocía a la persona tras la máscara de Chat Noir, y tengo planeada una revelación tan hermosa para ellos... Además que él hecho de que ella no lo conozca le da muchas oportunidades a Adrien ;) ¡Ya lo verán!

Las dieciséis palabras de la nota de Adrien... se vuelven algo muy bonito después ;) Así que no se las olviden.

¿Cómo afectará la noticia a Adrien? ¿Enfrentará a su padre? ¿Lo dejará estar? ¿Gabriel sabe realmente que Marinette es Ladybug? ¡Todo esto y más cuando la historia comience ;)

.

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 _sofihikarichan: Hay una larga explicación para esa carta, lo verán en el capitulo 3 del fic :) ¿y qué tal la carta de Chat Noir? ¡Ahora si entró en colapso mental! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Katsa Graceling: ¡Lo pediste, lo tienes! Espero no dejarte con más problemas de salud xD_

 _darkdan-sama: En el capitulo que viene, o sea, el 1ero, se ve el momento cuando Marinette está escribiendo las cartas. Ahí se entenderá porque solo escribio eso en la carta de Adrien._

 _Mich Rangel: Y cuando Adrien creyó que nada podía ser peor... ¡Paff! Le explota todo en la cara... Se viene complicado para todos, pero como ya tengo la historia en su punto culminante, puedo decir que todo se encamina para el resultado que esperaba :) ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Nada de confesiones para Adrien, pero todo para Chat noir! Plagg se pondrá peor... pero comprensible... ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila: ¡Lo adelante! Conseguí mi objetivo xD Que todos quedaran en shock y se sintieran en lugar de Adrien xD ¡Logro desbloqueado! Y con los Kwamis, más Plagg que Tikki, Tikki está más pendiente de que Marinette se tranquilice y vea las cosas con calma que en extrañar a Plagg x3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: ¡Alguien que contó las palabras, no solo Plagg... adelante algo del chiste de las 16 palabras! xDD ¡Siii el lunes podré empezar a publicar el fic! :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Amo del vacio: Backwarder me dio más ideas para este fic que otra cosa! Aunque como voy en el capitulo 8 algunas cosas ya no las puedo arreglar, así que se quedan como las imagine primero. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Chatonette: ¡Gracias por leer! Y no, Mari pudo saberlo pero no quiso. Incluso estuvo dudosa de dejarle algo o no, pero prefirio poco a nada. ¡En el cap siguiente las respuestas a estos extras! :)_

 _._

 _¡Gracias por acompañarme! ;)_

 _.._

 _ **Próximo Capitulo** : La decisión de Partir (18 de Febrero de 2019)_

 _._

¡Estamos leyendonos!

.

Aquatic fuera~

.

14 de Febrero 2019


	7. Capitulo I

**.**

 **¡Hello!**

 **¡Inicio al fin! Después de tanto preambulos, iniciamos el fic...**

 **Ayer escribi en mi cuaderno el epilogo del fic ;o;**

 **Amé tanto como quedo todo...**

 **¡Espero ahora poder pasar esas ideas a word y que quede tan bello como en el papel!**

 **.**

 **¡Sin más!**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 _«Hasta las personas más valientes, tienen derecho a flaquear»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **I**

" **La decisión de partir"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

 _Después de derrotar a Hawk Moth._

 _._

 _Ladybug corría por los techos de Paris con su compañero inconsciente, no sabía a donde llevarlo, por lo que tomó el camino hacia la residencia del maestro Fu._

— _¡Maestro! —exclamó, cayendo con el cuerpo de Chat Noir al suelo, al segundo que perdía la transformación, bañada en lágrimas._

— _¡Marinette! —el anciano se apuró hacia el joven que yacía inconsciente. El sonido del Miraculous indicaba que él también estaba a punto de destransformarse._

— _¡Lléveselo antes de que esto se ponga peor! —le pidió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

 _El anciano obedeció, tomando al joven para dejarlo sobre la cama. Marinette le dio la espalda para no ver quien se ocultaba tras el traje de su compañero. Ya tenía la cabeza a mil por hora como para sumarle eso._

— _¿Qué paso?_

— _Enfrentamos a Hawk Moth —le comentó con una mueca, dándole un macarrón a su compañera._

— _¿Por qué no viniste por un aliado?_

— _Todo fue muy rápido —dijo ladeando la cabeza con pena, aún le costaba procesar aquella información—. Pero —levantó la mano, mostrando el broche de Moth—, lo recuperé… lo he derrotado._

— _¡Marinette! —el anciano tomó el broche, feliz de recuperarlo por fin—. Gracias… ¿y el del Pavo Real?_

— _Iré a buscarlo en este momento —le indicó poniéndose de pie, al ver que Tikki ya estaba recuperada._

— _¡Pero es peligroso!_

— _Tengo que hacerlo, Maestro Fu —respondió Marinette, apretando los puños, sin atreverse a voltear—. Iré por el Miraculous del Pavo Real y el Grimorio. Confié en mí._

…

.

Al otro día. Panadería Tom&Sabine.

.

—¿Marinette? —Sabine subió a la habitación de su hija, la chica de coletas levantó la mirada del libro que leía para observar a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ya tienes pensado que llevarás? —le preguntó, bajando la puerta de la trampilla para poder tener privacidad con su pequeña adulta.

—No llevaré mucho —cerró el libro y lo abrazó—. Quiero empezar de cero en muchas cosas, así que llevaré solo lo básico.

—¿Y la pasantía?

—La rechacé. Envié un correo a las oficinas de Gabriel's para rechazarla.

—¡Pero!

—Mamá —apretó más el libro en sus brazos—. No puedo trabajar con el señor Agreste… No confió en él.

—Pero lo apreciabas tanto —dijo, recordando las pasarelas a las que ella había asistido en los últimos años—. Veía potencial en ti —al ver como la mirada de su retoño comenzaba a humedecerse, decidió permanecer en silencio.

—Cuando regrese de mi viaje, quizás te cuente —le dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa, para que su madre no se sintiera mal.

—Marinette… —la mujer se acercó para apoyar la mano derecha en el hombro de su niña—, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo? Aquí nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigos… En Italia…

—Estará la abuela —respondió mirando a su madre—. Sé que es difícil mamá, pero, de verdad, quiero salir de aquí, siento que me ahogaré.

—Está bien —le dio un beso en la cabeza y se alejó de ella—. Solo quiero que estés segura de tu decisión.

—Lo estoy —afirmó con una sonrisa. En cuanto su madre se retiró, llevándose la basura del cesto con ella, Tikki volvió a aparecer en la habitación—. Sabes que no necesitas esconderte más, ¿verdad?

—La costumbre —rio la pequeña, para acercarse a su portadora, que volvió a abrir el libro—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, pero supongo que cuando vaya a Italia podré investigar algo allá… y si no, recurrir a mi familia materna… —volvió a abrir el Grimorio en la parte de Ladybug—. Al menos los símbolos de los nombres de los miraculous ya he logrado entenderlos, y las hojas de Ladybug ya las manejo casi a la perfección, gracias a los apuntes que me entregaron.

—Marinette —dijo Tikki algo pensativa— ¿No crees que es mucha casualidad que tengas familia en Italia, Francia y China?

—Lo he pensado, también —dijo la chica—. Creo que estaba destinada a ser Ladybug y a terminar de resolver este puzzle que el maestro Fu no ha podido resolver, ni con sus 191 años.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con los chicos? ¿Vas a juntarte con ellos, mañana a despedirte? —su portadora negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿por qué pediste los miraculous de Wayzz, Pollen y Trixx?

—Les dejaré los Miraculous con mi mamá. Alguien tiene que hacerle compañía a Chat… —susurró.

—¿Y no vas a decirle que terminaste enamorándote de él? —la de pelos azulados cerró los ojos ofendidas, cruzando sus brazos.

—¡No estoy enamorada de Chat Noir! —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo, acercándose hasta el rostro de Marinette—. Y no lo quieres admitir…

—Tikki —Marinette subió los pies a la silla y se abrazó a sus piernas—, ¿para qué se lo voy a decir?

—Te esperó cinco años…

—Pero me iré —cerró los ojos, apoyando el mentón entre sus rodillas—, ¿no sería peor?

La Kwami observó a su elegida con pena y frotó su cuerpo contra la mejilla derecha de ésta.

—Ánimo Marinette —le dijo—. ¡Yo estaré siempre contigo!

—¡Gracias, Tikki!

Esa noche, Marinette no pudo conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en su cama, de un lado a otro. La noche anterior había llorado tanto que, simplemente, cayó rendida, pero, en esta ocasión, realmente no podía.

Observó a Tikki que dormía a su lado y, sin hacer mucho ruido, bajó de su cama hacia el escritorio, prendió la luz de éste y la reguló para que no molestara a su compañera. Acto siguiente, rebuscó en un cajón y sacó una croquera y pensó en lo que iba a hacer para entregarle los Miraculous a sus amigos.

Golpeó sus labios con su lápiz, hasta que recordó que tenía un cartón que podría serle útil.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada cuando terminó de hacer las tres cajas rosadas con motas blancas. Le gustó el resultado, pues cabían los Portamiraculous sin problema.

Luego, de eso, venía la parte complicada del asunto: Escribir las notas para cada uno de ellos.

Sentada en su computador, empezó a revisar en la red, ideas de cartas. Al menos la de Chloé quería hacerla distinta a las de los demás. Encontró una foto de Queen Bee que le vendría perfecta, la imprimió en papel de tarjeta y le escribió la nota del otro lado con una sonrisa, nostálgica, pero sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

Escribió la de Nino sin dificultad, pero cuando llegó a la de Alya, no pudo evitar que se escaparan un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, que borraron la tinta con la que escribía.

Cuando terminó, se secó la cara con brazo.

Tenía que seguir con la de Adrien… dejaría a Chat Noir para el final.

.

" _Querido Adrien:_

 _¿Qué te parece la noticia? ¡Soy Ladybug! Parece imposible de creer, ¿verdad?"_

.

—¡No puedo escribirle eso! —arrancó la hoja y la lanzó al cesto de basura.

.

" _Adrien:_

 _¿Por qué tenías que ser hijo de Hawk Moth?"_

.

Tachó lo que escribió y volvió a arrancar la hoja.

—¡Concéntrate, Marinette! —se regañó a sí misma.

.

" _Adrien:_

 _Hay tanto que me gustaría decirte, tantas cosas en que nos imaginé teniéndonos como protagonistas… ¿Por qué el destino es así? Realmente pensé que te amaba a ti, realmente pensé que íbamos a casarnos, tener tres hijos… Emma, Hugo y Louis, y un hámster… pero… ya no veo eso posible, de ninguna forma… no si te enteras que he hecho…"_

.

Y las lágrimas que apenas soltó con la carta de Alya, salieron todas juntas ahora. Sus sollozos fueron tantos, que Tikki se despertó a consolarla.

—Tranquila, Marinette —susurró— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No puedo, Tikki, no puedo escribirle nada a Adrien después de saber todo eso.

—Simplemente no lo hagas. Déjala para el final o bien hazle una tarjeta y continua con la de Chat Noir —le aconsejó—. Estoy segura que ahí, si tienes mucho para explayarte.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron levemente, a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos de las lágrimas.

—¿Ves? —la pequeña se le sentó en el hombro, acomodándose en la curva de su cuello—. El tema de Adrien es muy complicado, tienes mucha información que asimilar y mucho en lo que trabajar…

—Si —afirmó, decidida, mirando hacia el Grimorio—, no me daré por vencida… No puedo… encontraré la respuesta, pase lo que pase.

—Lo sé —afirmó la Kwami, dando un bostezo—, lo siento, Marinette, pero estoy cansada.

—Tranquila —la acarició—, descansa, yo terminaré aquí y luego me iré a dormir.

Tomó una nueva hoja y comenzó la carta para su compañero. Al menos él, tenía que saber los motivos por los que se iba… Bueno, no todos, porque si se enteraba del principal… no la dejaría marchar.

Desvió la mirada hacia el Grimorio.

 _Nadie debía saber a lo que se iba en realidad…_

…

— _Esto es todo lo que pude averiguar —dijo entregándole el Grimorio junto con una libreta. Ladybug recorrió las hojas del libro con cierta rapidez, encontrándose con una nota en una de las hojas._

— _¿Y esto? —le preguntó, los ojos azules del hombre lucían confundidos, no recordaba haber metido esa hoja ahí._

— _Es una biblioteca del casco histórico de Milán —le informó—, fue donde conseguí la información que me permitió manejar mi Miraculous._

— _Ese sería un buen lugar para iniciar la búsqueda —comentó la enmascarada._

— _Pero si yo no encontré nada, ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted encontrará algo ahí?_

— _Tengo que intentarlo —afirmó, apretando el libro—, además tengo al guardián de mi lado. Él puede orientarme._

— _Tal vez… —Ladybug guardó el Grimorio en una bolsa y miró a quien por unos años había sido su enemigo— ¿Está lista para ver el problema que causó ese Miraculous dañado?_

…

—¿Marinette? —la voz de su padre, la trajo de regreso de sus recuerdos. La joven talló su ojo derecho, observando a su progenitor.

—¿Papá?

—Está listo el desayuno, hija —le comentó. La chica observó la pantalla de su celular, pasaba de mediodía.

—¿Con gusto a almuerzo? —preguntó con una sonrisa tan sincera que Tom no pudo evitar abrazar a su pequeña— ¡Papá! —exclamó ante el potente abrazo.

—Lo siento —dijo el hombre robusto, apenado, con la mano en la nuca—. Es que hace días que no veía tu sonrisa y ahora que te vas…

Marinette volvió a abrazar a su padre, volviendo a sonreír.

—Pero estaré con la abuela —le recordó.

—Pero mi madre hace años que no está en Italia. Será tan turista como tú —dijo, afligido, volviendo a abrazar a su hija.

—Pero, al menos, estaré acompañada —Marinette se separó de su padre y lo miró seriamente—. ¿O prefieres que viaje sola a Milán?

—Oh, no —se separó de ella, totalmente molesto—. Claro que no… ¡Tu abuela podrá cuidarte, al menos!

Marinette volvió a abrazar a su padre, con una sonrisa.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte, papá…

Sentados a desayunar, con gusto a almuerzo. Tom colocó un ticket sobre la mesa y Marinette lo tomó con curiosidad. Era un pasaje en tren, de Paris a Lyon.

—Ahí está tu abuela en este momento, dijo que te espera en la estación. No tienes problemas en ir sola, ¿verdad?

—No —negó, detallando el ticket.

—No se preocupen —dijo Tikki, poniéndose sobre la cabeza de Marinette—. Yo me ocuparé de que nada le pase.

—Gracias —agradeció Sabine, dejando una caja sobre la mesa.

—¿Y esto? —la de ojos azules tomó la caja alargada que su madre le entregó. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un nuevo celular, pero no era uno cualquiera, era una edición limitada que habían sacado de Ladybug.

—Nuestra Ladybug merece tener un teléfono inspirado en ella.

—Mamá… —susurró, emocionada.

—Creímos, con tu madre, que se te será más fácil empezar todo de nuevo, con otro celular —comentó, observando el actual de su hija—. Ese te generará muchos recuerdos —le señaló el nuevo—. En éste podrás tener un nuevo número en Italia, nuevos contactos…

—Entiendo —observó ambos celulares. La idea de sus padres no era para nada descabellada. Cuando llegara a Milán, guardaría ese celular y usaría el nuevo. Con una sonrisa, observó a sus padres—. Muchas gracias por pensar en mí, a pesar de que los estoy dejando.

—Nada de eso —Sabine le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza—. Fuiste la valiente heroína de Paris… Necesitas un respiro.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Marinette se encargó de hacer su maleta y bolso de mano, en donde llevaría el Grimorio. Dio un último vistazo a su habitación, antes de bajar con las tres cajas que les daría a sus amigos.

—Mamá —la llamó, Sabine dejó de guardar unas galletas en una bolsa para Tikki y se acercó a las escaleras para ayudarla a bajar las cajas.

—¿qué es esto?

—Mañana cuando vayan al colegio, ¿creen que puedan decirle a Nino, Alya, Adrien y a Chloé que vengan a la panadería para que les entregues esto?

—¿A Chloé? —preguntó, confundida, pero comprendió instantáneamente.

—Ésta es de Alya, Rena Rouge —Sabine tomó la caja de Alya sorprendida y la apoyó en la mesada—. Ésta es de Nino, Carapace y ésta es de Chloé, Queen Bee.

—Ya —y tras entregar las cajas, observó ambos sobres con dudas.

—Éste es para Adrien —le indicó y luego, se quedó viendo la carta de Chat Noir—. Y éste es para mi mejor amigo del mundo —y le dio a su madre, la que correspondía al superhéroe.

—¿Y cómo lo encuentro a él? —le consultó, confundida.

—Tengo la sensación de que él vendrá a buscarla cuando sepa de los otros tres.

—¿Saben que eres Ladybug? —le preguntó. Marinette negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

—Ese será tu trabajo —puso ambas manos en los hombros de su madre, a quien pasaba por varios centímetros—. Eres mi madre, después de todo.

—De acuerdo —Sabine movió su cabeza para apoyar su rostro en la mano de su hija—. Te extrañaré tanto —la de ojos celestes abrazó a su madre.

—Yo también. Ya no tendré quien recoja el caos que dejo por donde paso —bromeó, para romper la melancolía de la situación, justo cuando Tom entró a la casa, para recordarles que era hora de salir.

Ambas mujeres se miraron una vez más y sonrieron. Sabían que, pase lo que pase, todo iba a estar bien.

…

El tren a Lyon esperaba en el andén, Marinette observó a sus padres por última vez y los abrazó antes de subir al transporte que la alejaría de París por un tiempo… No sabía bien por cuánto tiempo se iba… ¿meses, años? Lo que sea que tardara, cumpliría la misión, después de que encontrara su sanación.

—Llámanos en cuanto estés con la abuela —pidió Tom, abrazando a Sabine para contener las ganas de detener a su pequeña.

—¡Lo haré! —afirmó, moviendo su mano izquierda en señal de despedida, mientras mostraba su boleto al inspector.

Buscó su asiento y se acomodó junto a la ventana para observar Paris por última vez, la nostalgia la invadió de inmediato. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, dirigió su mirada celeste a la torre Eiffel, muda testigo de todas sus aventuras en la ciudad, con la esperanza de que todo se mantuviera en calma.

Se colocó los audífonos y con la música de Clara Ruiseñor de fondo, empezó a imaginar que tantas nuevas aventuras, les esperaban lejos de casa.

* * *

.

* * *

El Rinconcito de la que escribe:

¡Y llegamos al final del primer capitulo de este fic!

Ahora saben porqué Adrien estaba con el maestro Fu al despertar en el prólogo, como Marinette escribió las cartas y a dónde fue. Y por qué Sabine les contó que era Ladybug.

¿Cómo creen que le irá a Marinette en su travesía en Italia?

.

Reviews:

 _paulayjoaqui: Justamente, por eso quise subir este capitulo el día 14. Porque si vamos al caso, Adrien vive en el engaño de que Marinette es así con él por ser su amiga, por ser su fan. Obviamente va a sentirse confundido al saber que ella siempre lo quiso... ¡Cómo reaccionan los chicos con Chat, en el capitulo 02! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: ¡Gracias! Adrien pasará por muchas emociones en este fic, creo que es el personaje que más personalidades va a cambiar durante todo el fic. ¡Gracias por leer! Y si Gabriel quiere recuperar el Miraculous de la Mariposa... pues... ¿qué crees?_

 _mesias619: Adrien va a estar full, pero tiene a Plagg a su lado y a dos personas que lo ayudarán mucho. ;) ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Mich Rangel: Marinette estaba muy emocional cuando escribio las cartas de Alya y Chat Noir. Desconociendo que es Adrien, pensó que estaba contandole las cosas a Chat como uno de sus tantos planes... sin saber que le contó la verdad al propio Adrien. ¡Ahora ya se vio, que al menos le escribió tres notas... ¿y quizás alguna más? ¡Gracias por leer! La relación Gabriel - Adrien se mostrará un poco en el capitulo 02 :)_

 _dark-sama: ¡Eso mismo le dice Plagg en un capitulo, donde él le reclama porque parece tener una maldicion encima! ¡Mil Amores a Chloé en este fic! Es que hay tanto potencial en la amistad de ese par de rubios... Se apoyaran mucho! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila: Marinette confia mucho en Chat Noir, es su compañero, su aliado más preciado y por eso le soltó todo... Ahora Adrien también tiene que sanar para poder enfrentar a Marinette. Y se vienen muchas cosas para ambos... ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _._

Hubo una baja en los reviews por actualizar muy seguido... ¿debo tardarme más para que me dejen más comentarios? ;o;

xDD

Nah, es broma ;)

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 02: " **Hacerle frente a la realidad"** el 25 de Febrero de 2019

.

* * *

Les dejo un previo de Capitulo II ;)

 _—¿Adrien? —Plagg aún estaba molesto con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado._

 _—Tienes toda la libertad de odiarme a tus anchas, Plagg —respondió._

 _—Si me das permiso, no es chistoso —trató de bromear, pero era claro el ambiente con su portador— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te percibí tan inestable mientras estabas transformado?_

 _—Marinette le confesó todo a Chat Noir, en él... si confía…_

* * *

 _._

Nos leemos en una semana...

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

18 de Febrero de 2019


	8. Capitulo II

**¡Hola!**

 **Veinticinco de febrero en Chile, hora de un nuevo capitulo de Viaje de Sanación.**

 **¡No perdamos más el tiempo!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 3373**

 **Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

 _«Yo aquí... tú allá... hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar.»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **II**

" **Hacerle frente a la realidad"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

— _¡Esto es genial! —exclamó. La mujer de cabellos plateados tras ella, elevó sus gafas oscuras para observar a su nieta._

— _Sabía que te gustaría, hadita mía —se acercó a la joven y apoyó su mano en el hombro._

— _¡Es muy bello, nonna!_

— _¡Y espera a ver mi pueblo! —Gina sonrió observando el «Arco della pacce»— Esto es nada al lado de la vista al Lago que tenemos allá._

— _¿Y cuándo iremos? —le preguntó, tomándose una selfie con el arco detrás de ella._

— _En dos días, supongo —la abuela de Marinette se cruzó de brazos— Necesitamos quedarnos en Milán para encontrarte un liceo para que termines tus estudios._

— _Es verdad —comentó con una mueca. Por un momento, quedo tan absorta en la vista que tenía frente a ella que, no pensó en nada más._

— _Vamos a ir a la oficina de educación a ver las opciones que hay —la mujer de ojos verdes, desconociendo el porqué de su nieta, comentó algo que la hizo detener en su lugar— ¿Marinetta?_

— _No sé si quiero buscar un instituto de Moda —bajó la mirada, observándose el calzado._

— _¿Qué ridiculez es esa? —se acercó a Marinette, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ésta—. ¡Amas diseñar!_

— _Es que… —al empezar con el tartamudeo, Gina giró sus ojos con fastidio._

— _¡Hadita mía, ¿es por ese problema que surgió con el tal Agreste? —al verla levantar los ojos con espanto latente en sus iris celestes, se respondió sola— Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Por quién empezaste a coser?_

— _Por ti —le respondió—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que la ropa carecía de personalidad, a menos que nosotros le diéramos nuestro sello._

— _Exacto —la mujer soltó a su nieta y aplaudió, bajándose las gafas—. Aquí no hay nadie que te conozca, así que puedes retomar esa pasión que tenías antes de que las influencias de terceros llegaran a ti._

— _Pero…_

— _No, Marinetta —negó con la cabeza—. Nadie puede tener el poder de darte o quitarte un sueño, solo tú misma. Y si viniste aquí para sanar tu mente, retomar algo que te gusta y que amas hacer, es la mejor forma._

…

Marinette observaba la decoración de la habitación de hotel donde se estaba quedando. Tanto el techo como las paredes presentaban características renacentistas, en cierto punto, inspiradoras. Era como estar en alguna de las novelas antiguas que solía leer en sus tiempos libres.

Su abuela había insistido quedarse en Milán hasta conseguir una vacante en algún instituto y luego ir a Lago Di Como, un lugar bellísimo a menos de una hora de Milán. Gina le había asegurado que amaría tanto el lugar que no desearía salir de ahí.

Giró sobre sus pies y observó su celular. Paris y Milán compartían la misma hora, así que era muy probable que sus amigos ya hubieran recibido sus cartas. ¿Cómo lo habrán tomado?

Se sentía nerviosa. _¿La llamarían_?

La histeria de solo pensar en hablar con Adrien, hizo que buscará su teléfono con rapidez. Iba a apagarlo, pero la voz de Tikki la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué no subes la foto que tomaste en el Arco De la Paz? —le sugirió la pequeña—. Así, los que no entienden por qué desapareciste, sabrán que cambiaste de aires.

—Tienes razón —buscó la aplicación y subió la foto, deseando que, cuando la vean, sepan que estaba bien.

Mientras les daba cierre a sus otras redes sociales, alguien comentó su foto. Era Alya y, por la respuesta, supo que había leído la carta que le correspondía.

Se dejó caer en la cama y mirando el techo, apretó el botón que apagaría su teléfono para siempre… o al menos, hasta que deseara volver.

…

Los cuatro superhéroes se movían por los techos de Paris en dirección a la mansión Agreste. Solo cuando aterrizaron en el piso de la habitación del rubio y éste perdió la transformación, tomaron conciencia de que su compañero de clases siempre había sido el héroe tras la oscura máscara de Chat Noir.

—Sí, eres tú —Rena Rouge se cruzó de brazos indignada—. ¡Yo sabía! —dijo, haciendo que los otros tres la miraran—. Yo le dije a Marinette que Chat Noir se parecía mucho a ti, pero ella dale que no… ¡Cuando se lo diga!

—¡No! —exclamó Adrien, casi con espanto, extendiendo su mano hacia Rena Rouge—. No quiero que Marinette lo sepa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si algún día vuelve —se dejó caer sentado en su cama—, me buscará como Chat Noir y no quiero perder esa oportunidad de hablar con ella… Si sabe que soy Adrien… —en cuanto bajó la mirada, Queen Bee se acercó a él e hizo que la levantara.

—¡Adrien, no te permito que estés así! —protestó la abeja—. ¡Esa tonta panadera! ¡Ya me va a oír cuando la vea!

—Viejo —Carapace se acercó a él, ignorando el berrinche de la chica tras la máscara negra y amarilla—, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu padre?

Adrien suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama.

—De momento, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros… —respondió ocultando sus ojos con su brazo—. No quiero acarrear más problemas ocasionados por mi padre.

—Está bien —dijeron los tres superhéroes, prometiéndoselo.

—Bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió Rena rouge. Si la situación para ellos tres, había sido bastante agotadora, no quería ni pensar en el enredo que debía tener su amigo en la cabeza, en esos momentos.

—Tienes razón —respondió Carapace, acercándose a su novia.

—No me gusta darles la razón a ustedes, pero sí… —puso la mano en la rodilla de Adrien y se la movió un poco— ¿Estarás bien?

—No lo sé —respondió—, pero lo intentaré.

Cuanto los tres superhéroes salieron por la ventana, Plagg, que observó la escena desde su almacén de quesos, se acercó a su portador.

—¿Adrien? —Plagg aún estaba molesto con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

—Tienes toda la libertad de odiarme a tus anchas, Plagg —respondió.

—Si me das permiso, no es chistoso —trató de bromear, pero era claro el ambiente— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te percibí tan inestable mientras estabas transformado?

—Marinette le confesó todo a Chat Noir. En él sí confía… —se sentó y miró a su Kwami después de suspirar—. Al menos, en esa forma, no me odia por ser un Agreste, todavía.

—¿Crees que ella te odia por ser un Agreste?

—Así me lo dio a entender.

—¿Te dijo a dónde fue?

—A un viaje de Sanación —y tras aquellas palabras, el queso que Plagg tenía en sus manos, se cayó al suelo. Adrien lo miró confundido. El pequeño ser no desperdiciaba queso así porque sí— ¿Plagg?

—Un viaje de Sanación. No escuchaba de eso hace mucho tiempo… —susurró hasta bajar a la altura del rubio—. A Tikki no le gustan los viajes de sanación…

—¿Por qué?

—Hay una portadora de ella que hizo esa travesía, pero no lo logró… —Plagg resopló—. Por eso, Tikki es muy estricta con las reglas. No quiere volver a sufrir una situación similar.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó?

—Las cosas nacen, se crean, se destruyen y se vuelven a recrear. Es un ciclo. Es el ciclo al cual pertenecemos Tikki y yo. Pero, para poder recrear hay que sanar. ¿Te has fijado que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, cuando lograban salvar París, siempre lograban encontrarle una solución al problema de la víctima? Eso es parte de la sanación de las personas, algo que no está en nuestro ciclo, pero es necesario.

Adrien fijó sus ojos verdes en su Kwami. No era normal escucharlo hablar de un tema, con tanta seriedad.

—La chica de Tikki sufrió mucho cuando descubrió que mi chico era uno de sus enemigos. Esos Chat Noir y Ladybug decían que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas, así que decidieron romper las reglas y las consecuencias fueron extremas. Él no aceptó la realidad y ella escapó de su clan en compañía de Tikki, usando el viaje de Sanación como excusa; pero olvidó que el alma no es lo único que hay que sanar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El Alma se daña porque la conexión con la mente falla. Nos cuesta comprender la realidad, desconectamos la mente y el alma sufre las consecuencias. Ella no supo escuchar a Tikki… y todo termino muy mal para ellos y para nosotros. Es por eso que soy así contigo. He tratado muchas veces de que te dieras cuenta quien era Ladybug, a pesar de la negativa de Tikki. Ella no quería volver a sufrir por su portadora y yo no quería que mi portador volviera a odiar a quien dice amar.

—Yo no podría odiar a Marinette —exclamó.

—Lo sé. Al parecer, en esa ocasión, los papeles se invirtieron un poco.

—¿Crees que Marinette esté en peligro? —le preguntó, pero Plagg negó, seguro de sí mismo.

—Conozco a esa chica mejor de lo que tú piensas —le comentó, sentándose en el hombro de su portador—. Su mente es fuerte y Tikki logró que la inseguridad que ella tenía, sobre su propia persona, fuera disminuyendo con el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que podrá sanar su mente muy rápido…

—¿Y su alma?

—Cuando sepa que eres Chat Noir.

—¿Por qué? —Plagg no solía ser cariñoso con Adrien, pero, aun así, se apoyó contra la mejilla de su portador y se refregó un poco.

—Porque la destrucción es necesaria en la sanación…

—¿Eso significa que la volveré a ver?

—Si lo logra, es muy probable —le dijo, flotando frente a él—, pero para que eso suceda, tú también tienes que sanar y la verdad, chico, tu mente es más débil que la de ella.

Adrien no dijo nada, se dejó caer una vez más sobre su cama y suspiró. Eso ya lo sabía, sabía que era débil de mente, que le costaba asociar todo lo que vivía… Pero saldría adelante, siempre lo hacía con su mejor sonrisa…

Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—Quizás un ambiente familiar te sirva para recuperarte —comentó al aire, Plagg mientras limpiaba el trozo de queso que había botado. Adrien lo miró con curiosidad—. No sé, quizás una familia a la que le gusta comer cosas ricas… de pronto, tengo ganas de cenar torta de queso, mañana.

—Quizás tus deseos se cumplan… —susurró, antes de encogerse sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos con fuerzas. Esperaba que, al despertar, todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

…

— _¡Prueba mi nuevo poder! —exclamó el hombre tras la máscara plateada._

— _¡Ladybug! —Chat Noir saltó para cubrir a su compañera, haciendo que éste recibiera el rayo morado que los mandó a volar a ambos en distintas direcciones._

— _¡Chat Noir!_

— _Miren al lindo gatito —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras caminaba hacia él. Ladybug lo miraba, aterrada, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía._

— _¡Déjalo!_

— _Claro, después de tomar su Miraculous —se agachó a tomar la mano donde reposaba el Miraculous de la destrucción, pero no pudo tomarlo. Aun inconsciente, Chat Noir mantenía su puño apretado—. Ni dormido, el gato deja de molestar —tomó su bastón, quitando la daga que ocultaba dentro y lo elevó para clavárselo en la mano al superhéroe._

— _¡No lo hagas! —exclamó fuertemente, Ladybug. Su grito sonó tan ahogado que el portador de Nooroo se detuvo justo cuando estuvo a punto de clavar el bastón en el rubio._

— _¿Y tú me lo impedirás? —le preguntó_

— _No —negó con la cabeza—, me rindo, puedes tomar mi Miraculous —se acercó a él, decidida, movida por la ira interna que sentía contra aquel sujeto. Aspiró profundamente y cuando el hombre se paró a su lado para tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug, ella actuó más rápido, manoteándole el broche de Moth. Tras el grito de Hawk Moth, Ladybug tomó a su compañero entre sus brazos y volteó a ver quién había sido su rival todo ese tiempo._

— _Usted… —susurró cuando Gabriel Agreste se acomodó las gafas para observar a la escurridiza superheroina._

…

—¡No! —el grito la hizo incorporarse en su cama, de golpe. Su respiración estaba acelerada y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos celestes, sin control. Llevó las manos temblorosas a sus mejillas, tratando de secárselas en vano.

—Marinette —Tikki se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarla—, ¡solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila!

—¿Hasta cuándo? —le preguntó, agotada—. Quiero dejar de recordar eso… quisiera por olvidarlo…

—Tranquila, Marinette —le susurró la Kwami, tratando de calmarla—. Verás que podrás con esto. Yo confió en ti.

—Gracias —dijo con una mueca, tratando de volver a dormir.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? —le dijo la pequeña moteada.

—¿Puede ser triste? —le preguntó.

—¿Quieres una triste? —respondió, intrigada por la petición.

—Sí, quiero algo que me haga llorar hasta que bote todos estos sentimientos de una vez por todas —llevó su mano a su pecho y se apretó la blusa que usaba de piyama—. Ya no quiero sentirme así.

—De acuerdo —Tikki aspiró profundamente—. Hace mucho tiempo, existía un lugar habitado por dos clanes que se odiaban a muerte. Ninguno quería sociabilizar con el otro, aunque estuvieran muriéndose de hambre. Era tanto el odio que tenían que, cuando empezaron a ver robos, la guerra entre los clanes se hizo inminente —cerró sus ojos y siguió su narración.

…

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó una chica de cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos azules, observando un par de aretes que fueron puestos sobre la almohada de su cama. Cuando los tomó, la pequeña representante de la creación apareció ante ella— ¡Un bicho!_

— _No soy un bicho —protestó—. Soy una Kwami dotada con el don de la creación._

— _¿Y qué haces aquí? —intrigada por aquel ser frente a ella, la tomó, encerrándola entre ambas manos._

— _Puedo darte el poder de ayudar a tu clan, a resolver los problemas sin ir a la guerra —le propuso._

— _¿De verdad? —abrió la jaula que había hecho con sus manos y Tikki flotó frente a ella._

— _Así es —afirmó con una sonrisa—. ¡Confía en mí!_

…

—¿Es de una antigua portadora? —preguntó sorprendida Marinette. Tikki afirmó y sin mirarla, retomó su narración.

…

Tras aceptar convertirse en la justiciera de su clan, ella tomó el poder de la creación, mientras que el chico que eligió Plagg, el poder de la destrucción.

 _Ambos muchachos se enamoraron perdidamente aunque, Plagg y yo les decíamos que no era buena idea._

— _¡Pero nos amamos, Tikki! —exclamó, la muchacha de cabellera corta._

— _¡Es una mala idea! ¡Por algo usan máscaras! —alertó la Kwami, pero su portadora no estaba de acuerdo con ella._

— _¡No importa! —negó con la cabeza— ¡Lo haremos igual! Juramos que nos amaríamos pese a todo…_

— _¡Escúchame! —protestó otra vez, Tikki._

— _¡No quiero! —se tapó los oídos y pidió que la transforme para no volver a oírla._

…

—¿Y qué paso? —preguntó Marinette, intrigada por la historia que Tikki le contaba.

—Ellos se juntaron en un bosque, alejado de los clanes. Allí, tras jurarse que se amarían, esté quien esté bajo la máscara… se dieron cuenta de que eso nunca iba a pasar.

…

— _¿Tú? —fue lo único que pidieron decir cuando la máscara cayó. Ambos Kwamis se reunieron para observar la escena que, en algunas ocasiones había unido a sus portadores, pero esta vez, las cosas se sentían un tanto distintas._

— _¿Qué pasa? —susurró Tikki. Plagg la miró con tristeza._

— _Son Rivales, Tikki. Elegimos a dos portadores que nunca podrás estar juntos._

— _Pero…_

— _¡Esto es inaceptable! —el portador de Plagg miró con repulsión a quien decía amar—. No puedo a amar a alguien de tu clan —y tras decir esas palabras se marchó, dejando a la chica sola en el oscuro bosque, paralizada por la realidad frente a ella._

…

—Mi chica enfermó de gravedad, la enfermedad del amor, le llaman. Por eso, le pidió a su padre alejarse de todos. Yo la acompañé, lo intentó, pero la depresión que tuvo fue demasiado para ella. Nunca la superó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella…? —Marinette con los ojos llorosos, observaba como la pequeña Tikki derramaba lágrimas.

—Cuando volví con solamente mis pendientes, busqué a Plagg para regañar a su portador, pero él…

—¿También murió? —preguntó, pero ella negó.

—No, se había casado con alguien de su clan… —se lamentó—… y había encerrado a Plagg en su anillo la misma noche en que supo que mi chica era la heroína moteada.

—¡Qué horrible! —Marinette cubrió su rostro con ambas manos— ¿A eso se redujo su amor?

—Por eso era tan estricta contigo con respecto a las identidades… aunque esta vez —se acomodó mejor cerca del rostro de Marinette—, a nuestro Chat Noir le agradas en ambas formas…

—Sí, pero… no sé si podría soportar que Chat Noir bajo la máscara sea alguien como Adrien —ante la frase de su portadora, Tikki se alejó espantada— ¿Qué?

—¿Crees que sería algo malo que Adrien sea Chat Noir?

Marinette se colocó boca arriba y miró el techo que ya empezaba a aclararse por el pronto amanecer.

—No sé… —dijo con duda—. No lo odiaría, pero no sé cómo reaccionaría. ¿No sería paradójico? Amarlo sin la máscara y rechazarlo con ella… Y él igual… Rechazarme sin la máscara y amarme con ella…

Tikki apretó los dientes para no decir nada más.

La chica soltó el aire por la nariz y se acomodó, quitando esas ridículas ideas de su cabeza y concentrándose en la historia que Tikki le había contado.

 _¿Realmente una persona podía morir por amor?_ Siempre había creído que era algo exclusivo de las novelas trágicas y romántica.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerzas. Ella no debía ser como esa portadora, ella era fuerte, era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la primera Ladybug en recuperar los Miraculous perdidos. ¡No podía sentirse derrotada por quien era Hawk Moth!

Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida ante la mirada preocupada de Tikki.

…

Adrien se despertó temprano ese día, aunque muchas ganas de ir a clases no tenía. Ahora que sabía que su amiga Marinette ya no estaría sentada a sus espaldas, que no le llevaría Croissant a escondidas de Nathalie, ni jugarían al más reciente Ultímate Mecha Strike, estaba cambiado y ordenaba su mochila para bajar a desayunar.

Nathalie estaba en su lugar habitual junto a la mesa. Por algún motivo, no se sorprendió de no encontrar el puesto de Gabriel ocupado, y quizás era lo mejor porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Observó a Nathalie después de acomodarse en la silla, esperando las indicaciones del día.

—¿Nada? —su sorpresa fue genuina cuando observo a la mujer, acomodarse las gafas—. ¿Segura?

—Tu padre ha suspendido todas las actividades esta semana, para que te mejores anímicamente —le respondió—. Incluso, tienes permitido faltar al colegio si así lo deseas.

 _¿Y quedarse encerrado en la cueva del enemigo? ¡Ya no más!_

—Gracias, Nathalie —dijo, tomándose el vaso completo de jugo de naranja—. Pero no quiero estar aquí, ni pensar en el caos que es mi vida. El colegio me mantiene ocupado en otras cosas.

—Entiendo —lo observó terminar de desayunar tranquilo y cuando salió hacia el colegio, suspiró—. Se vienen días grises, de nuevo —susurró la asistente, antes de volver a la cocina con el servicio utilizado por Adrien.

El chico mantuvo la mirada en la mansión mientras se alejaba de ella. ¿Nathalie también estaría al tanto de que su padre era Hawk Moth? ¿Sería ella la villana que lo ayudaba bajo el nombre de Mayura?

De solo pensarlo, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda.

Cuando descendió del auto, el cielo parisino estaba cubierto por nubes plomizas que indicaban que pronto llovería.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una de esas novelas rosas donde el clima se mezcla con los sentimientos de los protagonistas? Tenía que dejar de leer tanto manga.

Sacudió la cabeza, apresurándose para ingresar al lyceé, y aunque sentía que faltaba algo, solo tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a esa sensación. Abrió la puerta de la sala y todo era silencio. Muchos parecían lamentar, aun, la partida de su compañera.

 _«Al menos no puedes quejarte, Marinette»_ pensó el rubio « _Todos ya te extrañamos»_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

:O HawkMoth casi le corta la mano a Chat Noir... ¿Se imaginan que Gabriel se entere que es su hijo?

¡La historia que Tikki y Plagg le contaron a sus portadores, tendrá que ver con el punto final de la Sanación, correspondiente los últimos capítulos. ¡Estoy emocionada escribiéndolos. Sí es que logro terminar esos cuatro capítulos que me quedan esta semana o la otra. Cambiaré la publicación a dos por semana. Lunes y Jueves.

¿Qué irá a hacer Adrien? ¿A quienes Plagg le aconsejó visitar? ¿Seguirá con el diseño de Modas, Marinette?

Si tienen dudas o quieren ver los paisajes de inspiración de este fic o la ropa que probablemente mencionaré en las graduaciones, pueden buscarme en Facebook en mi página _**"Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**_ Donde a veces suelto spoilers también... :)

También quiero mencionarles que este fic está siendo subido a Wattpad también, por si gustan comentar las escenas, allá lo pueden hacer ;) Tengo el mismo usuario.

.

Reviews:

Mich Rangel: ¡Hola! Y sí, ella buscará la sanación en su entorno, también, no solo la de ella... pero esa sanación está mezclada por algo más profundo que simplemente aceptar lo que esta pasando. Y lo va a ir descubriendo a medida que pasen los capitulos. :) Gracias por leer!

darkdan-sama: Exacto, no es que quiso dejarle esa tarjeta nomás, es que no podía hilar ideas. ¡Gracias por leer!

Neko lila: Entonces vas a tener que ir releyendo a medida que pasen los capitulos porque todo se va a ir hilando, incluso de pequeñas frases o actos de Adrien y Marinette. Como ella recupera el Miraculous del Pavo real se mostrará más adelante también, pues es la escena que marca más a Marinette que el simple hecho de saber que Hawkmoth era Gabriel. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

sofihikarichan: ¡Muchas Gracias!

paulayjoaqui: ¡Ahi andas sopapeando varias de las cosas posibles de este fic! Muchas gracias por leer!

karen Agreste: No sé si pelotitas antiestres, pañuelos como dije al inicio o algo dulce... Y Gabriel esta desaparecido, ¿por qué? Pronto lo sabran... :) ¡Gracias por leer!

Amo del vacio: ¡Lo dijiste, y así es! xD Adrien va a sufrir, es costumbre mía! Gracias por leer! Saludos!

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 03: " **Reinicio"** el 4 de Marzo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo III ;)**

 _—¡Chloé, espera! —Adrien logró detenerla tomándola de la muñeca— ¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Adrien —la chica de mirada celeste, tenía rastros de maquillaje corrido en sus mejillas— ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que estar así? ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que sentir que perdimos a alguien cuando ella esta lo más feliz riéndose en Italia?_

 _—¿Cómo? —Chloé tomó su celular y le mostró la imagen de Instagram produciéndole un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago. ¿Quiénes eran esos?_

 _—Ella está ahí, feliz de poder graduarse de un instituto prestigioso y yo siento que me duele el pecho porque la maldita panadera no está aquí para escuchar mis desplantes._

 _Adrien miró a la chica frente a él, podía entenderla tan bien, simplemente la abrazó para que ella llorara tranquilamente como él lo había podido hacer la noche anterior._

 _—Quizás nunca pensamos que la perderíamos, pensamos que ella siempre estaría aquí y la realidad es otra…_

 _—¿Por qué ella tenía que ser Ladybug?_

* * *

 _._

Nos leemos en una semana...

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

25 de Febrero de 2019


	9. Capitulo III

**¡Y un nuevo lunes y una nueva actualización han llegado!**

 **¡No tengo mucho que decirles, así que a leer.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 3518**

 **Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **III**

" **Reinicio"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

Milán. Italia.

.

Marinette caminaba junto con su abuela, detrás de un caballero alto de cabellos canosos y contextura delgada. Tras una llamada telefónica al móvil de su abuela, ambas se habían acercado al prestigioso Instituto della Moda, donde le habían informado que contaban con una vacante para que Marinette pudiera completar los cuatro meses que le faltaban para graduarse del Lyceé.

Los pasos de Marinette eran inseguros, mientras observaba aquel lujoso edificio. Las paredes blancas eran adornadas por cuadros de prendas o pasarelas realizadas por sus ex alumnos, hasta los faroles de las luces tenían diseños exóticos. Aquel lugar gritaba Glamour y Arte desde todos sus ángulos.

—Por aquí —les dijo, abriendo una doble puerta de madera barnizada en tono oscuro—. Tomen asiento, les contaré enseguida porque la llamamos —cuando los tres se sentaron, el hombre volvió a hablar—. Primero, nosotros no solemos aceptar alumnos en este periodo escolar, ya que estamos cerrando notas y preparándonos para la gala final.

—Entiendo —comentó Gina, mientras Marinette bajó la mirada sin ánimos. Todo era demasiado bueno.

—Pero, cuando nos llegó la notificación de que su nieta estaba buscando establecimiento, de preferencia con talleres de diseño, se nos ocurrió mirar su portafolio antes de rechazarla rotundamente.

«Oh no…» Marinette apretó los ojos, si solo escuchaba ese nombre, saldría corriendo de ahí.

—Entonces me encontré con que la señorita Marinette es quien ha desarrollado la portada de los últimos tres álbumes de Jagged Stone, ¿no es así? —la de cabellos oscuros levantó la mirada, sorprendida y afirmó con la cabeza—. Muchos han llegado aquí, fingiendo tener muchos talentos y conocer a muchos artistas, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a Penny, la asistente de Jagged Stone y pedir referencias tuyas —le comentó. La chica se sentía realmente aliviada de que no hayan recurrido a Gabriel Agreste para eso—. No hable con la señorita Penny, pero el mismo Jagged Stone me habló en persona para confirmármelo. Dijo que, incluso, eres quien diseña sus gafas. Él la adora.

—Sí —afirmó, ya recuperando su confianza—. He sido su diseñadora desde que tengo trece años.

—Wow —el hombre, frente a ellas, estaba encantado—. Soy un gran fanático de Jagged Stone —confesó— y me alegra tener en mi establecimiento a quien ha diseñado una de las portadas que más amo.

Marinette llevó la mano derecha a su rostro para cubrirse la boca. ¿De verdad aquello le estaba abriendo las puertas? ¿Sus diseños con Jagged Stone?

—Pero, debe saber que este establecimiento es privado y su costo mensual es un tanto elevado —¡Plaf! La ilusión de Marinette explotó rápidamente—. Sin embargo, contamos con una beca que nos gustaría ofrecerle.

—¿Una beca? —preguntó, parpadeando sucesivamente.

—Así es. La beca Audrey Bourgeois.

…

Adrien salió de una de las clases más deprimentes de toda su vida. Ese día habían olvidado que Marinette era la encargada de la presentación de su proyecto. Los tres sabían bien lo que tenían que decir, pero Marinette era la encargada del material visual. Estaban entrando en pánico cuando la profesora entró al salón, pidiéndole que pasaran al frente.

La sorpresa de los tres fue tan grande al ver que la profesora tenía en su poder el material que les faltaba, que ninguno pudo hablar. Terminaron por ser cambiados para el final, para que pudieran reponerse.

Les fue bien, pero ver los toques de Marinette en esas diapositivas, hizo estragos en todos.

Era la hora del almuerzo, así que se escabulló para convertirse en Chat Noir e ir a la casa de Marinette. Plagg tenía razón, si quería sanar su mente y calmar la pena que sentía en su corazón, necesitaba el amor de una familia cariñosa y no conocía otra más que la de su querida compañera.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la panadería y, aspirando profundo, entró en ella.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando se encontró con Sabine en la caja registradora. La mujer de rasgos chinos, lo saludó.

—Hola, Chat Noir —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, pero miren quien está aquí! —exclamó Tom, mirándolo de reojo—. El súper héroe que rechazo a mi hija… ¡Por mi hija!

—¡Tom! —lo regañó Sabine, al ver como Chat Noir bajaba la mirada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la mano en la nuca—, tenía que soltarlo.

—No se preocupe —respondió con una mueca—. Tiene razón de todas formas —suspiró—. No me siento muy orgulloso de todo esto.

—Oh, Chat —Sabine salió de detrás del mostrador para acercarse al chico—, no te sientas mal. Mi Marinette no querría verte así. Ella realmente te apreciaba mucho.

—Lo sé —se lamentó.

—Ah —exclamó Tom, de la nada—, de pronto, me dio ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien en el Ultimate Mecha Strike mientras como algo hecho por mi querida esposa —el superhéroe levantó su mirada verde hasta la del hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa— ¿Qué dices?

—¡No podrá ganarme! Tuve una buena maestra —le respondió, entusiasmado.

Sabine sonrió y le permitió el paso al chico hacia la puerta que llevaba al departamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Qué gustas para almorzar? —le preguntó la mujer.

—¿Qué tal su exquisito Quiche de Salmon? —la sugerencia hizo que Sabine sacudiera su cabeza confundida. Ese Quiche no solía hacerlo para vender, sin embargo, se había convertido en la comida obligada cuando Adrien Agreste visitaba a Marinette por trabajos o para jugar. Después, recordó que el muchacho había dicho que conocía al chico tras la máscara así que, seguramente él se lo había recomendado.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

…

Marinette se sentía tan ansiosa, que tenía una de sus coletas atrapada con ambas manos. ¿De verdad Audrey Bourgeois había accedido a becarla? ¿Así nada más? ¿Habría influido algo que Chloé supiera ahora que ella era Ladybug?

Sacudió su cabeza.

No, tenía que confiar en que estaba reconociendo su talento, no sus contactos. Esos contactos de los que quería escapar.

—Bien, mientras su abuela realiza el papeleo burocrático con mi secretaria y con su antiguo colegio, le presentaré al grupo en donde estará a partir del lunes y así pueda familiarizarse con ellos. Sería de mucha ayuda si logra que se concentren.

—Está bien —Marinette observó al grupo de cuatro personas que tenían sus asientos puesto en círculo en el gran salón— ¿Solo son cuatro?

—Las materias obligatorias ya han sido pasadas aquí. Estamos trabajando en la gala de finalización por lo que dividimos a nuestros estudiantes en grupos y cada uno tiene un tema —le informó—. En su caso, tomaremos las notas que tenía en París y le haremos un examen único, para que pueda dedicarse también a la gala. Es lo que define si se recibe con buena calificación o no.

—Oh… —exclamó, emocionada.

—Un momento de su atención, por favor —les pidió a los cuatro jóvenes. Estos observaron a su director y luego desviaron su mirada, con curiosidad, a la chica tras él—. Ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng y trabajará con ustedes a partir de hoy.

—¿Qué? —exclamó un castaño de ojos celestes poniéndose de pie— ¿A esta altura?

—Sí —informó el director—, déjame presentarlos. Este chico es Claude, es francés al igual que usted, pero ha estado la mayor parte de su vida en Italia. Puedes consultar con él si hay palabras que se le dificultan.

—De acuerdo —respondió, mirando hacia una joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada verde oscura, que la observaba analítica.

—Ella es Paola, se dedica a todo lo que es accesorio. Son su fuerte.

—Hola —saludó algo cohibida, la francesa.

—La chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes es Violetta —le indicó a la chica que, ante su mención, dejó su Tablet para hacerle un gesto con la mano—. Es nuestra experta en tecnología y además se caracteriza en el diseño de sombreros —luego, señaló a un joven de cabellos cortos oscuros y, aunque llevaba lentes, eran claros sus ojos verdes— Él es Michelangelo —informó—, se especializa en las carteras y bolsos.

—Hola —dijo, tratando de sonreír pese a los nervios que sentía.

—Los dejo para que se conozcan y puedan el lunes llegar a trabajar y no a perder el tiempo —y tras esas palabras, se retiró dejando a la pobre chica de ojos celestes siendo analizada por sus cuatro compañeros.

—¡Violetta! —exclamó Claude, poniéndose de su lado. Los otros dos, lo imitaron—. ¿Qué encontraste?

—Está limpia —gruñó la rubia, mirando su Tablet y luego a Marinette—. ¿Quién en este mundo no tiene redes sociales? —gruñó.

Marinette desvió la mirada aliviada de haberlas cerrado todas.

—¡Encontré el Instagram! —exclamó la muchacha, haciendo que Marinette se odiara por hacerle caso a Tikki o bien, por no haberlo puesto en privado— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Te odio! —le gritó.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Eres quien diseñó el bombín por el que tuve que cambiar mi colección de brillos por plumas! —protestó Violetta y la pobre Marinette no sabía si disculparse o salir de ahí.

—¿Eres una celebridad? —Michelangelo se le acercó y la rodeó con la mano derecha en su mentón—. Fotos con los diseñadores de moda más prestigiosos, Gabriel Agreste y Audrey Bourgeois. Fotos con Clara Ruiseñor y Jagged Stone… ¿Quién eres?

—Nunca pensé que la responsable era una niña de mi edad —terminó por completar, Violetta—. Realmente eres innovadora —reconoció—. Mis sombreros fueron mejores calificados que los que solo tenían brillos —se supo de pie y le extendió la mano—. Espero que podamos trabajar muy bien, juntas —extendió la mano—. Soy Violetta Ricci.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng —respondió con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su nueva compañera.

—Saben lo que significa si Violetta la aprobó, ¿verdad? —comentó Claude levantando el brazo.

—¡Si! ¡Fiesta de bienvenida!

—¿Eh? —de pronto, Marinette se vio rodeada por sus nuevos compañeros.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer, hoy?

—No —negó, con algo de miedo.

—Bien —afirmó Paola con una sonrisa—. Salgamos a almorzar juntos y de paso te abrimos nuevas redes sociales. ¿Cómo vamos a poder subir ideas y hacer votaciones si no estás en línea?

—Totalmente —coincidió Michelangelo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡El lunes recibamos a Marinette con un concurso!

—¿Concurso?

—Una vez al mes, damos una pauta entre nosotros —explicó Violetta— y el día lunes llegamos con nuestros bocetos, los subimos en línea y el que consigue más like, retweets y corazones en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram, gana.

—Oh, me gusta —dijo entusiasmada.

—¡Ya, vamos a comer!

…

Chat Noir observaba al padre de Marinette, hablar con su madre por teléfono. Su corazón estaba inquieto mientras escuchaba como la chica había sido aceptada en un prestigioso instituto de Milán. Que haya seguido con el diseño era algo que lo tranquilizaba. Plagg tenía razón, ella era una chica con la mente fuerte si se decidía a algo.

Cuando Tom cortó la llamada, se dirigió a Sabine para avisarle que debían ir a firmar unos papeles al colegio, Chat Noir aprovecho ese momento para despedirse y agradecer la hospitalidad con la que lo habían atendido.

—Ven cuando quieras —exclamó Tom, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —afirmó y, tras salir del departamento, se ocultó para quitar su transformación—. Tu trozo de pastel de queso y salmón —le dijo antes de que el Kwami alegara.

—Gracias —respondió, tragándose de un solo bocado—. Por cierto, creo que tu teléfono estaba sonando.

Adrien observó el dispositivo y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Nathalie. Resopló y le envió un mensaje, no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie.

—Regresemos al colegio.

Cuando entró al salón se encontró con todos reunidos y a Chloé, en el centro del salón pidiendo la atención de todos. El rubio se apuró a tomar asiento para escuchar que era lo que tanto apuraba a la chica.

—Ya que estamos todos juntos, quiero decirles algo porque me fastidia sus caras de velorio —la rubia se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el escritorio—. La panadera no se murió, ¿ya? —ante aquel comentario, Alya estaba a punto de levantarse a decir algo, pero Nino, que estaba sentado a su lado, la frenó—. Solo se cambió de colegio, bueno de país. Y antes de que digan algo ustedes tres, escuchen —señaló a Adrien, Nino y Alya—. Estaba comiendo con mi madre cuando la llamaron para pedir referencias sobre ella, pues estaba postulando para una vacante en un prestigioso instituto. Mi adorable madre, respondió de buena manera así que, mientras ustedes están aquí sufriendo por ella, ella ya nos olvidó a todos.

—¡Chloé! —protestó Adrien ante el tono de voz que empleó.

—Si no es más que la verdad, vean su instagram —bajó la mirada, como si lo que dijera le doliera en cierta forma—. Ella se fue, nos abandonó a nuestra suerte y… —no terminó de hablar porque salió del salón como si no pudiera seguir hablando.

—¿Esa era Chloé, en realidad? —preguntó Alix sin poder creer lo que veía y, mientras un murmulló se generaba en el salón, Adrien fue tras ella y Alya activó su teléfono celular para ver a que se debía la frase de Chloé.

En la aplicación no había novedad de Marinette directa, pero si había una foto en la que fue etiquetada. Observó la imagen con curiosidad.

Provenía de un tal _Michelangelo Ruzzo_ y se veía a Marinette reírse con cuatro chicos totalmente nuevos para ella, mientras disfrutaban de distintas variedades de pastas.

 _«Dándole la bienvenida a Marinetta. Ya te amodiamos. No vamos a perder contra ti, señorita visionaria.»_

Marinette era buena para hacer amistades, rápidamente.

—Ella es liviana de sangre —dijo Nino, observando la foto que miraba su novia—. Suele caerle fácilmente bien a la gente, por eso es que Chloé siempre la odio.

—Oh… —Alya abrió un poco la foto entre sus dedos pulgar e índice—. Marinette se ve feliz, ¿no?

—Sé ve como alguien que está dispuesta a reiniciar su vida —y tras su frase, abrazó a Alya.

…

—¡Chloé, espera! —Adrien logró detenerla, tomándola de la muñeca— ¿Qué pasa?

—Adrien —la chica de mirada celeste, tenía rasgos de maquillaje corrido— ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que estar así? ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que sentir que perdimos a alguien, cuando ella está de lo más feliz, riéndose en Italia?

—¿Cómo? —Chloé tomó su celular y le mostró la imagen de Instagram, produciéndole un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago. _¿Quiénes eran esos_?

—Ella está ahí, feliz de poder graduarse de un instituto prestigioso y yo siento que me duele el pecho porque la maldita panadera no está aquí para escuchar mis desplantes.

Adrien miró a la chica frente a él. Podía entenderla tan bien así que, simplemente, la abrazó para que ella llorara tranquilamente como él lo había podido hacer, la noche anterior.

—Quizás nunca pensamos que la perderíamos. Pensamos que ella siempre estaría aquí y la realidad es otra…

—¿Por qué ella tenía que ser Ladybug? ¿Por qué ella tenía que convertirse en mi mejor amiga si yo la trataba tan mal sin el disfraz? Todo sería más fácil si fuera otra persona…

Adrien no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó hasta que se calmó y pudieron volver a clases.

…

En la mansión Agreste había cierto desconcierto con el actuar de Adrien. No se había presentado a almorzar, ni siquiera había avisado que no venía a comer. Gabriel estaba molesto y miraba el cuadro de Emilie, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. ¿Sabría su hijo la verdad? No, era imposible. Conociéndolo, era muy seguro que lo enfrentara inmediatamente.

—Señor, tengo noticias de Adrien —informó, su jefe volteó a verla—. Dijo que pasó a comer con los Dupain-Cheng y que no contará con él para la hora del almuerzo porque ya que tenía la semana libre, la iba a usar con ellos, aprovechando la cercanía con el Lyceé.

—¿Con los Dupain-Cheng? —Gabriel volvió a mirar el cuadro de su esposa—. Realmente estaba enamorado de esa niña…

—Eso temo —comentó, acomodándose sus gafas—. Anímicamente se ve muy mal.

—¿Y con lo de esta mañana? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Todo ha ido bien, incluso como le sugerí, usaron la referencia de la señora Bourgeois y del cantante Jagged Stone. Resulto ser que el director era un gran fanático del músico.

—Muy bien —respondió—. ¿Audrey no se ha comunicado conmigo? Estoy seguro de que está intrigada porque la llamaron a ella y no a mí.

—De hecho, señor —comentó observando la hora en su Tablet—, pidió una cita con usted para mañana las 9 de la mañana.

—Bien, confírmala —le pidió.

…

.

 _En Milán…_ _Piazza Sempione._

 _._

—¿En serio? —Marinette no podía dejar de reír con las ocurrencias de sus nuevos compañeros.

—¡Sí! —protestó Claude, poniéndose de pie para gesticular con las manos, la pluma que se había pegado en sus labios—. Así me veía.

—Lo mejor fue cuando Paola, tiró de la pluma para quitársela —añadió Michelangelo con una sonrisa.

—¡Pensé que estaba haciendo una broma! —exclamó la pelinegra, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Y casi te quedas con mis labios! —exclamó el castaño.

Marinette enjugó las lágrimas con el dedo índice y observó la hora en su teléfono celular.

—¡Es tarde! Mi nonna me espera en la estación de tren —los chicos observaron la hora y claramente, iban tarde.

—¡Bueno, Marinette! —dijo Violetta en nombre de todos—. Te esperamos el lunes con el mejor diseño de blusas de vuelos.

—Ahí estaré —afirmó, despidiéndose de los chicos.

Los cuatro observaron como la chica se alejaba y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—Estoy intrigada —comentó Violetta, volviendo a observar las fotos del Instagram de Marinette—. ¿Por qué dejar esa vida tan perfecta en París por venir a Milán? —luego, terminó abriendo la foto de ellos cinco. Tenía muchas reacciones de gente que no conocían.

—¡Michelangelo! —exclamó Paola, tomando la Tablet de Violetta—. ¡Muérete! —le pidió, mostrándole la foto que habían subido en el restaurante de pastas— ¡Adrien Agreste le dio me gusta a nuestra foto! ¡Adrien Agreste!

—¿Será el real? —el joven de lentes, tomó la Tablet y verificó la cuenta— ¡Qué me parta un rayo, es el real! y dejó un comentario. « _Te ves feliz con tus nuevos amigos, amiga»_

—Hasta aquí se huele la Friendzone —exclamó Claude, tapándose la nariz con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda, moviéndola frente a él, como si apestara.

—Ahora, ¿quién friendzoneo a quién? —Violetta volvió a recuperar su Tablet—. Porque la que está bien es ella y el que escribe eso, como si lo resaltara, es él.

—¿Marinette friendzoneo a Adrien Agreste? —Paola exclamó y observó emocionada hacia donde la mencionada se iba— ¡Ella es mi ídolo!

...

Marinette se encontró con su abuela en la estación _Cadorna_ , muy cerca de la plaza donde estaba con sus compañeros, para dirigirse hasta su destino, al cual llegarían en una hora. La chica ocupó ese trayecto para observar sus nuevas redes sociales. Los cuatro eran muy convincentes si actuaban juntos. «MarinettaDupain» era su nuevo alias de Facebook, Twitter e Instagram. En ellos subiría solamente sus trabajos y esperaba que etiquetaran esa cuenta y no la otra en las fotos. Revisó desde el Instagram de Michelangelo la cantidad de reacciones de sus ex compañeros. Había comentarios de mucha gente, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con un comentario de Chloé en esa foto.

 _«La panadera comiendo pastas se ve ridícula_ » no le extrañó la frase, pero sí que tuviera un emoji de abeja junto a la palabra «Ridícula»

Alya también había dejado un mensaje.

 _«¡No me reemplaces tan luego, mala amiga! Nah, es broma ;) ¡Cuídenme a mi mejor amiga!»_

—Alya —susurró, y sonrió al ver como sus nuevos compañeros le habían dado me gusta al comentario, pero la sonrisa murió cuando observó el comentario de Adrien. Su mensaje se sentía amargo, como si hubiera escrito con desprecio cada palabra.

Su curiosidad era demasiado, así que ingresó al Instagram del rubio. No había nada nuevo que ella no conociera, salvo por una foto de un trozo de papel con su letra que decía, «La amistad se define en dieciséis palabras»

Marinette apretó el teléfono en sus manos y lo guardo en el bolsito donde cargaba a Tikki. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Marinetta? —preguntó Gina, dejando la pantalla de su celular para observar a su nieta— ¿Pasó algo?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, solo siento que haberme ido es lo mejor que pude haber hecho…

—¡Y espera conocer mi pueblo! —y Gina se perdió en sus descripciones distrayendo a su nieta de sus pensamientos.

Marinette fue todo el camino observando por la ventana, tratando de distraerse con el bello paisaje que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Y cuando llegó a destino, no lo podía creer.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Marinetta! —exclamó la mujer de ojos verdes, enseñándole el hermoso paisaje de pintorescas casas rodeados de un lago tan azul que el reflejo de las nubes se veía en él.

Y Marinette lo supo. Ese era el mejor lugar para deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que le hacían daño.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

Hola a todos, y gracias por llegar aquí.

Tengo varias cositas que aclarar del fic, así que ahí vamos:

1) Marinette se fue cuando faltaban 4 meses para terminar el lyceé, si revisan las cartas de Alya y Chat Noir, ella habla sobre un examen y pasantías. Investigué que hay tres tipos de liceos en Francia: Los técnicos, los profesionales y general. Los dos primeros, salen ya para integrarse a la sociedad como adultos trabajadores y la última, se prepara para ingresar a la universidad. Dan un examen llamado baccalauréat. Marinette como iba por el tema de diseño, contaba con la opción de terminar el liceo y entrar a trabajar en lugares que lo formen para llegar a ser, diseñadora. Y es lo que Gabriel quería hacer con Marinette... por eso ella tan reacia al saber que es Hawk Moth.

2) Gabriel ya está convencido de que Marinette es Ladybug, y la va a ayudar a escondidas como vieron, pues sabe que ella lo rechaza por ser quien es.

3) Tengo hasta el capitulo 11 listo, y puedos confirmarles que como Mari sabrá que Adrien es Chat Noir quedó muy bello x3

4) Muchos se preguntaron por qué Chloé se muestra afectiva con Marinette, espero que lo que le dice a Adrien, sea suficiente para que la entiendan. Ella se abrió con Ladybug, a ella le contaba cosas que nadie más le ha dicho, y aun como era con Marinette, Ladybug nunca le dijo nada malo, solo la escuchaba y aconsejaba.

5) Los personajes que aparecen en el fic, como son 4 chicos. Paola y Violetta, y Claude y Michelangelo. Supongo que Claude puedes sonarle porque tomé a alguien del universo Miraculous, pero los otros tres son personas inventadas por mí.

6) Marinette se maneja con el italiano por sus abuela, en un capitulo más adelante ella lo explica ;)

7) Lago Di Como se llama en lugar donde Marinette va a estar en algunos capítulos y otro en Milan. Estaré poniendo fotos en mi página de Facebook :)

.

.

.

no hubo tantos reviews, así que está fácil de responder:

 _Mich Rangel: ¡La historia de los Clanes, fue inventada como un justificativo a un personaje que aparecerá más adelante! Porque falta alguien ese ese relato :D Y el pensamiento de Marinette por Adrien tendrá repercusión más adelante, junto con las 16 palabras x3 ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!_

 _darkdan-sama: Ese Chat fue un idiota y es por eso, que Plagg es como es con Adrien! Y Tikki ya moverás sus bracitos para que Mari se calme :) ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _sonrais777: ¡Bienvenida! Pues, lamentablemente aquel portador no tuvo su castigo... Existen malas excepciones en la vida. ¡Y sí, todo tiene una razón de ser en este fic, así que el porque Mari es así con Adrien se verá y exploratá más adelante!_

 _Neko lila: Gabriel no se está quieto como puedes ver... ¡Está siguiendo los pasos de Marinette! ¿Sabrá o no si su hijo es Chat, lo averiguará? ¡Todo se sabrá en algun momento! Y Chat logró entrar a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng muy bien. Los señores lo acobijaron ahora que saben que él protegía a su hija cuando ambos eran heroes, habrá más de ellos juntos!_

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Aun no! Faltaba poco para el final de clases cuando Marinette se va! Por eso es que ella menciona, examenes y pasantias en sus cartas. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: ¡Gracias por leer! Sí, mientras creen que Marinette esta feliz por la vida, ella realmente vive con el terror en su mente... Pero ella es fuerte y contará con ayuda para superar todo._

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 04: " **Motivos para avanzar** **"** el 11 de Marzo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo IV ;)**

—¿Y Ladybug? ¿Qué paso con ella?

—Ella está cansada —Rena Rouge, tomó la palabra—, fueron cinco largos años en donde ella ha hecho el trabajo estratégico una y otra vez. Así que estamos pidiendo por ella, que la dejen descansar.

—¿Realmente es eso o ella también pereció en la lucha?

—¿Qué? —Chat se puso de pie enojado, pero Carapace lo volvió a sentar.

—Disculpa, querida —Queen Bee tomó el control de la conferencia— ¿Estudiaste periodismo para hacer esa pregunta tan ridícula? Ubícate —se señaló y señaló a sus compañeros— ¿Crees que si algo le hubiera pasado a ella, estaríamos todos tan tranquilos? ¿Estarían ustedes tranquilos?

—Y entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Pues —Chat iba a responder, cuando una persona levantó su teléfono celular llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Ladybug acaba de aparecer en Italia!

—Siempre tan oportuna, my lady —susurró el rubio con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _._

Nos leemos en una semana...

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme también en Wattpad ;)

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

4 de Marzo de 2019


	10. Capitulo IV

**.**

 **¡Anoche me quedé sin internet! ;o;**

 **Y no pude hacer mi actualización nocturna como siempre ;o;**

 **Pero acá estamos.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Palabras: 4405

* * *

 _«Algunos secretos no merecen mantenerse ocultos»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **IV**

" **Motivos para avanzar"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

El pequeño Kwami de la destrucción observaba a su portador bastante fastidiado. El chico rubio no había podido dormir en toda la noche y como si fuera una bolsa de energía, había estado gran parte de la madrugada jugando con su pelota de básquetbol en la habitación.

Plagg negó con la cabeza al ver cómo, él solo, se felicitaba por volver a encestar en el aro. ¿Qué le pasa a su chico? Por momentos, le gustaría regañarlo, pero los recuerdos de aquel portador idiota que había tenido, estaban tan fuertes en su mente que temía que lo encerrara en su anillo.

No, sacudió su cabeza con negación, Adrien no le haría eso. Él no, lo necesitaba para salir de esa cárcel que era su casa. Lo necesitaba si la chica de Tikki volvía.

— ¿Qué te traes, chico? —preguntó, con algo de cuidado.

—Estoy haciendo tiempo —respondió, mientras pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra—. Quiero hacer algo y necesito escapar de la casa en cuanto la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, abra.

—¿Tan temprano vas a visitar a los suegros? —la voz cantarina de Plagg hizo caer la pelota de las manos del rubio— ¿Qué? —las mejillas de Adrien se sonrojaron demasiado y el Kwami no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Se acercó y flotó frente a él, que trataba de ocultar su rostro— Ya lo habías pensado, ¿verdad? Ir a ganarte el favor de los suegros para que aboguen por ti. Tan listo, mi cachorro —dijo, palmeándole la cabeza.

—Plagg —gruñó el chico, pero tomó al pequeño ser entre sus manos y se lo acercó hasta pegarlo en su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Qué asco! —protestó Plagg, tratando de liberarse.

—Ayer no me hablaste en todo el día y pensé que aun seguías enojado conmigo por lo de Tikki —se lamentó. Plagg lo miró, ¿en serio pensaba eso? ¡Y él haciéndose puros desastres mentales por nada! Ambos eran muy parecidos, después de todos.

—¡Claro que estoy enojado! —dijo, finalmente, soltándose del agarre—. Pero no puedo sentarme a llorar cuando mi chico es tan sentimental. Ya ve a bañarte que apestas y ya va a ser hora.

—¡Si! —dijo Adrien, dirigiéndose al baño ante la mirada aliviada del Kwami.

…

Chat Noir estaba frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng antes de las ocho de la mañana. Había recordado que Marinette solía hacer muñecos de todos ellos y él quería una de esas muñecas para él. Si, infantil, pero la quería.

—¡Muy buenos días! —saludó el superhéroe, sorprendiendo a ambos dueños.

—¿Chat Noir?

—¡Tranquilos, hoy no vengo a pedir comida gratis! —dijo, mostrando un billete—. Vine a comprar mis propios Croissant —Tom no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario.

—Por ser tú, te los venderemos al doble del precio.

—¡Mewfende! —exclamó el chico de máscara negra, riendo junto con él.

—¿Qué necesitas, chat? —preguntó Sabine.

—Es que su hija me dejo en la carta, una de sus muñecas, ¿podría tomarla?

—¿Una de sus muñecas? —la mujer se miró con su marido, confundida. Marinette tenía varias muñecas de superhéroes, ¿por qué se las había dejado a él?

—Les mostraría la carta, pero, es privada —los gestos de vergüenza, hicieron que Tom volviera a carcajearse por el súper héroe. Aquel muchacho le encantaba, no importa lo que hiciera.

—Puedo acompañarte —dijo Sabine, no muy convencida—, pero no entro a la habitación de mi hija desde que se fue. Debe ser un desastre.

—No importa —negó con la cabeza y siguió a la señora hasta el departamento para después subir a la habitación de Marinette.

—¿Cuál es? —le preguntó y luego miró al chico de traje oscuro que recorría la habitación con nostalgia— La extrañas, ¿verdad?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —comentó, sin mirarla— Cada día que pasa, en vez de calmarse, mi pena aumenta —se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de Marinette y suspiró—. Debería estar feliz de que ella este bien, pero mi instinto egoísta me hace sentir mal…

Sabine observó al héroe comprendiéndolo muy bien. Ella era su madre, si bien era feliz de ver a su hija contenta en su nuevo hogar, su lado de mamá le decía que Marinette estaría mejor ahí, con ella, a su lado.

Chat Noir se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado de repente.

—No te sientas mal —le susurró Sabine, dándole un abrazo tan maternal que Adrien, bajo la máscara, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas—. Confiemos en que Marinette no nos va a olvidar tan fácilmente y volverá a nosotros.

—Ojalá —susurró. Sabine se separó de él con una sonrisa, entregándole un par de pañuelos desechables que Marinette tenía en una caja. Ella también tomó un par.

—Iré a la panadería. Elige la muñeca y luego baja a desayunar —le dijo, antes de bajar las escaleras.

Chat se secó las mejillas y cuando iba a tirar los pañuelos en el bote de basura, notó que había varias bolas de hojas. ¿En que estaría trabajando Marinette antes de irse? ¡Bueno, era un gato, y los gatos revisan la basura! En su curiosidad, tomó uno de los bollos y lo abrió, esperando encontrarse algún diseño que su amiga había botado, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver el inicio de una carta destinada a su civil _. ¿Si le iba a escribir, algo más que una tarjeta?_

Iba a tomar otro de los bollos de papel, pero Sabine lo asustó, preguntándole si de verdad quería los Croissant.

—¡Sí! —dijo, tomando las bolas de papel y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su traje. Con el corazón acelerado, se acercó a las muñecas. Estaban todos los superhéroes que habían ayudado a Ladybug durante todos esos años, incluso había uno de las fusiones de Miraculous. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de la muestra física de que ella era Ladybug cuando los muñecos eran tan detallados? Estiró la mano hacia la Marinette con el traje de Chat Noir. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios recordando lo bella que lucía con su traje y luego, estiró la mano para tomar, finalmente, la muñeca de la versión civil de Marinette. Iba a bajar las escaleras, pero no pudo con su cabeza, así que se llevó consigo también la de Lady Noir.

—Me llevaré estas dos —indicó el chico, mostrando ambas muñecas. Sabine solo afirmó con la cabeza, indicándole la mesa. Chat apretó los labios ante todo aquello: Chocolate caliente, Croissant y mermelada de fruta. ¡Ese sí era un desayuno! Si seguía comiendo así, iba a subir unos cuantos kilos y adiós al modelaje… En todo caso… ¡Al diablo el modelaje!

Se sentó y con todo el ánimo del mundo, disfrutó de su desayuno antes de irse al colegio.

…

Todo el salón solía mirar a la puerta cuando alguien entraba, pero esta vez, todos creían que Adrien Agreste había enloquecido, cuando sentó a su lado, sobre el escritorio, a la muñeca de trapo con forma de Marinette, mientras sonreía.

Nadie dijo nada, pero temían que la epidemia de locura que causó la escena de Chloé, ahora estuviera haciendo estragos en Adrien.

…

—Adrien volvió a escapar —Gabriel Agreste se quitó las gafas para refregarse los ojos.

—Así es —indicó Nathalie, entregándole la nota que éste dejó sobre el piano—. Dijo que ya tenía dieciocho años y que como había dicho ayer, tomaría esta semana para despejarse.

—¿Cree que haya ido a lo de los Dupain-Cheng de nuevo? —preguntó, acomodándose las gafas.

—Ahí estaba —le mostró en la Tablet, la foto que Gorila le tomó mientras cruzaba la calle desde la panadería al Lyceé.

—Al menos, se ve sonriendo —comentó, fastidiado.

—Tengo entendido, que se lleva muy bien con ambos padres de la señorita Marinette.

—Todo sea para que vuelva a la normalidad —dijo y se puso de pie—. ¿Audrey ya llegó?

—Sí —afirmó Nathalie, antes de retirarse para que la reina del estilo pasara a la oficina.

—¡Audrey, querida! —saludó Gabriel con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dibujar.

—Conmigo no, Gabriel —dijo la mujer quitándose los lentes oscuros para mirarlo con desafío— ¿Qué pasó con Marinette? ¡Peleamos por ella durante tres años! ¡Tres! —la mujer estaba bastante fastidiada— ¿Y ahora está en Milán? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Por qué crees que yo hice algo?

—¡Ella te adoraba! —exclamó apoyando las manos en el escritorio del hombre frente a ella—. ¡No se iría a otro país si su diseñador favorito no la hubiera defraudado!

Gabriel solo pudo hacer una mueca, ¿Qué culpa tenía él, que ella fuera la chica tras el traje de motas? Él quería que ella fuera su aprendiz, pero nunca pensó que las cosas se resolverían de esa manera.

—¿Por qué piensas tanto? —Audrey volvió a tomar la palabra, al no tener respuesta de Gabriel— ¿Acaso no me equivoqué? —se paró derecha y cruzó los brazos—. ¿O al fin Adrien se decidió a salir con ella y tú se lo prohibiste? No, eso no pudo ser, sino mi Chloé no estaría tan devastada, estaría feliz.

—Audrey —Gabriel se enderezó, con las manos en su espalda—, no sé qué llevo a la señorita Marinette a irse de Paris.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me pidieron recomendación a mí y no a ti, en el Instituto Della Moda? —pregunto desconfiada.

—Querida, recuerda que eres tú quien tiene una beca ejemplar en ese colegio —le recordó y con eso pareció calmar a la reina del estilo.

—Puede ser —dijo, cruzándose de brazos una vez más—. En todo caso, ¿qué harás? La dejarás a su suerte.

—No —dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar el cuadro de Emilie con una sonrisa—. Tengo la sensación de que, en algún momento, ella volverá y junto con Adrien, se encargaran del resto.

Audrey no pareció comprender la última frase, pero lo dejó estar. Gabriel era un genio creativo, pero como todo genio creativo, era una persona muy rara. Nunca entendió que vio su amiga Emilie a alguien como él.

…

Marinette abrió las ventanas de madera de su habitación, empujándolas con ambas manos hacia fuera, dejándole ver la maravillosa vista que tenía del lago. Había encontrado en internet que ese lugar había sido de inspiración para varias novelas italianas y no tenía duda de que así fuera. Lo que veía parecía una postal.

—¡Buenos días, Marinette! —saludó la Kwami, poniéndose a su lado— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Mejor! —dijo cerrando los ojos para percibir la brisa helada proveniente del lago—. Me siento con mucha energía así que creo que tras desayunar, saldremos caminar para encontrar un lugar para dibujar. Quiero hacer la mejor blusa.

—¡De acuerdo!

Cuando Marinette bajó a desayunar, su abuela se sorprendió al verla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica que había soltado sus características coletas y tomado la mitad de su cabello en una pequeña coleta.

—Ahora si te ves como de dieciocho —comentó Gina con una sonrisa—, ven siéntate a comer.

La residencia donde estaba era una casa de dos pisos. El primer piso era amplio y tenía el comedor y una cocina en donde su papá se sentiría más que feliz por lo espaciosa que era; todo pintado de blanco con madera barnizada de la mitad hacia abajo, y la escalera estaba del lado contario a la cocina. En el segundo piso había dos habitaciones bastante amplias: la que tenía Marinette que, aparte de su cama, contaba con un escritorio esquinero largo. Habia sido la habitación de su padre cuando venían de vacaciones y con unos cuantos arreglos, sin duda, se convertiría en un cuarto digno de Marinette, pero para eso tenía tiempo.

Tras desayunar, tomó su mochila, un cuaderno y su estuche, y salió a caminar por las calles, en busca de algún lugar para ponerse a dibujar.

Se sorprendió por las coloridas casas. La gente hablaba en un tono de voz más alto que en Francia y le resultaba bastante curioso. Cuando llegó a la ribera del Lago di Como, se apoyó en los barandales para observar la maravilla de la naturaleza.

—¿Te sientes inspirada? —le preguntó la Kwami moteada desde su carterita.

—Si —afirmó—. Creo que —observó las ondas que producía el viento sobre la superficie del mar— tengo varias ideas…

…

Adrien entró a su habitación con ambas muñecas en sus manos, fastidiado, pues aquel día había sido para el olvido. Primero, Chloé quería sentarse con él, pero se enojó porque le dijo que Marinette estaba sentada a su lado –refiriéndose a la muñeca- por lo que toda la clase se burló de él por una hora. Luego, Alya lo arrinconó en el receso para regañarlo por el mensaje hiriente que le dejó en la imagen de Marinette con sus nuevos amigos. Y ahora, su padre lo regañaba por desaparecerse, así como así, de la casa; y con toda la rabia que se cargaba encima, no había tenido mejor idea que soltarle a su padre la típica frase de adolescente rebelde.

 _«Si quieres, puedo irme de la casa para no molestarte, pero tendrías que pagarme por todas las sesiones de fotos que llevo haciendo durante toda mi vida.»_

Gabriel lo había dejado hablando solo.

—¡Parece que tuviera una maldición! —gruñó, dejando las muñecas en el sillón.

—La maldición del gato negro, ¿te dice algo? —comentó Plagg, apareciendo de la mochila.

—¡Cállate, Plagg! —pidió abriendo el cierre de su mochila para sacar de ella las pelotas de papel que había tomado del papelero de Marinette.

—Invadiendo la privacidad de la pobre chica —indicó sin poder creer lo que veía, pero también se acercó a curiosear.

En la primera que había leído, Marinette le preguntaba que pensaba de que ella fuera Ladybug. La segunda era un borrón, pero claramente se podía ver el lamento de que él sea el hijo de Hawk Moth… ¡¿Qué culpa tenía él de serlo?! ¡También era Chat Noir! Y nadie lo andaba consolando porque su padre casi lo mata miles de veces.

La tercera nota casi lo hace llorar, ¿Marinette realmente tenía pensado los nombres de sus hijos? Sonrió como un estúpido cuando leyó cada uno de esos nombres. Le gustaban, sobre todo el de Emma, pero le dio curiosidad que hablara de su amor como si ella ya no lo amara… ¿y qué culpa se cargaba para pensar que él no la iba a perdonar? ¿Será el haberle ocultado que su papá era Hawk Moth? ¿Él haber impedido que cometiera una locura?

Cuando tomó la cuarta nota, se acomodó mejor. Ésta era larga, al parecer era la carta que descartó antes de terminar escribiendo esa mísera tarjeta. Podía notar varios manchones de lágrimas que habían corrido varias palabras, pero aún eran legibles.

« _A mi querido Adrien:_

 _Me pregunto en este segundo, ¿qué pensaras al saber que la chica que te ha salvado tantas veces soy yo? La chica con la que compartías tus tardes libres con competencia de videojuegos, la que te llevaba comida a escondidas y había quitado del menú de la panadería, la tarta que tanto te gustaba para que solo tú pudieras comerla»_

Ante aquello hizo una pausa… ¿Por eso Sabine lo habrá mirado raro cuando se la pidió?

« _Esa chica que te amó por tantos años a escondidas y que, aunque soñaba con un futuro a tu lado, simplemente decidió ocultar todo eso y ser solamente tu mejor amiga. Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que mi corazón empezara a cambiar de dirección. Tú estabas conmigo, pero no me veías, mientras que había otra persona para la que era yo, su mundo entero, que me acompañaba, que aceptaba mis desplantes y mal genios, con el que podía discutir… Mi pobre Chat, desquitaba con él toda mi frustración por ser solo una amiga para ti y, al final…»_

Adrien se puso de pie, tratando de buscar la continuación de aquella carta, pero no había nada, esa carta terminaba ahí…

—Wow —la voz de Plagg a su lado, sonó como si estuviera en un lugar con eco—. Te cambio por tu otro yo…

—Marinette… —susurró y sacó del cuello de la polera, el relicario que ésta le había dejado a Chat Noir. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor la carta que le había dejado al súper héroe.

Ella había elegido entre sus dos personalidades y había elegido a Chat Noir. Por eso, él sería la primera persona a la que volvería a buscar cuando sintiera que estaba en paz, una vez más.

No sabía si emocionarse o tener miedo… pero, por primera vez, prefirió emocionarse.

Si se emocionaba tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza para no desfallecer y poder seguir adelante.

…

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron estresantes para Marinette, partiendo de que tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para poder llegar a clases. El viaje de ida y vuelta todos los días, la agotaba mucho y, además, tenía que planear comprarse una máquina de coser para poder trabajar en casa. No podía estar pidiendo prestada la de los chicos así que, contando con el permiso de su abuela, Marinette se mudó a Milán para el inicio de su tercera semana escolar.

—¡Esto es genial! —dijo observando lo amplio de su habitación. Tenía una cama de dos plazas y en el centro de ésta, un mueble con televisión en frente. Del lado derecho tenía un closet de siete puertas blanco, y del lado izquierdo, bajo la ventana, había un escritorio blanco con un computador, teléfono y un librero en forma de W.

—Qué bueno que te guste —Paola la observó con una sonrisa—. Mi papá me compró el edificio cuando cumplí dieciocho y aunque le decía que era muy grande para mí, insistía. Ahora, puedo compartirlo con alguien y que mejor que una amiga.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada —luego de revisar el departamento, bajaron al primer piso donde estaba instalada una cafetería—. Y aquí trabajaras.

—Sabes que podría romper muchas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Sé que quieres mucho, comprarte esa máquina de coser —Marinette sonrió, observando su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Las cosas se estaban acomodando a su favor. Portaba la buena suerte después de todo o eso pensaba, hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido.

…

En París había un gran revuelo, los cinco superhéroes habían sido citados a una rueda de prensa para informar sobre lo nulos reportes de Akumas de las últimas semanas. Cuando la chica de rojo no apareció, los periodistas comenzaron a inquietarse.

Queen Bee, Carapace y Rena Rouge miraron a Chat Noir quien, tras dar un fuerte suspiro, tomó la palabra.

—Gracias a todos por venir, antes de que hagan preguntas, quisiera que nos dejaran hablar primero —ante el silencio, continuó—. Hace unas semanas atrás, Ladybug finalmente consiguió rescatar los Miraculous que estaban en poder de Hawk Moth. Ya no existirán más personas akumatizadas así que pueden estar tranquilos.

—¿Y Ladybug? ¿Qué paso con ella?

—Ella está cansada —Rena Rouge tomó la palabra—, fueron cinco años largos en donde ella ha hecho el trabajo estratégico, una y otra vez. Así que estamos pidiendo por ella, que la dejen descansar.

—¿Realmente es eso o ella también pereció en la lucha?

—¿Qué? —Chat se puso de pie enojado, pero Carapace lo volvió a sentar.

—Disculpa, querida —Queen Bee tomó el control de la conferencia— ¿Estudiaste para hacer esa pregunta ridícula? Ubícate —se señaló y señaló a sus compañeros— ¿Crees que, si algo le hubiera pasado a ella, estaríamos todos tan tranquilos? ¿Estarían ustedes tranquilos?

—Y entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Pues —Chat iba a responder, cuando una persona levantó su teléfono celular llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Ladybug acaba de aparecer en Italia!

—Siempre tan oportuna, My lady —susurró el rubio con una sonrisa—. Bueno —dijo poniéndose de pie—, ya saben, ella está de vacaciones y al parecer, no puede evitar seguir ayudando a la gente.

Todos parecieron satisfechos con la noticia, pero los cuatro héroes no, por lo que se dirigieron al hotel "Le Grand Paris" para quitar sus transformaciones.

Alya buscó rápidamente la noticia de lo que estaba pasando en su teléfono, mientras Chloé prendía la televisión.

—Marinette —susurró Adrien viendo como la imagen de la chica entrando al edificio en llamas para ayudar a rescatar a los niños del colegio y luego, era felicitada por la gente de alrededores.

—Tiene un traje nuevo —comentó Nino, por lo que los tres prestaron más atención a la imagen de la chica de traje moteado. El cabello de Ladybug ahora era una coleta alta que se dividía en dos grandes bucles como si fueran antenas. Su traje ajustado era completamente negro, tenía guantes hasta los codos rojos con motas negras y botas cortas rojas. En la cintura nacía una falda roja con manchas negras abierta en la parte delantera donde se sujetaba su yoyo.

—Me gusta —dijo Alya, cruzándose de brazos—. Al fin podré subir algo al Blog, sin problemas.

—Debió cambiar el traje cuando aún trabajaba con nosotros —protestó Chloé analizándola—. Se ve mejor, ahora.

Nino observó a Adrien que no decía nada. El pobre muchacho observaba la pantalla, embelesado, y solo cuando Chloé apagó la televisión por indicación de Alya, lo recuperaron.

—Ya decía yo que habías estado muy tranquilo, de la noche a la mañana.

El rubio solo sonrió. Ver a su chica de nuevo en acción había hecho latir su corazón al máximo. Por un lado, por la emoción de volver a verla en aquel traje y por el otro, por la impotencia de no estar ahí, con ella.

…

.

Al otro día, centro de Milán.

.

Marinette escuchaba como sus compañeros hablaban de Ladybug, oculta en su cuaderno de diseños, pues no quería pensar en lo que había hecho. Quizás lo mejor era haberse quedado quieta, pero era un jardín infantil lo que se estaba incendiando.

—¿Tú que piensas, Marinetta? —dijo Violetta, enseñándole las fotos de la superheroína—. La debes conocer, Ladybug era muy famosa en Francia.

—Sí, algo la conocí —dijo, sin mirarla, hundiéndose más en sus dibujos.

—¿Sabes que creo yo? —dijo Claude, lanzando una bola de lana azul con la que estaba trabajando de una mano a otra—. Que es mucha casualidad que una chica salga de París sin querer dar explicaciones y una superheroína llegue a nuestra ciudad, a la misma que esta niña.

—¿Qué comic leen? —preguntó Marinette, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes y azules de sus compañeros, sobre ella— ¿Qué?

—¿A dónde fuiste ayer? —preguntó Paola con la mirada entrecerrada—. Desapareciste luego de la explosión y volviste muy tarde, casi de noche. ¡Me preocupaste!

—Yo…

Michelangelo levantó una máscara que hizo en papel rojo y se la colocó. Marinette sudó frio.

—¿Aun nos dirás que no eres la famosa Ladybug, chica visionaria?

Marinette suspiró con fastidio y se quitó la máscara.

—Es un secreto, ¿ya? —los chicos se miraron emocionados al tener la razón y la siguiente hora la desperdiciaron, pidiéndole a Marinette que le contara de sus aventuras como la superheroína que salvaba París.

—¿Y por qué venir a Milán a esta altura del año?

—Tengo un trabajo que hacer —indicó sin mirarlos.

—Por eso sales de aquí a encerrarte a la biblioteca del casco histórico toda la tarde —Marinette afirmó. Odiaba tener amigos tan listillos para molestarla.

—No te preocupes —Claude, con una gran sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia Marinette con la palma hacia abajo—. Te prometemos que esto quedará entre nosotros.

—¡Promesa! —dijeron cada uno de los chicos y Marinette sonrió colocando la mano sobre la pila.

—Gracias.

…

Marinette, si bien recibió un regaño bastante grande de Tikki, consiguió de sus amigas, bastantes pistas de lo que estaba buscando. Resultó que Violetta conocía el lugar de códigos muy bien y la supo guiar a los pasillos precisos y Paola era tan detallista que no tardó en clasificarle los códigos de líneas del más antiguo al más nuevo, haciéndole la tarea mucho más fácil. Solo tenía que sentarse el fin de semana a tratar de leer el capítulo final del Grimorio y tratar de entender cómo lograr su cometido: La anhelada sanación.

Y aunque esa semana había sido increíblemente productiva, Marinette se sentía por ocasiones, observada. Le pasó cuando salió en la mañana acompañada de Paola y luego cuando fue sola a la biblioteca a terminar de transcribir algunos de los códigos que Violetta había apartado. Y la sensación volvía, ahora que estaba trabajando en la cafetería de su compañera.

—¿Marinetta? —preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros levantado en una coleta alta— ¿Estás bien?

—Si —dijo, terminando de limpiar una de las mesas que acaban de vaciar—. De pronto, sentí la mirada de alguien, pero debió parecerme.

—Ve a atender aquella mesa de afuera. Yo termino de limpiar —Paola tomó el paño mientras la chica sacaba la libreta del bolsillo de su delantal blanco y tomaba su lápiz.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido a nuestra cafetería, ¿desea algo? —Marinette observó al tipo que tenía un sombrero increíble en tono plomizo. Si Violetta lo viera se morirá de la impresión. No le daba la cara por estar entretenido en el menú.

—Una porción de Torta de Ricota y un café, por favor —pidió, sin levantar la mirada.

Marinette anotó el pedido y se retiró. Habia atendido ya a varias personas raras, así que lo dejó estar, pero, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Por qué comer tapado por un diario? ¿Sería alguien famoso del país? Cuando el misterioso caballero pidió la cuenta, la de cabellos azulados entró al local para imprimir el ticket y cuando salió, la persona ya no estaba. Avanzó hasta la mesa preocupada de haber sido estafada, cuando encontró una rosa roja y debajo, un billete de cincuenta euros.

—¿Una rosa? —la observó y el recuerdo de haber sido observada todo el día, volvió a ella. Adelantó unos pasos hacia la calle, pero aquel misterioso de sombrero, había desaparecido. Volvió su mirada a la rosa y sonrió. Por alguna razón, creía saber quién se la había entregado.

¿De verdad había viajado hasta Milán para dejarle solo una rosa?

Supuso que, de cierta forma, estaba respetando su espacio. Guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su delantal y con la rosa en mano, ingresó una vez más al local.

Desde la cima de un edificio cercano, el rubio de traje de gato observaba a la chica con una enorme sonrisa, antes de saltar por los tejados de regreso al aeropuerto, antes de que notaran que no estaba en París.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

Hola a todos, y gracias por llegar aquí.

¡Adrien ha recibido varias cosas en este capitulo! Las cartas de Marinette, ver que ella sigue actuando como Ladybug... ¡Y fue a Milán a ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien!

El tiempo va a empezar a pasar a partir de ahora... ¡Esten atentos!

.

.

Reviews:

 _Katsa Graceling: Adrien estará modo bipolar durante todo el fic xD ¡Lamento la frustración! Pero así me aseguro la publicación de cada Lunes. :) Gracias!_

 _Mich Rangel: Bueno, Gabriel sabe que si Marinette se fue, es parte de su culpa también, pero no lo va a decir en voz alta. Ya bastante tiene con ver a su hijo, más rebelde que nunca. xD Y sí, la frase de Tom tenía que ponerla sin falta. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Merline-Ainsworth: ¡Totalmente! ¡Más cuando se revelen otras cosillas por ahí! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _darkdan-sama: Bueno, Chloé está shockeada porque Ladybug es la única persona que la ha visto quebrarse y le sorprende que esa persona sea quien a quien hizo sufrir tanto. Encambio, Adrien, he puesto que en este fic ellos habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos, como explica en las cartas que él encontró hoy. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _sofihikarichan: ¡Claramente que Marinette no se lo tomaría nada bien! Y no se va a enterar tampoco xD ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: Sii, como menciono cada vez que me preguntan por el personaje de Adrien, hay que imaginárselo como un Chat Recien rechazado xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Huachi-sama: ¡Gracias por pasarte! Y sí, hay que esperar por capitulos, pero ya mañana tendremos algo nuevo xD_

 _ValSmile: ¡Muchas gracias, Vale! :)_

 _Neko lila: ¡No te preocupes! Siii Marinette necesita tener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en tonteras y poder concentrarse en sus metas. En la ayuda de Gabriel hay un poco de Remordimiento, un poco de arrepentimiento y un poco de motivo oculto. xD Y sí, Tom es la voz del fandom (?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Te pasé mi pagina por interno! Y aquí todos tienen que sanar, de apoquito... aun quedan 10 capitulos por delante :) ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _SakliEsmex6: ¡Gracias por la lluvia de Reviews! Estás terriblemente spoileada, pero igual dejaste un review en cada capitulo. Muchas Gracias!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 05: " **Respiro** **"** el 18 de Marzo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo V ;)**

—Profesora —Chloé levantó la mano—, yo podría ayudar a Alya a organizar la fiesta si ella está de acuerdo.

—Sería genial —ante la respuesta de Alya, la señorita Bustier las observó, impresionada, ¿En qué momento se habían hecho tan amigas?

—Estoy sorprendida —dijo cuando observó a dos de sus ex alumnas que solían pelear con frecuencia, conversar y darse miradas como si fueran grandes amigas.

—El efecto Marinette —exclamó Nino, observando a su novia—. Ahora ellas son mejores amigas, y el chico buena onda y amable, se puso huraño.

—¡Yo no soy huraño! —protestó Adrien y al segundo se calló, al ser preso de las palabras de su amigo, o casi amigo en este momento.

* * *

 _._

Nos leemos en una semana...

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme también en Wattpad ;)

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

11 de Marzo de 2019


	11. Capitulo V

**.**

 **¡Listos para morir hoy viendo Oblivio? xD**

 **Siento que ya me da miedo, tanto que dicen que vamos a morir...**

 **En fin, les dejo este capitulo... que también tiene un final de infarto xD**

 **O... eso creo xD**

* * *

Palabras: 4362

Beteado: princessqueen

* * *

 _«Las palabras también pueden ayudar en el proceso de sanación»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **V**

" **Respiro"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

Mansión Agreste, Paris

.

Adrien llegó a su habitación, prendió el computador e inmediatamente la pantalla se llenó de fotos de Marinette y de Ladybug. Tomó la muñeca de Lady Noir y la abrazó.

—Tu nivel de acosador me supera —comentó Plagg, comiendo un trozo de camembert—, aunque no me molestaría volver a probar esa torta de ricota… estaba deliciosa.

—Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que está bien —dijo, observando la foto en su computador.

—Ya viste que está muy bien —afirmó el Kwami—. Creo que esos amigos que hizo en Milán la han ayudado mucho, así como sus padres a ti.

—Eso parece —dijo bajando la mirada hacia la muñeca y sonrió— ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta que soy yo? —se acomodó en la silla para empezar a revisar las nuevas cuentas de Marinette. Incluso se había creado un nuevo usuario para no alertarla.

Y la última publicación de la chica, hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—¡Plagg, mira! —el Kwami movió los ojos con fastidio y observó las pantallas, la chica había subido a su Instagram la foto de la rosa junto con un corazón negro y el emoji de un gato— ¡Si supo que era yo!

—Más que darte las gracias, a mí me daría miedo.

…

Milán, departamento de Paola.

.

La chica de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros observaba a su compañera de vivienda mientras se trenzaba el cabello, confundida. Después de que un cliente le dejara casi cuarenta euros de propina y una rosa, había estado muy contenta, incluso le hablaba al gato que Paola tenía como si fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. ¡Lo peor es que le hablaba en francés así que mucho no le entendía!

—Me extraña que mi gato se lleve tan bien contigo —protestó. Marinette recién notó a su amiga y tomó al felino entre sus brazos, mientras el gato negro de ojos dorados se acomodaba en el rostro de la de ojos celestes.

—Suelo llevarme bien con los gatos —dijo, con una sonrisa.

Paola no dijo nada. Al otro día, debía arrinconarla con el grupo.

.

..

Al otro día en el instituto, Marinette estaba esperando impaciente que sus compañeros terminaran de ver su cuaderno de diseños. A mitad de la noche, había despertado de un bello sueño. Fueron varios días que no soñaba con algo que no tuviera que ver con Hawk Moth así que, sin más, había tomado su cuaderno y había empezado a diseñar.

—¿Y? —preguntó, algo avergonzada— ¿Qué les parece?

—Realmente, te amodio —el chico de lentes la observó, fascinado con la mente de su compañera—. ¿De verdad nos vas a regalar estos diseños?

—¡Si! —dijo, elevando sus hombros con bastante modestia—. Es mi regalo por cómo me han tratado estas semanas. Sé que los he atrasado con la gala y no habían tenido tiempo para diseñar sus trajes así que me permití hacerlo. Pueden basarse de ellos para cada diseño que realicen.

—Está bien —Claude se acercó a Marinette y cruzó su brazo por los hombros—. Nos gustan tus diseños, así como nos gusta no tener secretos contigo, así que…

—Tenemos dos preguntas para ti —dijo Violetta, mostrando su Tablet— ¿Quién te dejó esa rosa? Por los emoji solo se nos ocurre una persona.

—¡Chat Noir! —dijeron, al unísono, los cuatro.

—¿Por qué les gusta jugar a los detectives, conmigo? —protestó Marinette cruzándose de brazos, fastidiada.

—Porque eres muy obvia, ¿de verdad nunca te descubrieron en Paris? ¿Están ciegos o qué?

—Sí, fue él —afirmó, cerrando los ojos—. No me dijo que venía. Seguramente tenía miedo de que no lo quisiera ver. La rosa es su forma de decirme que pasó a verme.

—Entonces —los cuatro se acercaron aún más a ella— ¿Chat Noir o Adrien Agreste?

—¿Qué? —contestó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

—Adrien Agreste me sigue desde que subimos nuestra foto grupal —indicó Michelangelo, revisando su teléfono celular—. Sus últimos posteos son súper deprimentes y ese mensaje en mi foto nos hizo pensar que quizás…

—¿Hay Friendzone? —preguntó Claude, aburrido de las vueltas de los demás.

—Soy la friendzoneada —dijo Marinette, sin mirarlos.

—¡Mentira! —nadie podía creer la respuesta.

—Podíamos apostar que era al revés —exclamó Paola. Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Soy yo. Adrien solo me veía como una de sus mejores amigas…

—¿Estás segura? —Violetta que revisaba el Instagram del modelo, también lo ponía en duda— ¿Viste su última publicación? —la francesa negó con la cabeza. No había revisado nada desde el comentario de la tarjeta—. Deberías.

Aburrida por la insistencia, Marinette ingresó a la aplicación para ver que se traía el Agreste, ahora, para fastidiarle la psiquis.

La foto era una imagen de la torre Eiffel, mostrando un hermoso atardecer.

 _«Cuando me di cuenta que te tenía… ya te había perdido»_

Y desde ahí, no ha subido nada más. De eso, más de tres semanas.

—¿Creen que tiene que ver conmigo? —Marinette negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie—. No era la única amiga que él tenía… No me interesa lo que le pase.

Y tras esa frase, se fue hacia unas columnas de telas para empezar a diseñar su traje para la gala. El cuarteto quedó con más dudas que respuestas.

…

El salón del último año del lyceé estaba bastante alterado. La fecha de su baile de graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aun no tenían nada planificado, es por eso que entró a la sala, la única maestra capaz de domar a aquel grupo: La señorita Bustier.

—¡Hola, chicos!

—¡Profesora! —exclamaron todos, bastante emocionados de verla.

—El director Damocles me envió para saber qué pasa con su baile de graduación. El evento es en poco más de un mes y necesitamos, como establecimiento, saber que van a hacer.

—Es que, profesora —Alya levantó la mano—, Marinette iba a ver esas cosas. Realmente, yo me desentendí.

—Pero Marinette se fue hace dos meses —indicó la maestra—. Si no saben que había planeado, deberían hacer otra cosa.

—Quizás Adrien podría preguntarle a su muñeca Marinette —bromeó Kim, sacando bastantes carcajadas en el grupo del fondo. El mencionado solo lo observó de reojo, pero se resistió en responder.

—Profesora —Chloé levantó la mano—, yo podría ayudar a Alya a organizar la fiesta, si ella está de acuerdo.

—Sería genial —ante la respuesta de Alya, la señorita Bustier las observó, sorprendida, ¿En qué momento se habían hecho tan amigas?

—Estoy sorprendida —dijo cuando observó a dos de sus ex alumnas que solían pelear con frecuencia, conversar y darse miradas como si fueran grandes amigas.

—El efecto Marinette —exclamó Nino, observando a su novia—. Ahora ellas son mejores amigas, y el chico buena onda y amable, se puso huraño.

—¡Yo no soy huraño! —protestó Adrien y al segundo se calló, al ser preso de las palabras de su amigo, o casi amigo, en este momento.

—¡Tranquilo, viejo! ¡Nunca dije tu nombre! —se defendió el moreno.

—Como sea —la profesora dio un par de aplausos para que volvieran a prestar atención—. Entonces, Chloé, Alya, tenemos dos semanas para que nos presenten el proyecto, ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

—Sí —afirmaron con una sonrisa.

La profesora las miró orgullosas, pero su alegría cambio a preocupación cuando observó a Adrien. Éste sintió la mirada de la señorita Bustier y la observó. La mujer de cabellos rojizos le hizo una seña con la cabeza y el rubio salió tras ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, aunque la respuesta era bastante clara.

—No mucho —respondió. La verdad es que con el correr de las semanas, toda su vida estaba en colapso. Marinette estaba lejos, la relación con su padre pendía de un hilo y si no fuera porque Tom y Sabine lo invitaban a almorzar a diario para distraerse… ya hubiera colapsado.

—Extrañas mucho a Marinette, ¿Verdad?

—Sí —afirmó, bajando la mirada.

—¿Y no has pensado en escribir? —le sugirió la maestra—. Recuerdo que eras bueno para componer poemas cuando estabas en la secundaria. Quizás si canalizas todo lo que sientes puedes soportar la espera hasta que vuelva.

—Si es que vuelve —respondió con tono cansino.

—Volverá —dijo con seguridad, poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio—. Marinette es de esas personas que se alejan solo con un propósito, pero siempre vuelven a casa, con sus seres queridos.

—Espero que tenga razón, maestra —ella le sonrió.

—Verás que sí.

…

—¡Al fin en casa! —exclamó Marinette abriendo las ventanas de madera de su habitación en Lago Di Como, luego de semanas de arduo trabajo. Se había tomado el fin de semana para descansar y avanzar en el libro. Observó, encantada la hermosa vista que aquella casa le ofrecía; quizás por ella era que su papá había elegido un lugar tan cerca de la ribera del río Sena, para vivir en Paris.

—Se siente bien poder salir de tu bolso, para variar —exclamó la Kwami, estirándose.

—Los chicos no me dejan sola ni un rato —dijo, cayendo sentada en su cama con una sonrisa—, me distraen y no me dejan pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Ni siquiera he soñado con ese día.

—Me alegra que hayas podido dormir con tranquilidad, estos días —dijo apoyándose en su hombro—. ¿Piensas avanzar con el libro?

—Es la idea, pero creo que dejaré el final, el capítulo del poder absoluto y de la reparación de Miraculous para después de la gala —miró al pequeño ser en su hombro derecho—, en caso que debamos irnos a algún otro lado, de inmediato, no quiero dejar botados a los chicos con todo eso.

—Entiendo —respondió Tikki. Después de todo, ella lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia y no tenía por qué obligarla a trabajar.

—Primero, pondré un poco de música para limpiar la habitación. Sabía que mi Nonna no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo encerrada —comentó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para revisar su correo, estaba segura que, por las fechas, Nino ya debió mandarle su arreglo musical mensual.

Buscó en la bandeja y lo encontró. Con una sonrisa, movió el puntero hacia el mensaje y lo abrió. Se sorprendió de que no solo viniera un archivo de audio sino que, junto con saludos del moreno y un reclamo de Alya, había una foto.

«¿Qué clase de brujería hiciste?» decía, junto a una foto donde claramente se veía a Chloé trabajando junto con Alya «Te extrañamos, Marinette, pero estamos poniendo nuestro esfuerzo en seguir hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Por cierto, omite la cara de pocos amigos de Adrien, ha estado insoportable desde que te fuiste.»

Marinette sacudió su cabeza y le dio clic a la canción para descargar. Mientras el archivo descargaba de su bandeja de entrada, volvió a abrir la foto, haciendo hincapié en el lugar donde se veía a Adrien.

—Si se ve triste —mencionó Tikki a su lado. Marinette lo vio.

—¿Crees que se sienta lastimado por todo?

—Pensándolo con la mente fría, sí, Marinette, fuiste muy dura con él —Tikki observó a su compañera, recordando las palabras que le había dicho cuando llegaron a Milán, sobre qué pasaría si Chat Noir fuera Adrien Agreste. Apretó sus ojos antes de lanzar lo que pensaba—. ¡Actuaste mal! ¡Por muy hijo que fuera de Hawk Moth, él no te había hecho nada malo! Sé que no te lo reclamé en su momento porque estabas muy afligida, pero no quise no ser directa contigo, porque después de todo, pasó de golpe; comenzando desde ese akuma que los transportó a un mismo lugar con Hawk Moth, que Hawk Moth tuviera nuevos poderes y el desenlace que conocemos. ¿Crees que Adrien no sabe, en este momento que Gabriel es Hawk Moth? Gabriel Agreste, tranquilamente, pudo haber hablado con su hijo, en cuanto nos fuimos.

—Dijo que no quería lastimar a su hijo.

—¿Y si resulta que ve a su hijo triste porque su amiga se fue, y suma y descubre que tú eres Ladybug? Si tu mamá se los dijo a los chicos, es probable que Adrien estuviera allí, ¿o no?

Marinette cayó sentada en su cama, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Tienes razón!

—Imagínate, su padre Hawk Moth, su mejor amiga, Ladybug, sus amigos son nada más que Queen Bee, Rena Rouge y Carapace y para rematarla, su madre está dormida por culpa de Duusu y quien lo crio va para el mismo destino. ¿Crees que la está pasando bien? Pues, déjame asegurarte que no. «Sin contar que es Chat Noir» pensó la pequeña Kwami.

—¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo de todo esto, antes?

—Aun te veías mal —respondió suspirando— y no quería causarte más conmoción, así que traté de hacértelo más sencillo, pero ahora te veo más repuesta, con ánimos y energía. Te ves tal cual como antes de ese día… Creí que era más conveniente hablarlo ahora porque puedes sacar mejores juicios.

Marinette se puso de pie y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana a ver el lago.

—Marinette —Tikki voló a su lado—, tú puedes ver más allá de lo que aparentan las personas, lo has probado con cada portador de Miraculous que has elegido. Sé que tu corazón aún está algo herido, pero no eres la única afectada. Recuerda que, al fin y al cabo, este viaje de Sanación no lo hiciste solo para ti… sino también…

—Para Emilie Agreste, lo sé —cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Todo con Adrien siempre se me hace tan difícil… Tenía tanto miedo de que él supiera los planes de su padre, tenía miedo de que él no me perdonara por impedirle ver a su mamá una vez más… —la Kwami de la creación se acercó para secarle las lágrimas.

—Pero, ante todo, es él tu amigo —le recordó y en eso, la chica recordó el mensaje de Instagram. Se separó de la ventana y buscó entre los cajones su viejo celular, lo prendió y lo dejó en la mesa mientras volvía a conectarse a todo.

Observó la pantalla de bloqueo con una sonrisa. Los cuatro se veían felices en esa foto cuando ella cumplió dieciséis.

De repente, miles de notificaciones, llamadas perdidas y mensajes de textos comenzaron a llegar. Los ignoró a todos e ingresó a su vieja cuenta de Instagram, entró a la cuenta de Adrien y se quedó observando varias de sus fotos antiguas, antes de darle abrir a la que iba.

Leyó una vez más el mensaje. Adrien nunca había actuado rencoroso con ella. Era una prueba más de que Tikki tenía razón.

Le dio a responder y dejó que sus pulgares se deslizaran por la pantalla.

…

Adrien estaba viendo viejos videos del blog de Alya con la cabeza recostada en su puño derecho. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y, aunque la señorita Bustier le había aconsejado que escribiera, no se le ocurría nada. ¡Estaba más frustrado que antes!

De pronto, una notificación apareció en la esquina inferior derecha. Con fastidio iba a cerrarle por tapar justo la cara del grandísimo Chat Noir, cuando se percató de quien era.

 _¿Sería de verdad ella?_

Le dio clic a la notificación y rápidamente abrió la aplicación desde la versión web, siendo redirigido hacia la foto que había subido hace bastantes semanas con la leyenda de las famosas 16 palabras.

¿Marinette había respondido a esa foto?

Tenía miedo, no podía decir que no… ¿Debía abrirlo o ya era suficiente su desgracia para sumar ahora, la molestia de ella?

—¡Cobarde! —dijo Plagg, moviéndole el mouse para que haga clic involuntario en la respuesta. Cerró los ojos y abrió uno solo, pero con lo que se encontró, le hizo abrir el otro ojo.

« _Difiero con usted, señor Agreste_ » decía el comentario y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues así le decía siempre que iban a realizar algún tipo de competencia entre ellos. _«No por usar dieciséis palabras, estás definiendo una amistad. En todo caso, sería 'La amistad se resume en dieciséis palabras' ¿verdad que se lee más bonito?_ _Te tengo otras dieciséis palabras: Por encima de todo, siempre serás una persona muy valiosa para mí. No lo olvides.»_

—¡Ahí solo hay quince! —exclamó Plagg, Adrien que también lo había notado, observó que había otra respuesta.

 _«¿De verdad las contaste y descubriste que solo hay quince? ¡Ay no se puede contigo! ¡Don perfecto!»_

Y no pudo evitarlo, rio, rio con ganas como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Rio con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo hasta que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos verdes.

Plagg lo observó en silencio, pero se sentía contento. « _Gracias, terroncito»_ pensó, pues estaba seguro que su contraparte tenía mucho que ver en todo eso.

…

Marinette sonrió al ver la respuesta en su viejo celular _«Ese soy yo ;)»_

Esperaba que, con eso, pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor que le había causado el último tiempo. Cuando volvió a apagar su celular y lo guardó en el cajón, se sintió distinta, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera ido.

—Mientras más tranquila tengas tu mente, más aliviada se siente el alma —fue la respuesta de Tikki. Marinette no respondió y solo afirmó con la cabeza, antes de empezar a trabajar una vez más al ritmo del remix que Nino le había enviado.

…

El ajetreo de los eventos por venir, tenía a ambos bandos totalmente ocupados.

Por el lado de los parisinos, su fiesta y baile de graduación estaba tomando forma de a poco. Entre todos, habían decidido que sus diplomas fueran entregados por la señorita Bustier, que sería el regalo de ellos para ella. Chloé con Alya habían logrado ser una dupla que tenía a todo el salón consternado. Una dirigía y la otra ordenaba, con tanta sincronía como si llevaran trabajando en equipo varios años. Una ventaja que los Miraculous tenían, sin duda alguna.

Adrien observaba a las chicas trabajar con una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de intercambiar mensajes con Marinette, se sentía de alguna forma, tranquilo; como si la sensación de culpa de ser un Agreste que la chica había sembrado en él, antes de irse, por fin lo hubiera abandonado.

—¡Viejo! —Nino le palmeó la espalda, entusiasmado—. ¡Me alegra verte contento!

—Gracias —respondió. Iba a contarle lo que estaba pasando cuando Kim, en tonada de burla, se acercó con Max.

—¿Qué pasó, Agreste? —dijo mirándolo—. ¡¿Tu Mari-muñeca tomó vida?!

—Pues —el rubio ladeó la sonrisa—, al menos, la mía vive en Milán… no es imaginaria como la de otros.

Y con esa respuesta que generó que Alya corriera a él a chocar puños, como hacían cuando eran Chat Noir y Rena Rouge, Kim dejaría de fastidiarlo de una vez por todas.

…

Por el lado de los italianos, cada uno estaba enfrascado en su especialidad. La gala era una de las pruebas más grande que tenía cualquier egresado de esa institución, una fiesta con personas de la alta costura donde los estudiantes debían vestir sus creaciones, compartir en la fiesta y después, hacer una pasarela mostrando la resistencia de cada una de ellas.

La más alterada de todos era Marinette, sin duda alguna. Lejos de preocuparle los vestidos que ya tenían forma en los maniquíes, le preocupaba su eterna torpeza. ¿y si dañaba su vestido antes de la pasarela? ¿Si no lograba sobrevivir a la fiesta y todo se arruinaba?

—Marinetta, relájate —dijo Michelangelo, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la mencionada—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Mis juegos de vasos y tazas todavía están completo —ante el comentario de Paola, que estaba cociendo unas plumas azules al dije de la chaqueta de Claude, los chicos empezaron a reír, quitándole un poco del peso a Marinette.

—Tus trajes están perfectos —retomó la palabra Michelangelo, ladeando la sonrisa—. Ahora, si tienes miedo de tropezar, yo podría estar contigo toda la noche, chica superhéroe —Marinette giró los ojos con fastidio y, como antes hacía con Chat Noir, corrió el rostro de su compañero.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —respondió, alejándose de éste.

—¿Y qué tal conmigo? —preguntó Claude, cruzando su brazo por los hombros de Marinette.

—Tampoco —se movió, para que el brazo del castaño se cayera solo—. Voy a ir sola, armen pareja entre ustedes.

—¡Yo voy a ir con Paola! —exclamó Violetta levantando la mano. Marinette, buscando apoyo en la mencionada, la miró suplicante.

—¿Eh? —la morocha, confundida, miró a todos y luego a los gestos de su compañera—. Ah, sí, cierto. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras, Marinette?

—¡Claro! —dijo, sintiéndose aliviada para correr hasta la esquina del salón donde las chicas trabajaban en sus detalles.

—¡Son crueles! —exclamó Claude, señalándolas con el dedo a las tres.

—Al cabo que ni queríamos ir con ustedes —comentó Michelangelo y se afirmó del brazo de Claude—. Nosotros iremos juntos.

—Así es —el de ojos celestes afirmó, para luego ver al de lentes que sonreía— ¡Ay no! ¡No quiero ir contigo!

Y ante las risas de todos, Marinette soltó todos sus miedos con un suspiró, levantando su mirada azul cielo hacia los vestidos de los maniquíes. El strapples en forma de corazón celeste le pertenecía a Paola y había elegido ese tono porque le quedaba bien por sus rasgos y cabello oscuro. El de Violetta era verde, strapples liso que estaba cubierto con una tela traslucida en un tono verde agua que formaba un bretel en el hombro izquierdo.

Y el de ella, era un vestido cuello halter rosado, afirmado hasta la cintura, donde nacía una doble falda, una tableada oculta por una lisa que actuaba como capa.

—Nos irá bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Marinette, observando a todo el grupo.

—¡Por supuesto!

Marinette se apretó el labio inferior con los labios, llevando su mano al colgante negro que llevaba en el cuello junto a la Kwagatama. Todo tenía que salir bien, necesitaba de una vez por todas terminar el liceo para poder trabajar tranquila en lo que vendrá.

…

El día de la graduación, Adrien se miraba en el espejo con bastante frustración, y no era porque no le gustaba el traje hecho a medida que su padre le había preparado para la ocasión, al contrario, le quedaba bastante bien.

Observó a su padre a través del espejo, apretando los dientes. Todo era su culpa… ¡Si tan solo no hubiera mandado ese Akuma aquel día, ella estaría aun con él! No sabría que era Ladybug, pero estaría con ella, con su mejor amiga, Marinette. Pasaría a buscarla, vería la hermosa creación que seguro hubiera hecho para la fiesta e irían juntos, bailarían juntos y… quizás descubriera algo más aquel día.

¡Pero no!

Como Hawk Moth mandó ese akuma con poderes de teletransportación, habían terminado en aquel lugar… y ahora, iría a la fiesta con Chloé.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar que pasó desde que llegaron hasta que despertó con el maestro Fu, podría calmar el cólera que sentía con su padre. Suspiró, estaba cansado de aparentar que todo estaba bien, quería gritarle todo lo que sentía a su padre, pero había aprendido a aparentar y debía esperar el momento oportuno para eso. Así se lo había aconsejado, Plagg.

—Luce muy bien en ti —dijo Gabriel, con ojos analíticos sobre el traje de su hijo—. Me gusto el corte de la chaqueta, es una de las nuevas tendencias.

—Si —comentó desinteresado—, se ve bien.

—¿Qué te pasa?

«¡Tú me pasas!»

—Nada —comentó el rubio, acomodándose la corbata verde—. Solo pensaba.

—¿En la señorita Dupain-Cheng? —ante la afirmación con la cabeza, Gabriel aprovechó esa pequeña abertura para poder, por fin, saber la verdad de ese asunto—. ¿Tenías sentimientos por ella? —Adrien solo movió la cabeza una vez más— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que la conocí, padre —respondió al fin—. Desde el momento en que salí de esta jaula por primera vez, desde la primera vez que, sin importarle quien era, me puso en mi lugar por pensar que hice algo indebido —bajo la mirada—. Aunque tuvimos un comienzo algo extraño, ella conoció al Adrien real, no al muñeco de torta que tú creaste.

—¡Adrien! —dijo, un poco alterado por el tono de voz. Su hijo no se calló y se volteó a enfrentarlo. Sentía la sangre arder y aunque Plagg le golpeaba las costillas desde el interior de su chaqueta, él sabía que no podía parar su lengua.

—¡Es la verdad! —protestó—. Tú me hiciste parecer perfecto ante todo el mundo, pero con ella podía reír, bromear, jugar, comer lo que quería… Solo ella conoce al Adrien real, a quien está tras el título de «Ángel de Paris»

—¿Tan mal la pasabas trabajando para mí? —dijo con un leve tartamudeo en la voz.

—La pasaba muy mal, padre —movió los hombros—, pero a ti parecía no importarte —bajó la mirada hacia sus lustrosos zapatos de punta—. Ella hacía mi vida más ligera… «ambas partes» pensó—. Perdí a mi otra mitad, padre, y usted ni siquiera me ha preguntado, una sola vez, como me he sentido en estos meses… siendo que se lo conté el día que ella se fue. Si no fuera por Tom y Sabine, yo… —volvió a darle la espalda, cubriéndose la mirada con la mano derecha.

Gabriel trató de acercarse a su hijo, pero se frenó.

Su hijo amaba a aquella mujer y sabía perfectamente que gran parte de la culpa de que la haya perdido, era suya. Ella era Ladybug, después de todo. Ella había tomado los prodigios y había dicho que encontraría una solución.

¿Debía decirle la verdad a su hijo? ¿Debía decirle que él era Hawk Moth? Aunque sentía que su hijo, ya lo sabía… ¿Debía decirle que la chica que él amaba era Ladybug y se fue a buscar la cura del Miraculous del Pavo Real? ¿O simplemente decirle que, si aquella muchacha tenía éxito, las mujeres que tanto amaban volverían con ellos?

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía, menos aquel día donde su hijo se graduaría del colegio.

—Perdón, hijo —solo pudo pronunciar eso, acercándose a la puerta para ir a cambiarse. «Perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho, Chat Noir»

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

:O Gabriel sabe que Adrien era Chat Noir! ¿Ya lo sabían verdad? Deje varias pistas en capítulos anteriores xD " _Tengo la sensación de que, en algún momento, ella volverá y junto con Adrien, se encargaran del resto_ " ¿Cuándo se enteró y cómo? Fue una escena que borré de un capitulo anterior xD Pero la pondré más adelante como un recuerdo. Aun no termino de escribir, espero esta semana terminar lo que estoy haciendo para empezar de una vez por todas con el final... ¿Llegará este fic a los 100 para motivarme a poner la actualización doble? xD (lo siento, tenía que intentarlo xD no me odien)

Ya hablando en serio, ¿Qué tal la revuelta de las 16 palabras? Les dije que era importante! Tikki ayudó a que Marinette dejara de ser arisca con Adrien y él ahora se siente mejor... tan bien que no puede quedarse callado contra Gabriel y ésta no es la única discusión que ambos van a tener! Las otras son bien intensas... «MUY»

¡Se viene el lado de la graduación de Marinette! Y alguien va a visitarla... Empieza con A xD

.

Reviews:

darkdan-sama: Es que esos chicos como son diseñadores son bien detallistas jajaja xD Y además, fue obvia viviendo con una amiga xD Adrien tiene que soltar todo, dispararle con palabras a Gabriel... ufff... tiene harto aún por decirle! ¡Gracias por leer!

Neko lila: Chat Noir se robó las muñecas! Y eso le pasará la cuenta luego, ya verás! xDD Sabine tiene sus sospechas, nada seguro por el momento xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

karen Agreste: Adrien es como un barco a la deriva en este fic, va, viene, está bien, está mal... ¡Gracias por leer! Y que opinan los heroes de los italianos... pronto lo sabrás! xD

Merline-Ainsworth: Nino lo dijo, Marinette tiene esa personalidad que a la gente le cae o muy bien o muy mal xD Por lo que te dan a entender, Marinette solo se lleva mal con Chloé, (Lila y Kagami omitidas) pero se habla con casi todos en la escuela así que... me aproveché de eso xD ¡Gracias por leer!

ValSmile: En Italia está más vigilada que en París xD ¡Gracias por leer!

paulayjoaqui: Todo se empieza a acomodar para iniciar el proceso de Sanación... Adrien tenía que encontrar las cartas para calmarse un poco también... ¡Gracias por leer!

SakLiEsme: ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, disfruta los spoilers... Ya sabes que habrá tres posibles finales xD

Neko Bridgette: ¡Te entiendo! Yo pasé por algo parecido, con la diferencia que yo sí me fui sola. Deje trabajo, familia, amigos, todo para cambiarme de país. Creo que por eso puedo plasmar bien que Marinette a veces se muestre reacia a lo que dejó en Paris. Una cuando quiere cambiar, extraña pero quiere saber lo menos posible de la gente que dejó para no sufrir... ¡Me gusta que te haya gustado! Bienvenida!

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 06: "¿ **El Principio del Final?"** el 25 de Marzo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo VI**

* * *

Paola solo la miró de forma maternal y se corrió de la puerta para que Marinette ingresara a su habitación.

—¿Qué tal el examen? —preguntó la de cabello oscuro, sentándose en su cama, e invitando a Marinette que se sentara también en ella.

—¡Bien! —dijo sonriendo— Michelangelo es muy buen profesor y Claude supo explicarme bien como escribir.

—Es que Marinetta —respondió, tomando una de las fresas de la tarta—. Aunque tu acento francés se nota, hablas claro el italiano… Nunca pensamos que no sabías escribirlo.

—Es que mi Nonna —Marinette se miró las manos—, me cuidaba de niña. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas cuando mis padres empezaron con la panadería. Ella me hablaba a veces en italiano y aprendí a hablarlo, pero nunca me vi en la necesidad de escribirlo.

—¿Y el chino? —le preguntó con curiosidad, Marinette ya les había comentado de su ascendencia china cuando tuvieron que diseñar un qipao.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No, con suerte sé decir «Nǐ hǎo» «Xièxiè» —respondió moviendo los hombros con algo de pena—. Cuando venían parientes de mamá a vernos, Adrien siempre me acompañaba, así que nunca me esforcé por aprender más.

Y ante la mención del rubio, bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Eran buenos amigos? —interrogó, viendo si podía empezar a sacarle esa información que quería soltar, pero al parecer le costaba.

—Sí... —afirmó y la miró para cerrar sus ojos y sonreírle—. Nunca supe como terminé compartiendo tanto tiempo juntos…

* * *

 _._

Nos leemos en una semana... si sobrevivimos!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

18 de Marzo de 2019


	12. Capitulo VI

**¡Volví!**

 **Disculpen la demora, primero tenía que ver que no se me quedara nada perdido por ahí en el fic, pues el final ya está listo y segundo mi beta estaba full trabajo así que decidimos pararlo, para ya de lleno hasta el final.**

 _ **A partir de la próxima semana, las actualizaciones serán los lunes y los jueves ¡Yeah!**_

 **¡Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

 _"La incertidumbre de lo que vendrá, puede inquietar hasta al más valiente"_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **VI**

" **El principio del final"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

La fiesta que Chloé y Alya habían preparado en "Le Grand Paris" era todo un éxito. Los chicos estaban pasándola tan bien que muchos habían olvidado lo nostálgica que fue la entrega de diplomas y el discurso de Alya como presidenta subrogante.

Ahora todos se divertían. ¡Había que pasarla bien antes del bendito examen que definía el futuro de cada uno de ellos!

En una esquina del salón de eventos, Adrien, Nino y Alya habían sido confinados al rincón por Chloé que, vestida con un elegante vestido negro y blanco, los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Qué tanto te traes, Bee? —protestó Alya, sin mirarla, comprobando que Kim no tirara alcohol en el ponche de frutas.

—¡Miren lo que tengo! —sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta dorada un sobre. Adrien lo reconoció inmediatamente—. Es una invitación a la Gala y Exhibición del Instituto Della Moda.

—¿No es ahí donde está Marinette? —exclamó Nino, que ya se había deshecho de la corbata de su traje azul marino y había vuelto a su gorra roja habitual.

—¿De verdad? —Alya tomó la invitación, corroborando.

—Tengo que acompañar a mi madre —explicó con un tono de voz fastidiado muy mal fingido—. Tener que ver a esa panadera.

—¡A mí no me engañas, Chloé! —dijo Alya sonriendo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos para hacerse más a ella— Te mueres por hablar con ella. Tienes más preguntas que yo para hacerle.

—¿Tú también quieres ir? —la pregunta de Adrien las sorprendió. El chico rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, dejando salir a Plagg—. Mi padre me dio esto —le dijo—. Creo que para tratar de limar un poco las asperezas que han estado surgiendo entre nosotros, me dijo si quería ir a verla —observó su invitación—. Y aunque muera por hacerlo, quiero respetar el espacio que ella puso entre nosotros.

—¿Respetar? —Plagg se burló, haciendo sonar su lengua— Si lo respetaras no hu… —de golpe, lo volvió a meter dentro de su chaqueta.

—Ignórenlo —dijo y, rápidamente, le pasó la tarjeta a Alya para cambiar de tema—. La invitación es transferible y con solo presentarla, puedes entrar.

—¿De verdad, me la regalas? —dijo, emocionada. La mujer de anteojos que lucía un bonito vestido corte imperio en tono naranjo, empezó a ver borroso por las lágrimas.

—¡Claro! —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa—. Es un regalo.

—¡Adrien! —la chica, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a abrazarlo—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —dijo, incomodándolo un poco.

—De… nada— ella se separó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó viendo la tarjeta—. Es que volver a ver a Marinette…

—¿Y yo? —todos observaron a Nino que los miraba de brazos cruzados, bastante enojado por la escena frente a él— Viniste con Chloé, mandas a mi novia a Italia… ¿Y yo qué?

—Nino, Nino —Adrien se acercó y lo abrazó dándole una doble palmeada en la espalda—. Tú tienes mi eterna amistad.

—Eso no tiene nada de gracia —dijo el moreno tratando de separarse del chico de cabellos rubios, mientras las chicas se reían. Chloé y Alya se miraron con complicidad, aprovecharían bien esta oportunidad.

…

Marinette estaba apoyada en el pequeño balcón que tenía en el departamento de Paola con una sonrisa nostálgica, pensando en cómo estarían pasándola todos sus compañeros en ese momento y lamentando no poder estar ahí. Ni siquiera tendría su último baile con Adrien como deseo toda la enseñanza media…

Suspiró, botando el aire por la nariz, cuando una taza humeante apareció frente a ella. Observó el chocolate caliente y luego, miró a Paola que le sonrió antes de apoyarse ella también, contra la protección de piedra para observar las estrellas.

—Dicen que el chocolate caliente alivia las penas… —comentó—. Es una noche muy bonita.

—Lo es —afirmó Marinette, observando la taza con una sonrisa—, aunque en algún lugar debe ser una noche mágica.

Paola movió los hombros, antes de bajar la mirada a su taza.

—Supongo que debe ser difícil…

—Lo es… —cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, mentalmente—, pero ya pasará… Además, tenemos que terminar los detalles para nuestra presentación esta semana, y no puedo permitirme pensar en… —su amiga apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella— ¿Paola?

—También dicen que, si uno llora con alguien que no conoce su historia, puede desahogarse mejor… —le comentó para separarse y mirarla con una sonrisa—. Se nota que cargas con mucho, Marinette. Imagino que haber sido una súper heroína debió darte muchos problemas… pero… Yo solo conozco a la Marinette que se presentó en nuestro salón hace poco más de tres meses, la chica que hace tres meses se convirtió en mi compañera de vivienda, la que ama hablar francés con mi gato y él, curiosamente, parece entenderte —comentó, con algo de intriga en sus palabras—. Y la chica que atiende a sus clientes con una sonrisa tan encantadora, que todos vuelven al café por ella… No sé qué fue de tu vida en París así que, si algún día quieres simplemente llorar para liberar todo lo que tienes dentro, no dudes en venir conmigo —sonrió—. Prepararé algo dulce para ese momento…

—Muchas Gracias —dijo. Ambas se miraron y volvieron a mirar el cielo con una sonrisa.

…

Violetta estaba parada frente a sus cuatro compañeros, observándolos detenidamente. Ese día era la prueba de los tocados de los vestidos de Marinette y Paola, y los bombines de Michelangelo y Claude. Todos estaban ansiosos porque por fin, iban a ver la obra de la chica.

—¡Bien, aquí están! —dijo, cuando cada uno liberó lo que tenía en sus manos— ¿Y?

Marinette sonrió ante el tocado de plumas rosadas cocidas entre sí como si fueran una flor. Le encantaba.

Paola tenía un tocado de plumas celestes y azules que, entre caladas, formaban una gran pluma que cubría bien el estilo de peinado recogido que pensaba hacerse la de cabellos oscuros.

Los bombines de Claude y Michelangelo eran bastante parecido entre sí, solo variaban en las plumas que habían escogido. El de Michelangelo tenía plumas largas de pavo real, mientras que el de Claude tenía plumas azules.

—¿Qué tal?

—¡Me encanta! —dijo Marinette, observando el suyo y el de los demás— ¡Violetta eres estupenda!

—Que me lo digas tú, es un halago —respondió con una sonrisa. La de cabellos azabaches se sonrojo con vergüenza.

—Ahora solo falta que ver el tema del maquillaje —comentó Paola, mirando a Claude. Él solo le guiño el ojo.

—Prepárense para ganar, chicos…

Todos se miraron entre sí, afirmando. ¡Llegó la hora de la verdad! Aunque antes, Marinette había tenido que rendir el examen que le preparó el instituto, estaba muerta de los nervios, pero tenía que tener fe.

Una vez que todo eso terminara, sería el inicio del fin.

…

—Toc, toc —la voz de Marinette, hizo que Paola dejara el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su cama, para ir a abrirle la puerta de su habitación— ¿Estabas ocupada? —preguntó cuándo ésta le abrió la puerta.

—No —la chica bajó su mirada verde hacia la bandeja que traía Marinette en las manos.

—Sobró de la tarta de chocolate con fresas de la tienda —le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos— ¿podemos hablar?

Paola solo la miró de forma maternal y se corrió de la puerta para que Marinette ingresara a su habitación.

—¿Qué tal el examen? —preguntó la de cabello oscuro, sentándose en su cama e invitando a Marinette a que se sentara también en ella.

—¡Bien! —dijo, sonriendo— Michelangelo es muy buen profesor y Claude supo explicarme bien como escribir.

—Es que, Marinetta —respondió, tomando una de las fresas de la tarta—, aunque tu acento francés se nota, hablas claro el italiano… Nunca pensamos que no sabías escribirlo.

—Es que mi Nonna —Marinette se miró las manos—, me cuidaba de niña. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas cuando mis padres empezaron con la panadería. Ella me hablaba a veces en italiano y aprendí a hablarlo, pero nunca me vi en la necesidad de escribirlo.

—¿Y el chino? —le preguntó con curiosidad, Marinette ya les había comentado de su ascendencia china cuando tuvieron que diseñar un qipao.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No, con suerte sé decir «Nìhào» «Xièxiè» —respondió moviendo los hombros con algo de pena—. Cuando venían parientes de mamá a vernos, Adrien siempre me acompañaba, así que nunca me esforcé por aprender más.

Y ante la mención del rubio, bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Eran buenos amigos? —interrogó, viendo si podía empezar a sacarle esa información que quería soltar, pero al parecer le costaba.

—Sí... —afirmó y la miró para cerrar sus ojos y sonreírle—. Nunca supe como terminé compartiendo tanto tiempo, juntos… —volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la tarta y tomó una de las fresas—. En un principio, me costaba entablar conversación con él. Me gustaba, pero apenas podía hablar… me hacía sentir bastante tonta… Así que un día, decidí tomar ese cariño especial que tenía por él, lo até en lo profundo de mi ser y empecé a tratarlo igual que a los demás, y cuando eso paso, la amistad floreció… —corrió la mirada al techo—. Ahí me di cuenta que realmente lo nuestro no era algo más que amistad, dejé de luchar por mis sentimientos y me enfoqué en ser amigos… y mientras más compartía con él, más cosas en común teníamos… Era odioso saber que no podía funcionar nada con él cuando éramos tan parecidos en gustos.

—¿Y qué hay de Chat Noir?

—¿Del gato mañoso? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Algo de la nostalgia que había con Adrien desapareció en su mirada por algo que más bien parecía ilusión. Paola se mantuvo en silencio mientras, simplemente, la observaba—. Él siempre fue un amigo para mí, era mi compañero de aventuras y mi intención de no saber quién era bajo la máscara, nos ponía ciertas restricciones.

—¿No sabes quién es? —exclamó, sorprendida.

—No —negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole—. No tengo ni idea de cómo luce, así que podría cruzarme con él por la calle y no reconocerlo.

—¿Y por qué crees entonces que se cubrió cuando vino a la cafetería? —interrogó pegando su dedo índice al labio inferior—. Si no fuera alguien que tú conoces, no debió ocultarse…

—No lo había pensado —Marinette pestañó un tanto confundida. ¿Ella realmente conocería a Chat Noir en su vida civil? Eso explicaría porque Chat Noir había sido coqueto con su forma civil también o se mostraba demasiado preocupado por ella.

La de ojos celestes llevó el puño a su mentón, pensativa.

Paola aprovechó ese break en la conversación para beber del café que Marinette había traído junto con las tartas.

—¿Él es el que te gusta ahora?

—Sí —Marinette, que aún estaba en su nube, afirmó con la cabeza y luego se congeló en su lugar, para mirar a su compañera— ¿Qué? —Paola solo se rio— ¡Yo… no! ¿qué me preguntaste?

—Tranquila —la de ojos verdes apoyó las manos en el colchón y se lanzó un poco hacia atrás—. Supongo que después de tantas rosas, terminó ganando tu amor.

—Y cuando al fin lo logra, la valiente superheroina huye de París —soltó el aire por la boca, dejando caer sus hombros—. Para venir de la ciudad del amor, mi vida amorosa es un fracaso.

—Michelangelo está disponible, si gustas —el comentario hizo que Marinette la viera de reojo—. Es broma —soltó—. ¿Y qué más? —la parisina observó a su compañera confundida—. No creo que solo el triángulo o cuadrado amoroso que tienes con Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarte de París.

Marinette aspiró profundo.

—Estoy en una misión que solo como Ladybug puedo resolver —confesó finalmente—. Cuando terminé la gala, seguiré investigando el libro que tengo bajo mi custodia y puede pasarme cualquier cosa.

—¡Pero, Marinetta! —Paola se puso de pie, claramente preocupada.

—Ahora que veo tan cercana la respuesta, me dio algo de miedo… —apretó los labios, buscando las palabras que decir—. ¿Qué pasa si lo leo mal y despierto una catástrofe mundial? ¿O qué pasa si desaparezco? O si pierdo la memoria y nunca pude decirle a Chat Noir que realmente llegué a quererlo… Tengo miedo, pero soy la única persona que puede hacerlo.

La italiana, corrió la bandeja para sentarse al lado de Marinette y hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, para que pudiera llorar tranquila.

—He estado leyendo mucho en internet sobre Ladybug —le confesó—, he revisado videos y entrevistas, y puedo decir que eres muy valiente, Marinette —bajó la mano que tenía en la cabeza de su amiga a la espalda, para moverla como si intentara calmar a un bebé—. No sé qué problemas puedas acarrear con tu misión, pero estoy segura que, si tú eres la única, es por algo… Porque seguramente podrás con ello, sin ningún problema.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro —afirmó, separándose de ella para mirarla con una sonrisa—. Las mariquitas son símbolos de la buena suerte y no puedes negar que le haces honor a ese lema.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Llegaste a nuestro grupo, después de todo! —respondió, guiñándole el ojo derecho—. ¡Nuestros rivales son odiosos!

Ambas terminaron riéndose, Marinette vio una vez más a su amiga y sonrió.

Realmente tenía una buena amiga… Como la que la esperaba en París…

…

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Marinette levantó la tapa del notebook para entrar a su twitter. Hace tiempo, empezó a recibir frases por aquella red social y hoy era de esos días donde le gustaba releerlas.

 _«La solitaria dama de acero extraña nuestras aventuras»_

Si bien, en un inicio no había logrado entenderla, Violetta le había explicado que la dama de acero podría ser una reverencia a la torre Eiffel.

No tardó en comprender que quien se encontraba tras el alía de «unluckychat» era su compañero de aventuras.

Empezó a responderlas de forma chistosa, con gif o emoticones, a cada una de sus frases… la más nueva era de… ¿hace diez minutos?

 _«Aunque varias rosas me has rechazado, ¿podrás rechazar el significado de ésta flor?»_

Marinette observó confundida, la imagen de la camelia rosa, y abrió otra pestaña del explorador para buscar su significado.

El significado le llegó sin duda alguna «El anhelo de estar con la persona amada»

Esta vez, se olvidó de su propia promesa de no hablarle para no ilusionarlo más, llevó las manos al teclado y le mandó un mensaje privado.

«¿ _Te conozco_?»

Se apretó el labio inferior entre los dientes, esperando por una respuesta. El mensaje no tardó en ser visto.

« _Me conoces muy bien, prrincesa_ » Marinette se cubrió la boca y la nariz con ambas manos para no gritar. « _Aunque bien podría decirte que nos conocemos mejor de lo que crees, My lady»_

Y la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza producto de su conversación con Paola, se respondió sola. ¡Ella conocía a Chat Noir en su forma civil!

Bueno, al menos podría decir que cuando volviera a Paris algún día, podían juntarse sin problema porque, si se ponía a leer aquellos mensajes, el mismo mensaje que acababa de dejarle… el sentimiento de su compañero por ella no había cambiado al saber quién se ocultaba tras la máscara…

Realmente ella deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.

.

..

La gala de Exhibición del Instituto della Moda se estaba desarrollando en el gran salón de eventos del recinto. Invitados de toda índole, referentes al mundo del diseño se habían reunido para observar a los nuevos graduados, esperando poder fichar con ellos para sus empresas.

Marinette estaba nerviosa, observando su vestido con mucho miedo de arruinarlo. Las chicas también estaban nerviosas, pero lo de ellas era más por su futuro que otra cosa.

—¡Cálmate, Marinetta! —Claude le llegó por detrás, colocando ambas manos en su hombro—. ¿Dónde está la gran súper heroína?

—¿De vacaciones? —respondió con pánico en su voz.

—Vamos, Mari —Michelangelo corrió a Claude para apoyar su mano en el hombro de la mencionada—. Saca ese poder con el que salvaste ayer a la anciana, de ser atropellada…

—¿Me viste? —preguntó, espantada.

—¿Quién no nota a Ladybug? —aquella frase desinfló más a Marinette que calmarla. Ella sabía que mucha gente notaba a Ladybug, pero no a Marinette.

—¡Ya la deprimiste! —Paola, corrió a sus compañeros para tomarse del brazo de Marinette—. Ven, vamos. Entraremos nosotras tres, primero.

—Sí, dejemos a estos idiotas —comentó la rubia, acomodándose la pulsera que Paola le había pasado— ¡Es hora de la verdad!

La entrada al recinto de la gala, contaba con una alfombra roja, donde los estudiantes eran fotografiados con sus prendas. Posar resaltando cada uno de sus accesorios era una situación bastante incómoda para la mayoría de ellos, salvo para Marinette, quien lo hizo bastante bien para sorpresa de todos.

—¡Ya cuenta el secreto! —Violetta la tomó por los hombros— ¡Eras una bolsa de nervios hace un momento y lo hiciste mejor que nosotras!

—Es que… yo… —Marinette no sabía a ciencias cierta que responder. Tanto tiempo bajo la lupa de las cámaras, quizás la hizo más inmune de lo que pensaba. O quizás las constantes visitas a Adrien en sus sesiones de fotos…

Cuando estaba por responderle a sus amigas, una voz chillona la sorprendió.

—¡Uy! Huele a pan… —esa queja, solo podía venir de una persona. Marinette se giró sobre sus pies para ver a la rubia, que tantas veces le sacó canas verdes, mirándola despectivamente, como siempre—. Oh, pero si es la panadera…

—Chloé —susurró, sin poder creer que estuviera frente a la rubia.

—La misma, querida —acotó, moviendo su cabellera rubia, con el típico complejo de superioridad.

—¿Chloé Bourgeois? —preguntó Violetta, sorprendiendo a la mencionada por reconocerla— ¡Eres la hija de Audrey Bourgeois! —tras la afirmación, la miró confundida y se acercó un poco más a Marinette.

—¿Qué pasa con tu amiga? ¿Te buscaste más personajes raros en este país?

—Ella es Violetta Ricci, es una admiradora de tu madre —la presentó, Chloé la miró de arriba abajo—. Y ella es Paola Sabatella —señaló a la morocha—. Son mis compañeras, además vivo y trabajo con Paola —le explicó y, en cuanto terminó de hablar, sintió que algo se apoyaba en su espalda— ¿Eh?

—Así que no solo me abandonas, sino que te vas a vivir con otra amiga —Marinette quedó paralizada por la voz a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Paola y Violetta observaron cómo su pequeña amiga, volvía a girar sobre sus pies, para encontrarse con su mejor amiga. Alya.

—¡Marinette! —dijo, la de anteojos cuando abrazó a su amiga de nuevo— Te extrañe tanto…

—¡Alya! —se separó de ella, tomándole ambas manos— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Adrien me dio la invitación de cortesía —indicó la morena, que llevaba un vestido Gabriel, inspirado en Rena Rouge, anaranjado bastante ajustado hasta la cintura donde nacía la falda simulando la cola del traje de la heroína.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó con espanto.

—Tranquila, él no vino —comentó Chloé, ganándose la mirada de Marinette—. Y menos mal que no lo hizo porque estaría dando un espectáculo alérgico con tantas plumas.

—Es verdad —susurró Marinette, con una mezcla de sensaciones en sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en realidad? ¿Alivio, pena?

—¡Marinetta! —Claude le llegó por detrás, haciendo que ésta se asustara producto de su estado mental— ¿Has arruinado tu maquillaje? —preguntó, haciendo que la mirara. Curiosamente, pese a que había llorado un poco, su maquillaje estaba intacto— ¡Ay, menos mal que soy genial!

Marinette giró los ojos con algo de fastidio fingido y volvió a presentarlas.

—Ellas son Chloé Bourgeois y Alya Césaire —las indicó con su mano—. Antiguas compañeras de clases y aventuras —ante el escándalo que se figuró en la mirada de las chicas, solo movió los hombros, resignada—. Ellos saben quién soy… —ignorando el shock de las dos, siguió con las presentaciones—. Ellos son Michelangelo Rizzo y Claude Dupont, también de mi grupo del instituto.

—¡Wow, Marinetta, wow! —dijo Michelangelo, acercándose a las amigas de la mencionada con una sonrisa—. Realmente, eres única. Gracias a ti, podemos conocer a la hija de Audrey Bourgeois —tomó la mano de Chloé y se la besó—. Encantado.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —dijo, quitando la mano—. ¿Cuándo empieza el show? —le preguntó a Marinette, ignorando al resto.

—Se supone que debemos estar un rato con la gente, que vean nuestros atuendos y luego, los tres grupos pasamos a la pasarela a mostrar la resistencia de nuestros diseños.

—¿Y tú hiciste los vestidos? —preguntó Alya con una sonrisa. La sola idea de que Marinette hubiera seguido con el diseño, la reconfortaba.

—¡Sí! —afirmó, orgullosa— Y los trajes de los chicos, también. Paola hizo los adornos de las corbatas y las pulseras que tenemos nosotras; Violetta los tocados y bombines; Michelangelo las carteras clutch y Claude se encargó del diseño de los zapatos y el maquillaje.

—No está mal —indicó Chloé mirando a los cinco—. Al menos, se ven armoniosos.

—Es la idea —afirmó Marinette con un tono de voz tan animoso, que sus cuatro compañeros italianos la miraron con una sonrisa. Se notaba que a Marinette le hacía falta volver a ver a alguien allegado a ella.

No conversaron mucho, y aunque las invitadas estaban más que ansiosas de bombardear a la portadora de la buena suerte, la dejaron un momento a solas para que pudiera prepararse con sus compañeros.

La pasarela comenzó en la gala, llenando de nervios a los graduados. El primero en pasar fue el grupo de Brillos, los más sofisticados del instituto, según ellos, pues su concepto era el brilloso glamour. Los cuatro vestidos de sus integrantes estaba adornado con brillos en escote y cintura, en distintos colores y su cabello estaba adornado por tiaras. Fueron observados con detenimiento por los jueces, y pasaron a retirarse.

El segundo grupo fue el de las flores. El grupo formado por tres chicas y un chico, desafiaron la gravedad con tocados de flores naturales y vestidos livianos, la capturaron, sin dudas, el concepto de la naturaleza en sus prendas.

El último grupo en pasar fue el grupo de Marinette, con el concepto de alas de libertad. El grupo de cinco personas, pasaron de a dos. Paola con Michelangelo, Violetta con Claude y, por último, ella sola, pudiendo notar claramente la mirada inquisidora de Audrey Bourgeois sobre ella.

Tras terminar el desfile, no dieron los resultados, pero ellos ya se sentían ganadores. Michelangelo tomó a Marinette y la alzó en sus brazos.

—¡Si ganamos va a ser por tus consejos!

—¡Ya, bájame! —exclamó, fingiendo enojo, pues las risas escapaban de su boca— ¡Fue un trabajo en equipo!

—¡Pero nos lideraste! —Claude, aprovechó que Michelangelo la bajó, para abrazarla— ¡No sabemos cómo tanta creatividad entra en un cuerpo tan pequeñito!

—¿Me estas llamando enana? —preguntó separándose enojada. ¡Eso ya no era actuación!

—¡Ya, déjenla en paz! —Paola salió a defenderla, poniéndola atrás suyo.

—Ya salió la mamá a defender a su cría —el comentario de Violetta, terminó por reventar el ánimo entre ellos, que rieron y soltaron todos los nervios acumulados por meses.

Alya observaba la escena de brazos cruzados, Chloé estaba igual, pero con cierta chispa divertida en sus ojos celestes.

—¿Sabes que hubiera sido chistoso? —le comentó a la morena, la de anteojos, la miró confundida— Que Adrien hubiera visto esa escena, donde su Marinette está siendo consentida por otros chicos y él sin poder acercarse por las plumas.

—Me alegra ver que Marinette, pese a todo, es feliz… aunque… —Alya corrió la mirada de su amiga, a la rubia a su lado— ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de que Adrien es Chat Noir? Que se enamoró de ambas partes de él…

—Créeme que me muero por ver su rostro cuando se entere, pero… —soltó en el aire por la nariz con pesadez—, Adrien nos hizo jurar y re jurar que no diríamos nada.

—Lo sé —dijo, aburrida de las ideas y venidas de aquel par. ¡Cinco años habían sido suficientes! —. Esperemos convencer a Marinette de que vuelva con nosotras.

Ambas se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza. Esa era su misión.

—Marinette —la voz de Audrey paralizó al grupo de amigos de la mencionada, que no podían de la emoción de conocer a la reina del estilo—. Siempre nos encontramos con temas relacionadas a las plumas, por lo que veo —comentó.

—Sí, señora —afirmó con una pequeña reverencia—. Así parece.

—¿Me permites hablar contigo un momento? —confundida, observó los ojos de la mujer frente a ella y, tras ser levemente empujada por Michelangelo, se puso en camino.

—¡Háblale de mí! —exclamó el chico de lentes, con una sonrisa, mientras los otros tres se miraban incrédulos de su osadía.

—Dígame —preguntó Marinette cuando se alejaron un poco.

—¿Qué pasó con Gabriel? —la pregunta fue tan directa que la pobre no pudo pensar en una respuesta coherente—. Él no suele verse perturbado, pero ha perdido a su futura aprendiz estrella —le comentó—. Eres consiente que hemos peleado por tu talento muchos años, Adrien y Chloé también se ven algo preocupados por tu ausencia. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Solo quería nuevos aires —respondió con timidez—, creo que verme con tantas responsabilidades apenas me graduaba, me espantó.

Audrey se cruzó de brazos y luego movió la mano derecha por delante de su cara, para nada convencida con aquella respuesta.

—Bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo —comentó—. Tu equipo sacó la mayoría de votos. Los tocados eran asimétricos con el rostro de cada una de ustedes, las plumas de plata de las pulseras y hebilla de las corbatas, fueron unos detalles únicos. El maquillaje sutil, pero resaltando cada aspecto… Y los vestidos gritan Marinette por todos lados, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, los vestidos los he diseñado yo —afirmó, emocionada de haber recibido la mayoría de votos.

—Se nota —observó hacia el grupo de Marinette—. Todos tienen mucho talento, pero el director me comentó que era un grupo muy disperso y nunca terminaban de desarrollar sus ideas —volvió a mirarla—. Fuiste de mucha ayuda para sacar el don de cada uno de ellos así que, mi propuesta sigue en pie —le informó, sorprendiéndola—. Si no quieres trabajar con Gabriel, el puesto de asistente de moda en mi oficina en New york está disponible para ti.

—Yo…

—¡Piénsalo! —le dijo antes de alejarse—. Estamos al habla.

Marinette se quedó observándola por un rato, y luego se acercó a sus amigos donde explotó. ¡Habían sacado la mejor puntuación!

…

Tras terminar la gala, Marinette al fin pudo dedicarles tiempo a sus amigas, pues las tres se quedaron en una de las habitaciones de un lujoso hotel de Milán.

Ni bien, la puerta se abrió y las tres ingresaron, no tardaron en agarrar a Marinette y bombardearla con preguntas. Aprovechando que era más baja que las dos, se agachó y se alejó de ambas antes de voltear a verlas.

—Ok, está bien —dijo suspirando—. Tikki… —y tras la mención de la Kwami, el ser rojo de motas negras apareció frente a su elegida.

—Saludos —dijo la pequeña—, soy Tikki, la Kwami de la creación.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! —Chloé observo a la pequeña, dejando en libertad a Pollen que también se ocultaba en su abrigo de piel— ¡La panadera era Ladybug!

—Soy —la corrigió, con las manos detrás de ella, Marinette ya se había quitado el vestido de la gala, cambiándose con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una polera rosa con detalles negros en cuello y puños.

—¡Mari! —Alya se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. Ella respondió enseguida— ¡Hay tanto que quiero decirte, tanto que quiero gritarte y enfadarme contigo!

—Lo sé —Marinette se aferró a su mejor amiga—. Imagino que todo fue tan difícil para ustedes, pero yo…

—¿Siempre fuiste Ladybug? —la pregunta de Chloé, les hizo recordar que no estaban solas. Marinette afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Desde la primera vez? —ella volvió a afirmar.

—Sí, mientras yo te acababa de salvar la vida, tú fuiste a ponerme una goma de mascar en el asiento.

—Yo —bajó la mirada, bastante avergonzada pues había tanto que tenía para preguntarle. Los recuerdos de sus palabras en la tarjeta que le dejó, la hizo decidirse para preguntar— ¿Por qué confiaste en mí? ¿Lo que pusiste en esa tarjeta es verdad?

—Ladybug me dio una mejor manera de ver la vida y a las personas —les explicó—. Me habías ayudado muchas veces y también veía lo feliz que eras cuando Queen Bee aparecía en tu lugar. ¿Cómo no confiarte a Pollen? —miró al Kwami con una sonrisa—. Realmente, comprendí que tu personalidad la forjaste por las cosas que te habían pasado, así que una segunda oportunidad no se le niega a nadie —dejó de mirar a la rubia para observar a su amiga—. Y tú, Alya —le sonrió—, eras la persona en quien confió a ojos cerrados, ¿Cómo no confiarte un poder a ti también? Sé que les oculté que era Ladybug, pero también saben que era bien estricta con el tema de las identidades. Por eso, ni siquiera conozco la personalidad real de Chat Noir —ante aquello, las dos se miraron en silencio, pero no pasó desapercibido para Marinette— ¿Qué?

—Nada —Chloé, movió su mano derecha como si nada importante pasara—, solo que el gato pulguiento ya no es el mismo desde que te fuiste. Por momentos, está más deprimido que mi madre al ver un traje de segunda, y por otras, parece el ser más feliz del universo. Creemos que desarrolló una personalidad bipolar.

—Quizás si él te viera… —empezó Alya, abordando el tema al que venían, pero lo que Marinette confesó, toda avergonzada, las dejó paralizadas a ambas— ¿Qué?

—Chat Noir vino a verme hace unas semanas —sonrió, ocultando la sonrisa tras sus puños apretados—. Me dejó una rosa en el café donde trabajo y a veces, me escribe en mi twitter…

Ambas se miraron de reojo, había un gato muerto cuando volvieran a casa.

—Y hablando de los chicos de los que te enamoraste —comentó Chloé, fingiendo una carraspera— ¿Qué hay de mi Adrien? —ante aquella pregunta, Marinette bajó la mirada— ¿Por qué solo le dejaste esa tarjeta?

—Yo —suspiró y cayó sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala de la habitación—, no sabía que escribirle… Escribí tres cartas que deseché, tras escribir la de Chat Noir, sentí que me liberé un poco, así que intenté escribirle otra carta, pero terminé volviéndola a botar… No quería irme sin decirle al menos adiós, así que terminé haciéndole caso a Tikki y le escribí esa tarjeta.

—Adrien estuvo muy deprimido por eso —Alya se cruzó de brazos, pensando qué palabras usar, para no revelar más de lo debido—. Incluso, puso en dudas tu amistad con él…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió—. Vi su publicación en Instagram… incluso se la comenté hace poco, cuando me di cuenta que lo hice pagar por algo que no le correspondía… No tiene la culpa de ser hijo de su padre.

—¡¿Hablaste con Adrien?! —exclamaron aún más sorprendidas. Bien, ese gato perdería dos de sus vidas…

—Solo intercambiamos un mensaje… nada más… —dijo como si no fuera nada importante, pero para las portadoras de Trixx y Pollen, tenía otro significado.

—¿Y qué pasó con Hawk Moth? —Marinette suspiró aliviada cuando cambiaron de tema.

—El señor Agreste era Hawk Moth. La situación pasó bastante rápido —dijo mirando la nada—. El akuma nos transportó a un lugar extraño y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Hawk Moth estaba frente a nosotros dispuesto a mostrarnos su nuevo poder. Chat Noir me defendió, para variar, y salió lastimado. Hawk Moth estuvo a punto de clavar la punta filosa que tenía en su bastón para quitarle el miraculous a Chat y yo…

Alya y Chloé se cubrieron la boca para no gritar. ¿Hawk Moth casi hiere de gravedad a su propio hijo?

—Así que fingí rendirme, le dejé tomar mis miraculous y cuando bajó la guardia, tomé el broche de Moth entre mis manos y él perdió la transformación. Estaba algo aturdida así que tomé a Chat Noir y lo llevé con el guardián de los miraculous… Después, fui a la mansión Agreste por el miraculous que faltaba.

—Pero, Mayura pudo atacarte…

—De hecho, llegué justo para impedir que Nathalie se transformara —recordó con tristeza—. Al parecer, ella estaba al tanto y quería ayudar a su jefe a llevar a cabo su plan, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

—¿Y qué es lo que tanto quería? —la de cabellos oscuro levantó la mirada hacia su morena amiga y sonrió con pena.

—Despertar a la mamá de Adrien —confesó, bajando la mirada—. Ese era el deseo que quería pedir con nuestros miraculous… Y entonces, me encontré en esta situación: ¿Qué pasaba si Adrien era el precio que terminaba pagando? —levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas— ¿Si pagaba la vida de alguien que amaba por la de otra persona que amaba? O ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Adrien se enteraba y el precio era otro? ¿Hubiera estado del lado de su papá? ¿Me hubiera perdonado que interfiriera en los planes de su padre para volver a ver a su mamá? ¿Y si me despreciaba por impedirle ver a su madre de nuevo?

Las chicas se agacharon para quedar a la par de Marinette.

—No solo tenía que tener en mi cabeza que Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste, quien había sido, artísticamente, casi un padrino para mí, sino que también con haber impedido ese reencuentro familiar… El solo pensar que Adrien podría verme con desprecio, me hizo imposible de soportar… Por eso me fui de París.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _¿Alguien olió mal la salida que le dio Marinette al asunto de su huida? x3 Parece que alguien no les contará de su plan de Sanación..._

 _¡Y al final fueron Chloé con Alya quienes visitaron a Marinette! ¿Esperaban ese reencuentro?_

 _Se pondrá un poco mejor con ellas en Milan en el capitulo 07 porque traerán consecuencias... :)_

 _¡Y no tengo mucho más que decirles! Gracias por hacer que el fic llegara a los 100 reviews, gracias a los que me agregaron en mi página donde tiro spoiler a cada rato xD_

 _En el próximo capitulo, sabrán porque Marinette tiene tanto rechazo con Gabriel Agreste... ¡No se lo pierdan!_

.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 _ **Anonimo** : ¡Aquí está! Lamento la demora! _

_**Dessirenya:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme el Review 100! Y era la idea, tratar de hacer algo distinto, me alegra que te haya gustado... Ahora me quedó la duda, ¿por qué historia llegaste?_

 _ **PurpleAqua** : ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que te haya gustado y te haya incitado a leerlo de tirón! ¡Espero que se ponga mejor!_

 _ **Hime:** Seré mucho muy mala con Adriencito... y con la Marinetta también *risa malévola* xDD_

 _ **Amo del vacio** : ¡Es más fácil escribir que el que sufre es el hombre que la mujer! xD ¡O será mi instinto narrativo el que disfruta eso? xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Neko Bridguette** : Todo es complicado cuando uno cambia de pais pero hay que avanzar nomás... ¡Gracias por leer! _

_**darkdan-sama** : ¡Pues no! No tenía problemas porque sabe hablarlo, mas no escribirlo xD *No podía ser todo perfecto* ¡Estamos leyéndonos! :)_

 _ **paulayjoaqui** : ¡Si Gabriel lo sabía! ¡Lo menciona más adelante, ahí sabrán cuando se enteró!_

 _ **Mich Rangel:** El tema de Adrien y Gabriel se pone muy intenso, estoy a inicios del capitulo final *porque me cuesta despedirme de los fics* y sigue intenso xD_  
 _Chloé quiere ver a su amigo feliz... aun si es la panadera... Y la depresión de Adrien casi se cura con algo que le pasa en el cap siguiente... aunque no termina bien para el muchacho el episodio ¡La bomba le explotara! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Michelle** : Tu review me llegó justo cuando estaba en unos días bastante feos en mi vida diaria, me hizo sentir muy bien tus palabras. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y muchas gracias por leer! :)_

 _ **Neko lila:** La bomba no la tiré aun, es del capitulo siguiente xDD ¡Y sí! Por eso decía que la tarjeta de Adrien era importante, porque tenían su revancha más adelante :D Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Merline-Ainsworth** : ¡Gracias por leer! Y Sí, que ambos estén tan a la defensiva no trae nada nuevo... Sobre todo cuando Adrien sepa todo... próximamente... _

_**karen Agreste** : ¡Esa era la idea! Que cuenten ustedes también las palabras y se sorprendieran con la respuesta de Marinette :D ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **SakLiEsme** : ¡Fue Alya! xDD ¡Obvio que sabes que pasará... ¡Estás super spoileada! xD ¡Saludos!_

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 07: " **¡El sello Kwami!"** el 15 de Abril de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo VII**

* * *

Mientras comía una manzana, abrió el Grimorio en las páginas de Duusu. Ahora que había estudiado tanto los códigos, prácticamente el libro parecía escrito en francés. Se sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar.

« _Prendedor de Pavo Real, este Miraculous está conectado con el Kwami de los Sentimientos, Duusu. Su poder conceder a su portador, la habilidad para otorgar protectores. Ilusiones a base del sentimiento más fuerte que tenga el elegido_.»

—Duusu se alimenta de las emociones de sus portadores —susurró Marinette, dándole una mordida a la manzana de su mano izquierda.

—Algo así —Tikki se puso delante de Marinette—. Duusu es el Kwami de los sentimientos, está ligado a Nooroo que es el Kwami de las Emociones —Tikki bajó la mirada hacia el Grimorio—. Nooroo y Duusu tienen una conexión especial entre ellos, así como Plagg y yo.

—Oh —exclamó Marinette, tratando de recordar todos los Sentimonstruos que Mayura había creado en ciertas ocasiones. Siempre tomando las energías de los elegidos por las plumas, para generar ese protector—. Entonces, ¿puede ser que Duusu se esté alimentando de las energías de Emilie Agreste y de Nathalie?

—Creo que el hecho de que Duusu esté conectado con Emilie, hace que Nathalie se vea afectada, pero no tanto. Hay que encontrar la forma de que Duusu deje de alimentarse de las energías de Emilie para que ella tenga las fuerzas suficientes para despertar.

* * *

 _._

 _Por cierto, si alguien me pregunta por Oblivio y por Silencer… Nunca había visto a un fandom cambiarse tan rápido la bandera desde que cambian las generaciones en el fandom de Pokémon... (?) Wow xDDD Nah, me encanto Oblivio y Silencer… Me gusto que mostraran el fondo de pantalla de Adrien en el computador, mientras tiene miradas coquetas con Luka ¡Esta Marinette no pierde una! xD #NoSoyLukanette_

 _Igual ambos capítulos me inspiraron para el final de este fic :) Me ayudaron a atar un hilo que tenía suelto por ahí :D_

 _._

¡Nos leemos el lunes para iniciar con las publicaciones de lunes y jueves!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

09 de Abril de 2019


	13. Capitulo VII

**.**

 **¡Un nuevo lunes y una nueva actualización de este fic!**

 **¡Gracias a todos por seguir por aquí, abajo el rinconcito!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 4342**

 **Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

 **«** _La calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **VII**

" **El Sello Kwami"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _Mansión Agreste. Después de que Ladybug recuperó el Broche de Moth_

 _._

— _Aquí estamos —cuando Gabriel se corrió, Ladybug observó la urna de cristal frente a ella. Como si fuera sacada de uno cuento infantil, Emilie Agreste yacía con los ojos cerrados y flores en sus manos, dentro de aquella urna._

— _Ella está…_

— _Dormida —completó el de lentes—. El uso de ese Miraculous la fue debilitando poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudo resistir más y cayó en un profundo sueño._

 _Ante aquello, Ladybug dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella, totalmente espantada._

— _Entonces…_

— _Nathalie va para el mismo camino —avanzó unos pasos y apoyó la mano en el vidrio de la urna—. Su salud ha empeorado con el paso de los años, pero ha resistido más que Emilie._

— _¿Para esto quería nuestros Miraculous? —preguntó, tratando de comprender la situación— ¿Quería revivir a la madre de Adrien?_

— _Así es —informó, tratando de no perder la seriedad que lo caracterizaba—. Es la única forma de revertir el poder de Duusu sobre ella._

— _¿Y ha pensado en Adrien?_

— _¡Hago esto por él! —le gritó—. ¡Adrien extraña a su madre y quiero verlo feliz, una vez más!_

— _¿Y por qué no nos pidió ayuda? —exclamó, también enojada—. ¡Pudo contarnos lo que pasaba y podríamos haber buscado una solución para arreglar el Miraculous!_

— _No podía arriesgarme._

— _¿Y por eso puso en peligro una y otra vez la ciudad? —protestó._

— _¿Sabe lo que es perder a alguien amado, señorita? —consultó, mirándola de reojo—. Uno quiere soluciones rápidas, no intentos vacíos. Se lo prometí antes de que cayera profundamente dormida… que encontraría la forma de regresarla conmigo, con nuestro hijo._

— _¡Pero puso en peligro a Adrien, muchas veces!_

— _¡Si él no se saliera de la casa como yo lo tenía planeado, no pasaría ningún peligro! Esta casa es segura, la mandé a hacer específicamente para que esto no pasara._

— _¿Segura? —la chica se cruzó de brazos— ¿Cuántos akumatizados atacaron su casa? Su sistema de seguridad no sirvió de nada, en ninguna de las ocasiones._

 _Gabriel cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para no perder la paciencia._

— _Por eso quería el poder absoluto —comentó en voz baja—. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, quería que Emilie nunca activara el Miraculous del Pavo Real, que no se encariñara con Duusu…_

— _Pero, para usar el poder absoluto debe pagar un precio._

— _¡Y estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quiera! ¡Incluso, si era amor!_

 _Ladybug llevó la mano a su boca para no gritar, retrocediendo un paso._

— _¿Cree… cree —casi no le salía la voz de solo pensar en la posibilidad que planeaba— que podía dar a una mujer que lo ama a cambio de otra?_

— _Si Emilie vuelve, ¿por qué no?_

 _Marinette, tras la máscara, quería matar a la persona que tenía en frente ¿era así en realidad? ¿Cómo había admirado a semejante monstruo?_

— _Los Miraculous no toman lo que uno quiere —le informó—. Lo sé muy bien, ya le dije, fui instruida por el guardián de los Miraculous. Toman lo más valioso para uno, ¿quiere al amor de su vida? ¿Qué tal si el deseo tomaba a Adrien? Persona que ama por persona que ama ¿No lo ha pensado? —ante el espanto del hombre, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo pensó— ¿qué le diría a su esposa si despierta por haber dado la vida de su hijo, a cambio? No soy madre, pero estoy segura que ninguna madre quiere que su hijo dé su vida por ella, al contrario —pensó en su propia madre y apretó los labios con pena._

 _Y ante sus palabras, todas la endereza de Gabriel se perdió, haciendo que caiga arrodillado frente a la urna. ¿Perder a Adrien? ¡No! ¡Él no podía hacer eso! ¡Él no podía perder a su hijo, también!_

— _No sé preocupe —dijo, mirando el Miraculous del pavo real que tenía en su poder—. Definitivamente, iré a Italia a revisar los códigos… Más que nunca intentaré encontrar la sanación de este Miraculous y ayudarlo con su esposa._

— _¿Y por qué lo harías? —la miró confundido, pero algo en su mirada le dio la respuesta—. Es por mi hijo, ¿verdad? Lo he visto. Siempre que mi hijo estaba en problemas, usted parecía alterarse de sobre manera…_

— _No responderé a esa pregunta —dijo, sin observarlo—. Lo único que puedo decirle es que intentaré encontrar la respuesta… por la señora Agreste. No voy a permitir que nadie inocente vuelva a sufrir por este Miraculous._

 _Y se fue de ahí, dejando al hombre aun derrotado a los pies de la urna de su esposa._

…

Despertó de golpe, sintiendo unos brazos que la reconfortaban, arrullándola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Aunque estaba algo confundida, no tardó en reconocer la voz de Alya, que trataba de calmarla.

—Está bien, Marinette… tranquila —le susurraba, al momento que Chloé entro a la habitación que compartían ambas chicas, preocupada por el grito de la compañera de Tikki.

—Otra vez las pesadillas —se lamentó la Kwami roja, que había pasado la noche en la sala junto con Trixx y Pollen.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó la rubia, intrigada por aquello.

—Ella no ha podido dormir bien desde que sucedió aquello —le comentó, mirando a su portadora que era abrazada por Alya en su intento de detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— A veces son recuerdos y en otras ocasiones, posibles escenarios donde Adrien o Chat Noir son heridos…

Alya miró a Chloé con preocupación, mientras seguía intentando calmar a Marinette. La rubia se acercó también a la cama para ayudar a la morena.

—¿Así vives? —preguntó Chloé, con la voz un tanto tomada. La de cabellos oscuros la miró con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Las pesadillas no me dejan dormir y Tikki ha tenido que consolarme. En otras ocasiones, lo han hecho mi Nonna o Paola… —aspiró profundo, separándose de Alya, quien la dejó ir bajo su atenta mirada—. Paola se lo contó al resto, así que payaseaban mucho conmigo para poder distraerme de mis cosas. Llevaba tiempo sin recordar nada… hasta hoy.

—Lo sentimos —dijo la morena de ojos castaños y reflejos cobrizos, observándola con pena—. Te hicimos hablar de todas esas cosas dolorosas ayer y…

—No te preocupes —le dijo, moviendo su mano—. Ya he aprendido a vivir con ellas.

—Siempre te veíamos tan feliz en las fotos —Chloé era la que más mal se sentía, pues aun recordaba la rabia que había sentido al verla tan feliz, mientras ella se ahogaba en su pena— ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? —preguntó abriendo los brazos, ante la mirada de estupor de las chicas. Tras darse una rápida mirada entre ambas, Marinette aceptó, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por Chloé—. Lo siento, panadera —dijo, abrazándola—. Pensé que nos habías dejado a nuestra suerte, desconociendo que tú también estabas pasándola mal.

Marinette sonrió. Sabía cuando Chloé estaba hablando en serio, así que le regresó el abrazo.

—No te preocupes. No sé qué dijiste de mí y no quiero saberlo tampoco —dijo en broma, haciendo que la rubia se riera separándose de ella. La vio limpiar sus ojos celestes con el revés de su mano y sonreírle.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Torpenette era Ladybug?

—¿Y quién pensaría que llorarías por mí? —ante la respuesta de Marinette, ambas se rieron tratando de dejar escapar la tristeza que por ocasiones las abordaba. Alya las observaba junto a los Kwamis sonriendo, mientras grababa aquella escena. Iba a ser un buen regalo para Adrien.

…

Para aminorar el mal plan de aquella madrugada, las tres chicas fueron hasta la cafetería de Paola, para desayunar. Los fines de semana, Paola abría la tienda por el día completo porque Claude y Michelangelo la iban a ayudar.

Probaron las distintas especialidades de la casa y tras despedirse de los amigos de Marinette, fueron a turistear por las calles antes de hacer lo que Chloé quería, comprar en Milán. Alya también estaba emocionada, pero más por sacar fotos de todo lo que quería.

Cuando pasaron por el edificio en reconstrucción, ambas recordaron cuando observaron en las noticias el nuevo atuendo de Ladybug, así que decidieron preguntar.

—Amiga —Alya, abrió la imagen de Ladybug en su celular y se la mostró—, ¿Cuándo cambiaste el atuendo?

—¿Eh? —observó la foto, y sonrió— Un día estaba aburrida, observando la vista al lago que tengo en la casa de mi abuela y sin querer lo dibujé. Tikki quedó encantada con el diseño y dijo que quería intentar hacerlo. Y nos gustó a ambas y ahí se quedó.

—Entiendo —Alya se quedó detallando la imagen una vez más—. Te ves bien.

—Gracias.

Marinette las llevó por distintos centros turísticos de Milán, el Arco de la Paz, la Catedral de Milán y el hermoso jardín Botánico de Breda, donde las tres se sacarán muchas fotos. Aquel lugar era hermoso.

—Y esos son los tres lugares donde iba a inspirarme —les contó, caminando hacia atrás, para verlas a ambas—. Milán es precioso y, aunque extraño París, no sé si quiero volver aún.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que quieren que vuelva —comentó, girando sobres sus pies, para caminar bien—. Pero no quiero volver a casa, aún no es hora… espero que puedan entenderme.

Chloé y Alya se miraron resignadas.

—Ahora las llevaré al lugar que espera Chloé —exclamó, elevando tu dedo índice hacia un edificio antiguo—. A la antigua galería Vittorio.

—¡Al fin, algo a mi nivel! —comentó la rubia, apurando el paso. Alya y Marinette sonrieron antes de salir tras la reina.

…

.

Panadería Tom & Sabine, Paris.

.

La mujer asiática de cabellos cortos observaba con una sonrisa como su marido estaba teniendo un combate de videos juegos con el superhéroe de traje negro. Después de que Marinette se había marchado, su casa no se sentía apagada gracias a él, pero su corazón de madre le indicaba que había algo en el muchacho que no les estaba diciendo. Y no es que dudara del cariño sincero que profetizaba por su hija, al contrario, eso lo tenían bien en claro, el punto era que mientras más compartían con él, más rasgos y gestos de Adrien Agreste veían en el héroe felino. Los gustos, las formas de festejar cuando Tom perdía y la forma tan correcta de dirigirse a ellos, bueno, a ella, Tom ya le había dado la libertad de bromear con él a sus anchas.

Sabine suspiró, apoyándose en la mesa con los codos sosteniendo su rostro.

Ella conocía bien a su hija. Sabía del amor que ésta tenía por su amigo Adrien Agreste así que solía observarlos bastante, aunque Tom seguía insistiendo que Chat Noir podría ser un buen yerno, ella tenía a su favorito… El punto era… ¿Y si eran los mismos?

—Adrien.

—¿Si? —respondió Chat Noir, metido en la batalla que llevaba a cabo. Sabine observó al chico sorprendida, poniéndose de pie. Tom dejó de jugar, haciendo que él festejara por haber ganado. Ante el silencio, observó a ambos padres de Marinette que los veían, paralizados— ¿Qué…? —iba a preguntar, pero recordó al nombre que respondió— Oh, yo. —Chat cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba el control sobre la mesa de centro— Yo…

—¿Eres tú, Adrien? —el rubio se puso de pie y deshizo su transformación. Tom y Sabine llevaron ambas manos a sus bocas para cubrir el grito de sorpresa.

—Lo siento —apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza—. Les juro que mi intención no era burlarme de ustedes o… —los miró realmente apenado. Los padres de su amiga se reunieron frente a él, viéndose preocupados. Sabine se acercó para levantarle el rostro por el mentón— ¿Eh?

—Estamos sorprendidos —dijo, mirándose con su marido, y luego, volver su mirada grisácea al amigo de su hija—, pero no estamos enojado.

—¿No? —ahora el sorprendido, era él.

—Claro que no —dijo Tom, moviendo inquieto sus manos frente a él—. ¿Nuestra hija, lo sabe? —Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella se fue sin saberlo —respondió con una mueca de sus labios— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? —le preguntó a Sabine.

—Digamos que los he observado mucho —comentó la mujer, con una sonrisa que tranquilizó un poco los nervios de Adrien—. Tanto Adrien como Chat Noir, de pronto, empezaron a fusionarse en mi mente.

—Ahora veo donde sacó la astucia su hija —respondió sonriendo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y lo consiguió. Tanto Tom como Sabine rieron por el comentario.

—Por supuesto —dijo la señora, colocando ambas manos en su cintura—. Sacó mi astucia y la amabilidad desmedida de su padre.

—Ese soy yo —acotó Tom, señalándose.

Adrien quitó la sonrisa de sus labios, para ponerse serio.

—Disculpen, de verdad, por haber venido de esta forma durante estos cuatro meses, pero es que me sentía tan perdido cuando ella se fue… que estar con ustedes era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo —bajó la mirada, empezando a llorar.

—No llores —Sabine, se acercó a él para abrazarlo—. Tranquilo.

—No quise faltar a su confianza —soltó, respondiendo el abrazo materno. Tom colocó su mano en los cabellos de Adrien, desacomodándoselos al punto que casi parecía Chat Noir sin la máscara.

—Ya te dijimos que no hay problema —respondió el robusto hombre—. Sabemos que no la estabas pasando bien y si así te sentías mejor o más cómodo, puedes volver a ser Chat Noir y nosotros guardaremos tu secreto.

Y cuando emocionadamente iba a agradecer aquel gesto, una voz lo quitó de su ensueño.

—Si quieres volver a ser Chat Noir, necesito queso —Adrien entrecerró los ojos para observar a su Kwami, que lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Es tu Kwami? —preguntó Sabine, acercándose al pequeño—. Oh, es como Tikki, pero negra.

—Corrección —alegó el ser de la destrucción—. Tikki es una Plagg roja y menos bonita que yo —Tom se rio ante aquel comentario—. Este hombre me agrada —dijo Plagg sentándose en el hombro de Tom— ¿No tendrá queso para mí?

—Claro que sí, deja buscar —respondió el hombre, mientras Adrien lo miraba con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

—De verdad, disculpe —volvió a decir, el rubio.

—Ya, déjalo —Sabine lo miró con seriedad—. Velo como que acabas de quitarnos una gran pelea que teníamos con mi marido y yo.

—¿Pelea? —preguntó, confundido.

—Así es —se acercó más a él para susurrarle—. A mí me gustas tú como yerno, pero a mi marido le gusta Chat Noir —ante la confesión, las mejillas del modelo se pusieron rojas—. Ahora ya no discutiremos por quien le conviene a nuestra hija, ya que ustedes son la misma persona.

Adrien sonrió, observando a ambos padres de Marinette. Definitivamente haberle hecho caso a Plagg fue lo mejor que pudo hacer… Ahora, podía estar tranquilo que ya tenía el visto bueno de sus futuros suegros.

…

.

Milano Centrale Station, Milan.

.

Marinette observaba a Alya y a Chloé con algo de pena, pues ambas iban a tomar el tren para regresar a París. Aunque a primera cuenta solo Alya iba a volver en tren por ser el pasaje más barato que el de avión, la rubia había decidido sacrificar el glamour del avión privado de su madre por acompañar a la morena de lentes. Aunque la de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes, estaba más que convencida que entre ellas ahora había una bonita amistad y le alegraba que Alya no viajara sola.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver, chica? —preguntó la morena, tomándole ambas manos a Marinette.

—Cuando vaya de visitas, te avisare —la respuesta no tranquilizó a Alya y la desesperó tanto, que movió ambas manos de Marinette haciendo que se sacudiera entera.

—¡Eres mala! —protestó.

—Mala seria si te dijera que no voy a volver —esa sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes, le fastidiaba a Alya, sobre todo en esa ocasión, porque algo le decía en su pecho que esa era la verdad, que Marinette tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a París.

Sin decir nada, la soltó para abrazarla.

—Te extrañaré muchísimo.

—Yo también —respondió cerrando sus ojos, para abrazarla con fuerza, para guardar esa sensación, cuando la echara de menos.

—¡Ya, despidámonos rápido! —comentó Chloé, para que ambas amigas se separaran—. Adiós, Dupain-Cheng —saludó, con su toque de superioridad característico.

—Adiós, Bourgeois —dijo con una sonrisa, afirmando con la cabeza.

Subieron al tren y se despidieron de Marinette a través de la ventanilla, ya que ésta movía ambas manos en señal de despedida.

—¿Crees que habrá alguna oportunidad entre ellos? —pregunto Chloé, acomodándose en el asiento, aun observando a Marinette.

—Tengo la sensación de que Marinette nos está ocultando algo —soltó Alya, revisando su teléfono celular, aprovechando el WIFI del tren—. Siento que hay algo más por lo que no quiere volver a Francia… y después de lo que nos contó… tengo miedo de que no pueda aceptar a Adrien si sabe que él es Chat Noir.

—Mi pobre Adrien —Chloé negó con la cabeza, antes de cerrar sus ojos—. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto?

Alya observó a su amiga, pues con el tiempo que habían compartido, lograron congeniar bien.

—Tengamos fe —Alya colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Chloé—. Confiemos en que Marinette termine con ese asunto que la mantiene lejos de París y luego, pueda sentarse a conversar con Adrien. Lo necesitan…

…

Marinette observó como el tren partía, con una mirada decidida en su rostro, Tikki se asomó en su carterita.

—¿Marinette?

—Llegó la hora, Tikki —dijo, apretando los puños antes de encaminarse hacia la estación de metro que la llevaba a Lago Di Como… Era hora de la verdad.

Dos horas después, se encontraba abriendo la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisa ante el hermoso atardecer entre el lago y los cerros. Aquel lugar era hermoso, sin duda alguna.

Aspirando profundo, agradeció que su Nonna todavía estuviera turisteando en Roma y así podría trabajar tranquila.

Mientras comía una manzana, abrió el Grimorio en las páginas de Duusu. Ahora que había estudiado tanto los códigos, prácticamente el libro parecía escrito en francés. Se sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar.

« _Prendedor de Pavo Real. Este Miraculous está conectado con el Kwami de los Sentimientos, Duusu. Su poder concede a su portador, la habilidad para otorgar protectores. Ilusiones a base del sentimiento más fuerte que tenga el elegido_.»

—Duusu se alimenta de las emociones de sus portadores —susurró Marinette, dándole una mordida a la manzana de su mano izquierda.

—Algo así —Tikki se puso delante de Marinette—. Duusu es el Kwami de los sentimientos y está ligado a Nooroo que es el Kwami de las Emociones —Tikki bajó la mirada hacia el Grimorio—. Nooroo y Duusu tienen una conexión especial entre ellos, así como Plagg y yo.

—Oh —exclamó Marinette, tratando de recordar todos los Sentimonstruos que Mayura había creado en ciertas ocasiones, siempre tomando las energías de los elegidos por las plumas, para generar ese protector—. Entonces, ¿puede ser que Duusu se esté alimentando de las energías de Emilie Agreste y de Nathalie?

—Creo que el hecho de que Duusu esté conectado con Emilie, hace que Nathalie se vea afectada, pero no tanto. Hay que encontrar la forma de que Duusu deje de alimentarse de las energías de Emilie para que ella tenga las fuerzas suficientes para despertar.

—¿Crees que lo logremos? —Marinette observaba los poderes de Duusu, apretando los labios. Adrien hablaba de su madre con tanta devoción que, para ella, estaba claro que era una persona de bellos sentimientos. Quizás por eso se encariño con Duusu y quiso ayudarlo… dañándose en el proceso. Y también Nathalie, la fiel asistente de Gabriel Agreste y su sentimiento de entrega a su trabajo y a esa familia… Ambas portadoras habían sido sentimentales.

—¿Marinette? —dijo la Kwami roja, observando como su portadora se perdía en sus recuerdos, para luego sacudir su cabeza y mirar a Tikki con una sonrisa.

—Vayamos a lo importante… —movió las hojas para llegar al poder absoluto— El famoso poder absoluto… —leyó las primeras líneas de aquel texto en silencio, porque su Kwami no debía saber de esa información por protección, y miró a Tikki.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sé que no deben saber que dice, pero… ¿Qué es esto de que la Creación y la Destrucción crean el poder absoluto de Cambiar el presente? O que ambos Miraculous crean el poder de Sanación.

Tikki parpadeó confundida, sin entender porque su portadora la miraba con esa sonrisa torcida.

—¿Tú y Plagg tuvieron un kwamisito de color rosado? — _Ok, si esa era una broma de Marinette era la peor de toda la historia._

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Tikki, indignada— ¡Somos seres mágicos, conceptos materializados! ¡Nosotros no nos reproducimos como ustedes! —se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

—Solo era una broma —comentó, dándole otro mordisco a su manzana.

—No me gusto para nada tu broma, Marinette —aunque estaba enojada, algo en su cabeza empezó a moverse sin poder recordar que… ¿El poder de la Sanación? ¿Por qué creía que eso era algo que ella conocía bien pero no tenía información de ello en su mente?

Marinette terminó de leer, aquel capitulo detallaba los tipos de pagos que se daban por el deseo, y una vez que el deseo era pedido, Tikki y Plagg eran encerrados en sus Miraculous por 100 años, inutilizándolos.

—Plagg destruye el presente y Tikki lo reescribe a la voluntad del portador de ambos Miraculous —pensó en voz alta. Tikki con los ojos entrecerrados, flotó a su derecha—. Supongo que eso era lo que Gabriel Agreste quería hacer.

Dejó el centro de su manzana en un costado y cambió de hoja.

« _El poder de Sanación_ » se podía leer en aquel código antiguo.

 _«Sellado con simples palabras, el Kwami rebelde ha sido olvidado por los demás. Él no debe ser invocado, no hay joya mágica que lo controle. Se ha negado a cooperar con nosotros.»_

Marinette observó a Tikki confundida. ¿Existía otro Kwami? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

« _Niffa es una Kwami que gusta de la naturaleza. Se debe ser cuidadoso si osa buscarla, en suplica de ayuda.»_

—Niffa —susurró, Marinette—. Es un bonito nombre.

« _La Restauración de los Miraculous»_

« _Las joyas mágicas fueron creadas con los materiales más puros del mundo. Más no incorruptibles. Cuidad de los Miraculous con mucho cuidado y dedicación, pues la única forma de ser reparados es que Niffa decida usar su poder en ellos… y eso es un hecho improbable.»_

—¡Eso es! —exclamó de repente— ¡Necesitamos encontrar a Niffa!

—¿Niffa? —preguntó Tikki— ¿Quién es?

—La Kwami de la Sanación, Niffa —le explicó con una sonrisa, pero luego comprendió que ella no la recordaría y volvió su mirada al libro. Entre tantas frases encontró una que le resultó conocida.

—Todo ser cubierto por el manto de la devastación, buscará la sanación vital, para dar paso a la recreación espiritual —sonrió al pensar que eso era algo que ella estaba haciendo para sí misma—. Si verted del elemento que da vida en una cápsula inmortal que la contiene… —Marinette apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Aquellos códigos eran inentendibles ¿Debería llamar al Maestro Fu? No, no era una opción. Buscó la libreta que el señor Agreste le había pasado, el diccionario de códigos que le hizo Fu y el que ella hizo, y se puso a investigar aquella frase…

…

.

Panadería Tom & Sabine, Paris.

.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa —exclamó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa—. Gracias a los dos por invitarme.

—De nada, Adrien —respondió con una sonrisa, Tom—. Es agradable pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Desayuno o almuerzo? —preguntó Sabine, también sonriendo.

—Almuerzo —respondió, sin duda.

—Entonces, prepararemos Tartiflette —ante la sugerencia de almuerzo, Plagg se emocionó muchísimo.

—¡Amo tanto a esta familia! —exclamó, haciendo sonreír a los tres.

—Ya, buenas noches —dijo, y cuando los padres de Marinette cerraron la puerta, Plagg se apoyó en su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije muchacho, los padres de la chica son los mejores —comentó, ya disfrutando mentalmente de la combinación de quesos y papas que comería al otro día.

—Lo sé, Plagg —respondió suspirando y cuando iba a tomar el teléfono para pedir que su guardaespaldas fuera por él, una luz brillante los cegó a los dos— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, Plagg?! ¿Plagg? —volvió a preguntar al no verlo en su hombro— ¿Plagg? —en eso, su mirada se dirigió al piso donde su Kwami yacía inconsciente— ¡Plagg! —exclamó preocupado, tomándolo entre sus manos— ¡Plagg, tú no!

Adrien trató inútilmente de despertar a su Kwami. Ni siquiera mostrándole ese apestoso camembert despertó.

 _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde conseguiría ayuda?_

Plagg no estaba para guiarlo a lo del Maestro Fu, quien era el único que podía ayudarlo.

Maldijo en voz alta al ver a su amigo en ese estado, cuando una sombra saltó frente a él. Asustado, retrocedió un paso.

—¡Tranquilo, viejo, soy yo! —Adrien respiró de nuevo, al escuchar la voz de Nino. Una luz verde se presentó frente a él, antes de que su mejor amigo apareciera junto al pequeño Kwami verde.

—Saludos, Adrien —Wayzz dejó la sonrisa de su rostro, al ver a Plagg dormido en las manos de su portador—. Necesitamos ir con el maestro Fu. El sello de Plagg y Tikki ha sido roto por la portadora de Tikki.

—¿Qué Marinette hizo qué? —espantado, observó una vez más a Plagg. ¿qué había hecho Marinette para mandar a dormir a Plagg?

—Síguenos, Adrien —dijo Wayzz moviéndose frente a los dos muchachos—. Es hora de que sepas varias cosas.

Adrien miró fijamente al Kwami de la protección, se sentía un tanto fastidiado. ¡Siempre había odiado los secretos y al parecer, había más cosas que él desconocía!

Enojado, acomodó a Plagg en su brazo derecho y lo cubrió con su mano izquierda y siguió a Nino y a Wayzz a la casa del maestro Fu.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _¡Oh! ¿Qué creen que le pasó a Plagg? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que hizo Marinette para desmayar al Kwami? ¿Tikki estará igual? ¡Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo!_

 _Pero, antes, ¿qué les pareció éste? ¡Animense a contarme! xD Así se si la historia les gusta o no ;)_

 _De mi parte, estoy feliz de por fin poder revelarles el origen de este fic... ¡Niffa! ¡Mi propio Kwami creado! Pensar que lo dibujé antes de empezar con el fic... :3_

.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **sofihikarichan** : ¡Gracias por leer! xD Y a mí Luka no me termina de convencer xD A ver si aparece más xD

 **laurenlmprincess** : ¡Muchas gracias!

 **karen Agreste** : ¡Gracias por leer! Sé que es dificil de leer a Alya y a Chloé llevandose bien xD Pero se me hizo facil de escribir, pensando en las circunstancias en la que se forja tal amistad :) ¡Gracias por leer!

 **darkdan-sama:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y quizás lo que Audrey le dijo, no deba ser olvidado tan facilmente... :D

 **Dessurenya** : Lo busqué y lo leí, me sorprendí que sacaran un fic de mi fic xD Pero me gustó que lo haya ajusticiado por mí. ¡Gracias por el dato!

 **Neko lila** : y la bomba está por explotarle en la cara a Adrien... ¡Solo falta un cap para las revelaciones! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, por estar en cada una de mis actualizaciones y por la lluvia de reviews en "Sakura y las Cartas"!

 **Amo del vacio:** Lo sé, pero en Pokémon los cambios de ship son de una generación a la otra, no de un cap al otro xD Pero bueno, yo ya tengo mi bandera y no la suelto más, como con mi AshxMisty xD ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, Marinette tenía que mostrar un poco de inseguridad ahora que todo está a la vuelta de la esquina...

 **SakLiEsme** : xD Tu dosis de spoilers fue entregada satisfactoriamente. xD Y te vas a quedar con las ganas de ver eso, porque aún no pasará xDD ¡Gracias por leer!

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 08: " **Revelaciones"** probablemente el 18 de Abril de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo VIII**

* * *

 _—¿Y dónde está ella? —desesperado, Adrien se puso de pie— ¿Saben dónde está?_

 _—Tu madre está en tu casa —ante la respuesta, el rubio cayó de nueva cuenta al piso, con la impresión marcada en sus ojos verdes._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Duusu se enfermó cuando el maestro Fu nos perdió —explicó el Kwami bajando la mirada—. Como estaba enfermo, su miraculous no funcionaba bien. Ella representa los sentimientos y como tu madre era tan bella persona, no pudieron evitar llevarse bien, pero la enfermedad del Kwami fue afectando a Emilie hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y cayó dormida._

 _—¿Cayó dormida? —preguntó, tratando de no llorar, no quería perderse ningún detalle—. ¿Me dices que mi madre está dormida en mi casa? —Nooroo afirmó._

 _—Marinette recuperó ambas joyas y el libro después de hablar con tu padre —el maestro Fu, retomó la conversación—. Nunca me confirmó que Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth, lo supe por Nooroo, tiempo después de su partida._

 _Adrien llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos rubios y tiró levemente de ellos._

 _—Entonces, ¿Marinette sabe todo esto? —esperaba que le dijera que no, que Marinette no le había ocultado algo tan grave, pero escuchó una respuesta afirmativa._

 _—Ella lo sabe todo. Fue por eso que quería encontrar la forma de reparar el Miraculous del Pavo Real, de volver a tu familia a la normalidad sin necesidad del poder absoluto._

 _Adrien no podía soportar saber más nada, bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo los oídos._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Chan! Les dejo otra pista:_ Alguien que empieza con A y termina en drien va a Milán a buscar a Marinette :O

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook, ahí estaré subiendo el nuevo diseño de Marinette como Ladybug, los dibujos de Niffa, etc :)

 _._

¡Espero que podamos leernos el jueves! :)

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

15 de Abril de 2019


	14. Capitulo VIII

**.**

 **¡Si lo pude hacer!**

 **¡Qué emocionada que estoy de poder dejarles el día jueves la actualización de este fic!**

 **¡Empezamos la segunda mitad de este fic!**

 **¿Están listos?**

 **Abajo como siempre, mi rinconcito con muchas cosas a acotar.**

 **¡Preparen el oxigeno (?)!**

* * *

 **Beteado por Princessqueen**

 **Palabras: 4549**

* * *

 **«** _Cuando la verdad sale a la luz, necesitamos muchas respuestas.»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **VIII**

" **Revelaciones"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

Tikki seguía a Marinette, quien corriendo por las calles de Lago di Como, avanzaba en dirección al lago.

La Kwami no entendía nada y de pronto, su portadora se puso de pie, tomó el centro de la manzana que había estado comiendo y salió de la casa. Algo había descubierto pero, por alguna extraña razón, no le decía el porqué.

Marinette llegó a la ribera del lago, juntó agua en un vaso que llevaba y luego colocó un par de semillas de su manzana en el agua.

 _El agua era el elemento que da vida._

 _Las semillas eran las cápsulas que contienen la vida._

 _Las cápsulas inmortales, eran las semillas de una manzana._

Aquella formula decía que cualquier Kwami que bebiera una infusión con agua y semillas rompería el hechizo. _¿Por qué algo tan simple era la respuesta de aquel sello?_

Confundida, miró a Tikki que la observaba expectante.

—¿Te gusta el agua saboreada con semillas? —ante la pregunta, la pequeña roja miró a su elegida, muy confundida.

—No lo sé, aunque en varias ocasiones le acepté el té a Wayzz. Los Kwamis no solemos tener sed —Marinette la miró, comprendiendo el asunto. Por eso era una infusión, el método para romper ese sello.

Con el agua y las semillas de la manzana juntos, Marinette volvió hacia la casa a hervir ambas cosas para que Tikki se las tomara.

Puso la taza humeante frente a su Kwami, intrigada. El olor a manzana era fuerte, así que no tendría que saber mal… o eso esperaba.

—Confío en ti —dijo la Kwami, tomando una cucharita de aquella rara infusión. Lo saboreó y bebió en su totalidad. Marinette la observó expectante pero no parecía suceder nada—. Bien, ahora puedes explicarme, ¿de qué era…? —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, al ir adormilándose.

—¿Tikki? —el pánico de Marinette se reflejó en sus ojos celestes al ver como la pequeña de motas negras caía cual pluma sobre la mesa— ¡Tikki! —la tomó en sus manos y una fuerte luz las cubrió a ambas— ¡Tikki! —volvió a gritar desesperada pero su Kwami no reaccionaba.

Con la Kwami entre sus manos, subió a su habitación, la acostó en la cama y tomó el Grimorio buscando la información de Tikki.

…

Adrien llegó junto con Nino a la casa del maestro Fu. Cuando fueron recibidos por el hombre mayor, el moreno se despidió de su mejor amigo, dejándolos a solas.

—Pasa, Chat Noir —le indicó la mesa donde había dos tazas humeantes, antes de extender sus manos para que le pasara a Plagg.

—Parece que me hubiera estado esperando —comentó, mientras dejaba a Plagg junto al maestro.

—Tenía que llegar este día —y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un Kwami en tono lila apareció frente al rubio, con mucha vergüenza.

—Buenos noches, joven maestro —Adrien observó al pequeño, intrigado por su forma de mariposa y pudo comprender de quien se trataba—. Soy Nooroo.

—Hola —lo saludó, desviando la mirada hacia lo que Fu hacía con su compañero. Plagg fue acostado sobre la cama del anciano, quien empezó a mover sus manos sobre él, como si estuviera transmitiéndole energía— Plagg… —susurró.

— Él estará bien —comentó Nooroo—. Solo fue liberado el sello que él y Tikki tenían.

—Wayzz también me dijo lo mismo —comentó Adrien—. ¿Qué sello rompió Marinette? ¿Realmente me mintió y no fue a buscar su sanación emocional?

—En parte es verdad —Fu rompió su concentración y sonrió al ver como el Kwami negro parecía más dormido que desmayado en esos momentos—. Marinette se fue para calmar la desesperación de su alma, pero a terminar su trabajo como Ladybug, también.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿No recuperó ambos Miraculous?

—Lo hizo —afirmó con la cabeza el anciano, juntando sus manos en la espalda—. Pero, cuando los perdí hace muchos años atrás, uno de ellos se dañó de gravedad —le indicó el cojín en el suelo para que el joven se sentara y luego se sentó él—. Escúchame atentamente, Adrien, porque esto que te voy a contar no es algo fácil de asimilar —el rubio afirmó—. Hace años atrás, existía una orden de guardianes de los Miraculous en China. Nosotros éramos instruidos para evitar que las joyas mágicas cayeran en manos de gente inescrupulosa. Sin embargo, hubo un accidente en el templo, un gran incendio. Mi profesor tomó el Grimorio, un libro que detalla cada don y peculiaridad de estas joyas y la caja de los miraculous, y me las pasó, ayudándome a escapar del incendio, pereciendo él en mi lugar… —el maestro, rodeó con sus manos, la taza de té para tomar fuerzas—. El templo estaba en lo alto del Himalaya, cerca del Tíbet así que, con la protección de Wayzz, anduve en la nieve con la pena que me invadía por perder a la única familia que había conocido. No pude avanzar mucho hasta que una corriente helada me hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar la caja de Miraculous y el grimorio al vacío. No quería perderlos, así que me lance por ellos. Conseguí salvarme gracias al poder del Miraculous, pero al llegar a la caja, faltaban dos de ellos. El broche de Moth y el Prendedor del Pavo Real.

—El Grimorio era el libro que mi padre tenía en su poder, ¿verdad? —Fu afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es, Tikki lo recuperó cuando aquella chica mentirosa lo botó a la basura y Marinette me lo trajo en esa ocasión —ante aquella información, Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

—Marinette le trajo el libro, ¿eso quiere decir que ella se lo devolvió a mi padre? —Fu volvió a afirmar—. Cada día que pasa, más cosas descubro de Marinette —dijo, sin saber si sentirse emocionado o asustado por todo lo que sabía y que aún le faltaba por descubrir.

—Adrien —la voz de Nooroo, lo regreso a la realidad—, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías nueve años y tus padres salieron de viaje por su décimo aniversario? —el rubio afirmó, tratando de recordar a donde fueron, y cuando lo recordó, miró a ambos, sorprendido—. Tu madre y tu padre encontraron los Miraculous y el Grimorio en su viaje al Tíbet.

—No puede ser, ¿ellos dos? Es decir que mi madre es ¿Mayura?

—No —Nooroo negó con la cabeza—, Mayura no es tu madre, Mayura es la asistente de tu padre.

—Nathalie —exclamó, perdiendo la voz en el proceso. No estaba equivocado después de todo.

—Duusu y yo —continuó el Kwami en forma de mariposa— estuvimos junto al Grimorio hasta que tu madre nos encontró. Ella me entregó a tu padre junto con el libro.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —desesperado, Adrien se puso de pie— ¿Saben dónde está?

—Tu madre está en tu casa —ante la respuesta, el rubio cayó de nueva cuenta al piso, con la impresión marcada en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué?

—Duusu se enfermó cuando el maestro Fu nos perdió —explicó el Kwami bajando la mirada—. Como estaba enfermo, su Miraculous no funcionaba bien. Ella representa los sentimientos y como tu madre era tan bella persona, no pudieron evitar llevarse bien, pero la enfermedad del Kwami fue afectando a Emilie hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y cayó dormida.

—¿Cayó dormida? —preguntó, tratando de no llorar, pues no quería perderse ningún detalle—. ¿Me dices que mi madre está dormida en mi casa? —Nooroo afirmó.

—Marinette recuperó ambas joyas y el libro, después de hablar con tu padre —el maestro Fu, retomó la conversación—, pero nunca me confirmó que Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth. Lo supe por Nooroo, tiempo después de su partida.

Adrien llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos rubios y tiró levemente de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿Marinette sabe todo esto? —esperaba que le dijera que no, que Marinette no le había ocultado algo tan grave, pero escuchó una respuesta afirmativa.

—Ella lo sabe todo. Fue por eso que quería encontrar la forma de reparar el Miraculous del Pavo Real, de volver a tu familia a la normalidad sin necesidad del poder absoluto.

Adrien no podía soportar saber más nada y bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla al suelo con ambas manos, cubriendo los oídos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por eso ella creía que él no se lo perdonaría? ¿Por eso se había negado a contárselo a Chat Noir? Por miedo a que no se lo permitiera… o… —elevó su verde mirada al hombre frente a él— Dígame, por favor, que Marinette nunca pensó que yo podría llegar a estar de acuerdo con mi padre.

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza—. Ella nunca me dijo eso. Cuando vino a informarme sus planes y pedirme los Miraculous de Carapace, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee, solo me dijo que necesitaba dejarte ayuda en caso de algún problema. No hablamos de ti, como Adrien Agreste, solo de ti como Chat Noir, como el fiel compañero que ella tenía que dejar para embarcarse en buscar una solución.

El joven apretó los labios, tratando de recapitular tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo y desvió la mirada hacia la única alma que había sido leal en todo ese tiempo, acostado en esa cama. Se arrastró hasta quedar junto a su Kwami, el único ser viviente en el que podía confiar plenamente.

—Adrien —la voz del ser de la destrucción, hizo que el mencionado lo elevara con cuidado entre sus manos—, mi Tikki… necesito hablar con ella…

—¿Quieres ir con Marinette? —ante la afirmación del Kwami, Adrien se puso de pie.

—¿Adrien?

—Nos vamos, maestro —dijo observándolo—. Gracias por contarme todo esto.

—No vayas a cometer una locura, muchacho —le pidió. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, estaré bien —y se marchó. Fu se miró con Nooroo muy preocupado. Sabía que no estaba bien y realmente tenía miedo de lo que llegara a pasarle.

…

Adrien caminó sin rumbo por las calles hasta que vio como Plagg iba abriendo más y más los ojos. Sonrió cuando al fin flotó frente a él, con las mismas energías que conocía.

—¿Crees poder transformarme? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Venga primero el queso —ordenó, extendiendo su brazo y Adrien sonrió. Aquel pequeño ser era una gran contradicción en su vida. Era oscuro, pero era la única luz que tenía en su vida… representaba la destrucción y era lo único que evitaba que él mismo se destruyera. Le entregó el queso y esperó. Tenía que hacer una visita esa noche.

…

.

Lago Di Como, Italia

.

Marinette intentaba, por todos los medios posibles, despertar a su Kwami. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin consuelo, mientras invocaba el conjuro que Fu, alguna vez le enseñó. Intento controlarse al no tener resultados, pero era casi imposible.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir. Pensó en todo lo que vivió con ella, en que realmente la necesitaba para seguir. La necesitaba en su vida porque era lo más real que tenía.

—Tikki —susurró, aspiró profundo, volviendo a extender sus manos sobre su Kwami—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, somos una sola… Por favor, despierta.

Y como si su rezo hubiera sido escuchado, Tikki lentamente volvió en sí, abriendo sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¡Tikki! —la tomó entre sus manos, la Kwami parecía aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Marinette —susurró—. Sé a donde tenemos que ir… Sé dónde encontrar a Niffa.

Ambas se miraron decididas. Era hora de terminar con todo eso, de una vez por todas.

…

.

Mansión Agreste, París

.

Adrien abrió las puertas de la oficina de su padre, usando más fuerza de la necesaria, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó, molesto por la intromisión.

—¿Dónde está? —enfurecido, se acercó a su padre para tomarlo de las solapas de su chaqueta blanca— ¿Dónde la tienes? —la ira que provenía de su hijo, lo aturdió completamente.

—¿De quién hablas?

—¡Ya lo sé todo! —exclamó, soltándolo con un poco de brusquedad. Gabriel trastabilló un poco, pero no se cayó—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Dónde tienes escondida a mi madre?!

La cara de Gabriel Agreste se contrajo de toda emoción en su rostro.

—¿Esa niña te contó lo que vio? —la pregunta, en vez de contener la ira que empezaba a brotar en Adrien, solo la avivó.

—¿Te refieres a Marinette? —lo interrogó, moviendo el cuello como si fuera un robot— ¿Me estás confirmando que Marinette la vio? ¡¿Marinette sabe que has tenido a mi madre por seis malditos años, oculta en mi propia casa?! —y lo volvió a tomar de las solapas, pero ahora sí Gabriel utilizó fuerza para separarse de su hijo.

—Sí, lo hizo —aquella revelación, le hizo perder un poco de las fuerzas de sus manos—. Lo hizo, pero no como una civil normal, sino con la máscara con la que ha frustrado cada uno de mis planes… —lo miró de reojo, mientras el rubio se miraba las manos, intentando contenerse— junto contigo —ante esa frase, Adrien abrió con impresión sus ojos verdes, antes de volver a mirar a su padre.

—¿Cómo?

—Siempre he sospechado de ti —respondió, caminando hacia el cuadro de Emilie—, pero, así como yo he logrado despistarlos, veo que sacaste mi astucia para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo? —no podía moverse de su lugar.

—El día que la señorita Marinette se fue —Adrien llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y se mordió el dedo índice para no gritar—. Fui a buscarte para hablar, pero solo alcance a ver cómo te transformabas frente a mí y huías por la ventana, supongo, como lo has hecho todos estos años —y antes de que dijera algo, digirió las manos a los botones del cuadro—. Sígueme.

Sin decir nada, siguió a su padre hasta llegar a un puente. Empezó a sentirse ahogado por cada paso que daban en la sonora escalera metálica, pues se acercaba a una especie de cápsula… No, era como una urna de cristal, así, como en la que los enanos colocaron a Blanca Nieves en el cuento que su mamá le leía, antes de ir a dormir.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a aumentar cuando empezó a ver el rostro de quien se ocultaba tras el cristal.

—Ma… —no pudo continuar de hablar porque las lágrimas empezaron a desprenderse de sus ojos verdes, mientras apresuraba sus pasos hacia el lugar donde su madre descansaba— Mamá —susurró, sin poder creer que ahí estaba… que no lo había dejado, que no lo había abandonado como había creído todos esos años… Siempre había estado cerca… — ¿Qué planeabas hacer?

—Moldear la realidad a nuestro favor, evitando que tu madre encontrara el Grimorio —respondió, observando a su esposa dormir—. Si ella nunca hubiera tenido contacto con el Miraculous del Pavo Real, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Adrien no quitó la vista de su madre, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre hubiera conseguido su objetivo? Realmente, ¿él pudo estar en peligro? ¿Ella estaría con ellos? Qué hubiera pasado con sus amigos… y con…

—Mamá —susurró, deslizando los dedos por el vidrio hasta empuñar la mano—, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarte… —sonrió, pese a que sus mejillas aún estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que desprendían sus ojos— ¡Me gradué de la escuela! —contó con emoción—. Hice amigos, muchos y también… me enamoré —dijo moviendo sus hombros—. Fue tal y como lo describiste —bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el vidrio—. Cayó de golpe frente a mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí que ella era la única para mí… Ella es preciosa, mamá —continuó—. Aunque su cabello es oscuro, brilla tanto como una noche estrellada… tiene los ojos celestes como la más hermosa de las mañanas, y su personalidad es amable y muy cariñosa. Aunque es algo torpe, su timidez la hace ver increíblemente tierna. Es fuerte y decidida… Mamá… me gustaría tanto presentártela…

—Lo harás —Gabriel recuperó la voz, mientras también apoyaba la mano en el vidrio—. Si la señorita Marinette logra encontrar la cura para el Miraculous es probable que las recuperemos, a ambas, hijo. Yo recuperaré a tu madre después de tanto tiempo, y tú, al amor de tu vida.

—¿Cuándo supiste que Marinette era Ladybug? —preguntó, separando la frente del vidrio para mirarlo.

—Cuando recuperó el Grimorio, le entregué unas anotaciones que hice en un viaje a Milán, cuando tu madre cayó dormida. Le conté que fui a estudiar el Grimorio en aquella ciudad para poder manejar mi Miraculous así que, supongo que por eso ella fue a Italia. Al inicio, pensé que era una coincidencia, pero al saber que rechazó ser mi aprendiz, las dudas se hicieron más grandes. Y todo cobró sentido cuando supe que eras Chat Noir. Ella realmente te adora, pero no más que a su compañero de batallas.

Gabriel cerró sus ojos con rabia. De solo pensar que estuvo a punto de lastimar a su hijo tantas veces, lo hacía sentir completamente infeliz. Aun con el miedo a ser rechazado, se acercó a su hijo quien pareció perder la firmeza de sus piernas al caer de rodillas frente a la urna de cristal de Emilie Agreste, y lo abrazó. Adrien no lo rechazó, simplemente quería llorar hasta caer rendido, una vez más.

…

Marinette entró al departamento de Paola cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Su amiga era madrugadora, así que era probable que la encontrara preparándose el desayuno. Y no se equivocó, ya que la chica de cabellera oscura estaba cocinándose unos huevos revueltos, cuando la parisina entró a la cocina.

—Hola, Marinetta —la saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Desayunas conmigo?

—Ya —afirmó, tomando asiento—. Necesito pedirte un favor, así que mejor te lo pido con el estómago lleno —la sonrisa enorme en los labios de Marinette, le indicaron que la de ojos azules se traía algo entre manos.

Tras terminar de desayunar, Paola se sentó frente a Marinette con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Ya, suelta, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Odio pedirte esto, pero…. —agachó la cabeza y pegó la frente a la mesa, mientras juntaba sus manos en alto en señal de súplica— ¡Necesito que me prestes dinero!

—¿Dinero?

—Sí, dinero —repitió, volviéndola a mirar—. Necesito salir urgente a China, y no tengo recursos suficientes. No te lo pediría si no fuera realmente…

—Tranquila —la frenó, con ambas manos extendidas frente a ella—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—¿Me lo prestaras? —exclamó, emocionada.

—Claro —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Sé que eres una persona de fiar y que odia estar en deuda con los demás.

—¡Gracias! —Marinette tomó las manos de su amiga con los ojos llorosos— Te pagaré con intereses, te lo juro.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Un pasaje a China —contestó con seguridad.

…

El joven rubio de ojos verdes, bajó los lentes oscuros de sus cabellos a sus ojos, antes de salir del aeropuerto de Milán. Había decidido dejar de dar vueltas y enfrentar a Marinette, de una vez por todas. Estaba cansado anímicamente y solo escuchando la verdad de sus labios, iba a poder encontrar un poco de paz.

—¿Listo, Plagg? —preguntó, cuando el Kwami se asomó por el chaleco negro sin mangas que tenía sobre la camisa blanca que vestía, junto con un jean negro.

—Ya estoy saboreándome esa tarta de ricota —Adrien sonrió antes de encaminarse a su destino.

En la cafetería de Paola, el ambiente estaba bastante sombrío para el cuarteto de amigos que no entendían bien a donde se había ido a meter su parisina amiga. Bueno, Violetta porque los dos chicos aun no salían del asombro que Paola le hubiera prestado cinco mil euros, así nada más.

—No puedo creer que ella en cuatro meses haya conseguido sacarte casi diez mil euros —Michelangelo se acomodó los lentes con algo de sospecha— ¿Será que nuestra superheroína es realmente una súper ladrona?

—No seas ridículo —Paola estaba a punto de darle un revés en la nuca a su amigo, cuando la campanilla de la puerta, sonó—. Disculpe —dijo elevando un poco la voz—, estamos en hora de descanso y… —los brillantes ojos verdes de Paola se abrieron de la impresión al ver quien estaba parado en la puerta, tanto que si le dio el zape a Michelangelo para saber que no estaba soñando.

—¡Qué demonios! —protestó el de lentes observando la puerta que, imitado por los otros dos, estaban paralizados en sus sitios.

—Buenas tardes —dijo algo nervioso, Adrien, quitándose los lentes de sol.

—¡Pellízquenme! —exclamó Michelangelo, y Violetta no desaprovechó la oportunidad, apretándole con fuerza la mejilla. Claude miró a sus amigos preguntándose por qué aún se juntaba con ellos y, tranquilamente, se acercó al rubio que los miraba, aun nervioso.

—Soy Claude —se presentó, extendiendo la mano— ¿Eres Adrien Agreste?

—Sí —afirmó, correspondiendo al apretón de mano—. Soy yo.

—¡Ah! —gritaron los otros tres, acercándose a él. Michelangelo lo tomó del brazo, guiándolo a una de las mesas.

—¿Y a qué viene? —le preguntó Violeta, apoyando los codos en la mesa frente a él para observarlo con detenimiento.

—Vine a buscar a Marinette —comentó, algo cohibido. Paola se acercó a él con una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿A sacarla de la Friendzone?

—¿Friendzone? —Adrien levantó la ceja derecha, confundido— Yo no la mandé a la Friendzone. Ella lo hizo —respondió, bajando la mirada—. Más bien, era una Fanzone.

—¡Lo sabía! —festejó Paola con el puño en alto— Después de todo, ella está enamorada de su compañero.

—¿Perdón? —Adrien no estaba entendiendo nada, así que miró a esos cuatro locos que lo estaban rodeando— ¿A qué se refiere?

—A Chat Noir —contestó Violetta, sonriéndole—. Solo bastaba verla de aquí para allá, pegada a su teléfono cuando leía algún tweet de él.

Adrien no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa tímida en sus labios al oír eso, pero luego se dio cuenta de un gran punto que pasó en alto.

—¿Ustedes saben?

—Obviamente —respondió el castaño de ojos celestes, moviendo sus manos como si eso fuera lo más normal—. Nuestra pequeña Marinetta no es nada discreta y lo descubrimos al instante.

—Vaya —el rubio estaba sorprendido.

—¿La gente de París es ciega? —preguntó Michelangelo, acomodándose las gafas.

—Parece —respondió el francés. «Pero más yo» Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo que venía—. Pero, en fin, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Marinette?

—La encuentras en un vuelo de treinta y siete horas camino a China —respondió Claude, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Se fue a China? —sorprendido, se puso de pie, pero Michelangelo lo volvió a hacer sentar.

—Eso discutíamos cuando entraste —comentó Violetta, haciendo que Paola resoplara—. Aquí su benefactora le prestó cinco mil euros para que se fuera.

—¿Quién presta cinco mil euros a una prófuga? —ante aquella frase de Adrien todos se miraron entre sí, antes de mirar al joven frente a ellos.

—¡Lo sabía! —Michelangelo chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha, dándole la razón a Adrien.

—¿Perdón? —Paola saltó al inmediato y los otros tres retrocedieron. No querían estar en el lugar de Adrien en este momento— ¿La estás tratando de prófuga? —sin bajar su mentón, Adrien afirmó— ¿Y de que está huyendo o qué robo?

—Ella —Adrien bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—, tomó todo de mí y huyó como una cobarde. Y sigue huyendo —suspiró, dejando salir toda la frustración dentro de sí. Ante el silencio de los amigos italianos de Marinette, elevó su mirada verde para observarlos. Los cuatro lo veían con ojos llorosos y tomados de las manos— ¿Qué hice o dije? —preguntó confundido.

—Que romántico, tanto como el gato desafortunado—dijo Claude, tomando la manga de la camisa de Michelangelo para secarse los ojos, mientras éste lo miraba de reojo.

—Así es… —Paola suspiró, mirando a sus amigos— ¿Nos pueden dejar solos?

—Solo si nos dejas sacar una foto —la morocha los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero Adrien accedió así que, tras sacarse la foto, los tres se retiraron, dejando a la dueña del local con la visita.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —le preguntó—. Voy a traer unos cafés —ante la indicación, recordó el pedido de Plagg.

—La torta de Ricota, estaría bien —respondió. Paola afirmó.

Adrien observó aquella cafetería con detenimiento mientras esperaba. Las mesas cuadradas y las sillas de madera barnizada, adornadas con un cojín en tono café tostado, mientras la música sonaba despacio desde una emisora italiana. Estaba perdiéndose en la melodía, cuando el olor a café recién preparado inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Ya —dijo, poniendo las tazas frente a ellos y dos trozos de pastel. Adrien agradeció con una sonrisa—. Qué curioso —comentó, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de al lado—, para ser tu primera vez en mi cafetería, conoces muy bien mi especialidad —Adrien se tensó por un momento, tratando de buscar una excusa creíble.

—¡Chloé! —soltó. Su buena amiga le iba a servir en esta ocasión—. La vi esta mañana y me dijo que, si venía, no dejara de probar tu torta.

—Vaya —Paola sonrió de lado, revolviendo su café—. Chloé dijo muchas cosas ese día, pero nunca quiso probar mi torta de Ricota.

—Eh… —nervioso, llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Tranquilo —le indicó ambas porciones de torta—, seguro que a tu amigo le gusta.

Aquello lo petrificó. ¿Cómo esa chica sabia tanto?

—Fui confidente de Marinette este tiempo —respondió a la pregunta no realizada—. Así que conozco a Tikki —le comentó, bebiendo de su café—. Y quizás, tus amigas comentaron algo de que eras un gato desafortunado… —bajó la taza hasta apoyarla en su correspondiente plato blanco—. _Unluckychat_ vino de inmediato a mi cabeza.

—¿Eres buena atando cabos? —preguntó, abriendo su chaqueta para que Plagg pudiera disfrutar de su porción de tarta.

—Sí —afirmó—. Estoy segura de que fui detective en mi otra vida —comentó riéndose para romper la tensión, mirando al Kwami frente a ella—. Así que eres Plagg. Tikki te mencionó una vez. Mucho gusto.

—Amo tu torta de Ricota —exclamó el ser oscuro, abrazándose de la porción de tarta.

—¿Sabes a qué lugar de China se fue?

—Iba a la provincia de Yunnan —indicó, sacando su celular para revisar el historial de visitas—. Sí, tomó el avión hacia Lijiang, en la provincia Yunnan.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Tenía razón —Plagg, terminó el primer trozo de torta e iba a atacar el segundo—. Van en busca de Niffa —el Kwami miró a su portador—. La última vez que la vimos fue donde la dinastía Qing construyó el Estanque del Dragón Negro.

—¿Debemos ir? —preguntó el rubio, pero Paola negó— ¿Por qué?

—Marinette se iba muy confiada. Fuera lo que fuera que iba a buscar —explicó—, estaba segura de cumplir con su objetivo para regresar a Francia.

—¿Va a regresar a Francia? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Paola afirmó.

—Al mismo tiempo que se iba a China con una mochila, envió sus maletas a París, pues su abuela había decidido quedarse en Roma unas semanas más.

—Va a volver —se dijo, impaciente.

—Y antes de lo que crees, chico —comentó Plagg, acabándose los trozos de comida—. Porque Niffa nunca querrá trabajar con Tikki si yo no estoy presente. Solo me hace caso a mí.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _Bueno, espero que hayan sobrevivido a esto... ¿Qué tal? ¡Adrien ya sabe todo! ¡Pero, Marinette se le volvió a escapar!_

 _Quiero aclararles algunos puntos de este fic:_

 _¿Por qué semillas de Manzana?_

 _Realmente fue algo inconsciente, Marinette estaba comiendo una manzana cuando leía el Grimorio de pura casualidad, al otro día, mientras pensaba que hacer, me salió una publicación en Facebook, donde explicaban que el manzano es considerado inmortal en algunas culturas y fue como *Boom* tengo que usar esto._

 _Lo que Fu le cuenta a Adrien, es lo que creo que pasó con Fu tras el incendio... ¡Espero mucho el capitulo «Festin» para saber más!_

 _El enfrentamiento entre Gabriel y Adrien no me costó tanto como pensé, me costó más sus choques con Marinette que con su padre xD. ¿Será que tenía ganas que lo gritoneara? xD Quien sabe._

 _El Tema de Emilie y el Miraculous del Pavo Real, se imaginarán mi grito cuando salió la información de que Emilie estaba así por usar el Miraculous fue como ¡Por el momento mi fic tiene sentido! Me sentí tan contenta por mi desquiciada mente xD_

 _No sé si se fijaron o se los dije yo, ¿Alguien pronunció el seudónimo de Chat en voz alta? «Unluckychat» xD Suena como Lucky Charm xD Y como verán, no se vio, pero Chloé y Alya hicieron de las suyas con los nuevos amigos de Marinette en Milán xD_

 _Paola es la benefactora de Marinette xD Es que cuando vi los pasajes dije, Marinette no tiene para costear tanto dinero xD Necesito hacerlo real. (Los otros 5000 que mencionan los chicos, son los que Marinette recibió por trabajar con Paola en la cafetería)_

 _Ah, y una de las cosas que quiero aclarar... ¡Para mí, Adrien está en la Fan-zone! ¡Porque ahí los mandó Marinette a ambos! xD Ella solo es una fan, ¿Qué culpa tiene Adrien de creerle a Marinette? xD Él cree que ella es honesta xD_

 _._

 _¡Tras los reviews le dejo un sabroso avance!_

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

 **laurenImprincess:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Adrien necesita un abrazo con urgencia! En algun momento, mejorará.

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Gracias por leer! En el capitulo hay varias respuestas a tus preguntas... ¡Veamos cuanto dura el buen animo de Adrien!

 **Sagittarius no Liz** : ¡Sii! ¡Lo hago a propósito para que sigan leyendo! xD Y sí, subí imagenes de Niffa a mi página :) ¡Saludos! Gracias por leer!

 **darkdan-sama:** ¡Con Gabriel explotó, a ver como le va a Marinette! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Dessirenya:** ¡Sí, los cambios de Chloé no se ven sobre exagerados! No aparecen mucho, pero tienen sus participaciones justas y necesaria. Quizás a más futuro haga algo donde participe más. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Neko lila** _ **:**_ ¡Muchas Gracias! Si, Niffa es bastante gruñona y arisca, la conocerán en el proximo capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer! x3

 **SakLiEsme:** ¡Si! Al fin Niffa ve la luz después de tres meses de su creación xD Yo sí puedo imaginarmela diciendoselo xD sabine es muy honesta con eso de los sentimientos. No iba a dejar que Adrien esté triste, tenía que animarlo... y así, lo consiguió. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **deisy320:** ¡Me encanta que me dejen reviews con su sufrimiento (?)! Nah, es que me gusta cortar los cap en el momento justo, para que queden con ganas de Más! xD ¡gracias por leer!

 **karen Agreste:** A Adrien le queda mucho por saber, pero a Marinette también... ¡Pronto le explotará una bomba a Mari en la cara! ¡Chan! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Michelle:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero no echarlo a perder! ¡Muchas gracias también por leer!

 **Amo del vacio** : En el cap que viene arde troya xD ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Y Sí, mi pequeña Niffa tiene una interesante historia detrás...

 **sofihikarichan** : ¡Algo! xD Gracias por leer!

 **Zara:** ¡Bienvenida! Y con respecto a Marinette, más bien, lo está usando de excusa, ella no tiene motivo pero para protegerse de lo que siente, ha puesto esa barrera con Adrien, que él está dispuesto a botar :) Gracias por leer!

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 09: " **Enfrentamiento"** el lunes 22 de Abril de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo IX**

* * *

—Vendrás, verdad, My Lady…

Y como si la hubiera invocado sintió el sonido del hilo tensado del Yoyo mágico de Ladybug a sus espaldas.

—Chat —y su voz, era inconfundible. Se giró con cuidado, lentamente, sin querer reventar la ilusión si es que era producto de su imaginación. Pero, era ella. Ella con su nueva versión de Ladybug, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Volví…

—My lady… —susurró poniéndose de pie, para luego saltar frente a ella.

—¿Esa rosa es para mí? —preguntó, esperándola. Su corazón latía con fuerza al volver a ver a su compañero, era la primera vez que estaba frente a él después de descubrir que había caído en sus garras.

—Eso esperas, verdad, princesa —interrogó con la sonrisa ladeada y con ese tono de voz coqueto que Ladybug tantas veces había rechazado.

—Por supuesto —afirmó elevando el mentón—. Vengo a verte con un dolor de cabeza que me mata, y espero al menos un poco de galantería de mi compañero.

—Pensé que te molestaba —dijo, avanzando hacia ella.

—Yo también lo pensaba —respondió, mirando fijamente al superhéroe

* * *

 _._

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook, donde suelto spoiler a lo loco (?)

Sí llegaron hasta aquí, otras pista del próximo capitulo:

 _¡Niffa tiene su primera aparición!_

 _¡Y Marinette está a punto de saber algo increíble!_

 _._

¡Hasta el lunes!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

18 de Abril de 2019


	15. Capitulo IX

**.**

 **Cuando vi que solo recibí 6 reviews pensé que había matado a los lectores con el último capitulo xD**

 **Espero que algunos queden vivos, porque una de las bombas explota hoy.**

 **Lamento la demora en este capitulo. Problemas tecnicos :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 4501**

 **Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

 _«A veces hay que retroceder un paso, para saltar más largo.»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **IX**

" **Enfrentamiento"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

Marinette cayó agotada sobre el futon de la habitación que había reservado en Lijiang, demasiado cansada que ni siquiera quiso cenar. ¿Cómo la gente soportaba casi un día y medio para transportarse? Su cabeza latía con fuerza por todas las distintas presiones atmosféricas a las que había sido expuesta, así que cerró los ojos, con las manos apretándose ambas sienes, y trató de dormir.

Tikki la observaba con preocupación, aunque esperaba que este viaje fuera más satisfactorio que el último que había hecho con una portadora. Sacudió su cabeza y se acostó junto a Marinette. Ella también estaba cansada y casi no había podido comer eso dos días.

…

Marinette dejó escapar una exclamación ante la magia de la escena frente a ella. El lugar, a donde había sido guiada por Tikki, era una belleza sin duda alguna. Un hermoso lago, templos antiguos, cerros cubiertos de árboles y de fondo, una majestuosa montaña cubierta de nieve. La parisina de ojos celestes, recorrió los caminos de piedras girando sobre sus pies, sin querer perderse ningún detalle de aquel lugar. Parecía perdido en el tiempo y agradeció que la gente de aquel recinto hablara inglés. Al menos, podía defenderse mejor que con el chino, ya que Adrien no estaba ahí para ayudarla en esta ocasión.

Pensar en el rubio le quitó la sonrisa de los labios y suspiró profundo, antes de alejar a su amigo de sus pensamientos para seguir disfrutando de aquel lugar de ensueño.

—¡La siento! —dijo Tikki de pronto.

—Pensé que solo Wayzz sentía la presencia de los Kwamis —curiosa, Marinette la miró. Tikki sonrió con algo de pena, pues si le contaba a su amiga lo que Plagg le había contado de esa Kwami, se volvería a burlar.

—Plagg y yo podemos sentir la ubicación de Niffa, además… —respondió, cerrando los ojos— tengo un asunto pendiente con ella.

—¿Asunto pendiente? —Marinette tomó su carterita, observó hacia todos los lados y se escondió tras la escultura de piedra de un dragón.

—¿Recuerdas a mi antigua portadora? —la de cabellos oscuros como la noche, afirmó con la cabeza— Niffa en esa época vivía en el bosque, cerca de donde Plagg y yo estábamos… Le fui a pedir ayuda para que sanara a mi elegida, pero se negó.

—Oh —Marinette apretó los labios con algo de duda—. ¿Puede que no me quiera ayudar a mí?

—No creo —Tikki negó con la cabeza—. Aquella vez, tenía que sanar a mi elegida y por eso no quiso hacerlo… Dijo que su alma estaba demasiado rota para ser sanada. En cambio, ahora necesitamos sanar a Duusu. ¿Cómo se negará a Sanar a uno de los suyos?

La duda en la voz de Tikki no pasó desapercibida para Marinette, la observó y la acarició.

—No te preocupes por nada. Encontraré la forma de que nos quiera ayudar, así tenga que estar toda mi vida en este lugar.

Tikki afirmó, mirándola con emoción.

Esta vez, no podía terminar mal. Esta vez, el viaje de sanación tenía que terminar como debería.

De pronto, ambas fueron envueltas en una esfera aperlada. Marinette no perdió tiempo en transformarse por protección.

—Eres rápida —no supo de donde venía esa voz hasta que, del lago, una burbuja de agua explotó, liberando a una pequeña Kwami de color rosa aperlado. El pequeño ser se acercó a ella. Tenía una cola larga de pez, como si se tratara de una sirena y sus ojos estaban cubierto por un antifaz que parecían aletas.

—¿Niffa? —preguntó, con algo de dudas.

—Sí —afirmó—. Escuché la inconfundible y detestable voz de Tikki, apenas entraron al recinto —informó con algo de superioridad en su voz. Claramente, se podía notar que no se llevaban nada bien.

—¿Por qué hablas así de Tikki? —preguntó la enmascarada en un tono de voz baja.

—Estamos en un escudo protector así que nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Habla tranquila —el pequeño ser rosado se cruzó de brazos—. Tikki es muy controladora y no soporto a un Kwami que se cree superior solo porque fue la primera en crearse —negó con la cabeza—. Me simpatizan más los Kwamis como Plagg —dijo con una sonrisa—… que son creativos, pero a su estilo.

Marinette la observó en silencio. ¿Sería posible que fueran rivales por el cariño de Plagg? Y ella que pensaba que podría haber sido su hija.

Al parecer, sus pensamientos molestaron a la roja de motas, pues deshizo rápidamente la transformación de Ladybug, para quedar frente a Niffa. Ambas se miraron, enojadas.

—Tikki —dijo la pequeña rosada, con voz neutral.

—Niffa —respondió la otra, pero en su tono de voz se notaba la molestia.

—¿Y qué te pasó esta vez? —señaló con la cabeza a la portadora de los aretes— ¿Otra portadora que no sabes aconsejar y tiene el alma rota?

—¡Oye! —Marinette iba a interferir, pero Tikki no la dejó.

—Sí —afirmó—. Tuve una nueva portadora con el alma rota, pero ha logrado sanarse sola —Niffa observó a la chica frente a ella, de pies a cabeza, partiendo de sus balerinas rosadas, su jean negro y su blusa rosada de mangas largas, que se ocultaba parcialmente dentro del pantalón. El cabello de la chica estaba tomado por dos trenzas unidas en una coleta.

—Sí —tras terminar su escaneo, se volvió a la Kwami de la creación—. Su imagen no es la de una persona rota, aunque aún veo un par de grietas en su alma… No ha sanado completamente.

—Y lo hará —volvió a defenderla—, pero no venimos por nosotras.

—¿No? —sorprendida, cerró sus ojos azules—. Eso es un cambio en ti, Tikki.

—Venimos por esto —Marinette sacó de su bolsito, el Miraculous del Pavo Real— Nos dijeron que tú podrías ayudarnos, Duusu está muy enferma. —Niffa observó detenidamente el prendedor y no tardó en notar que las palabras de ellas eran verdad— ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—De poder, claramente puedo —afirmó con una sonrisa—, pero, no lo haré.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Marinette con una expresión ahogada.

—Tal vez si viene Plagg a pedírmelo…

—¡Eres tan infantil! —protestó Tikki, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Crees que traeré a Plagg, a este lugar, solo para que tú nos ayudes?

—Si —afirmó el Kwami, sonriendo—. No tienes otra opción —y tras decir eso, explotó la burbuja en donde estaban encerradas, desapareciendo.

Marinette observó a su Kwami. La moteada estaba realmente enojada.

—¿Por qué te detestan tanto? —Tikki pareció salir de su trance y sacudió la cabeza, antes de mirar a su portadora.

—No lo sé con exactitud —bajó la mirada—. Niffa es uno de los misterios más grandes de mi existencia.

—¿Tendré que ir a buscar a Plagg? —preguntó Marinette, con las manos oculta tras ella—. Quizás deba decirle a Chat Noir que me lo preste —ante la duda, Tikki abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que, inevitablemente, iba a pasar.

—¡No puedes! —Tikki negó repetidamente con la cabeza—. Marinette, no puedes tener el anillo y los aretes al mismo tiempo, es peligroso.

—¿Entonces? —y al ver la mirada azul de su Kwami, Marinette adquirió un tic nervioso en el mentón— ¡No! —negó con la cabeza— ¿Tengo que venir aquí con Chat Noir?

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo llames y venga —comentó.

—Pero, para que acepte venir, tengo que explicarle lo que está pasando —dijo, desanimada, cayendo al piso de piedras— y no puedo hacerlo por teléfono. Tengo que hablarlo con él en persona, sino no cooperará. Puede ser bien cabezotas cuando quiere y más, si sabe que es para Adrien, después de que le dije en la carta.

—¿Qué propones?

—Volvamos a casa, Tikki —afirmó, tomando aire antes de ponerse de pie—. Supongo que es hora de enfrentar a Chat Noir, contarle la verdad y pedirle que tengamos este último trabajo, juntos.

La roja de motas observó fijamente a su portadora. Si es que aún tenía unas algunas grietas en su alma, esperaba que, saber que Chat Noir era Adrien Agreste, no la volviera a destruir.

…

.

Mansión Agreste, París. Dos días después.

.

Adrien caminaba por la escalera metálica con un bonito ramo de rosas blancas, y se detuvo frente a la urna que encerraba a su madre, con una sonrisa melancólica. Ella se veía igual a cómo la recordaba, tanto que creía que, en cualquier momento, abriría los ojos con esa sonrisa bromista que solía mostrarle y le preguntaría si lo había asustado.

Secó la solitaria lagrima que se soltó de su ojo derecho y dejó el ramo de flores en un pequeño florero a un lado.

—¿Sabes, mamá? —dijo, apretando los labios—, aunque esté enojado con papá, y no sé cuándo se me vaya a pasar la rabia, tengo que confesar que admiro su entereza para verte aquí todos los días y no flaquear frente a mí. Yo no veo a Marinette hace meses y por momentos, siento que no puedo respirar y la espera cada vez es más tormentosa. Tengo tantas ganas de verla, gritonearle con el alma por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar estos meses y luego, y luego —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios— mostrarle que, a pesar de todo eso, ella sigue siendo la mujer que quiero… —elevó la mirada—. O al menos, tratar de convencerla de que la amo porque no creo que me crea al principio… ¿Puedes creerlo que, en estos cinco años, no tenemos una foto juntos? Bueno, sí, las hay, pero con nuestros compañeros. Ninguna foto es de nosotros solos. No tengo ni una foto de ella conmigo, ¿Qué clase de amistad teníamos?

—Quizás, una donde estaban tan metidos en lo que vivían, que no necesitaban marcarlo en una foto —la voz de su padre lo dejo tieso en su sitio. ¿Cuánto lo habría escuchado? — Lo siento, hijo, no pretendía asustarte —Gabriel se paró a su lado, con las manos tomadas en su espalda—. Nathalie quería saber si piensas ir a almorzar con los Dupain-Cheng, otra vez.

—Lo haré, los invité a almorzar afuera —le informó, agachándose hasta el ramo de rosas blancas, para tomar una—. Lo siento, mamá. No te pongas celosa —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—, pero hay otra señora muy cariñosa que adoptó a este gato como hijo y que hoy está de cumpleaños —iba a irse, pero Gabriel lo frenó del brazo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida? —le preguntó, realmente preocupado— Con suerte, estás presentándote a las sesiones de fotos, y no has aplicado a ningún examen.

—¿Crees que tengo cabeza para pensar en eso? —se soltó con brusquedad—. Fueron cinco años en los que hice todo lo que querías para que estuvieras contento… Y ni así lo conseguí… Si llego a tomar una decisión con respecto a mi vida, quiero que sea algo que la cambie completamente, y aun no veo opciones que me tienten así que, con permiso.

…

Adrien llevó a los papás de Marinette a uno de los mejores restaurantes de pasta de Paris, pues ya se había cansado de parecer abusivo comiendo todos los días en su casa. Si bien, la pareja no tenía inconvenientes, él encontró en el cumpleaños de Sabine, la excusa perfecta para que no rechazaran la oferta.

—Así que van a cumplir veinticinco años de casados —susurró el rubio, mirando su plato—. Debe ser bonito estar tantos años con una misma persona, incluso, ustedes trabajan juntos.

—A veces es difícil —confesó Sabine, mirando tiernamente a su corpulento marido—, pero conversamos todo y eso nos hace las cosas más sencillas.

—¿Y por qué creen que las personas ocultan cosas? —preguntó de golpe, llevando la palma a la frente para perder los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios— ¿Por qué ocultarían algo tan grave?

—Para no dañar a esa persona —respondió enseguida, Tom.

—Pero, cuándo se descubre la verdad, ¿no es peor?

—Depende las intenciones —respondió, Sabine, extendiendo su mano para que el chico quitara la suya de su cabeza—. Por tus vueltas, supongo que descubriste algo más de nuestra hija —ante el silencio, ambos supusieron que estaban en lo correcto—. Adrien, no deberíamos abogar por nuestra hija en esta situación porque no estaremos siendo imparciales, pero recuerda como es Marinette. Ella si hubiera sabido algo que te hiciera mucho daño, no te lo diría. Se quedaría callada y lo guardaría para sí misma, aunque eso le doliera a ella también.

Adrien soltó en aire por la nariz, cerrando los ojos. Sabine tenía razón, era lo que ella había hecho con la información de Hawk Moth, después de todo. Si ni siquiera había podido decirle eso, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que su padre tenía encerrada a su madre en una especie de urna en el sótano en la mansión? Era descabellado de solo pensarlo.

Con la mente un poco más calmada, terminaron de comer en un ambiente más relajado. Tras pagar la comida, regresaron a la panadería Tom&Sabine.

—¿Unas batallas de meca? —propuso Tom, pero Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya hice suficiente de mal tercio —respondió, mostrando las palmas—. Disfruten de su día libre.

—Pero si no es moles… —las palabras de Tom murieron tras sus dientes cuando al girar para entrar al departamento, se encontraron con una cansada Marinette que no lograba abrir la puerta. Adrien sintió que su corazón se paralizaba en ese momento.

—¿Marinette? —susurró Sabine, sin poder creer lo que veía. La de ojos celestes volteó nerviosa y sonrió al verlos elevando los brazos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! —dijo, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Adrien se apuró a moverse, para que no se cayera—. Oh… —elevó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio—, que bonito estoy soñando.

Las mejillas de Adrien se sonrojaron un poco, pero no la soltó.

—Lo siento —exclamó la pequeña de motas, apareciendo frente a los tres—. Marinette tuvo un viaje de treinta y siete horas, y luego uno de veinticinco, muy seguidos —la miró como seguía hablando de Adrien como si él no estuviera ahí—. Y tomó un tantito de whisky en el avión para calmar su estrés.

—Bonita forma de tomar alcohol por primera vez —comentó Tom, mientras veía como Marinette seguía acariciando la mejilla de Adrien.

—Abriré —indicó Sabine, tomando las llaves que Marinette dejó en la cerradura. Tom se acercó a su hija para tomarla en brazos, pero ésta se apretó más a Adrien, tomándolo del cuello.

—¡No! —se negó, moviendo su cabeza, apegándose al pecho del muchacho—. Déjame soñar un ratito más —dijo mirando a Adrien con una sonrisa—. Porque en la realidad, no creo que pueda verme así, con esos hermosos ojos verdes tan llenos de amor…

Adrien la abrazó pues no iba a desperdiciar ese momento. Los padres de Marinette, subieron las escaleras para abrir la puerta de entrada al departamento.

—Tranquila —le susurró, acariciando la cabeza—. Ven, vamos para que te acuestes.

Marinette se separó de él, sonrojada.

—Mi sueño se está descontrolando —dijo, riéndose avergonzada. Adrien no estaba muy distinto.

—Ya, Marinette —el rubio, sacó fuerza de voluntad de donde ya no sabía que le quedaba, y la tomó en brazos para entrarla a su casa.

—Ah… —ella se acomodó en su pecho cruzando los brazos por su cuello—. Ahora me siento como con Chat Noir…

—Así que sueñas con los dos, Prrincesa —le susurró para que sus padres no los escucharan.

—Pero a ti te quiero más, Chat —dijo, moviendo su cabeza en el pecho de él, antes de quedarse dormida.

Adrien subió a la chica hasta su habitación, sin interrupción de los padres quienes, incluso, se quedaron con los Kwamis para alimentarlos. Realmente amaba a esa pareja. Subió a Marinette a la cama y, tras desdoblar una manta, la cubrió con ella.

Le acarició con mejilla con el revés de su dedo índice. No podía creer que la estuviera viendo una vez más, que estuviera a su lado, otra vez.

Se separó de ella con mucha dificultad y bajó hacia la sala del departamento.

—¿Sigue dormida? —preguntó Sabine.

—Sí —afirmó y miró a Tikki. La pequeña también estaba agotada—. Necesito hablar con Marinette, ¿crees que puedas…?

—Marinette volvió porque necesita hablar con Chat Noir —lo interrumpió—. No te preocupes, yo le aviso.

Sin más, se despidió de la pareja y con Plagg comiendo queso, salió del departamento de los Dupain-Cheng.

—Volvió —exclamó, emocionado.

—Ya te lo había dicho —le recordó Plagg—. No pueden hacer nada sin mí, así que, seguramente, vino a buscarme —aquello hizo que la emoción lo abandonara de golpe.

—¿Crees que vino a pedirme el anillo para llevarte con ella? —instintivamente, cubrió su Miraculous.

—No lo sé —movió los hombros—. Será cuestión de que veamos que busca la chica.

…

La noche iluminó completamente la ciudad parisina. Chat Noir estaba sentado en una viga con las manos apoyadas en ella, aferrándose con fuerza. ¿Irá a venir? ¿Se sentiría mejor? ¿Y si aún no despertaba?

Los nervios del rubio eran demasiado para él, tanto que, si no estuviera tomado de la viga, ya hubiera saltado en dirección a la panadería. Tomó la rosa roja que tenía enganchada en el cinturón de su cadera y suspiró.

—Vendrás, ¿verdad, mi lady?

Y como si la hubiera invocado, sintió el sonido del hilo tensado del yoyo mágico de Ladybug, a sus espaldas.

—Chat —su voz, era inconfundible. Se giró con cuidado, lentamente, sin querer reventar la ilusión si es que era producto de su imaginación, pero era ella. Ella, con su nueva versión de Ladybug, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Volví…

—My lady… —susurró, poniéndose de pie, para luego saltar frente a ella.

—¿Esa rosa es para mí? —preguntó, esperándola. Su corazón latía con fuerza al volver a ver a su compañero. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a él, después de descubrir que había caído en sus garras.

—Eso esperas, ¿verdad, princesa? —interrogó con la sonrisa ladeada y con ese tono de voz coqueto que Ladybug, tantas veces, había rechazado.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, elevando el mentón—. Vengo a verte con un dolor de cabeza que me mata y espero, al menos, un poco de galantería de mi compañero.

—Pensé que te molestaba —dijo, avanzando hacia ella.

—Yo también lo pensaba —respondió, mirando fijamente al superhéroe— Yo… —y lo que fuera que iba a decirle, murió en sus labios cuando Chat Noir la tomó del rostro para pegar sus labios en los de ella. No tardó en cerrar sus ojos celestes y dejarse guiar por aquello que estaba explotando en su cabeza. Se colgó del cuello del rubio y, con las manos perdidas entre sus cabellos, profundizo más el beso, buscando acercarse más de los que sus cuerpos les permitían.

No sabía si aquel beso sabía tan embriagante por el alcohol que aún tenía en su sangre, pero no quería terminar. Podría estar toda su vida besándolo así.

 _¿Por qué había tardado tantos años en volverlo a besar?_

—Bugaboo —susurró Chat contra sus labios, pero la chica no quería soltarlo. Lo había extrañado demasiado. El chico se separó un poco para mirarla con esa chispa de vida que solo ella activaba en él—. Sé que soy irresistible, pero parece que quieres comerme.

—¡Si, quiero! —respondió buscando de nuevo sus labios. Chat movió sus hombros resignados, volviendo a caer en la tentación de aquellos labios con gusto a fresa.

Momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en una viga de la torre Eiffel, muy juntos. La cabeza de Ladybug estaba apoyada en el hombro de Chat Noir y él tenía su cabeza junto a la de ella.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó, tomando su mano enguantada para jugar con sus dedos.

—Casi bien —respondió.

—¿Qué te faltó? —consultó, concentrado en los dedos de la heroína.

—Plagg —contestó, sin pensarlo mucho—. Necesito a Plagg para lo que necesito hacer en China.

Plagg… No Chat Noir… El rubio soltó la mano y se enderezó. Ella notó el cambio inmediatamente.

—¿Y cómo piensas llevarte a mi Kwami? —tras aquella pregunta, Ladybug se dio un palmazo en la cara...

—¿Contigo? —agregó rápidamente, pero el joven ya estaba molesto—. Yo no puedo usar a Plagg y a Tikki al mismo tiempo, te necesito conmigo, también.

—Me necesitas solo por Plagg —se cruzó de brazos, para apretar sus puños a escondidas y no soltar lo que su lengua tenía ganas de gritarle.

—No, Chat —aprovechando la cercanía, le tomó del rostro para que la mirara—. Te necesito conmigo. Vine a buscarte porque los necesito a ambos.

—Recién dijiste que solo te faltaba Plagg —Marinette refunfuño para sus adentros. Había olvidado que su amigo podía ser bien infantil.

—Iba a llamarte —dijo, soltándolo con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que el chico casi pierda el equilibrio—. Pero no, me hice un viaje de veinticinco horas para venir a buscarte en persona, porque no quería que lo malinterpretaras… Pero aquí estamos, lo malinterpretaste de todas formas.

—¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué para eso me besaste? Para decir, agarro al gato baboso que tengo comiendo de mi mano y lo hago hacer lo que quiera para ayudar a mi amor secreto, Adrien Agreste.

Y después de decir eso, Chat Noir quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Ladybug lo miró y se puso de pie.

—¿A esto se va a reducir nuestro reencuentro? ¿A pelear?

—¡Pero es la verdad! —exclamó con algo de molestia, también parándose— ¡No lo niegues! Tú misma pusiste que me rechazaste durante años por ese chico.

La de traje rojo apretó los ojos para no meterle un puñetazo a su celópata compañero.

—¡Bueno, sí! ¿Y qué? —lo desafió—. Estoy haciendo esto por Adrien, ¿feliz? —Chat se quedó en silencio—. Estoy haciendo esto por un amigo al que quise muchísimo, pero por lo que veo era mejor tener un amor imposible que algo contigo.

—No te arrepientas después, princesa —le dijo, con la voz gélida.

—Ni que fuera a ir corriendo a buscarlo —bramó, para luego bajar la mirada—. Ni siquiera sé qué pensará de mi cuando sepa que, por mi culpa, su padre no consiguió revivir a su madre.

«Calla» «Calla» Adrien, tras el antifaz, no quería seguir escuchando. Estaba seguro que diría algo que no quería confirmar.

—He tratado de no pensar en Adrien, odiándome por haber impedido la reunión con su madre —continuó, agachándose con las manos empuñadas apoyadas en sus orejas.

—Realmente —la voz de Chat Noir se sentía robótica—, ¿piensas eso de tu amigo? —la miró con mucha lastima— ¿De esa forma lo quisiste? ¿Pensando que él tendría esos pensamientos tan perversos, de poner en riesgo la vida de miles de personas por reencontrarse con su madre?

Y cuando creyó que esa mujer no podría romperle más el corazón, ahí estaba, martillando los trozos al ritmo del gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundo y se agachó para apoyar su mano en el hombro de su compañera, aunque el roce le quemaba.

—¿Quieres salir mañana mismo a China? —ante la pregunta, Ladybug lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Me acompañaras?

—Sí —afirmó—. No te preocupes por los pasajes, los compraré yo. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando tenga la hora —y sin más, tomó la vara de su espalda y se lanzó de camino a su casa.

—Este es tu destino, Marinette —se dijo, mirando como su compañero se alejaba—. Ni Adrien ni Chat Noir son para ti.

…

.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Marinette arribo con un pequeño bolso de mano al aeropuerto donde se iba a reunir con Chat Noir, y aunque el día anterior habían terminado mal, ella no pudo evitar arreglarse un poco. Tenía su cabello atado en media coleta, una blusa rosada cuello mao de mangas largas, un pantalón negro y sobre la blusa, un chaleco tejido a crochet negro sin mangas. Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras observaba la sala de espera, tratando de encontrar a alguien con el cabello rubio como su compañero. ¿Cómo sería? Porque de algo si estaba segura, no iba a ser tan loco como para aparecer como Chat Noir en el aeropuerto. Se apretó el labio inferior entre los dientes, conforme los segundos pasaban. ¿Dónde estaría?

De la nada, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Giró pensando que era su compañero, pero solo se encontró con la mirada verde de Adrien, retrocediendo casi de un salto.

—¡Adrien! —gritó, espantada— Tanto tiempo….

—Sí —el chico la miró confundido—, nos vimos ayer.

—¿Ayer? —la chica ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro sin poder recordar haberlo visto.

—En tu casa —le dijo, y Marinette lo notó demasiado cerca. ¿Por qué se movía como un gato?— Llegaste algo entonada y te ayudé a llegar a su habitación.

¡Qué la parta un rayo! Eso no lo había soñado… ¡Si se puso a acariciar a Adrien! Ocultó su rostro con las manos, pero el rubio sonreía tan tranquilo y refrescante como lo recordaba.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó para desviar la atención de ella— ¿Saldrás de viaje?

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—, con alguien muy importante para mí.

—Oh —la chica desvió la mirada hacia el bolso que tenía en sus manos—, ya veo. Pasan muchas cosas en cuatro meses…

—Si —dijo, Adrien metiendo su mano derecha al bolsillo de su jean azul—, pasan muchas cosas en cuatro meses… Puedes sentirte en la cima y de pronto, tienes el corazón hecho añicos.

—¿Eh? —Marinette lo miró, confundida.

—No, nada —sacudió su cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa—. Viajo a China con Ladybug —le confesó y la chica lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿De verdad? —siguiéndole la broma, Marinette respondió— Y yo iré a China con Chat Noir.

—Lo sé —respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Marinette, desapareciera—. Verás, él no sabe muy bien el chino, así que me mandó en representación.

—Si serás mentiroso —una tercera voz sorprendió a la chica de ojos celestes, pues la conocía muy bien.

—Plagg —susurró, ante el oscuro Kwami frente a ella.

—Hola, Mari —la saludó de forma galante— y no le creas a MI portador —respondió haciendo hincapié en el «mi»—. Yo sé hablar muchos idiomas.

—Si —Adrien puso los ojos en blanco—, lo que digas Plagg —y luego, bajó la mirada hacia Marinette. La pobre chica señalaba repetidamente con el dedo índice a su Kwami y a él, acompañado de un temblor en su mandíbula. Se sentía tan encabronado con ella, que aquella faceta despreocupada salía con tanta facilidad que lo sorprendía—. Oh, déjame presentarme —extendiéndole la mano donde brillaba el plateado Miraculous del gato negro—. Soy Adrien Agreste, modelo y superhéroe de París —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería—, pero tú, puedes llamarme Chat Noir.

Y ante aquella presentación, Marinette ya no quería que la parta un rayo, quería que la tierra se abriera y hundirse en ella.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Y la bomba le explotó en la cara a Marinette!

¿Qué tal el capitulo? Siendo sincera, cuando me imaginé como podía decirle Adrien a Marinette que era Chat Noir, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y me encantó. Claro que quedó mejor que la primera vez que lo pensé.

Se viene el viaje a China a enfrentar a Niffa, ¿qué les pareció la introducción de este nuevo Kwami? ¿Qué creen que haya tras su poder y relación con Plagg y Tikki?

¡Pronto las respuestas!

Quiero contarles, que mientras escribía el capitulo 14, terminé agregando uno más. Viaje de Sanación finalizará con 15 y un Epilogo. Los cuales ya están terminados *tira confeti* Espero que a ustedes también les guste el resultado final de este fic. Ya ando planeando otro xD

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

laurenImprincess: ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

sofihikarichan: ¡Supongo que aun sigues en shock! ¡Gracias por leer! xD

paulayjoaqui: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y muchas gracias por leer. La rivalidad de Tikki con Niffa le pondrá las cosas dificiles a Marinette.

darkdan-sama: No, fue antes de ir a China xD El capitulo que viene le hace honor al nombre que tendrá "Incomodidad latente" xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

SakLiEsme: ¡Miss Spoilers! xD ¿Cuanto pasó que te revelé este beso? xD Mucho tiempo jajajaj ¡Al fin ves el contexto de todo! Gracias por estar siempre y escuchar mis locuras ;)

karen Agreste: Se viene la acción en China :) En el capitulo que sigue, se sabe porque Niffa y Tikki no se llevan bien! ¡Gracias por leer!

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 09: " **Incomodidad latente** **"** el lunes 29 de Abril de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo X**

* * *

—. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la tenga en frente. No sé cómo le voy a decir que soy Chat Noir. Que soy en quien confía y, a la vez, desconfía.

—Solo sé tú mismo —le aconsejó el Kwami—. Siempre fuiste Chat Noir con Marinette, aunque tú no te diste cuenta —desvió la mirada— y ella tampoco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu forma de hablarle, al poco control que tenías cerca de ella —le indicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Que, tomadas de mano, que invadirle su espacio personal. Abrazarla, cruzar tu brazo por sus hombros, miradas y sonrisas —le enumeró—. Puedo hacer una lista larga, Adrien. Por eso siempre te he molestado, tú —apoyó su garra en la frente del muchacho— solo aquí veías a esa chica como una amiga. Todo el resto de tu ser, el instintivo, la reconocía.

Aunque no quisiera aceptar que lo que Plagg decía era verdad, él sabía que así era. Se apoyó contra el asiento, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

 _._

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook, donde suelto spoiler a lo loco (?)

 _._

¡Hasta el lunes!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

25 de Abril de 2019


	16. Capitulo X

**.**

 **Un nuevo lunes ha llegado, y un nuevo capitulo aquí les traigo.**

 **Vi que dejé muchas explosiones de cabeza y exclamaciones con el capitulo anterior...**

 **Espero que resistan, porque aunque este es un capitulo tranquilo, tiene varias cosas intrigantes.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 3700**

 **Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **X**

" **Incomodidad latente"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

Mansión Agreste, después del encuentro entre Ladybug y Chat Noir

.

Adrien deshizo su transformación ni bien tocó el suelo de su cuarto. Plagg flotó a su lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el portador de la mala suerte le metió un trozo de camembert en la boca para que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Solo sígueme —le pidió, saliendo de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras que daban hacia el salón de la mansión y se dirigió con la mirada seria a la oficina de su padre. No pidió entrar y simplemente abrió las puertas, ignorando si su padre estaba disponible o no.

—Se te está haciendo una mala costumbre entrar a mi oficina así —le recriminó el mayor, pero Adrien no respondió a su alegato, se acercó a él y se paró a su lado— ¿Qué?

—Marinette volvió —le indicó, causando un sobresalto en su padre—. Vino a buscarme —comentó, tratando de buscar las palabras para no revelar nada de su estado de ánimo pues no quería hablar nada de eso ahora—. Necesitamos ir a China.

—¿Encontró la Cura?

—Eso parece —respondió con un movimiento desganado de sus hombros—. Pero me necesita a mí y a Plagg —y ante la mención del Kwami, Gabriel observó al pequeño ser que flotaba al lado de su hijo mientras comía queso. Bajó la mirada al anillo plateado de su hijo con recelo… Estuvo tan cerca tantas veces— ¿Padre? —lo llamó, ocultando su mano con el Miraculous con la otra mano, con todos los sentidos alertas. Gabriel salió de su ensimismamiento, mirando a su hijo.

—¿Me decías que a China?

—Sí, necesito que me compres los pasajes para China, si es posible para mañana mismo, y que actives mi tarjeta de crédito para uso en el extranjero —le pidió. El hombre de ojos azules observó al joven, antes de dirigir sus manos a su computadora para cumplir con las exigencias de su hijo.

—De acuerdo —afirmó—. ¿A qué lugar de China?

—Oh —Adrien se dio cuenta que nunca le preguntó eso a Marinette, gracias al cielo, Plagg tenía la respuesta.

—Lo más cercano al Estanque del Dragón Negro —le informó—. Provincia de Yunnan, China.

—¡Gracias Plagg! —agradeció el rubio

—Paola nos dio esa información —le recordó, con una suave negación de su cabeza.

—Bien —continuó Gabriel buscando paquetes que incluyeran transporte y hotel para su hijo y la señorita Dupain-Cheng. Mientras Adrien veía como su padre hacia todo lo solicitado, escuchó algo que lo dejó un tanto paralizado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido.

—Pregunté si las cosas con la señorita Dupain-Cheng están en malos términos, ya que traes una muy mala cara, aun después de volver a verla.

—Creí que todo sería más fácil —admitió, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero, no sé qué va a pasar de ahora en más… Primero, quiero concentrarme en ayudar a mamá —miró a su padre con toda la decisión que tenía en su cabeza—. Cuando vea a mi mamá despierta y pueda abrazarla una vez más, pensaré en todo lo demás.

…

Con los tickets de abordo en sus manos, le mandó un mensaje a Tom Dupain, pidiéndole que le informara a Marinette del itinerario del día de mañana. Tom se sorprendió al enterarse que el chico iba a confesar, finalmente, su doble personalidad. El rubio vio con una sonrisa amarga ese sticker de ánimo que le había enviado quien, en algún momento, pensó que sería su suegro. ¿Aún había alguna posibilidad entre ellos?

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Mañana sería un largo día.

...

—No estoy nervioso —protestó el rubio, mientras iba en el auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto a reunirse con Marinette. Plagg lo miraba flotando frente a él, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y por eso te cambiaste de ropa más de treinta veces? —soltó, haciendo que el modelo bajara la vista a sus puños cerrados, los cuales se movían por el tic nervioso de sus piernas.

—Solo me puse lo primero que tomé —Plagg se carcajeó.

—Lo sé —afirmó, sonriendo—. Y la primera que desechaste, también.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —protestó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la tenga en frente. No sé cómo le voy a decir que soy Chat Noir. Que soy en quien confía y, a la vez, desconfía.

—Solo sé tú mismo —le aconsejó el Kwami—. Siempre fuiste Chat Noir con Marinette, aunque tú no te diste cuenta —desvió la mirada— y ella tampoco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu forma de hablarle y al poco control que tenías cerca de ella —le indicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Que, tomadas de mano, que invadirle su espacio personal, abrazarla, cruzar tu brazo por sus hombros, miradas y sonrisas —le enumeró—. Puedo hacer una lista larga, Adrien y por eso siempre te he molestado. Tú —apoyó su garra en la frente del muchacho—, solo aquí, veías a esa chica como una amiga, pero todo el resto de tu ser, el instintivo, la reconocía.

Aunque no quisiera aceptar que lo que Plagg decía, era verdad pues él sabía que así era. Se apoyó contra el asiento, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Antes de bajar del auto, revisó su apariencia en el espejo que solía tener en uno de los bolsillos de los asientos. Acomodó el cuello azul marino de su camisa clara, se afirmó el chaleco que combinaba con el cuello de la camisa y, tras ponerse unos lentes de sol, salió despidiéndose de su guardaespaldas.

—Es hora de la verdad.

Cuando ingreso a la sala de espera de los vuelos internacionales, no tardó en encontrarla. Su corazón, ese que la noche anterior creyó que había muerto, se sobresaltó al verla. Estaba bellísima. ¿Cómo había desperdiciado tanto tiempo teniéndola a su lado solo como una amiga?

La de cabellos azulados parecía buscar a alguien, quizás esperaba encontrar a su compañero y, sí eso era, le iba a dar a su compañero. Se acercó a ella con el sigilo de un gato y cuando se dio cuenta de su proximidad, la chica retrocedió un paso mediante un salto.

 _Costumbres que no se perdían._

—¡Adrien! —el chico de ojos verdes, pudo notar como el pánico la invadía— Tanto tiempo….

—Sí, nos vimos ayer —respondió, con todo lo que implicaba eso.

—¿Ayer? —por la pregunta, supuso que la chica frente a él no recordaba nada, o no podía asociarlo a nada.

—En tu casa —le explicó, acercándose a ella, donde el olor de su perfume le llegó de golpe, pero tenía que resistir—. Llegaste algo entonada y te ayudé a llegar a su habitación.

—¿Y tú? ¿Saldrás de viaje? —tras la pregunta, Adrien acomodó la mochila que traía colgada del hombro derecho, antes de responder.

—Si —afirmó y esperando ver su reacción, completó—, con alguien muy importante para mí.

—Oh —Marinette bajó la mirada—, ya veo. Pasan muchas cosas en cuatro meses…

 _¿Aún no comprendía quién era? ¿Realmente podía pensar que él tenía a alguien más importante en su vida que ella? La rabia que sentía previamente, volvió a él._

—Si —afirmó—, pasan muchas cosas en cuatro meses… Puedes sentirte en la cima y de pronto, tienes el corazón hecho añicos. —le comentó, como si escupiera con veneno cada palabra. La chica no pareció comprender, otra vez, así que suspiró— No, nada —sacudió su cabeza, para mirarla con su mejor sonrisa fingida—. Viajo a China con Ladybug —le confesó y la chica lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿De verdad? Pues, yo iré a China con Chat Noir.

Al ver que la chica seguía en su ceguera, decidió dejar el rodeo.

—Lo sé —respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Marinette desapareciera—. Verás, él no sabe muy bien el chino, así que me mandó en representación.

—Si serás mentiroso —Plagg se removió del chaleco para dejarse ver.

—Plagg —cuando el Kwami quedó frente a ella, Adrien pudo ver que Marinette al fin conectaba con la verdad.

—Hola, Mari —la saludó de forma galante— y no le creas a MI portador —respondió, haciendo hincapié en el «mi»—. Yo sé hablar muchos idiomas.

—Si —Adrien puso los ojos en blanco—, lo que digas Plagg —observó cómo su compañera parecía impresionada por la resolución, así que decidió terminar con la presentación—. Oh, déjame presentarme —extendiéndole la mano donde brillaba el plateado Miraculous del gato negro—. Soy Adrien Agreste, modelo y superhéroe de Paris —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería—. Pero tú, puedes llamarme Chat Noir.

—¿Qué? —en vez de tomar la mano, Marinette se la llevó a la boca producto del pánico de lo que eso significaba.

—Como escuchaste, Prrincesa —le susurró—. Al parecer hemos estado jugando al gato y al ratón desde antes de que fueras Multimouse.

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Aquella mirada que le daba el rubio era perturbadoramente familiar. ¿Siempre había sido así? Se había enamorado de ambas caras de la moneda… Cambiado al chico correcto por el atrevido. ¿Cómo le pasó eso? Se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre, entreabriendo los dedos para mirarlo.

Aquello parecía una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Adrien pareció leer su pensamiento, por lo que metió la mano dentro del cuello de su camisa, para mostrarle el relicario que Marinette le había regalado a Chat Noir.

—¿Necesita más pruebas, My lady? —le preguntó, con su mejor sonrisa—. ¿O le cuento todas las veces que mi padre estuvo a punto de matarme?

Marinette impresionada por las palabras de su amigo, si es que podía seguir siendo eso, entrelazó miles de recuerdos en una pequeña fracción de segundos.

 _Chat Noir era el hijo de Hawk Moth…_

El pánico que la invadió la hizo agachar, abrazándose a sí misma. Adrien la vio, desde arriba, enojado, herido por todo lo que ella había causado en su ser; pero no podía ignorar que los trozos de su corazón aun la amaban, así que también se agachó y, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de ella, la ayudó a poner de pie, una vez más.

—No te preocupes por mí —le dijo, y cuando la chica de ojos celestes iba a responder, él la acalló con el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Tuvo que hacerlo para no caer en la tentación de volverla a besar. No podía hacer eso, ella no se lo merecía.

Una vez que ella se estabilizó, Adrien se separó de Marinette para pasarle su tarjeta de embarque que había impreso en su casa.

—Vámonos —le indicó, abriendo su chaqueta para que Plagg volviera a ocultarse para luego, alejándose de ella.

Marinette apretó con ambas manos, las correas de su bolso.

—Ahora entiendo tu preocupación, Tikki —soltó en un suspiro, sabiendo que la Kwami roja estaba escuchándola dentro de su cartera cruzada.

…

Abordaron el avión en primera clase y Marinette observó el lugar, impresionada, ya que después de viajar en clase económica todos esos días, aquellos asientos eran una maravilla. Adrien le dio la pasada para que tomara el asiento junto a la ventanilla y una vez que se sentó, y antes de que la chica le diera algo, se colocó los audífonos, el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos.

—Si me odias, no lo hagas tan notorio —soltó, apoyando su codo contra la ventanilla para mirar hacia afuera. El rubio no mostró ninguna respuesta pues, efectivamente, no la estaba escuchando.

El avión despegó sin ningún problema y aunque Marinette no miraba a su compañero, podía notar su mirada de vez en cuando, pero, aun así, no quitó sus ojos de las nubes que se observaban afuera.

Un rato más tarde, estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió un golpe en su rostro que la despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Plagg, que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, percatándose que dormía con la cabeza de Adrien apoyada en su hombro. Lo acomodó con mucho cuidado y se enderezó en el asiento.

—Tikki está dormida, también —le informó Plagg, mirando hacia la carterita que Marinette tenía cruzada.

—¿Necesitas preguntarme algo?

—¿Vieron a Niffa? —ante la mención expectante del Kwami, ella lo miró elevando la ceja derecha— ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿Son un triángulo amoroso? —automáticamente, la cara de Plagg se desfiguró.

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza— Por todo el camembert del mundo, Tikki es la única para mí, por la eternidad —acentuó moviendo los brazos con decisión. Marinette sonrió ya que aquello se le hizo muy tierno.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué solo quiere verte a ti? ¿Por qué odia a Tikki? —preguntó, casi en un susurro, pues temía que la azafata viniera en cualquier momento.

El Kwami oscuro se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras flotaba frente a ella, pensando las palabras que iba a usar para contarle la verdad sobre aquel ser.

—Pues, Niffa, como todo Kwami, es la representación de un concepto abstracto, en este caso, la Sanación —le explicó—. A nuestro ciclo de crear y destruir, Tikki, hace mucho tiempo atrás, pensó que le hacía falta algo, que, para ella poder recrear sin problemas, necesitaba sanar lo que yo destruía; y yo, decidí que el deseo de mi Terroncito era lo suficientemente aceptable para convertirlo en realidad…

Marinette bajó la mirada hacia Plagg, viéndolo sumamente confundida, pues su mente le dio rápidamente el resto de la historia del Kwami.

—Espera, ¿Niffa es el resultado del poder absoluto?

Plagg afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es el primer resultado de nuestros poderes combinados. Niffa es el resultado de nuestro deseo de alterar nuestro ciclo e integrar la sanación —ante el suspiro, la de cabellos azulados lo acarició.

—¿Y por qué odia tanto a Tikki?

—Ese es el precio. Tikki es quien la quería y por eso el precio fue que su creación egoísta no la quisiera —Plagg observó la cartera donde la Kwami dormía—. Tikki no recuerda nada de aquella vez y solo yo mantengo esos recuerdos. Ese es mi precio, por querer cumplir el sueño egoísta de Tikki, recordarlo, aunque los guardianes nos pusieron un sello de protección para olvidarla, luego de lo que Tikki vivió con una de sus portadoras.

—¿Los rivales? —preguntó con curiosidad, el gato sonrió de lado, afirmando con la cabeza.

—Así es. Tikki sufrió tanto con lo de su portadora y yo estaba encerrado en mi anillo sin poder consolarla. Es una etapa muy dura en nuestras vidas ya que, hasta ese momento, muchos de nuestros portadores terminaban juntos. Ellos fueron los primeros que rechazaron esa unión que daban los Miraculous. Mi elegido no me dio tiempo a explicarle nada porque, simplemente, llegó a su casa y se quitó el anillo, renunciando a mí. Tarde años en volver a estar con Tikki y saber qué fue lo que sucedió. Después de todo, es otra de las características de nuestros Miraculous, los cuales no funcionarían en completa armonía si sus elegidos no fueran compatibles, hechos el uno para el otro, pero esa fue la excepción —ante la frase de Plagg, Marinette miró a Adrien dormir a su lado. Sentía pena por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, como por un lado lo trató como un desconocido y por el otro lo destrozó. Plagg notó como una lágrima estaba por escapar de los ojos celestes de la chica frente a él, y se apuró a limpiársela—. Tranquila, las cosas se solucionarán a su tiempo —le afirmó con la cabeza—. Confía en mí. No hemos tenido dos portadores más necios, ciego y compatibles que ustedes —ante aquello, se rio, y Marinette con él.

—Gracias, Plagg —agradeció.

—De nada, My lady.

…

Adrien salió de su letargo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, justo cuando una azafata pasaba con el carrito de bebidas, ofreciéndole algo.

—Un café estaría bien —observó a la chica a su lado para ver si quería algo, pero la encontró cabeceando, también con sus audífonos puestos. Volvió la vista a la azafata que le entregaba el café, y se despidió sin intención de despertar a Marinette.

Levantó la tapa del asiento delantero que servía de soporte y dejó ahí el café, se acomodó y con la mano izquierda, hizo que Marinette se apoyara en su hombro derecho, acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar, intencionalmente. La notó fruncir el ceño e iba a sacar la mano, pero Tikki apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, asustado.

—Esta por tener una pesadilla —Tikki iba a despertarla, pero Adrien no se lo permitió, aprovechando que aún tenía su mano en la mejilla femenina, le hizo más caricias con el pulgar.

—Shhh —le susurró—, tranquila —su voz y el suave contacto de su mano, la calmó y Marinette siguió durmiendo.

—Y después dices que la odias —protestó otra voz, que hizo que Tikki mirara al rubio, enojada.

—Hola, Adrien —saludó, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Qué es eso que dijo Plagg?

—Nada —se defendió el chico, mirando a la chica sobre su hombro— ¿Sabías que tenía pesadillas?

—Sí —afirmó, tratando de omitir lo que quería preguntarle—. Suele tenerlas cuando tiene un shock emocional grande. Quizás saber que eres Chat Noir, la afectó de sobremanera.

—¿Por qué confió en alguien que desconfía? —preguntó con amargura, quitando la mano que tenía en el rostro de Marinette.

Tikki vio la escena y se mordió la lengua para no soltar todo lo que quería decirle, pero no le tocaba a ella. Era algo que ellos debían arreglar.

—No —respondió, sin mirarlo, vio a Plagg que parecía harto por aquella reacción de su elegido—. El shock de Marinette es otro. Es el hecho de que ella pensó que había superado su amor por ti, que tenía la ilusión de amar a otra persona… y terminó descubriendo que siempre fue el mismo.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó, al ver el tono de la pequeña frente a él.

—No sé, tú dímelo —el joven muchacho miró a su Kwami amenazante, y luego a quien tenía en frente— Tú mejor que nadie debes saber esa respuesta, puesto que recién miraste a mi portadora al saber la verdad.

—Yo no… —iba a protestar, pero Tikki, se acercó rápido a él para silenciarlo.

—No respondas, piénsalo.

Y tras sus palabras, volvió a su carterita.

Plagg iba a escapar, pero Adrien no se lo permitió.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Tenía la sensación de que la odiabas… —dijo, mirando a la portadora de Tikki.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Pero lo pensaste —lo acusó y Adrien se vio sonrojado porque no podía negarlo. Por un segundo, ese pensamiento pasó por su mente.

—Solo estaba enojado —se defendió, por lo que Plagg voló hacia él, golpeándole la frente— ¡Oye!

—Es bueno ver que no la odias… Ahora piensa en lo que dijo Tikki. Me iré a dormir un rato más —dijo bostezando.

…

Marinette despertó al sentir la leve turbulencia del avión descendiendo, bastante desorientada. Refregó su mejilla contra la almohada, sintiendo un aroma familiar que la hizo sonreír involuntariamente, antes de percatarse de que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Adrien.

Se enderezó asustada, quitándose los audífonos, antes de observar a Adrien que se daba pequeños cabezazos dormido.

—Plagg —susurró, haciendo que el Kwami saliera del chaleco de su portador. Marinette señaló hacia arriba para que el ser oscuro prestara atención a la voz de la azafata, que indicaba la detención del avión en la primera escala—… despierta a Adrien, por favor —le pidió, acomodando sus cosas para bajar.

—¡Adrien! —Plagg, le quitó los audífonos con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo que el rubio despertara de golpe— Ops, lo siento…

El muchacho de ojos verdes no dijo nada, solo lo miró enojado. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia su compañera que estaba acomodando sus cosas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marinette, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No, nada —respondió bastante nervioso, empezando a acomodar sus cosas también.

…

La escala que realizaron fue en el aeropuerto internacional de Pekin, en China. De ahí, iban a viajar hacia Lijiang, en la provincia de Yunnan.

Marinette observó a su silencioso compañero, que caminaba solo mirando al frente, pensando, vaya a saber en qué cosa. Ella tenía hambre, así que quería detenerse a comer algo.

—Voy a ir por unos Baozi —le dijo, deteniéndose, pero el rubio no la escuchó, siguiendo su camino. Marinette apretó los dientes y su puño derecho. _¿Cómo podía ser tan odioso?_ Creía que le costaría asimilar que su querido gato y su amigo eran las mismas personas, pero con solo verlo bien, ahora estaban fusionados en su cabeza.

 _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?_

 _¿Tan enceguecida estaba?_

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente y se dirigió a una tienda para comprar unos panes rellenos y un café. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando iba a pedir, notó que no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que con los dedos le indicó a la dependiente que era lo que quería. Cuando se lo pasaron, agradeció con una sonrisa, buscando el dinero para cancelar, pero no fue necesario porque, frente a ella, un brazo con una tarjeta fue ofrecida y junto con un perfecto chino, fue pedido lo mismo que ella iba a comer.

—Debiste avisarme que ibas a detenerte a comprar —la regañó el rubio con el ceño fruncido—. De pronto, me di vuelta y ya no estabas.

—Te avisé —se defendió, observando como la cara del joven frente a ella, parecía no creerle—. Mi Tikki puede comprobarlo —bien, saber sus identidades ahora era favorable.

—Como sea —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para tomar el paquete de papel donde venía el bollo que acababa de comprar—. Tenemos una hora para el cambio de avión así que tratemos de no separarnos —la de ojos celeste, solo movió sus hombros con resignación. Otra cosa no le quedaba.

Tras comer aquel bocadillo, recorrieron la tienda de souveniur y libre de impuestos, tomados de las manos. Marinette iba a protestar por aquel atrevimiento del rubio, pero no pudo. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y, rendida… decidió dejarse llevar. Por ese rato… por esa hora… se olvidaría todo lo malo que había entre ellos… menos sus sentimientos compartidos.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _¡_ Chan! Y ustedes creían que había un triangulo amorosos de Kwamis y Marinette siempre tuvo razón xD Ahora saben porque es así la cosa. Tikki no recuerda quien es, pero al ver la hostilidad con la que la trata Niffa, le paga con la misma moneda. Y aunque el pobre Plagg ha intentado darle indirectas a Tikki ella nunca las ha relacionado. Niffa es el Kwami que se genera al activar los Miraculous de la Creación y de la Destrucción, es por eso que ella no puede estar enlazada a un Miraculous :) Soy un genio! jajajajaja xD Ya en serio... ¿Cómo creen que les irá a los chicos en China? ¿Podrán convencer a Niffa de que los ayude? ¡Eso y más en los próximos capítulos! Ya queda poquito!

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

SakLiEsme: Qué bueno que te gustó tu seudonimo jajaja xD¡Gracias por leer, miss spoiler!

laurenImprincess: En lo que viene, se pone más odiosa la pequeña Niffa. Y no estás tan errada, como Tikki desconoce el lazo, si se pone celosa... igual la otra es bien pesada xD ¡Gracias por leer!

PurpleAqua: Sí, creo que la maté a Marinette y le costará harto reponerse de esto... Mucho... ¡Eres la segunda persona que compara este fic con mis fics de Pokémon! xD Como que aquí no escribe Aquatic, es Sirena xD ¡Gracias por leer!

Zara: ¡Muchas gracias, y gracias por leer!

paulayjoaqui: Yo les dije cuando inicie el fic que la forma en que Marinette descubría la verdad era genial xD ¡Me gusta tanto como quedo toda la escena! ¡Muchas gracias!

Merline-Ainsworth: ¡Boom! xD Gracias por leer!

Michelle: Muchas Gracias por tu review y tus palabras como siempre! Adrien está en modo Chat Noir Despechado xD

Neko lila: ¡Hola! Gracias por el doble review. ¡Espero que te llegara mi respuestas a tus dudas ;)!

sofihikarichan: ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

karen Agreste: ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Espero que tus dudas hayan sido respuestas :)

Amo del vacio: ¡Sí, sé! Estoy esperando el capitulo del abuelo, hubiera deseado meterlo en el fic, pero se atrasó tanto su capitulo que no pude mencionarlo cuando fue el suceso de Milan... Pero bueno, gracias por leer!

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 11: " **En busca de la Sanación."** **"** el jueves 2 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo XI**

* * *

—Aquí están las llaves correspondientes a su habitación —le extendió dos tarjetas doradas—. Gracias por preferirnos.

—Gracias —se acercó a Marinette, quien extendió la mano para tomar la tarjeta, pero Adrien se guardó las dos— ¿Qué?

—¿Y mi llave? —preguntó, a lo que el rubio sonrió dándole la respuesta— ¡No voy a compartir habitación contigo! —protestó en voz baja, casi entre dientes.

—No se preocupe, my lady —se acercó para susurrarle—. La suite tiene dos camas, porque quiero que estés donde mis ojos te vean.

—Ni que fuera a escaparme —respondió ofendida. Adrien elevó los hombros.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez, no eres de mucha confianza en ese aspecto

* * *

 _._

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook, donde suelto spoiler a lo loco (?)

 _._

¡Hasta el jueves!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

29 de Abril de 2019


	17. Capitulo XI

**.**

 **Y llegó el día Jueves y tenemos un nuevo capitulo de Viaje de Sanación**

 **Aww, solo quedan cuatro capitulos ;o;**

 **¡Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 3764**

 **Beteado: princessqueen**

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **XI**

" **En busca de la Sanación."**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _._

Lijiang, provincia de Yunnan, China.

.

Marinette observaba como Adrien conversaba con el chofer que los recogió en el aeropuerto, en un chino tan fluido que apenas lograba entender. ¿Le dijo "gracias", de casualidad? ¡Qué fastidio! Tranquilamente podría estar insultándola en chino y ella no lo iba a saber.

Se cruzó de brazo, apoyándose contra el asiento, siendo notada por el rubio que la miró con una sonrisa.

—El chofer preguntaba si éramos pareja —le susurró, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, nerviosa— porque lucíamos bien juntos —completó—, así que le agradecí. Espero que no te enojes porque no lo desmentí.

Marinette se sobresaltó cuando el chico tomó su mano para darle un beso, así como Chat Noir solía hacer con Ladybug. Los nervios la recorrieron completamente, quitando la mano ante la sonrisa ladeada del de ojos verdes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino, Adrien canceló el importe y salió del auto, ofreciéndole la mano a Marinette. Ésta cuando vio las estrellas de aquel hotel, quiso retroceder, pero la mano de Adrien se lo prohibió, apretándosela levemente.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo quedarme en un hotel tan caro —protestó, cuando el botones llegó por sus bolsos.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues —le dijo, al mismo tiempo que le hacía gestos al botones de que no traían equipaje.

—No quiero nada de tu padre —respondió, esperando que, al decir eso, la dejara ir y poder buscar algo más barato, aunque sea con un simple futon en el suelo; pero consiguió todo lo contrario porque Adrien tiró de su mano, haciendo que se acercara mucho a él, para apoyar la mano en su espalda y evitar que huyera.

—Te informo que parte de la fortuna de mi padre es mía y no solo por ser su hijo. Sabes muy bien que he trabajado para él por muchos años y sin descanso, así que no estás usando nada de mi padre; en todo caso, estarás viviendo a mis expensas durante estos días —acercó su rostro al de la chica, que frunció el ceño, impresionada por el comportamiento de Adrien, como si viera una nueva cara de él—. Así que, mejor comportémonos como una dulce pareja —la soltó para volver a tomar su mano—, al menos hasta que estemos dentro de la suite.

Marinette afirmó y se dejó guiar. Se sentía pasada a llevar y molesta, pero él tenía razón. La gente no tenía por qué ver su discusión.

Adrien no le daba la cara, pero estaba odiándose por dentro por actuar de aquella forma tan vil… ¿por qué no podía controlarse? ¡Marinette lo superaba fácilmente!

…

Mientras Adrien se acercaba a la recepción a buscar la llave de su habitación, Marinette observaba la decoración de todo el recinto. Las paredes forradas con adornos de maderas, al igual que las lámparas; el piso de mármol gris oscuro con detalles en negro, brillaba tanto que podía ver su reflejo en él. Estaba tan asombrada de aquel lujo que se aferró a las correas de su bolso con fuerza. Nada que ver con el cuarto en el que se había quedado días atrás.

Adrien sonreía a la recepcionista, mientras ésta buscaba la reservación que había hecho.

—La encontré —la mujer de ojos castaños y cabello recogido en un tirante rodete, le hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Lo siento, es que buscaba en suite simples y usted estaba en dobles. Disculpe por hacerle perder su tiempo.

—No se preocupe —respondió en chino—. Mi pareja tiene malos hábitos de sueño y no podemos dormir juntos —la recepcionista hizo el amagó con reírse, pero se contuvo volviendo a su seriedad.

—Aquí están las llaves correspondientes a su habitación —le extendió dos tarjetas doradas—. Gracias por preferirnos.

—Gracias —se acercó a Marinette, quien extendió la mano para tomar la tarjeta, pero Adrien se guardó las dos— ¿Qué?

—¿Y mi llave? —preguntó, a lo que el rubio sonrió, dándole la respuesta— ¡No voy a compartir habitación contigo! —protestó en voz baja, casi entre dientes.

—No se preocupe, My lady —se acercó para susurrarle—. La suite tiene dos camas, porque quiero que estés donde mis ojos puedan verte.

—Ni que fuera a escaparme —respondió ofendida. Adrien elevó los hombros.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez. No eres de mucha confianza en ese aspecto —y tras soltar eso, caminó hacia una joven vestida con una blusa negra y pantalón del mismo tono, con un pañuelo rojo atado en su cintura, que esperaba para llevarlos a su suite.

Durante el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, analizando el origen de su mal humor, ¿Sería el sueño? ¿La falta de una buena comida en dieciocho horas?

Lo que fuera, ni bien entraron a la suite, divisaron las camas y tras dejar cada uno el bolso y mochila que traían, se acostaron a dormir, esperando que cuando despertaran, pudieran volver a conversar civilizadamente.

…

Adrien estaba sentado en su cama, apoyando su mentón sobre la rodilla de su pierna izquierda que mantenía flexionada, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba dormir a Marinette.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Plagg, flotando a su lado— ¿En que de verdad tiene mal dormir y la pasarás golpeado cuando estén juntos? Yo te aconsejaría ir pensando en una cama extra-king —ante aquello, Adrien se enderezó, mirando a su Kwami— ¿Qué? —Plagg movió los hombros, sin darle mayor importancia— Ya te dije que manejo muchos idiomas, así que escuché todas las conversaciones que has mantenido y como te has aprovechado de eso, para fanfarronear la bella novia que tienes… —Adrien, entre sonrojado y enojado, trató de tomar a su Kwami, pero éste se alejó—. Me preguntó qué pensaría Marinette cuando se enteré de eso.

—Plagg… —lo amenazó—. Si quieres que vaya a conseguirte queso, más te vale guardar silencio…

—Bueno —protestó, cruzándose de brazos para desviar su mirada hacia Tikki, quien dormía sobre el pecho de Marinette, meciéndose por la suave respiración de la muchacha—, pero tú también debes guardar silencio sobre lo que te conté de Niffa.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó, bastante contrariado. ¿No sé supone que iban a conocerla?

—Tikki y Niffa no se llevan bien. Si haces un comentario como el de Marinette, de que Niffa parece una cría nuestra, amanecerás flotando en el Estanque del Dragón —le sonrió tan macabramente que el rubio se sintió intimidado— y no será culpa mía —y al ver como Plagg miraba a Tikki, tragó pesadamente. Él habia convivido con ella en algunas oportunidades y si bien la encontraba seria, no pensaba que para tanto, aunque era mejor prevenir.

—Bien. Silencio por silencio.

…

Cuando las chicas despertaron, bajaron a comer algo antes de ir por Niffa. Marinette veía el menú con seriedad y Adrien apoyó el codo en la mesa para mirarla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marinette, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Acaso no puedo mirarte? —interrogó el rubio, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué? —volvió a repetir, cerrando el menú para dejarlo contra la mesa, con algo de brusquedad— ¿Acaso tanto me extrañaste? —aunque su pregunta sonó prepotente, el rubio, apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y se lanzó un poco hacia adelante, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, te extrañé —confesó, haciendo que las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeran de rojo—, cada segundo de esos ciento treinta y dos días que tardarse en volver a pararte frente a mí.

Marinette no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque el mozo llegó para tomar sus pedidos, dejando encajado aquel comentario.

Tras terminar de comer, ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a caminar hasta el parque nacional donde estaba ubicado el Estanque del Dragón Negro. Adrien metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul y miró a Marinette, quien había cambiado el chaleco de hilo por una chaqueta negra.

—¿Y en qué lugar de China tiene tu tío, su restaurante? —preguntó, para hacer más ligera la caminata.

—En Zhejiang —respondió mirando hacia el frente—. Pero, no he ido a visitarlo.

—¿Estando en China? —realmente, parecía sorprendido— ¡Pero la familia de tu madre vive aquí! ¿Por qué no irla a visitar?

—Iba a ir solo si necesitaba ayuda —respondió, bajando levemente la mirada—. Al final, no fue necesario molestarlos —comentó, moviendo los hombros como si aquello no fuera importante—, así que descarté esa opción. Los dejé de lado.

Ante aquello, Adrien cambió la sonrisa por frustración.

—Parece que, últimamente, a eso te dedicas —tras la frase, Marinette se detuvo para mirarlo—. Digo, dejar de lado a las personas se te está haciendo costumbre. Tomaste en serio, eso de ser egoísta —le mantuvo la mirada, esperando que ella se volviera a enojar o algo por el estilo, pero solo consiguió que la chica de cabellos azulados, sonriera de forma ladeada.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —exclamó, elevando su dedo índice frente a ella— Me quedó gustado esto de ser egoísta y de pensar solo en mí. Estoy en plan de ser mi prioridad —regresó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco—. Salvé Paris por mucho tiempo e hice muchas buenas acciones… Merezco el descanso. Además, no me da eso de seguir jugando al ser o no ser.

—¿Ser o no ser?

—Así es —dijo, volviéndose a poner en marcha—. Demostrar ser de una forma pero tener una personalidad totalmente diferente, con sentimientos diferentes.

—¿Lo estás diciendo por mí? —protestó el rubio, y Marinette lo miró con una sonrisa.

 _«Debió ser divertido para ti, aprovecharte de Chat Noir ya que no quería verte»_ soltó el aire por la nariz de forma pesada y negó con la cabeza—. Sigamos —fue lo único que dijo, adelantándose y dejando al rubio con un claro mal humor.

Cuando llegaron al estanque, ni bien pusieron un pie dentro del parque, un campo de protección rosado los cubrió a los dos, provocando que los Kwamis salieran de sus escondites, inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Adrien, sorprendido.

—Niffa —respondió Plagg, al mismo tiempo que la Kwami de color rosado se acercó a él para abrazarlo, haciendo que Tikki los mirara, molesta.

—¡Plagg! ¡Tantos siglos sin verte! —exclamó, Niffa. Plagg, rápidamente, la alejó de él.

—Sí, muchos siglos.

—Bien —Marinette interrumpió—. Como querías, fui a buscar a Plagg —señaló al rubio—, y él es su portador.

Adrien rápidamente le hizo una pequeña reverencia, por lo cual la Kwami lo observó detenidamente.

—Un gusto conocerla, soy Adrien.

—Como siempre, Plagg no tiene mal gusto para los portadores —aquella acotación, sonrojó al mencionado, pero irritó a la chica.

—Y muy idiotas —susurró, Plagg.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —volvió a interrumpir Marinette.

—La verdad no pensé que fueras a cumplir —respondió, con una sonrisa mirando al Kwami negro—. Sé que no puedes portar ambos Miraculous porque eso te convertiría en el Ser supremo, esperaba que renunciaras a Tikki, pero nunca imaginé que irías por el portador de la mala suerte… Buena jugada.

Adrien observó a Marinette y a Plagg. Había dos grandes verdades ahí. Primero, Plagg tenía razón cuando dijo que era importante para Niffa, y segundo, Marinette no le había mentido cuando dijo que lo necesitaba a él también. Estaba realmente confundido.

—Así que solo nos engañaste —protestó Tikki, flotando frente a ella para alejarla de Plagg—. ¡No somos títeres!

—¿No lo son? ¿Acaso no dependen de humanos para actuar? —contraatacó Niffa con la mirada seria—. Yo no dependo de nadie, yo soy realmente libre… No como ustedes.

—No pienso marcharme hasta que hagas lo que queremos —afirmó Marinette, cruzándose de brazos—. Así que, por favor, deja de malgastar tu tiempo y el nuestro y, dinos qué hacer, de una vez.

—Entonces, transfórmense —le propuso. Tikki iba a alegar por la posible trampa que eso significaba, pero no pudo porque rápidamente fue absorbida por los aretes de Marinette, dando pasó a Ladybug. Adrien también hizo lo mismo—. Bien, son obedientes.

—Deja las bromas —Marinette protestó, molesta.

—Portadora de Tikki tenías que ser —la pequeña la miró de reojo antes de afirmar con la cabeza, y, tras cerrar sus ojos, el campo de protección que los rodeaba se amplió—. He escondido el único amuleto capaz de controlarme, sin necesidad de invocar el poder absoluto de sus Miraculous, en la montaña que tienen a sus espaldas, y es algo que impedirá que requieran de un deseo para que yo cumpla lo que me piden. ¿Quién podrá encontrarlo primero?

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se miraron sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en cambiar su mirada por una de decisión absoluta. No estaban dispuestos a perder.

Y cuando ambos superhéroes se alejaron en dirección a la montaña, Niffa sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Impulsivos y tercos… —comentó, encantada de aquellas cualidades—. Actuaron tan rápido que no alcanzaron a escuchar la advertencia de sus Kwamis. Ahora, debido a eso, no podrán ganarme.

…

.

París, panadería Tom & Sabine

.

Alya y Nino salieron de sus exámenes bastantes preocupados. No porque les hubiera ido mal, claro que no, porque estaban seguros de que habían sacado una buena calificación como para poder entrar sin problemas a las carreras seleccionadas; su problema era otro. Adrien no se habia presentado a los exámenes, Chloé no sabía nada de él y cuando trataron de llamar a Gabriel Agreste para conseguir información, solo habían recibido un simple «No se encuentra disponible», de Nathalie.

Sin poder recurrir a nadie más, decidieron cruzar hacia la panadería para saber si los padres de Marinette sabía algo. Después de todo, Adrien vivía en aquel lugar, últimamente.

Cuando fueron recibidos por dos sonrientes Tom y Sabine, quienes les ofrecieron chocolate caliente y galletas para que recuperaran energías por el examen, supieron que algo querían decirles, pero que no podía ser ahí.

Nino se miraba nervioso con Alya, sentados en el sillón del living. Tanto misterio de los dos los incomodaba más de lo que ya estaban. Sabine con una sonrisa, dejó una bandeja con fruta como manzana, naranja, uva y varios frutos secos, las dos tazas con chocolate caliente y un plato con galletas.

—Marinette me comentó que sus Kwamis comen frutas y frutos secos —ante la mención de Wayzz y Trixx, estos se asomaron para comer. Sabine sonrió, sentándose frente a los chicos que observaban a sus Kwamis.

—¿Ha sabido algo de ella? —preguntó Alya, tomando una galleta del plato.

—Sí, estuvo aquí hace tres días, incluso trajo todas sus cosas de regreso a la casa, pero luego se volvió a ir —ante la información, el par de morenos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, antes de volver su mirada a la madre de su amiga—. Vino a buscar a Chat Noir —informó, bajando un poco la cabeza para susurrarle—, así que se fueron juntos.

—¿Se fue con Chat Noir? —Nino fue el que habló porque Alya se habia atorado con su galleta y bebía un poco de su chocolate.

—¿Ella ya sabe quién es Chat Noir? —Alya se acomodó los lentes, bastante intrigada por aquella declaración.

—Para esta altura ya debe saber que Adrien es Chat Noir —comentó Sabine, abrazando la bandeja que tenía en sus manos—. Espero que no lo haya tomado tan mal —cuando la mujer de ojos grises observó a los amigos de su hija, estos parecían paralizado por la información que habia soltado— Oh, ¿no sabían que Adrien es Chat Noir?

—Sí —afirmó Nino—, lo sabíamos… Nos sorprende que usted lo sepa.

Sabine sonrió.

—Adrien tiene un alma muy transparente… fue imposible no notarlo —respondió—. Solo espero que sea lo que sea que estén haciendo en China en estos momentos, no los separe más de lo que ya han estado.

Nino y Alya no dijeron nada, pero se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, compartiendo su preocupación y esperando que el hecho de que sus amigos supieran quién se ocultaba tras la máscara, no afectara su misión.

…

.

Lijiang, provincia de Yunnan, China.

.

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron a la montaña, avanzando desde distintos puntos de la base de aquel cerro lleno de árboles. ¿Dónde podría haber escondido Niffa aquel objeto? Marinette tenía cierta ventaja pues sabía algo que Adrien no, que Niffa no tenía un Miraculous, así que lo que buscaban podría ser cualquier cosa. En cambio el rubio buscaría algo que se asemejara a una joya.

Ladybug fue saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de observar algo que le llamara la atención, pero no encontraba nada. ¿Estarían siendo engañados por Niffa, una vez más? Suspiró, revisando el mapa en su yo-yo. Por lo visto, aquel lugar solo tenía una fauna pequeña y no había peligro en ninguno de los animales que ahí habitaban, o eso pensó, hasta que sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, ¿Acaso ese era el aullido de un lobo? ¿Cómo es que llegó un lobo a ese lugar? Volvió a subir a uno de los árboles y lo divisó, parado en la rama del árbol de enfrente. Un brillante lobo de pelaje plateado y ojos dorados la observaba, enseñándole los dientes. ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí arriba? Iba a retroceder, pero tampoco pudo porque detrás de ella, otro lobo idéntico la miraba, dispuesto a saltar por su presa. Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo a un árbol lejano y saltó hacia él, para luego bajar y correr por un sendero de luz que se formaba entre los árboles.

Chat Noir, por otro lado, observaba todo con los sentidos alertas. Se sentía observado desde que había puesto un pie en la montaña, así que, con su vara extendida frente a él, estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. Quizás si derrotaba al enemigo, como en un videojuego, encontraría la pista que necesitaba para seguir avanzando. ¡Ja! Estaba seguro de que Marinette no lo pensaría así, por muy buena jugadora que fuera. Avanzó un paso, haciendo que las hojas bajo sus pies crujieran al ser pisadas, y sus orejas se movieran avisando de que efectivamente delante de él, algo se escondía entre las sombras de los arbustos. Con cuidado, extendió más la vara, haciendo que, a ésta, saltara una pantera negra de ojos verdes que lo miraba con detenimiento. El peso del animal sobre la vara, lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, pero no se cayó.

—¡Somos como primos! —dijo nervioso el rubio—. No tienes por qué atacarme, ¿no? —al ver como la pantera adelantaba un paso hacia él, recogió la vara hasta su tamaño normal y tras pegársela en la espalda, salió corriendo de ahí, seguido por el veloz animal que le pisaba los talones.

Abriéndose paso entre las malezas, arbustos y árboles, llegó a un punto donde volvió a reunirse con Ladybug.

—¡My Lady! —gritó, para llamar su atención, pero ésta lo ignoró, Chat Noir iba a protestar cuando notó que era perseguida por tres lobos— ¡Oigan! —protestó, lanzando su vara para golpearlos, pero desaparecieron ni bien fueron tocados— ¿Ilusiones? —preguntó, confundido. En eso, vio que el yo-yo de Ladybug se dirige a su cara, pero solo lo rosó, dándole a la pantera que casi cae sobre él— ¿Gracias? —dijo, al ver como lo que antes parecía una pantera se desintegraba en una nube rosada.

—De nada —dijo, agitada—. Debemos tener cuidado. Hay cosas que son reales y otras no.

—¿Cómo esa roca gigante que se acerca a nosotros? —al comentar eso, la chica observó la roca que giraba hacia ellos, lanzó su yo-yo esperando que sea otra ilusión, pero no, ese sí era real.

—¡Hay que escapar! —dijo, pero el rubio sonrió de soslayo.

—¡Cataclismo! —exclamó, activando su poder, para esperar a la roca.

—¿Por qué usaste eso? —protestó la de motas.

—¿Querías ser aplastada por esto? —dijo, al segundo que la roca se desintegraba en su mano.

—¡Era mejor huir! —gruñó, apretando los puños—. Solo te quedan cinco minutos ahora —protestó, pero después se cruzó de brazos, relajándose—. Aunque eso es bueno para mí —afirmó, lanzando su yo-yo— ¡Vas a perder, gatito! —y cuando la chica se fue, Chat Noir observó su anillo, el primer punto de su anillo estaba titilando.

—¡No puedo perder! —se dijo, lanzando la vara para ir en el sentido contrario de Ladybug—. Tengo que apurarme.

Ambos volvieron a esquivar distintas dificultades mientras subían la montaña, pero no fue complicado. Minutos después, se encontraron nuevamente, sumamente agotados, con los hombros moviéndose conforme respiraba. Ninguno de los dos habia encontrado nada.

El anillo del gato negro empezó a titilar. No faltaba mucho para que el joven perdiera su transformación.

—Maldición —protestó.

Ladybug decidió activar su Lucky Charm, esperando que le diera algo de utilidad, pero las mariquitas que salieron del yo-yo no le dieron nada.

—¿Por qué no funcionó?

Adrien apareció frente a Ladybug mientras se reía de su fallido plan, dándole queso a su Kwami.

—No hay nada gracioso en esto, Agreste —protestó, recogiendo su yo-yo—. Si te das cuenta, ambos fallamos, ¿verdad?

Aquello hizo que la risa del rubio se detuviera y prestara atención a su compañera.

—¿Significa que perdimos? —y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, un fuerte temblor remeció toda la montaña, como si estuviera sacudiéndose— ¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Parece un terremoto —dijo, sujetándose gracias a su yo-yo y tomando a Adrien de la cintura. Ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero no era el momento para eso.

Resistieron el temblor lo más que pudieron, pero los puntos de los aretes de Ladybug estaban al límite, pronto perderían…

Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la magia de Tikki empezó a desvanecerse, cayendo al suelo. La tierra volvió a moverse y rodaron montaña abajo. Curiosamente, aunque esperaban un golpe mortal, no tardaron en caer dentro del lago.

Cuando ambos portadores y sus Kwamis salieron a la superficie, Niffa los miraba encantada de la vida.

—Me han hecho muy feliz —dijo, empezándose a reír a carcajadas—. Son tan idiotas… Tal para cual.

Marinette y Tikki observaron a la Kwami de la Sanación con rabia latente en la mirada azulada de ambas.

—¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! —protestó Plagg, haciéndole frente a la rosada.

—Ok, dejaré de jugar —afirmó, tomándole la mano a Plagg—. Solo porque tú me lo pides y como me han hecho reír tanto, les daré otra oportunidad.

—¿Otra oportunidad? —preguntó Adrien, mientras ayudaba a salir del agua a Marinette.

—Sí —afirmó Niffa, y antes de que los Kwamis pudieran preguntar algo, la rosada lanzó un rayo violeta a los dos portadores, desapareciéndolos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —protestó Tikki, realmente enfadada.

—Les di su segunda oportunidad —miró a ambos Kwamis con una sonrisa—. Veamos cómo les va.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y comenzamos con las locuras de Niffa, ¿qué les pareció la escala en la montaña? Cuando escribía me lo imaginaba con las voces, fue muy chistoso xD

Un amigo me aconsejo que ya que elegí un lugar tan bonito, debía aprovechar el entorno para las pruebas de Niffa...

El otro asunto es... ¿A Dónde los mando? ¿Podrán tener la revancha?

Solo les diré algo, quizás si necesiten unos pañuelos desechables para el siguiente capitulo porque es algo... tristón.

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

 **Sagittarius no Liz** : Claramente ambos estan en el punto de sus vidas donde ya no son niños y tienen que empezar a ver que será de sus vidas- Ambos son unos idiotas jajajaj xD Plagg es un amor de personaje hasta el capitulo final :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero leerte más seguido jijiji.

 **laurenImprincess:** ¿Calmar? xD El caos aún no ha llegado haahaha xD ¡Niffa es brutal y aún no han visto lo peor de ella! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **drake dark** : ¡Gracias por tu mensaje! Ahora le estoy poniendo más cuidado a las escenas, espero que se note el cambio :)

 **sofihikarichan:** Se puede cortar de tan tensa que está la cosa jiji xD Gracias por leer!

 **Zara:** Adrien está en su pose de Chat recien rechazado xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Neko lila** : ¡Hola! Es que la forma de como se revelaban sus identidades quería que fuera algo adoc al fic... ¿Qué mejor que en un aeropuerto si la tematica del fic es sobre viajes? xD Y sí, la peor pelea aun no viene xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡hola! Adrien está sentido, todo se trata sobre su familia despues de todo y Marinette ha hecho todo sola. Él siente que debió confiar más en él y pedirle ayuda. xD Pero eso ya explota más adelante xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **darkdan-sama:** ¡Adrien necesita recrearse... Marinette destruir todo lo que carga *guiño, guiño a spoiler* jiji ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Amo del vacio:** ¡Siii! Cuando hablamos de precios e intercambios, FullMetal no puede quedar afuera... ¡Y efectivamente en el capitulo del lunes habrá referencia a Fullmetal Alchemist;) ¡Gracias por leer!

 **SakLiEsme** : ¡Mi Miss Spoiler! Gracias por leer xD Ahí veré si te hago algun spoiler extra jajajaj xD

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 12: " **Intercambio** **"** el lunes 6 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo XII**

* * *

—Disculpe —dijo, una de las jovencitas, las cuales no llegarían a los catorce años— ¿podría darme su autógrafo? —la risa de las tres, hizo que Marinette abriera los ojos al ver que Adrien no respondía nada. Encontrándose que las chicas no querían un autógrafo del modelo, sino de ella.

—¿Mío? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo la de cabellos oscuros sosteniendo su libreta—. ¿Quién no quiere un autógrafo de la súper heroína que nos salvó tantas veces durante estos años?

—¡Sí! —dijo otra de las niñas, que traía el cabello con reflejos rosados, atado en dos trenzas— Mi mamá fue salvada por usted cuando yo tenía diez años…

—¡Y eres tan bonita sin la máscara! —exclamó la tercera de cabellos cortos— ¡No podemos creer que tenías nuestra edad cuando empezaste en todo esto! Y nosotras apenas si podemos levantarnos a tiempo para ir a la escuela… —las tres extendieron sus pulgares hacia Marinette—. Eres la mejor, Marinette.

* * *

 _._

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook, donde suelto spoiler a lo loco (?)

.

¿Vieron que viene Onichan este sábado? :O Me pregunto si el capitulo buscará equilibrar las cosas de Silencer… Y lo del abuelo de Marinette... xD Yo quería Bakerix antes para mencionarlo en el fic, pero ya qué xD jajajja

 _._

¡Hasta el lunes!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

2 de Mayo de 2019


	18. Capitulo XII

**¡Un nuevo lunes!**

 **Un nuevo capitulo...**

 **No tengo más que decir, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 3559**

 **Beteado: princessqueen**

* * *

 _«A veces lo equivalente es injusto»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **XII**

" **Intercambio"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Cuando Marinette y Adrien abrieron sus ojos, estaban sentados en uno de los bancos de la plaza, cerca del colegio, aquella que tenía en su entrada, una brillante estatua de ambos superhéroes de París.

—¿Volvimos? —preguntó Adrien, poniéndose de pie para revisar a sus alrededores. Definitivamente estaban en París— Pero, ¿Cómo? —se preguntó y al no tener respuesta de su compañera, la observó. Marinette tenía la mano en su pecho, lo que hizo que el rubio se agachara para verla— ¿Estás bien?

—No —dijo, soltando el aire con pesadez—, me duele el pecho y un poco la cabeza.

Adrien levantó la mirada hacia la panadería, pero las cortinas estaban bajas, prueba de que estaba cerrada, así que tomó con cuidado la mano de Marinette y la hizo poner de pie.

—Vayamos por algo dulce. Quizás es una baja de azúcar por el esfuerzo —Marinette se puso de pie, pero trastabilló, cayendo en brazos del chico— ¿Estás bien? —la chica lo miró fijamente y afirmó, se incorporó y ambos se acercaron a una cafetería cercana para comer algo.

Marinette se fue a sentar en una mesa alejada de todo, mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. Respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos, y luego los abrió hacia donde estaba el rubio, pidiéndole la orden a la dependiente que le sonreía de sobremanera. Esperaba sentir algún tipo de celos, o molestia, pero aquella escena no le produjo nada. El dolor de cabeza solo empeoró.

—Listo —dijo Adrien, sentándose frente a ella—. Te encargue un batido de fresas con crema batida y un trozo de tarta de merengue. Se veía deliciosa.

—¿Pediste algo para ti? —preguntó, bajando las manos.

—Sí, un Café Latte y un trozo de pastel de maracuyá —dijo sonriendo. La mirada de Marinette se desvió hacia unas chicas que no dejaban de mirarlos, ¿Salir con Adrien sería así de fastidioso? Había olvidado completamente que una de las razones por la que se volvieron tan amigos, había sido esa, la poca privacidad que tenía en las calles, y la comodidad y tranquilidad que solo encontraba en su casa— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esas niñas no dejan de mirarnos —protestó, cuando observó cómo, entre las tres, se daban empujones sutiles para acercarse. Marinette suspiró, llevando su mano derecha a su frente.

—Disculpe —dijo una de las jovencitas, las cuales no llegarían ni a los catorce años— ¿podría darme su autógrafo? —la risa de las tres hizo que Marinette abriera los ojos al ver que Adrien no respondía nada, encontrándose con que las chicas no querían un autógrafo del modelo, sino de ella.

—¿Mío? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo la de cabellos oscuros, sosteniendo su libreta—. ¿Quién no quiere un autógrafo de la súper heroína que nos salvó tantas veces durante estos años?

—¡Sí! —dijo otra de las niñas que traía el cabello con reflejos rosados, atado en dos trenzas—. Mi mamá fue salvada por usted cuando yo tenía diez años…

—¡Y eres tan bonita sin la máscara! —exclamó la tercera de cabellos cortos— ¡No podemos creer que tuvieras nuestra edad cuando empezaste en todo esto! Y nosotras apenas podemos levantarnos a tiempo para ir a la escuela… —las tres extendieron sus pulgares hacia Marinette—. Eres la mejor, Marinette.

Aun en shock, la chica de ojos celestes firmó la libreta, despidiéndose de las chicas.

—Esto es extraño… —Adrien se acercó a ella, intrigado— ¿en qué momento se liberó la información de que tú eras Ladybug?

—No lo sé —dijo, sintiendo que su jaqueca solo empeoraba.

Comieron en total silencio. Al parecer, Adrien no estaba tan equivocado pues, al tener el estómago lleno, Marinette al fin se sentía repuesta.

—¿A dónde crees que nos mandó Niffa? —preguntó de repente, Marinette, haciendo que Adrien la mirara confundido.

—¿No crees que estemos en París? —la chica observaba por el vidrio la ciudad que tanto amaba.

—Sí, puede que sea París —respondió—, pero siento que no es "nuestro" París.

Adrien dejó de mirarla para observar la ciudad.

—Ahora que lo veo, también es un poco extraña para mí —ante aquello, Marinette le prestó atención—. Fíjate bien, no hay carteles con mi rostro por ningún lado —aunque en un inicio la chica pensó que era una broma del gato negro, volvió su mirada para notar que, efectivamente, su publicidad había sido reemplazada por la de otra persona y ni siquiera era de la marca Gabriel.

—Si tan solo tuviera mi otro teléfono, podría llamar al maestro Fu —se lamentó.

—¿Sabes dónde vive? —le preguntó, pero luego se respondió él solo—. Claro, eres la elegida.

—Sí —afirmó, sin perder el buen humor, pero algo que observó en su amigo hizo que quitara la sonrisa—. ¡Debemos irnos!

—¿A dónde? —preguntó.

—Con el maestro Fu —informó, señalándole el anillo que Adrien normalmente tenía en su mano derecha—. Tu anillo está activado —ante aquello, el rubio observó su Miraculous, para luego observar si los de Marinette se encontraban igual.

—Los tuyos también —exclamó con un temblor de su brazo, al señalarla—. Están activados, como si Plagg y Tikki estuvieran dentro de los Miraculous.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos salieron de la cafetería. Marinette lo guio a través de muchos callejones, al igual que con Carapace aquella vez, el rubio parecía perdido. Momentos después, llegaron hasta un pequeño edificio en la costa del río Sena.

Marinette ingresó, seguido por Adrien que observaba todo con mucho cuidado.

—¿Tío Chang? —ante el nombre, Adrien observó a Marinette, confundido. No alcanzó a hablar porque el maestro Fu apareció ante ellos.

—Pero si es mi querida sobrina, Marinette —dijo sonriendo, hasta pararse frente a ellos.

—Maestro —susurró Marinette, cayendo arrodillada frente a él—. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando…

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Recuerdo estar frente a Niffa —ante la mención de la Kwami, Fu retrocedió varios pasos— ¿qué?

—Entiendo… —se separó de ellos, para indicarle que pasen— Esta es tu primera vez aquí, Adrien. Ésta es mi casa

—Pero si ya he estado en su casa —ante aquella frase, los otros dos parecían bastantes contrariados—. Usted fue quien me contó lo de mis padres cuando vine a verlo el día que Plagg se desmayó porque Marinette rompió el sello Kwami.

—¿Plagg también se desmayó? —preguntó Marinette, con algo de espanto en su voz, ante la afirmación de Adrien.

Fu se llevó la mano derecha a su frente, sin comprender nada de lo que aquellas dos personas le decían. Él tenía a sus dos elegidos, pero, aunque estos eran idénticos, estaba claro que no eran ellos.

—¿Puede explicarnos en qué realidad estamos? —preguntó Marinette, tomando asiento—. Los Miraculous de Tikki y Plagg están activos, pero ellos no salen de ahí.

—Es porque el poder absoluto fue usado en esta realidad… —dijo, pidiéndole los Miraculous a ambos jóvenes—. La Marinette de mi realidad fue derrotada por Hawk Moth, le quitó sus aretes y mostró la identidad de la heroína a todo París —se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos—. Estoy muy preocupado por ella y espero que esté bien.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Adrien sentía el estómago apretado al escuchar eso, ¿qué había sido de él?

—Aun no lo sé —dijo, apretando las manos de Marinette una vez más, antes de soltarla—. No he notado ningún cambio después de que ella siguiera luchando y rompiera la cámara que transmitía la batalla a todos lados.

—¿Y qué hay de Chat Noir? —Marinette parecía preocupada por él.

—No debes preocuparte por él —dijo, mirando al rubio junto a ellos—, porque fue quien te entregó a Hawk Moth.

—¿Qué? —Adrien sintió como su sangre se acaloraba de forma abrupta— Está diciendo que en esta realidad ¿la traicione? —el anciano solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es mi pesadilla —susurró Marinette, mirando a Adrien—. Niffa debe haber tomado mi miedo y lo convirtió en realidad.

—Yo no te traicionaría —afirmó Adrien, enojado—. Nunca, ni siquiera por revivir a mi madre.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Marinette llevó ambas manos al rostro de Adrien para que se calmara—. Tranquilo…

—¿Me crees?

—Sí, sí —usó las manos para que el chico bajara su cabeza y la apoyara en el hombro femenino—. Tranquilo… —Marinette volvió a mirar al maestro Fu mientras acariciaba la espalda de Adrien— ¿Qué haremos, Maestro?

—Niffa es un Kwami muy peculiar —les explicó—. Representa la Sanación, pero es capaz de usar varios de los poderes de los demás, como crear campos de protección, ilusiones, paralizar y transportar.

—¿Y qué cree que hizo en esta realidad?

—No lo sé, Marinette —le informó—. Quizás deban salir a investigar cuáles son los cambios y ver cómo ellos los afectan… Niffa es reacia a trabajar con Tikki, por lo que es posible que nuestra pequeña Kwami no haya podido reescribir la historia, sino poder hacer un cambio, el más cercano a lo que Hawk Moth quería.

En eso, el teléfono celular de Adrien empezó a sonar.

—Disculpen —activó la llamada— ¿Hola?

 _«Adrien, cariño, ¿dónde estás?»_

—Estoy con Marinette, ma…—ante la voz, quedó paralizado— má.

 _«¿Y cuándo la vas a traer a casa? Tú y tu padre no paran de hablar de ella y tengo que agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por mí»_

—¿Mamá? —volvió a preguntar Adrien, tomando con ambas manos su celular, sintiendo que la fuerza de sus piernas flaquearía en cualquier momento— ¿De verdad, eres tú?

 _«Sí, Adrien, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que mande a tu guardaespaldas por ti?»_

—No —dijo, recomponiéndose—. Estoy bien, estoy bien —sonrió, aunque sus mejillas se fueron mojando por las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos verdes—. Te amo, mamá…

 _«Yo también, avísame cuando estés de regreso»_

—¡Si! —Adrien guardó su celular, dejándose gobernar por la falta de estabilidad en sus piernas, cayendo sobre un cojín— Mi…. mamá… mi mamá está viva.

—¡Eso es! —Marinette dio un aplauso, llamando la atención de ambos— ¡Niffa solo regresó a tu madre! La fama que no tienes debe haber sido el precio.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el rubio, confundido— ¿No es un precio bajo?

—No hay otra cosa que falte —Marinette observó a Adrien y sonrió con ganas, compartiendo la alegría del chico. Todo parecía acomodarse en esa realidad. Aunque Hawk Moth habia conseguido su deseo, no habia provocado daños colaterales, por lo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió tranquila.

—¿vamos? —le pidió emocionado a la chica— ¡Quiero ir a ver a mi mamá!

—Vamos —dijo, poniéndose de pie— Maestro…

—Cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarlos, vengan a buscarme —afirmó con las manos en su espalda—. Trataré de ver si puedo despertar a Tikki y a Plagg, aunque sus ciclos son largos.

—Cien años, ¿verdad? —respondió Marinette, haciendo sonreír a Fu.

—Wow, hice un buen trabajo en esa realidad.

—No lo dude —afirmó Marinette, permitiéndose reír con ganas después de tanto tiempo.

…

Marinette y Adrien iban caminando por las calles de París con dirección a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, habia silencio entre ellos, pero no se sentía incómodo. Era, incluso, refrescante.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de su destino, Adrien se detuvo, tomando a Marinette de la mano.

—¿De verdad no quieres acompañarme a la mansión?

—No —confirmó—. Quiero darte tu tiempo de calidad con tu madre… Disfrútala.

—Gracias, my lady —dijo, elevando la mano para besarla—. Vendré a buscarte mañana para contarte.

—De acuerdo —respondió, antes de cruzar la calle hacia la panadería que aún se mantenía cerrada. Tendría que entrar por la vuelta.

Ingresó a su casa y, mientras subía las escaleras, un sollozo muy conocido para ella se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Terminó de subir y cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de ver el desastre que era el living de su casa, y ahí, entre materiales de cocina botados, se encontraba su papá. El gran Tom estaba arrodillado en el suelo, llorando.

—¿Papá? —susurró Marinette, acercándose con miedo— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? —el hombre dejó de sollozar para responder— Defíneme qué es estar bien, hija —Marinette se acercó aún más, notando el portarretratos que su padre cargaba en sus brazos.

—¿Papá?

—He estado toda mi vida con ella —susurró, balanceando su cuerpo como si estuviera acunando la foto—, nos conocemos desde niños —el movimiento de sus hombros empezó a preocupar a Marinette quien se llevó la mano al pecho, ahí, al mismo lugar donde le dolía cuando despertaron en esa realidad—. Mi querida Sabine —y cuando aquello fue pronunciado, un grito ahogado escapó de la boca de quien solía ser Ladybug.

—¿Qué le pasó a mamá?

Tom, volteó para mirar a su hija. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

—Tu madre está en coma, Marinette —le dijo, haciendo que la mencionada, trastabillara con un cucharon y cayera sentada al suelo—. Se desmayó cuando supo que tú eras Ladybug y ya no despertó…

Marinette empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Ahí estaba la otra cosa que faltaba…

Niffa habia tomado un precio equivalente a lo que regresó. Nunca fue amor, ni la vida de un ser querido… era un intercambio equivalente, como la fuente de la alquimia. Niffa habia regresado a la madre de Adrien, pero el precio fue su mamá… La vida de Sabine Cheng por la de Emilie Agreste.

…

Cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió, relevando tras ella a la figura de Emilie Agreste, los espasmos producto de la felicidad extrema que tenía el rubio, lo llenaron por completo. Le costó dar los pasos, pero cuando llegó a su madre, la abrazó con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo.

—¿Adrien? —exclamó la mujer, entre asustada y preocupada— ¿Qué pasó?

—Mamá —dijo, estrechándola más en sus brazos—. Mamá…

—Hijo —le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda para que la soltara—. Sí, soy yo. Sé que aún te cuesta, así como a mí el ver que tan grande estás —al fin separándose, para observarlo—. Te dejé como un niño y ya eres todo un hombre…

—Pero aún necesito de ti, mucho —afirmó, para volver a abrazarla, una vez más.

—Y aquí me tendrás, para siempre.

Adrien se sentía como un niño, nuevamente. Ver a su mamá, frente a él, era una sensación que no podía creer volver a sentir.

Se sentaron juntos en el sillón blanco de su habitación y abrazó a su madre, apoyándose en su hombro derecho. Emilie sonrió con ternura por ver a su hijo comportarse como un niño pequeño con la edad que ya tenía, pero lo entendía… habían sido tantos años separados que, estar así con él, también ayudaba en su paz maternal.

—Y cuéntame de Marinette —dijo la mujer, sabiendo que aquel tema era uno de sus favoritos—, ¿qué hay de especial en ella?

—¿Todo? —respondió entusiasmado, separándose un poco de su madre para enumerar con sus dedos las cualidades de la chica que quería— Es valiente, ingeniosa, dulce, amable, siempre parece tener la idea correcta en el momento preciso. También es súper tímida y tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Ama diseñar al igual que papá, incluso ha ganado varios concursos.

—Algo me mencionó tu papá —respondió la mujer de ojos verdes, emocionada de ver a su hijo tener un amor tan bonito como el que ella habia tenido de joven con Gabriel—. Audrey también le tiene estima a sus trabajos.

—Sí —afirmó, como un niño pequeño—, la señora Audrey la encontró visionaria.

—Y si viene de mi querida amiga, eso ya es decir mucho —ambos se rieron— ¿Y ella? También te quiere de la misma forma.

—No lo sé —ante aquello, Emilie se incorporó, despegando su espalda del respaldo—. No es que no me quiera, porque estoy seguro de que me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero…

—Pero… —insistió para que su hijo continuara.

—A veces, siento que pude haber hecho más cosas por ella —bajó la mirada apretando los puños que tenía sobre el sillón.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo? —Emilie tomó la mano de su hijo y se la apretó levemente—. No se puede cambiar el pasado. Con esto de los Miraculous deberías saberlo bien —sonrió, contagiándole un poco de esa alegría a su hijo—, pero el presente y el futuro, hijo, solo te pertenecen a ti y a tus decisiones. Si sientes que pudiste hacer más por ella y no lo hiciste, siempre se podrá remediar en el presente.

Adrien abrazó a su mamá con fuerza, sabía que la necesitaba, pero no cuánto hasta que volvió a tenerla con él.

—Gracias, mamá…

—Ya —le dijo, dándole un pequeño golpecito con su mano en la espalda—, tu teléfono suena y parece que es alguien a quien invocamos.

Cuando el rubio se separó de su madre, tomó su teléfono para ver la foto de Marinette en él.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó, emocionado, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando solo pudo escuchar sollozos— ¿qué tienes? ¿qué pasa? ¡Marinette, responde! —pidió, poniéndose de pie. Emilie lo miraba angustiada.

«Estoy… en la plaza, ¿puedes venir?»

—¡Voy para allá! —cortó la llamada y miró a su madre—. Lo siento mamá, pero ella me necesita.

—Adelante —se levantó y se puso de puntas para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo—, ve con ella.

—¡Gracias! —le volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo antes de salir de su habitación en búsqueda de Marinette.

Adrien llegó rápidamente a la plaza, gracias a su guardaespaldas. Bajó del vehículo y no tardó en divisar a Marinette, que estaba parada frente a las estatuas de los héroes, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella y pudo notar que lo sintió, pues sus hombros se contrajeron de inmediato.

—Mari…

—Ya entendí este mundo —le dijo, interrumpiéndolo—. Hablé con Alya —bajó la mirada y luego la elevó a la estatua de Chat Noir. Adrien siguió sus movimientos y se quedó perplejo con lo que encontró. No lo habían notado al despertar, pero la estatua, en la parte de Chat Noir estaba totalmente destruida, como si le hubieran tirado piedrazos y pintura—. Todo el mundo cree que pude soportar la traición de mi compañero y derroté a Hawk Moth, por eso no hay más Akumas. Por eso la gente me mira con cariño y me pide autógrafos, algunos por admiración, otros por lastima —movió su cabeza para indicarle a Adrien que se acercara—. Adrien, el Chat Noir de esta realidad deseaba tanto ver a su madre, que Hawk Moth lo envolvió, al punto de usar mi amor por él para entregarme —al escuchar eso, el rubio sintió que su corazón se apretaba—. Al parecer, Niffa tomó mi mayor miedo y lo convirtió en el presente de esta realidad. Yo no sé qué tú eres Chat Noir por lo que tu acercamiento a mí, como Adrien, no se vio forzado. Mi padre y yo, odiamos a Chat Noir…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Niffa tomó dos cosas para regresarte a tu madre —al mirarlo, Adrien notó como lágrimas silenciosas caían de los ojos celestes de Marinette—. El amor que la gente te tiene, como precio para cambiar la realidad… Y para que tu madre reviviera… ella me quitó…

—¿Qué? —Adrien al verla llorar tanto, no dudo en abrazarla— ¿Qué, Marinette? ¿Qué te quitó Niffa para que mi mamá esté viva? —y cuando el llanto de su amada se intensificó, un escalofrío recorrió completamente la espalda— No…

—Sí —Marinette se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos— Intercambió a nuestras madres… —sollozó, tratando de poder hablar—. Es mi madre quien ahora duerme para siempre.

—Marinette —dijo, volviendo a abrazarla, porque parecía perder las fuerzas de sus piernas.

—La vi… dormida en una cama de hospital… Adrien… yo… —los sollozos de Marinette quebraron el espíritu del rubio y, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, bajó la cabeza para apegarla a la de la chica.

—Busquemos la forma de volver —le susurró, haciendo que Marinette se separara de él, bruscamente—. Volvamos con el maestro Fu, veamos qué podemos hacer para regresar a nuestra realidad.

—Pero, tu mamá…

—¿De verdad lo vuelves a poner en duda? —elevó las manos para tomar el rostro de Marinette con ellas—. ¿Cómo podría vivir tranquilo en una realidad donde tú sufres? No podría —negó con firmeza—. No puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la tuya… Si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo sería…

—Adrien… —susurró, cerrando sus ojos. El chico entendió de inmediato la señal, cerrando también sus ojos para unir sus labios, pero ahí, casi al borde de los labios del otro, una luz blanca los cubrió, regresándolos a China, frente a sus Kwamis.

—¡Marinette!

—¡Adrien!

Exclamaron, respectivamente, cada Kwami, haciéndoles notar a sus portadores su regreso a la realidad. Ambos se soltaron rápidamente, para acercarse a sus Kwamis.

—Qué bueno que regresaron —exclamó Tikki, frotándose contra el rostro de Marinette.

—Sí, estábamos preocupados —afirmó Plagg, para sorpresa de Adrien, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

—Bien, ganaron —la voz de Niffa se hizo presente.

—¿Nos ayudarás? —preguntó Marinette, emocionada, pero la pequeña Kwami de la sanación negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué? —protestó irritada.

—Perdieron una, ganaron una. Necesitamos desempatar, pero ya será mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Estoy cansada —y sin decir nada más, deshizo el campo de protección, dejándolos nuevamente en el Estanque del Dragón, desapareciendo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Chan! ¡Chan! Por ahí adivinaron, como fanática de FullMetal Alchemist no podía evitar poner algo de ese tipo en el fic xD

Cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo, realmente me dio pena pensar en Sabine pasando a ocupar el lugar de Emilie, sobre todo lo que eso significaba para ambos, pues Adrien compartió mucho con ella a lo largo de este fic.

¿Qué les pareció la maldad de Niffa? ¡Y aún queda la tercera! Van uno a uno... ¿podrán reparar su relación para vencer a Niffa?

¡No pueden perderse los últimos tres capítulos de este fic!

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

 **laurenImprincess:** No me acordaba de esa pelicula jajajaj xD No sé si fue triste pero me dio pena imaginarme a Tom todo triston... ¡La primera conversacion viene pronto! ¡Veremos si Niffa quiere ayudar!

 **drake dark** : ¡Muchas Gracias! Sí, los últimos ya vuelven a tener cerca de 4000 palabras y el final cerca de 6000.

 **princessquee** n: La chica del futuro xD Alias la que edita jajajaja xD Si leen todo lo que escribo aquí, ella decidió el epilogo jajajaja xD

 **paulayjoaqui** : ¿Verdad que es refrescante ver a Adrien actuando como Chat? Y Plagg es el amo de este fic xD

 **Neko lila** : Niffa sacó lo genial de Plagg (?) Y tú mensaje me hizo recordar que no había escrito el epilogo, ya esta hecho ahora. :) Estamos leyendonos!

 **SakLiEsme** : Gracias por leer el material completo, Miss Spoilers xD

 **Zara:** Y sí, era una realidad alterna... ¿Cuál será la última prueba de niffa? Lo sabrán en el proximo capitulo :)

 **sofihikarichan** : Gracias por leer y no mueras xD

 **darkdan-sama:** ¡En el próximo capitulo verán como los haré equilibrar! Hay pistas en el preview del capitulo 13! ¡Gracias por Leer!

 **karen Agreste:** ¡Hola de regreso y gracias por leer! :) Que bueno que tus dudas hayan sido respondidas.

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 13: " **La unión de la de Creación y la destrucción** **"** el lunes 13 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo XIII**

* * *

 _—Solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber como Ladybug._

 _—Pero Adrien también lo tiene que hacer —la interrumpió Plagg, poniéndose frente a ella—. Puede que Ladybug sea la que tenga que arreglar todo, pero para arreglar las cosas, necesitas a Chat Noir para que destruya lo que está mal, primero. Son un equipo y entiendo que mi portador sea como es, pero si no trabajan en equipo, mejor vayan pensando en comprarse una casa, porque estaremos aquí muchos años sin lograr que Niffa nos haga caso._

 _—¡Plagg! —lo regañó Tikki._

 _—¿Qué? —dijo el Kwami—. Digámosle las cosas como son, Tikki. Sino de aquí no saldremos más —la pequeña de motas movió los ojos con resignación—. Tú, Marinette, en estos momentos, necesitas destruir todo lo que tienes encima, es lo que te falta para sanar completamente… Y si hablamos de destruido… —miró a su portador—, este chico lo está completamente._

 _—Plagg… —gruñó por lo bajo Adrien, pero fue ignorado._

 _—Así que como está destruido, solo necesita volver a recrearse…_

* * *

 _._

.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook, donde suelto spoiler a lo loco (?) Y Hay una bella imagen de Niffa actualizada!

Si seguimos por este capitulo, quizás llegue a los 200 reviews con este fic :3

.

 _._

¡Hasta el lunes!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

6 de Mayo de 2019


	19. Capitulo XIII

**.**

 **Oh, voy a subirlo antes de que acabe el lunes ;o;**

 **Realmente ha sido un dia muy largo y agotador, pero acá esto!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Palabras 3900**

 **Beteado por Princessqueen**

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **XIII**

" **La unión de la de Creación y la destrucción"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

El silencio era bastante aterrador entre ambos, ninguno dijo nada cuando bajaron del taxi que los llevó al hotel y continuaron así mientras caminaban hacia la suite en donde se hospedaban. Simplemente, en cuanto Adrien abrió la puerta, cada uno caminó hacia su cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta con la mirada en la nada.

Tikki y Plagg se miraron con angustia. ¿ _Qué les habia pasado a sus portadores en aquel lugar a donde habían sido enviados?_

Plagg se acercó a Adrien. El chico tenía la mirada relajada y parecía estar feliz dentro de sus pensamientos, pero la portadora de Tikki era otro cuento. Marinette tenía la mirada triste y antes de que la Kwami de la creación pudiera preguntarle algo, empezó a llorar.

La pequeña roja se acercó a su portadora muy preocupada porque, aunque la habia escuchado llorar en otras ocasiones, el de ahora era un llanto totalmente desgarrador, al punto que Adrien salió de sus pensamientos, alertado por eso.

—Marinette —le dijo, tratando de tomarla, pero ella alejó con rabia los brazos del rubio.

—No te me acerques —le pidió, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Tikki, impaciente por ver a su portadora llorar así.

—Niffa nos llevó a otra realidad —informó Adrien sin dejar de ver a Marinette, inquieto—. En esa realidad, yo la traicioné por mi madre… Mi padre pidió el deseo de revivir a mi mamá y... —hizo una pausa con la garganta apretada porque, para él, Sabine también era alguien importante, como otra madre—. Niffa tomó a la mamá de Marinette —apretó los puños con rabia—, a cambio de la mía.

—¿Qué? —Tikki dejó escapar tal exclamación, que Adrien se asustó un poco.

—Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de que Niffa no solo significa Sanación sino que es la representación del equilibrio de las cosas —comentó Plagg, sumamente concentrado en lo que iba a decir—, no es tan descabellado pensar que algo así pudiera haber pasado.

—¿Te refieres al intercambio de madres? —preguntó Adrien con el espanto reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Plagg afirmó.

—Ustedes no lo saben, pero Niffa suele usar la regla de la equivalencia para cumplir con el poder absoluto —el Kwami oscuro se movió de un lado al otro como si fuera un péndulo—. Lamentablemente, en esta ocasión, como el portador del gato negro es quien se vería beneficiado, es la portadora de la mariquita quien debe entregar algo…

—¿Qué? —Marinette se puso de pie, intimidando tanto a los Kwamis como al chico—. O sea que, ¿si no hubiera detenido a Hawk Moth, mi… —se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de procesar las palabras que morían en su garganta apretada— mi madre hubiera sufrido por su deseo?

Al no obtener respuesta de Plagg, Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro, soltando tal grito que volvió a asustar a los otros tres.

—¡Esto está mal! ¡Todo está mal! —exclamó, perdiendo los dedos de ambas manos en su cabello, casi al borde de la histeria— ¿por qué tengo que pagar las culpas de los daños que crean otros? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué si ayudé tanto?

—Ma… —Adrien no terminó de pronunciar la primera silaba, cuando la filosa mirada turquesa de su compañera lo atravesó de lleno.

—Todo esto está mal... Toda mi vida ha sido un caos desde que ustedes aparecieron en ella —Tikki trató de acercarse a su portadora, pero no pudo. Marinette solo negaba con su cabeza, fuera de sí—. Antes, mi vida era tranquila, caótica, pero tranquila. Era la chica invisible de la clase, la que ayudaba a sus padres de la mejor forma posible, la que diseñaba por gusto… Pero cuando abrí esa caja, cuando se te ocurrió asistir a clases…

—¡Oye! —protestó Adrien, pero Marinette no se dejó.

—¿Qué? —lo increpó— ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso? Todo hubiera sido mejor si no te hubieras metido en mi camino, si no hubieras insistido en disculparte conmigo una y otra vez… Debiste dejarme pensar que eras como Chloé, que eras una persona igual de vacía que ella…, pero no —protestó—, Tuviste que insistirme, contarme tu melodrama de vida solitaria y Paff, mi corazón cayó inmediatamente ante ti. ¡Todo fue un caos después de eso! Mi torpeza se intensificó, mi tartamudeo comenzó… Todo empeoró después de que llegaste a nuestro salón. ¿Y para qué? Para que siempre me vieras como una compañera… Y resulta que ahora, que sabes que soy Ladybug, soy el amor de tu vida, ¿no es así?

—Marinette, yo…

—¿Qué, Adrien? Tú te enojaste conmigo porque malinterpretaste mis palabras, pero yo fui sincera con ambos, tanto contigo como con Chat Noir. Mis sentimientos por ambas partes de tu ser, son o eran reales —aquellas palabras con el movimiento despectivo de su hombro derecho, incomodaron al rubio—. ¿Pero tú? Dime, ¿Cómo borraras todo lo que he vivido a tu lado sin que me vieras? Sin que pudieras ver a la chica que decías amar en mí.

—Pero, Marinette —iba a interrumpirla, pero no se dejó.

—Y no olvidemos a Kagami, por todos los cielos, ¿Cuánto tiempo me la refregaste en la cara?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kagami con todo esto? —preguntó, bastante enredado con tanta palabrería soltada sin parar por Marinette— Yo bien podría mencionarte a Luka, porque ahí si hubo algo más que lo mío con Kagami —Marinette no respondió y simplemente corrió la mirada— Oh, ahí no te gustó, ¿verdad? Te quejas de que yo no te vi sobre Ladybug, pero, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo viste realmente a Chat Noir? Él no fue ni tu primera ni tu segunda opción, fue la tercera; y no te lo estoy echando en cara.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora —protestó la chica—. Bien sabes que con Luka no pasó de más que un par de salidas, porque me sentía jugando a dos bandos —negó con la cabeza—. Por muy bien que me sintiera con él, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y menos cuando, de la noche a la mañana, decidiste acercarte tanto.

Adrien bajó la mirada y se llevó la mano al cuello, guardando silencio. Él había sido bastante tonto en aquel tiempo y Kagami se lo había hecho notar, pero, ¿él qué iba a saber todo eso? ¡Él quería ver a Marinette feliz y creía que Luka era una buena opción! Pero, cuando escuchó que ella estaba indecisa y quería cortar aquel intento de citas, algo en él se inquietó, al punto de acercarse a ella más de lo normal. Había pensado que aquello se debía a la preocupación de que su amiga tuviera el corazón roto… ¡Que tonto había sido!

—Perdóname Marinette, pero creo que ahora es mi turno de hablar —la de cabellos azulados movió los hombros, nuevamente de manera despectiva y lo señaló con ambas manos.

—Ven, lanza lo que tengas.

—¿Crees que realmente yo nunca sentí nada por ti? —ante la pregunta, Marinette cambió el gesto despreocupado por uno serio—. Pues déjame decirte que no es cierto, ¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? Sé que en un principio nos costó mucho ser amigos, pero cuando logramos congeniar, cuando me empecé a acercar a ti, todo empezó a ser una verdadera tortura para mí.

—¿Tortura?

—Marinette —respiró profundo antes de acercarse a ella, aún a riesgo de que lo rechace, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros femeninos— ¿Cómo no podría sentir algo por ti cuando, cada vez que compartíamos algo nuevo juntos, veíamos que éramos tan compatibles? Bien, como Chat Noir tenía claro que mi meta siempre sería proteger a mi Lady y así sería siempre, pero no puedo negar que tanta cercanía nuestra, a veces me confundía.

—Pero —sorprendida, lo miró directo a los ojos—, ¿por qué nunca noté nada?

—Tú misma te autocalificaste como una fan, tanto con Chat Noir como con Adrien —respondió, corriendo la mirada—. Siempre que parecía estar a punto de descubrir tus sentimientos, tú claramente me decías que solo era admiración como fan y que no había más que eso. ¿Para qué insistir, entonces? Ya era suficiente estar encasillado con Ladybug como para caer en la misma posición contigo. Por eso, simplemente, disfrutaba de tu compañía… —bajó las manos, volviéndola a mirar—. No sabes lo que me dolió aquella tarjeta y descubrir que las dos chicas que eran tan importantes en mi vida, eran la misma. Fue demasiado… sumándole que el mismo día, descubro que mi propio padre había sido el villano, todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tu carta a Chat Noir —Marinette apretó los dientes, corriendo su mirada—. Y también encontré tus borradores de las cartas…

—¿Qué? —exclamó de nuevo, pero cuando regresó la mirada, su frente chocó con la de Adrien—. Adrien…

—Ambos no supimos manejar nuestros sentimientos, Marinette. Fuimos inmaduros y antepusimos nuestro deber por todo lo demás —levantó la mano derecha hasta apoyarla en la mejilla femenina—. No nos sigamos castigando…

Y como si ambos sintieran un repentino impulso, terminaron uniendo sus labios en un beso… o eso creyeron, pues ambos Kwamis salieron detrás de sus portadores, cruzados de brazos.

—Por fin se callaron —exclamó Plagg.

—Hasta que tienes una buena idea, Apestosín —respondió Tikki, observando a su compañero quien solamente le guiñó el ojo.

…

Con los ánimos más tranquilos, Marinette y Adrien estaban sentados sobre la cama de Adrien. El rubio la observaba fijamente, pero la chica de ojos celestes apenas y podía levantar la mirada, simplemente observando como su compañero le hacía cariños en las manos, con el dedo pulgar.

Marinette apretó los ojos antes de intentar soltarse, pero Adrien no se lo permitió.

—Espera —le dijo, evitándose que retirara la mano.

—Adrien —susurró, mirándolo, intentando volver a liberar su mano. Lo consiguió, pero no la alejó, cubriendo ambas manos del rubio con la suya—, necesitamos hablar. Si es nuestra última oportunidad con Niffa, creo que lo mejor será que sepas, tanto como yo, del asunto —el rubio afirmó con la cabeza—. Pude que esto sea algo difícil para ti —bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y luego volvió a él— así que, si necesitas que pare, me lo dices. Puedes apretar mis manos también, si lo que te digo es difícil de asimilar.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—, la peor noticia ya la recibí… —apretó los labios antes de continuar y observó a ambos Kwamis que los miraban preocupados—. Así que, por favor, ayúdame a asimilar todo esto.

—De acuerdo —Marinette tomó aire antes de iniciar—. Todo comenzó hace más de cuatro meses, ya sabes, con el Akuma transportador —corrió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación—, ese que nos llevó a un lugar extraño para nosotros, pero que tras quitarle el Broche de Moth a Hawk Moth, cobró mucho sentido. Fuimos transportados a un lugar —volvió la mirada a Adrien—… dentro de la Mansión Agreste —suspiró—. Esa escena se ha repetido en mi mente, miles de veces, cuando Nooroo apareció a mi lado, cuando tu padre se incorporó frente a mí. Solo pude activar mi _Lucky Charm_ y aprovechar la bola de humo que me dio para poder salir de ahí. Fui a dejarte con el guardián y cuando Tikki recuperó sus energías, volví a la mansión por el Miraculous que faltaba —hizo una pausa, pero fue Adrien quien le dio las fuerzas para continuar, dándole un suave apretón a la mano que aún tenía entre las suyas.

—Anda, sigue…

—Cuando llegué, Nathalie estaba a punto de transformarse en Mayura… —bajó la mirada hacia las manos enlazadas—, pero no lo consiguió, así que recuperar el Miraculous fue bastante fácil. Tras eso, tu padre me llevó hasta donde descansa tu madre y ahí me contó todo… —apretó las manos de Adrien—. Tu padre creía que podría intercambiar la vida de Nathalie por la de tu madre —finalmente confesó, haciendo que Adrien se petrificara en su lugar. _¿Qué rayos había dicho?—._ Sé que es difícil de creer, pero el Gabriel Agreste que conocí tras derrotar a Hawk Moth, me erizaba la piel de solo verlo. No parecía importarle nada y solo creía que lo que hacía era por tu bien y el de él. Me entregó el Grimorio y sus apuntes, y tras eso, simplemente me fui de ahí, sin querer saber nada más de Gabriel Agreste en lo que me quedara de mi vida o, al menos, hasta que pueda superar esto.

—Debe haber sido tan duro para ti, Marinette —Adrien soltó las manos para acercarse un poco a ella y abrazarla—. Yo solo tengo las historias contadas en mi memoria, pero tú…

—Cada recuerdo ha sido una pesadilla —confesó, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Chat Noir herido, Adrien siendo utilizado por el poder absoluto… El recuerdo de la cara de Gabriel Agreste al caer la máscara plateada de Hawk Moth… todo fue muy duro para mí y eso me llevó a querer irme. Les supliqué a mis padres que me dejaran marchar y por suerte, conseguí su apoyo… —se separó de él—, después de pedirle permiso del Guardián.

…

.

París, Casa del Maestro Fu. Después de que Marinette recuperó el Miraculous del Pavo Real y el Grimorio.

.

— _Marinette —exclamó el anciano, acercándose a su aprendiz. La joven que creció frente a él, lucía demacrada y apenas podía contener las lágrimas de sus ojos—, ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Conseguí cumplir mi misión —sacó de su mochila el grimorio y el Miraculous del Pavo Real —Fu tomó ambas cosas con un leve temblor en sus manos, por la ansiedad de, por fin, sentir que su alma estaba en paz._

— _Muchas Gracias, Marinette… Muchísimas gracias —dijo, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

— _Maestro —cayó sentada frente a él—, he oído del portador del broche de Moth que el Miraculous del Pavo Real está dañado… ¿Habrá alguna forma de poder repararlo?_

— _¿Reparar el Miraculous? —el hombre de camisa roja se acarició la barba, pensante—. En el Grimorio debe haber alguna información, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me demoraré en hacerlo._

— _¿Y si voy yo? —se ofreció, sorprendiéndolo._

— _¿Tú? —preguntó con intriga— ¿Y a dónde?_

— _Hawk Moth me entregó esto —Marinette le enseñó la libreta con los apuntes que Gabriel le habia entregado—. Creo que con el Grimorio, esto y con la ayuda que usted pueda darme, serán una buena guía para que vaya a Milán a buscar los textos antiguos que puedan descifrar la codificación del Grimorio._

— _¿Quieres hacerlo? —la cuestionó— ¿O quieres escapar?_

 _Marinette apretó los labios tratando de no llorar nuevamente, pero las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que ella._

— _No puedo seguir así, maestro —dijo, con la voz apretada—. Si me quedo aquí sabiendo todo lo que sé y sin poderlo decir… siento que colapsaré._

— _¿Hawk Moth es alguien que conoces? —la chica solo afirmó con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿qué haremos? No podemos dejar a Chat Noir, solo en París…_

— _Ese es otro favor que quería pedirle —Marinette trató de limpiar lo mejor que pudo sus lágrimas—, ¿puedo tener los Miraculous de la protección, de la ilusión y de la sujeción? No quiero dejarlo solo y tengo miedo de que pueda cometer alguna locura si sabe que me fui… Ellos lo acompañaran, lo consolaran y lo cuidaran por mí._

 _El maestro Fu observó a la joven con una sonrisa sincera._

— _Has sido mi mejor elección, Marinette —se acercó a ella para sujetarla de los hombros—. Ve a terminar tu misión con Ladybug… pero ayúdate a sanar también…_

 _Marinette observó al guardián frente a ella con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus lágrimas aún rodeaban sus mejillas._

— _Lo haré —afirmó—… Y volveré victoriosa._

…

.

—Los chicos me contaron sobre eso. Que en sus cartas les pedías que me cuidaran —la voz de Adrien sonaba un poco quebrada, pero estaba más firme que la de Marinette.

—No podía dejarte solo porque te conocía bien… —ladeó la sonrisa—. No quería enterarme por la televisión de que algún emblema de París terminó en ruinas.

Adrien la miró de reojo, pero prefirió ignorarla.

—Hablando de los chicos —Adrien sonrió, pensando en todo lo que habían tratado de hacer sus amigos para animarlo—. Fue todo un gran acontecimiento el enterarnos de nuestras identidades, gracias a tu mamá —le informó—. Los chicos no daban crédito a que yo fuera Chat Noir, aunque claro, Alya dijo que te lo dijo varias veces.

—Alguien no estaba tan ciega en el grupo —comentó con un movimiento de hombros que sacó un par de risas en ambos, eliminando la melancolía del ambiente—. Ya el resto de la historia es breve —le explicó—. Fui a Milán, estudié los códigos con ayuda de mis compañeras italianas y, tras investigar, logré romper el sello que impedía que Tikki y Plagg recordaran a Niffa; y eso nos trajo aquí. La poca información de Niffa que había en el Grimorio, dice que no tiene Miraculous y que es a quien se invoca cuando se utiliza el poder absoluto. Dice que no colabora con humanos y, siendo yo la portadora de Tikki, todo es más complejo.

—¿Por su rivalidad entre ellas? —Marinette afirmó.

—Ella es la única que puede ayudarnos a sanar el Miraculous del Pavo Real y ayudar a despertar a tu madre.

Adrien se separó un poco más de Marinette, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sobre el colchón, apretándolas. Observaba a Marinette tan quebrada que solo parecía la sombra de aquella niña llena de energía y luz que conoció hace años atrás. Y todo por su padre, otra vez su padre, y para colmo, todo esto era para ayudar a su madre. En gran parte, todo era culpa de su familia y como miembro de tal, también era su culpa que Marinette se encontrara en ese estado.

—Marinette, perdón… —aunque la chica se sorprendió por un momento, comprendió hacia donde iba, así que negó con la cabeza—. Todo esto es para ayudar a mi familia. Tuviste que dejar a tus padres, a tus amigos, embarcarte en una aventura solitaria y riesgosa… Y yo… —bajó la mirada, apretando los ojos—, juzgándote de esa forma.

—No te aflijas, Adrien —le pidió, levantándole la mirada—. Hice esto porque quise, porque soy Ladybug —lo soltó para mover las manos frente a ella—, y arreglar las cosas en parte de mi misión —al ver que el ánimo no mejoraba con el chico, resopló, moviendo parte de su flequillo—. Adrien, no te sientas culpable, esto fue mi decisión. Yo quise irme, yo quise buscar una solución para la sanación del Miraculous dañado, nadie me obligó. Es obvio que al ser tu familia esto me afecta, en cierta medida, mucho más, pero lo hubiera hecho por cualquier persona. Solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber como Ladybug.

—Pero Adrien también lo tiene que hacer —la interrumpió Plagg, poniéndose frente a ella—. Puede que Ladybug sea la que tenga que arreglar todo, pero para arreglar las cosas, necesitas a Chat Noir para que destruya lo que está mal, primero. Son un equipo y entiendo que mi portador sea como es, pero si no trabajan en equipo, mejor vayan pensando en comprarse una casa, porque estaremos aquí muchos años sin lograr que Niffa nos haga caso.

—¡Plagg! —lo regañó, Tikki.

—¿Qué? —dijo el Kwami—. Digámosle las cosas como son, Tikki, sino de aquí no saldremos más —la pequeña de motas movió los ojos con resignación—. Tú, Marinette, en estos momentos, necesitas destruir todo lo que tienes encima, es lo que te falta para sanar completamente… Y si hablamos de destruido… —miró a su portador—, este chico lo está, completamente.

—Plagg… —gruñó por lo bajo Adrien, pero fue ignorado.

—Así que como está destruido, solo necesita volver a crearse…

Marinette observó al Kwami de la destrucción con los ojos entrecerrados porque estaba segura de que algo estaba tratando de decirles. Esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro lo decía todo.

—Estás… —sopesaba las opciones frente a ella—… tratando de decir que…

—¿Sí? —indicó, flotando frente a la chica.

—¿Debemos cambiar los Miraculous? —y ante la respuesta de la portadora de la buena suerte, Plagg giró sobre sí mismo.

—¡Y Marinette lo hizo otra vez! —dijo riéndose.

—¿Quieren que volvamos a ser Mr. Bug y Lady Noir? —preguntó Adrien, sorprendido.

—Sí —afirmó Tikki—, creemos que es la mejor opción. Eso queríamos decirles antes de que se transformaran. Ella buscará sus puntos débiles y si no confían al cien por ciento el uno en el otro, como dice Plagg, no conseguiremos nada.

—El maestro Fu no se equivocó cuando los eligió —el Kwami negro, sonrió—. Si pudieron confiar en el otro, sin saber quiénes eran… ¿por qué no ahora que saben que, tras la máscara, está la persona que deseaban ver?

Ambos portadores se miraron en silencio. Adrien la observó de forma analítica, mientras Marinette solo se mordía el labio de los nervios. Los Kwamis también se miraron, pero ellos con una sonrisa. Esta vez, le ganarían a Niffa.

…

Aunque pensaron que se iban a despertar con las energías al máximo para ir por Niffa, ambos se despertaron cansados, muy somnolientos y con una extraña sensación de que algo faltaba. Adrien y Marinette se miraron, sin poder comprender porque se sentían así. Sus Kwamis estaban con ellos, rebosantes de energía, pero ellos… no lograban entender nada…

Optaron por creer que era solo producto de la fatiga de todo lo vivido el día anterior, así que se alistaron para bajar a desayunar y reponer fuerzas.

Hasta ese momento, realmente, no habían notado nada extraño, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la recepción, ambos jóvenes observaron, con espanto, un panorama que no esperaban.

La gente estaba paralizada, en sus sitios, como si hubieran sido atacados por la sujeción del Miraculous de la abeja.

—¿Esto es obra de Niffa? —preguntó Marinette. Tikki iba a responder, pero una risa burlona se lo prohibió.

—¡Así es! —dijo la Kwami de la sanación apareciendo frente a ellos—. Ésta es mi tercera prueba —les indicó sonriendo— ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Qué has hecho? —gruñó Tikki.

—Portadores de la buena y mala suerte, por favor, transfórmense para poder darles las indicaciones.

—¿Para qué les pides eso? ¿Para volverlos a engañar? —ante la pregunta de Plagg, Niffa fingió estar dolida con aquel ataque del Kwami.

—¡Eso es una ofensa! —protestó, pero ninguno le creyó.

—Ya —Adrien, adelantó un pasó—, transformémonos.

—¡Pero! —Tikki iba a volver a protestar, pero el rubio le guiñó el ojo derecho.

—Confía en nosotros —le dijo.

—Sí —completó Marinette—, esta vez lo haremos bien.

—Entonces —Niffa miró al par—, transfórmense.

Y cuando las transformaciones sucedieron invertidamente, Niffa se sorprendió totalmente.

—¿Qué han hecho? —protestó al ver a Marinette usando el poder de Plagg.

—Realmente nos preparamos para esta ocasión —afirmó Lady Noir.

—Interesante…

—¡Ya! —Mr. Bug se acercó a la Kwami— ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—Encontrar y destruir lo que les robé mientras dormían —respondió la pequeña rosada.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron y se miraron entre ellos. ¿No había sido solo una sensación?

Solo la escucharon reír…

¿Qué rayos les había robado Niffa?

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¿Qué les robó Niffa? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién adivinará?

Cuando escribí este capitulo, estaba dudosa de incluir a Kagami y a Luka, pero habían estrenado Animaestro, así que me dije… tengo que usarlos aunque sea de nombre... y para cuando estrenaron Silencer, terminé de editar la idea que tenía, por lo que leyeron aquí. Nunca había dicho como se acercaron Adrien y Marinette y la verdad, que todo se ordenó en mi cabeza de una forma tan bonita que dije, esta es mi opción!

Espero que les haya gustado la parte de la conversación... El capitulo que viene también está intenso porque si se fijaron en la conversación... el único que habló de sentimientos en Adrien... ¡Más pistas en el preview! x3

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

 _laurenImprincess: ¡Niffa es un amor! Ya verán en el capitulo que viene :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _paulayjoaqui: No soy extremista... Creí que lo de Sabine sería un buen balance. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Dessirenya: ¡Ahora si te di el beso! xD ¡Y ahí vamos camino a la reconstrucción de la confianza... o al menos es la idea.. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Sagittarius no Liz: ¡Gracias por tus bellas palabras! Me encanta ser tan cruel como Niffa xDD ¡Niffa es lo más! Debería ser un spinoff de ella xDD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Zara: La relación de ellos se pondrá densa xD ¡Pero avanzara! xD Si, estos capitulos finales son muy intensos... ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué plan tiene Niffa? ¡Pronto lo sabrán!_

 _SakLiEsme: ¡Sí, completo es mejor! Mi Adrinette ;o; ¡Gracias por leer, Miss Spoiler!_

 _darkdan-sama: Heredo de su padre la maldad (?) *Que no me oiga Tikki* xDD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila:Sí, yo también estoy sufriendo por tener que soltar este fic, lo amo tanto ;o; Pero así es esto... terminar uno para empezar otro xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sí, Adrien es un amor... y se pondrá mejor :)_

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 14: " **La conexión con los Miraculous** **"** el jueves 16 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo XIV**

* * *

 _Marinette y Adrien abrieron con dificultad los ojos, una ráfaga de viento parecía envolverlos, la chica sintió como era rodeada por los brazos del rubio casi instantáneamente, en busca de protegerla. Al mirarse, notaron que no habían sido afectados por Niffa._

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—No lo sé —respondió Adrien, pero cuando ambos elevaron la mirada un poco, pudieron ver dos campos de energía frente a ellos, uno era rojo y el otro era negro— ¿Plagg? —exclamó._

 _—¡Tikki! —Marinette también mencionó a su Kwami._

 _—¿Qué están haciendo? —protestó la Kwami de la Sanación, molesta por la intromisión._

 _—¡Nosotros fallamos una vez! —dijo Plagg, manteniendo con fuerza su energía._

 _—¡Por eso mismo, no volveremos a fallarles a nuestros elegidos! —las palabras de Tikki fueron con tanta fuerza, que conmovieron a Marinette. Ella sabía el peso que cargaba su Kwami en su longeva vida…_

* * *

 _._

.

¡Ehh Tikki y Plagg en acción! 3 Pensar que ese iba a ser el cap final y se extendió un capitulo más...

.

 _._

¡Hasta el jueves!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

13 de Mayo de 2019


	20. Capitulo XIV

**.**

 **¿Hola?**

 **Aunque éste iba a ser el capitulo final...**

 **Terminé haciéndolo dos capitulos... Sino me hubiera quedado un final de 11000 palabras xD Así que será eno de 4000 y el final de 6000**

 **Si, este fic tiene Epilogo y otro Extra**

 **¿Qué pasará con Niffa? ¿Con Emilie? ¡Descubranlo!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 4249**

 **Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **XIV**

" **La conexión con los Miraculous"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No importaba el lado al cual miraran, el tiempo parecía detenido a su alrededor y así que mantendría, mientras ellos no consiguieran adivinar qué les había sido hurtado por Niffa. Respiraron con pesadez, observando a la Kwami de la Sanación que sonreía frente a ellos, orgullosa de su nueva prueba. ¿ _Qué les había arrebatado que los tenían tan cansados?_

«Concéntrense» la voz de sus Kwamis, retumbó en sus mentes. Ambos tenían razón. Si no se tranquilizaban, si no lograban pensar con claridad, nunca podrían vencer a Niffa, y la necesitaban.

La primera vez, se dieron el lujo de perder por su falta de trabajo en equipo, luego, sufrieron en un mundo oscuro donde fueron expuestos a una realidad que les dejó una huella profunda para el presente; y ahora, estaban frente a la tercera y última oportunidad que haría posible que la Kwami trabajara con ellos.

Se miraron antes de avanzar un paso hacia Niffa, con decisión. Obtendrían el poder de Sanación. Lo harían por Duusu, por Emilie Agreste y… por ellos mismos, también.

—Bien —exclamó Niffa, para romper el silencio que se generó entre ellos. Giró sobre sí misma, para luego tomar su cola y abanicarse—. ¿Tienen alguna idea de que es lo que les robé?

Los chicos se miraron. Aunque Adrien lucía confundido, Marinette lo observaba con detenimiento, como si tratara de recordar como estaba antes de que el poder de la creación lo transformara en Mr. Bug. Ambos habían intercambiado sus Miraculous y no había otra cosa extraña en ellos, salvo su cansancio. ¿Sería su energía? No, no podía haberles sacado eso, sería muy tonto y simple para una Kwami que se jacta de su poder, sin miramientos.

«Piensa, Marinette» se dijo, apretando los ojos y el puño derecho. «¿Qué puede ser?» Y mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó la voz de Adrien que la hizo abrirlos de golpe. ¡Lo tenía! Miró a su compañero con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio, asustado.

—Di eso de nuevo… —le pidió.

—Lo de, ¿cómo venceremos esta prueba, My Lady? —la chica tomó la larga trenza azulada y se la pasó por el hombro, tratando de recordar aquella escena. _Eso_ era algo que ambos tenían y ella no pudo corroborar sí aún los conservaban …

—Creo que ya sé que hacer… —dirigió su mirada azul cubierta de verde a la Kwami frente a ellos y sonrió— ¿Podemos hacerte dos preguntas? —preguntó Lady Noir. La Kwami sonrió.

—Ya has usado una pregunta, así que solo puedo concederte una respuesta —Marinette sonrió para sus adentros. Amaba tener la elocuencia de Plagg, de su lado, en ese momento—. ¿Qué preguntarás?

Lady Noir observó a su compañero que se veía con una clara mezcla de preocupación e incertidumbre, en sus ojos verdes.

—Tranquilo, bichito —dijo la chica, guiñándole el ojo— todo saldrá bien.

Mr. Bug solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—En ti confío, My lady —ella también asentó con la cabeza antes de volver la mirada a Niffa.

—Lo que nos robaste, ¿lo teníamos puesto? —ésta sonrió.

—Lo tenían puesto y encerré en ellos algo muy valioso para ustedes… —la Kwami tomó su cola, para cubrirse el rostro como si se tratara de un abanico—. Cuando lo recuperes y lo destruyas, destruirás con ellos, todo aquello que los lastima… Alcanzaran su propia sanación y de quienes quieran.

—Lady… —la mencionada, levantó la mano enguantada de negro hacia su compañero, para que no interviniera.

—Supongo que, si destruyo lo que nos robaste, olvidaremos las cosas que nos lastimaban y por eso sanaremos —Niffa se abanicó con su cola, sonriendo, pero no respondió. Aun así, Marinette supo que esa era la respuesta.

—Olvidar —susurró Mr. Bug, antes de mirar a Lady Noir, espantado—. No nos olvidaremos del otro, ¿verdad? —la de cabellos azulados retorció parte de su larga trenza entre sus manos, nerviosa. _¿Realmente que tanto olvidarían?_ Entró a perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la mano de Adrien sobre su hombro derecho—. Tranquila… —cuando observó los ojos verdes del rubio, supo que, aunque le pedía aquello, él también estaba nervioso—, hubo una ocasión donde ambos nos olvidamos del otro y, aun así, sé que nos volvimos a enamorar. No importa que suceda… Podremos con todo.

Al ver la decisión en su compañero, afirmó con la cabeza y adelantó un paso hacia la Kwami que los miraba con curiosidad.

—Ya sé que nos robaste…

—¿Qué les robé? —preguntó, volviendo a mover su cola en forma de abanico.

—Nuestros relicarios —ante la respuesta, Adrien se sorprendió, llevando instintivamente las manos a su cuello.

—¿Eso nos falta? —Marinette lo observó y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Cuando los hice, puse todos mis sentimientos y anhelos en ellos. Creo que —volvió la mirada al ser rosado frente a ella—… eso es lo que ha tratado de decir.

—¡Muy bien! —los ojos de Niffa brillaron, dejando frente a Lady Noir, ambos relicarios—. Ya sabes que hacer.

Aspiró profundo antes de tomar, con su mano izquierda, ambas piezas, recordando los sentimientos que contenían, el dolor de su alma cuando los creó…

—Tú puedes —la voz de Adrien lo hizo mirarlo, sorprendida—. ¡Hazlo!

—Pero…

—Siempre puedes hacerme uno nuevo —dijo con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos. Su sonrisa la llenó de energías.

—Antes, devuélveme mis muñecas —respondió, mirándolo de reojo. El rubio, sorprendido, se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—No sé de lo que hablas —Lady Noir se rio de las reacciones de Adrien y volvió a suspirar para observar los relicarios que habia hecho.

—Supongo que todo termina ahora… ¡Cataclismo! —al invocar el poder de la destrucción en su mano derecha, no perdió tiempo en lanzar los relicarios al aire para atraparlos con la mano cubierta de la energía oscura—. ¡Esto se terminó! —exclamó, viendo cómo eran reducidos a cenizas, y mientras la dejaba caer de sus manos, todo se fue a negro.

…

Marinette y Adrien abrieron los ojos con dificultad y una ráfaga de viento parecía envolverlos. La chica sintió como era rodeada por los brazos del rubio, casi instantáneamente, buscando protegerla. Al mirarse, notaron que no habían sido afectados por Niffa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé —respondió Adrien, pero cuando ambos elevaron la mirada un poco, pudieron ver dos campos de energía frente a ellos: uno era rojo y el otro era negro— ¿Plagg? —exclamó.

—¡Tikki! —Marinette también mencionó a su Kwami.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —protestó la Kwami de la Sanación, molesta por la intromisión.

—¡Nosotros fallamos una vez! —dijo Plagg, manteniendo con fuerza su energía.

—¡Por eso mismo, no volveremos a fallarles a nuestros elegidos! —las palabras de Tikki tenían tanta convicción que conmovieron a Marinette. Ella sabía muy bien el peso que cargaba su Kwami en su longeva vida.

—¡Fuiste creada por nosotros! —ante las palabras de Plagg, Tikki lo miró impresionada por aquella información— ¡Nunca podrás derrotarnos! ¿Verdad, Terroncito?

Tikki salió de su sorpresa inicial al ver la sonrisa de su contraparte. No era tiempo para esas cosas, así que sacudió su cabeza y afirmó decidida.

—¡Así es, Apestosín! ¡No nos vencerá!

Adrien abrazó más a Marinette mientras observaban como la ráfaga de viento aumentaba alrededor de sus Kwamis, hasta generar una onda expansiva que afectó a todas las personas paralizadas por Niffa, y que poco a poco empezaron a recobrar la conciencia.

Cuando la ventisca desapareció, ambos portadores se apresuraron a tomar a sus Kwamis antes de que tocaran el suelo. Lucían muy agotados.

—¿Tendrás camembert por ahí? —susurró Plagg, muy débil.

—Iré a comprarlo —respondió Adrien, haciendo sonreír al Kwami.

—Tikki —susurró Marinette, acercándose a la Kwami al rostro.

—Estoy bien —susurró, tan débil como Plagg. Ambas se miraron con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Niffa miraba estupefacta aquella escena. ¿Por qué ambos Kwamis habían desafiado así, su poder? Aquella barrera que formaron, impidió que tomara los recuerdos de los portadores de la buena y mala suerte. Estaba enojada, se sentía insultada, pero sobre todo… se sentía derrotada.

Era la primera vez, en toda su existencia, que ambos Kwamis le hacían frente, juntos. Era la primera vez, en toda su existencia, que era derrotada.

—Así que es por eso —Niffa se acercó a ambos portadores, soltando un pequeño brillo de ambas manos, que reestableció las energías de ambos Kwamis—. Soy una creación más de Tikki…

Tikki la observó, tan confundida como ella, Plagg sonrió al verlas.

—Algo así, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello. Ahora necesitamos que nos cumplas un favor —y ante las palabras del ser oscuro, Niffa observó a Adrien.

—Por favor, por favor, ayuda a sanar el Prendedor del Pavo Real… —Adrien bajó la mirada, apretando los ojos—. Duusu ha afectado a mi mamá… por favor, ayúdame…

Niffa afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré… —se dirigió a Marinette—. Entrégame el Prendedor del Pavo Real —la de cabellos azulados, tomó de su cartera cruzada, el Miraculous y se lo entregó. Tras tomarlo, Niffa lo observó con detenimiento.

—Puede hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Niffa siguió observando el Miraculous hasta que comprobó sus poderes.

—Sí, puedo, pero necesitamos ir al lugar donde están las portadoras de Duusu… —ante aquel comentario, Marinette se miró con Adrien—. Duusu se está alimentando de dos fuentes de energías distintas, la más poderosa debe ser tu madre y la otra, es otra mujer.

—Nathalie —susurró el rubio con algo de pena en su voz.

—Para poder sanar el Miraculous, tengo que estar con ambas mujeres —tras aquellas palabras, le regresó el prendedor a Marinette—. Nos iremos en cuanto ustedes nos digan.

—Pues —Marinette observó a los Kwamis y a Adrien—, cuanto antes mejor.

…

.

Regresar a Paris, para Adrien, significaba grandes esperanzas de poder abrazar pronto a su madre, pero, para Marinette, era un tormento tener que enfrentarse a Gabriel Agreste, nuevamente. ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara? ¿Fingiendo que nada ocurrió? ¿Fingiendo que él no sabe que ella es Ladybug?

Resopló fastidiada cuando estuvieron frente a la reja de la mansión Agreste. Aquel sonido hizo que el rubio la observara, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —respondió con la voz apretada, comiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho.

—Tranquila, Marinette —exclamó Tikki dentro de su bolso, Niffa también se asomó—. ¡Tú puedes!

—Yo podría darte la ilusión de que estas tras la máscara de Ladybug si te sientes más tranquila.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó, un tanto aliviada.

—¿Lo hago? —y tras tener la confirmación de Marinette, Niffa salió del escondite y tocó la frente de la chica— ¡Listo!

Marinette se sintió confiada una vez más. Adrien y Plagg observaron a las chicas, bastante confundidos, al no ver real cambio en su compañera, pero no pudieron acotar nada porque las rejas se abrieron frente a ellos, mostrando a Gabriel Agreste parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y se la apretó, para transmitirle un poco de su fuerza, aunque él estaba aún más nervioso que ella.

Caminaron y, antes de que alguno de ellos o Gabriel Agreste pudiera mencionar algo, Niffa salió de la carterita de Marinette e ingresó veloz hacia la mansión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el hombre de lentes.

—La cura para mamá —respondió Adrien, apurando sus pasos para perseguir a Niffa, Marinette no lo miró y simplemente salió tras el rubio que, junto a los Kwamis, llegaron al comedor de la mansión, donde se encontraron con Nathalie desmayada en el suelo y una Niffa que flotaba en el aire, orgullosa de su logro— ¡Nathalie! —Adrien se agachó hasta la asistente de su padre y la tomó para tratar de animarla— ¿Qué paso?

—Niffa terminó la primera parte —dijo emocionada—. Solo la toqué —le indicó—. La conexión con Duusu fue terminada, así que ahora empezara a sanar.

—Nathalie —susurró el chico, observando a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, y que pronto fue arrebatada por su guardaespaldas, que la tomó para llevarla a su habitación.

—Llama al doctor —le indicó Gabriel echándole una última mirada a la mujer que lo asistía. Tras la afirmación del robusto hombre, se acercó a los jóvenes—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Soy Niffa —se presentó la Kwami—. Represento la sanación y soy quien sanará a Duusu —giró sobre sí misma, cubriéndose parte del rostro con su cola—. Su energía es algo pesada —indicó la pequeña, haciendo que Gabriel frunciera el ceño—. Nunca conocí a un hombre tan herido… —sacudió la cabeza y observó a Adrien con una sonrisa— ¿Me llevas con tu madre?

—Claro —le indicó el camino y junto con Plagg y Tikki, los cuatro se alejaron del comedor.

Marinette iba a ir tras ellos, pero la voz de Gabriel se lo impidió.

—Gracias —aquella palabra de agradecimiento hizo que Marinette se detuviera en seco y volteara a verlo—. Sé que mi palabra no debe tener mucho valor para usted, en estos momentos, pero le agradezco que haya decidido ayudarme con mi esposa.

—Usted ya lo dijo —movió su mirada a unos de los cuadros de Adrien que adornaban la pared—. Lo hago por su hijo —lo miró de arriba abajo, como si pudiera transmitirle todo ese desprecio que tenía por él—, no por usted —y aunque trató de volver a irse, Gabriel la volvió a detener— ¿Cómo dijo?

—Dije —Gabriel entrelazó sus manos en su espalda y también observó los cuadros de la pared—, que espero que algún día esta hostilidad se vaya —al ver la sonrisa sincera en los labios del diseñador, Marinette sintió escalofríos— Y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por Adrien…

Cuando la portadora de la buena suerte iba a responderle, Adrien volvió a ingresar al comedor, llamándola.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, volteando hacia el rubio.

—¡No te quedes atrás! Niffa te necesita con nosotros.

—¡Voy! —Marinette le sonrió yendo tras él, sin voltear a ver al diseñador.

Cuando llegaron frente a Emilie, Niffa veía con preocupación a aquella mujer. Adrien se veía nervioso, así que Marinette, tomó la palabra.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No puedo cortar la conexión —se lamentó, haciendo que sus antenas cayeran con sus ánimos—. No es tan fácil como con la otra mujer.

—¿Es por qué Nathalie estaba consiente? —Niffa afirmó.

—Así es —se acercó más a la urna—. La conexión de su madre con el Kwami de los Sentimientos es muy poderosa. No puedo simplemente hacerlo, tendré que pedir ayuda —miró a Marinette— ¿Conocen a algún guardián de los Miraculous?

—Si —respondió—, el Maestro Fu.

—Entonces, llévame con él —le pidió. Marinette afirmó, pero cuando iban a salir de aquel lugar, se cruzaron de nuevo con Gabriel.

—¿Por qué no han hecho nada por Emilie? —gruñó, molesto por ver como su esposa aún seguía dormida.

—Es difícil —contestó la Kwami, pero solo hizo enojar más al hombre de lentes.

—¿Es difícil o realmente eres un Kwami totalmente inútil? —ante aquella frase, Adrien y Marinette apretaron sus puños con rabia—. ¡No debí confiar en que podrían hacerlo!

—Por eso no me gusta ayudar a los humanos —protestó Niffa, cubriéndose el rostro con su cola—. Son ambiciosos y crueles.

—Niffa —susurró Adrien, observando la mirada del Kwami sobre su padre. Él también lo miró y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Marinette se le adelantó.

—A ver —dijo, poniéndose frente al hombre que la observaba con el ceño fruncido—. Primero, no dijo que no podía, dijo que era difícil. Necesitamos usar un método más largo. Segundo, si soportó estar así seis años, unos días más no le harán daño. Y tercero, no eche a perder todo nuestro esfuerzo con su mal carácter —la chica se volteó hacia Niffa, la tomó en sus manos y esquivándolo, salió de aquel lugar, con Tikki y Plagg siguiéndole los pasos.

Adrien observó a su padre con resignación y negó con su cabeza antes de resoplar.

—Déjanos resolver esto a nosotros —le dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su padre, antes de salir tras Marinette.

Gabriel los vio alejarse y terminó de avanzar hasta Emilie, donde bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla en el cristal. Confiar en aquellos niños era difícil para él, pero tenía que hacerlo… si quería volver a verla y sonreírle.

…

.

Casa del Maestro Fu, cerca de la ribera del Río Sena.

.

—¡Maestro! —el anciano, observó emocionado a la joven frente a él. Marinette cayó arrodillada frente a él, y Fu le tomó ambas manos.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Marinette —dijo, con la voz llena de emoción de tenerla frente a él, una vez más.

—Conseguí traer a Niffa, pero… —apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia Adrien, quien tenía a Niffa sentada sobre su hombro derecho.

—Saludos, maestro —Niffa se acercó a él—. Necesito su ayuda para desarrollar una fórmula de olvido.

—¿Formula de olvido? —el maestro soltó las manos de Marinette para llevarla a su espalda, y enderezarse.

—Sí, porque, aunque la portadora de Tikki tiene el Miraculous del Pavo Real, las portadoras de él fueron otras mujeres. A la más actual, logré hacer que olvidara la conexión con el Miraculous y estará bien, pero no logro hacerlo con la portadora original. Quien uso a Duusu a pesar de estar enferma, está en un sueño profundo, así que no puedo entrar en su mente y hacerla olvidar.

—Espera —Adrien interrumpió a la Kwami—, es decir, ¿Qué ni mi madre ni Nathalie recordaran el tema de los Miraculous? —Niffa afirmó con la cabeza.

—Mi técnica especial es la de sanar mediante el olvido —explicó—. Es lo que permite que el presente sea reescrito, sin problemas. Si alguien recuerda, podría generar una paradoja en la línea temporal.

—Entiendo —susurró el rubio, bajando la mirada.

—¿Cree que puedan hacerlo? —preguntó Marinette, apretándose las manos.

—Claro que sí —afirmó, el maestro Fu—. Lo saben bien —sonrió—. Déjenlo en mis manos.

Niffa inmediatamente, se puso a trabajar con el maestro Fu. Marinette tomó a Adrien del brazo para que se acercara un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué si recuerdas bien el camino a este lugar, ahora? —tras el gesto afirmativo del joven modelo, ella sonrió—. Perfecto, quiero que te encargues de esto.

—¿Yo? —se señaló, sorprendido.

—Es sobre tu madre, después de todo. Estoy segura de que tú, más que nadie, quiere que esto salga bien y yo… —miró hacia el maestro y Niffa que ya se habían puesto a separar ingredientes—, quiero descansar un poco…

Adrien tomó a Marinette por los hombros con una gran sonrisa.

—Ve a descansar, ya hiciste mucho por mí. Confía en que lo terminaré bien.

—En ti confío, Adrien —le regresó la sonrisa y luego, se movió para que las manos de éste, cayeran—. Me iré —le informó, elevando la voz—. Maestro, me retiro, dejo a Adrien con ustedes.

—¡De acuerdo, Marinette! —respondió el guardián.

Marinette salió de la tienda de medicina oriental del maestro Fu y miró la puerta con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó preocupada, Tikki.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —le pidió, antes de dar paso a la transformación.

…

.

Una semana después, casa del Maestro Fu.

.

 _«Dejarás marchar aquellos rastros de amor pulverizado entre las olas del mar que purifican tu ser»_

Aquel era el cántico que Niffa repetía mientras iba de aquí para allá, tratando de recordar que elementos utilizaba para aquella receta de olvido. Adrien observaba como el maestro seguía las indicaciones de la Kwami, tratando de encontrar una fórmula en tono morado, sin embargo, todo quedaba de distintos colores y nunca el tono violáceo que ella esperaba.

—¿No necesitan ayuda? —se ofreció el rubio, con las manos detrás de él.

—Salvo que tengas jade blanco o coral rosado, no creo que seas de ayuda, Adrien —comentó Plagg, quien estaba acostado viendo televisión mientras comía camembert.

—¿Qué dijiste? —y antes de que el Kwami pueda reaccionar, Niffa lo tomó de los bigotes, de una forma muy poco sutil.

—Suéltame —protestó, tratando de liberarse.

—¿Por qué mencionas el jade blanco y el coral rosado? —con algo de fuerza, el ser oscuro se liberó de la rosada y flotó hasta salvaguardarse con su portador.

—Eso es lo que necesitas, ¿no? El coral rosado representa las olas que se van, el jade blanco es el amor y no sé qué servirá para purificar —dijo, meditando, y siendo observados, de manera atónita, por los otros tres— ¿qué? —preguntó, intimidado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Adrien parecía más sorprendido que nadie. El maestro Fu fue a buscar, rápidamente, las cosas señaladas por el Kwami, mientras Niffa simplemente lo observaba.

—Hace miles de años, uno de mis portadores fue un sacerdote —indicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Hacia muchas pócimas para cuidar del pueblo.

—Entiendo, pero —Adrien elevó la mano, para picarle el estómago con su dedo índice—, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Nadie me preguntó —respondió, afirmando el cruce de sus brazos.

—Creo que ya sé que podemos usar para purificar —exclamó el anciano, sacando de un frasco unas piezas negras, como ciruelas secas—. Se llama Shu Di Huang y es una hierba cocida en tierra. Su infusión puede purificar la sangre.

—¿Serán esos los ingredientes? —preguntó Adrien, esperanzado.

—Tengamos fe de que así sea —respondió el maestro Fu, antes de volver a ponerse a trabajar.

Adrien tenía las manos en su espalda y las apretaba constantemente. Frente a él, Niffa y Fu parecían ir adquiriendo de forma positiva, la formula esperada. Podía verlo en las facciones del guardián y en el brillo que rodeaba a la Kwami. Sonrió. Si aquella pócima era la correcta, pronto tendría a su madre junto a él y, una vez terminado todo esto, iría por Marinette. Después de todo, Alya y Chloé la habían acaparado esa semana, totalmente y él aguardaba la esperanza de que lo ayudaran un poco.

—¡Sí! —el grito de Niffa logró que Adrien saliera de sus pensamientos. El joven se acercó al maestro Fu que lo miraba emocionado. El caldero que tenían frente a ellos, tenía una burbujeante agua color violeta. Niffa parecía emocionada de haberlo conseguido.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijo Plagg, moviendo sus brazos, como si recibiera una ovación.

—¿Qué hiciste tú? —protestó Niffa—. ¡Sabías los ingredientes y te quedaste callado toda una semana!

Plagg la ignoró, fingiendo que se rascaba la oreja.

—Me caías mejor antes de que supieras la verdad, ahora eres como un clon de Tikki —comentó el Kwami de la destrucción, haciendo que la Kwami de la sanación lo saliera a corretear por toda la casa. Adrien se permitió reír de aquella escena, acercándose al guardián que observaba la fórmula.

—¿Cuándo podremos intentar despertar a mi madre? —preguntó.

—Debemos dejar descansar la formula unas horas, ¿qué te parece mañana temprano? —consultó, observando la hora en su teléfono—. Eso facilitará que puedan asistir médicos especialistas, si tu madre lo requiere.

—De acuerdo —dijo tan emocionado como un niño pequeño— ¡Tengo que ir a contárselo a Marinette! —el maestro afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es una buena idea… —sonrió—. Ahora podrán buscar la sanación completa de sus almas, estando juntos.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Adrien, para luego observar a ambos Kwamis que aún se perseguían—. Voy a ir a lo de Marinette, ¿vienen?

Niffa se veía algo dudosa.

—El pastel de salmón de la mamá de Marinette es delicioso —comentó Plagg, sabiendo lo que eso generaría en la Kwami.

—¡Sí voy! —afirmó.

Así, despidiéndose del maestro quien guardaba la formula en un recipiente, se encaminaron hacia la panadería Tom & Sabine.

…

.

—¿Por qué compró flores? —preguntó Niffa, asomándose en el chaleco blanco sin mangas que Adrien vestía sobre una camisa negra.

—Una cursilería de mi portador —protestó Plagg, saliendo de su escondite al cruzar la puerta de la panadería.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el de ojos verdes a la mujer que se encontraba tras la caja.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó Sabine con una sonrisa—. ¡Ya te extrañábamos! —juntó sus manos frente a ella— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Hubo un avance?

—Sí —exclamó emocionado—. Ya todo está listo para salvar a mi mamá.

—Cuanto me alegro.

—¿Y Marinette? —preguntó, al no verla en la tienda.

—Ya te imaginarás, anda de aquí para allá —comentó moviendo su mano, haciendo que Adrien sonriera aún más imaginándosela con Alya y Chloé— con los trámites de su visa.

—Claro, sus… —la sonrisa abandonó los labios del modelo que miró a la mujer frente a él, tras mover la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—Los trámites de su visa de trabajo —respondió Sabine con una sonrisa que fue perdiendo conforme veía los gestos del muchacho.

—¿Visa de trabajo? —bajó la mano donde tenía el ramo de rosas, dejando salir a Niffa también de su chaqueta— Se va a volver a ir…

—Lo siento —Sabine se veía realmente preocupada—. Pensé que Marinette te lo habia dicho. Finalmente aceptó el puesto de trabajo que Audrey Bourgeois le ofreció en Milán.

Adrien observó el suelo de la panadería con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas. _¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez pensaba huir de él?_ Y fue ahí que escuchó la risa de esa mujer que iba a volverlo loco. Volteó a verla y la sonrisa que Marinette portaba en sus labios mientras hablaba con Tikki, se congeló al ver la mirada enardecida de Adrien. Lentamente, convirtió su sonrisa en una línea, pues sabía que nada bueno presagiaba esa mirada.

—Adrien… —ante la pronunciación de su nombre, el chico pestañeó muy lentamente.

—Marinette —respondió.

Y cuando sus miradas se conectaron, entendieron que ambos habían alcanzado el limite.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Chan! ¡Chan! Plagg salvando el día y... la verdadera villana se revela xDD ¿Quién esperaba esto? ¿Qué Marinette ya no quisiera estar en París así que aceptó lo que Audrey el ofreció en Milan? Ah! Ven que no dejo nada al azar!

Es como los Relicarios, siempre estuvieron ahí, mencionados en los capítulos pero tenían un punto muy importante en la historia. Y nadie se acordó de ellos xD

¿Qué pasará con Adrien? ¿Se terminará de hartar de el jueguito de Marinette? Solo sé, que ella no la pasará nada bien en el capitulo final, pero por decisión propia... ¡Chan!

El capitulo final y el epilogo me gusta mucho. La señorita Miss Spoiler me pidió un extra de Plagg - Tikki y Niffa así que quizás lo publique si de aquí al capitulo final alcanzo los 200 reviews (?)

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

laurenImprincess: ¡Pronto se viene el despertar de Emilie! :) ¡Gracias por leer!

karen Agreste: ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! ¡Sí, quería usarlos y quedó bien en ese momento!

Zara: ¡Hola! Queda un capitulo y el epilogo. ¡Gracias por leer! ;) Y sí, hay escena de Adrien y Emilie.

Neko lila: Niffa en el capitulo que sigue se gana todo mi amor xD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

darkdan-sama: Es que Marinette aun está metida en su propio enrollo mental, no ve nada más. Pero ya le llegará su golpe de realidad en el capitulo final! ¡Gracias por leer!

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el capitulo 15: "Final **"** el lunes 21 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Capitulo XV**

* * *

En cuanto Marinette cerró la puerta de su casa, Adrien no perdió la oportunidad para hablar.

—¡Enhorabuena! —aquella exclamación del rubio hizo que Marinette se girara para verlo con rapidez.

—¿Eh?

—Qué te felicito, ¡Vas a ir a Nueva York!

—Adrien —Marinette movió ambas manos frente a ella—, te juro que iba a decírtelo.

—¿Y cuándo? —el chico dejó las flores sobre la mesa de centro, para cruzarse de brazos— ¿Cuándo estés por subir al avión? —levantó el brazo derecho con el dedo índice en alto—. No, ya sé. Me ibas a avisar que te mudas a New York cuando estés instalada en Estados Unidos, ¿no es así?

* * *

 _._

.

.

 _._

¡Hasta el final!

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

16 de Mayo de 2019


	21. Capitulo XV

**.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **;o; No puedo creer que este publicando el capitulo final de esta historia...**

 **Agradezco a todos por sus favoritos, seguidos y reviews...**

 **Cuando lean el capitulo... solo recuerden que si quieren matarme,**

 **no sabrán como es el epilogo ni el extra que tengo planeado :D**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 7113**

 **Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

 _«Toda equivocación deja una enseñanza a futuro»_

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **XV**

" **Final"**

 **.**

.

.

.

Marinette había vivido muchas cosas en los últimos meses y aunque, al parecer, había salido victoriosa de cada una de ellas, si había algo que deseaba evitar con todo su ser, era tener que enfrentar todo lo que incluyera a Adrien. En ese aspecto, se declaraba totalmente cobarde. La inseguridad se había apoderado de ella a los trece años y ahora había vuelto a sus dieciocho, al enterarse que ese mismo chico había estado luchando con ella para salvar París, desde antes de conocerse.

Así que, cuando Audrey Bourgeois se comunicó con ella para informarle sobre una gala en Nueva York llena de cazatalentos a la que podría asistir si aceptaba su oferta de trabajo, no lo pensó y aceptó.

Se había mantenido ocupada en sus trámites toda la semana para evitar a Adrien, pero ahora que sabía que era Chat Noir, debió suponer que no iba a poder mantener a su gatito tranquilo por mucho tiempo, y por eso, ahora estaban así. Él mirándola con tanta intensidad, que sentía que se quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento.

—Tenemos que hablar —ni siquiera era una pregunta. Algo en su tono de voz le produjo un escalofrió que recorrió, completamente, la espalda de la de ojos celestes.

Marinette observó al chico frente a ella y luego, desvió la mirada hacia su madre que susurraba disculpas, en silencio. Aspiró profundo y se movió hacia el interior de la tienda.

—Sígueme —le pidió, guiándolo hasta el departamento que compartía la familia.

Adrien siguió a Marinette y tras ellos, fueron los tres Kwamis. Sabine los observó marcharse suspirando. Tom que no había presenciado todo eso por estar trabajando en el horno, se sorprendió cuando su esposa lo abrazó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el hombre robusto, confundido— Me pareció ver a Adrien…

—Sí —afirmó la madre de Marinette y luego miró a su marido—. Y no creo que termine bien…

—¿Adrien se enteró que nuestra Marinette se va? —y ante la nueva afirmación, Tom tomó la mano de su esposa—. Confiemos en que ellos puedan resolverlo, como siempre lo han hecho.

—Eso espero —susurró Sabine, mirando hacia la puerta por donde los jóvenes habían desaparecido.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio hasta que Marinette cerró la puerta de su casa. Fue ahí, que Adrien no perdió la oportunidad para hablar.

—¡Enhorabuena! —aquella exclamación del rubio hizo que la portadora de Tikki se girara para verlo con rapidez.

—¿Eh?

—Qué te felicito, ¡Vas a ir a Nueva York!

—Adrien —Marinette movió ambas manos frente a ella—, te juro que iba a decírtelo.

—¿Y cuándo? —el chico dejó las flores sobre la mesa de centro para cruzarse de brazos— ¿Cuándo estuvieras por subir al avión? —levantó el brazo derecho con el dedo índice en alto—. No, ya sé. Me ibas a avisar que te mudabas a Nueva York cuando estuvieras instalada en Estados Unidos, ¿no es así?

—No… —trató de decir, pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

—¿No? —el de ojos verdes descruzó los brazos para llevar su mano al pecho— O sea, que no ibas a decírmelo… Wow —se miró con Plagg que observaba a su portador, preocupado—, a eso llamo yo, descaro.

—¡Adrien, por favor! —le pidió—. ¡Déjame hablar!

—¿Y tienes algo que decirme? ¿O tengo que seguir enterándome de todo por tu madre? —protestó.

—¡Quería hacerlo! —exclamó moviendo sus hombros con desesperación—. ¡Realmente quería! Pero estabas con lo de tu madre y no quería arruinar toda la emoción que sientes.

—¿Crees que —movió las manos con los dedos unidos de un lado a otro frente a él— antes o después hubiera sido otra mi reacción? ¡Te vas Marinette! ¡Otra vez, te vas!

—Al menos —dijo, elevando su hombro derecho antes de cruzarse de brazos, también—, estarías con tu madre… Tendrías apoyo…

Adrien bajó la mirada, cubriéndosela con la mano derecha.

—Marinette, ¿tú realmente me quisiste alguna vez?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

—¡Tiene todo que ver! —le gritó, dejándola paralizada. Nunca había visto a ese chico en aquel estado— ¡Tiene todo que ver porque llevas años jugando con mi corazón, llevas meses destrozándolo con cada una de tus acciones y no pareces lamentarlo ni un solo instante!

—Yo…

—Te has valido de que mi padre era el villano de la historia para tomar todo lo que fuimos y desecharlo —bajó la mirada, apretando los ojos para no llorar—. Soy más que el hijo de Hawk Moth, Marinette, soy Chat Noir, tu compañero, pero te costó tanto aceptar ese lado mío que te era complemente fiel y lo rechazaste muchas veces… Hasta tuve que verte intentar ser feliz con otro chico. Y ahora, cuando al fin te tengo, decidiste hacerme a un lado y seguir con tu vida, mientras la mía se desplomaba con cada cosa nueva que descubría. Si no fuera por él —señaló a Plagg—, no hubiera seguido luchando hasta el final… Por eso te pregunto una vez más, Realmente, ¿me quisiste alguna vez? —negó con la cabeza—. Y mira que ni siquiera te estoy preguntando en presente, te lo pregunto en pasado…

—Yo…

—Sé honesta —Adrien se paró frente a Marinette y la tomó de los hombros para que dejara de huir. Sabía que la única forma en que ella no le mintiera sería viéndola directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se conectaron, inmediatamente—. Dímelo aquí, ahora, de frente. Di que no me amaste, que no soy nada para ti y te dejaré en paz. Tienes mi palabra.

—Yo… —el corazón de Marinette parecía rebotar en su interior, pero colgada de esa mirada era imposible mentir y él lo sabía—. Yo te amo, Adrien.

—Así, ¿en presente? —preguntó, sonriendo, pues podía ver en esa mirada turquesa, que no estaba mintiéndole.

—Sí, así, en presente, pero… —ese maldito «pero» no se hizo esperar. Adrien llevó su dedo índice a los labios de Marinette y no la dejó continuar.

—Detente ahí, por favor —le dijo, sin despegar su dedo de ella—. Vine a contarte que Niffa y Plagg consiguieron hacer la fórmula con el maestro Fu, y mañana vamos a despertar a mi mamá. Espero que puedas acompañarnos.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa, dejando a Marinette petrificada en su lugar.

Plagg miró a la chica frente a él y negó con la cabeza, sumamente derrotado.

—Me has desilusionado y mucho, chica —y antes de que Tikki le dijera algo, salió tras su portador.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó Tikki, con pena en su mirada.

—Niffa —susurró la portadora de la buena suerte—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? A cambio, haré lo que quieras, incluso puedo llevarte conmigo a América si así lo quieres…

La rosada tomó su cola y se abanicó, pensativa.

—Ya no puedo volver a China, así que me gusta tu idea… ¿Qué te gustaría que haga por ti?

—Haz que Adrien me olvide.

—¿Qué? —el grito de ambas Kwamis sobresaltó a Marinette.

—¿Por qué pides esa idiotez? —Niffa, enfurecida, se acercó a la de cabellos azulados.

—No es una idiotez —dijo, soltando una gruesa lagrima que recorrió su mejilla derecha—. Solo lo lastimo y no quiero ser otra carga en su vida… Quiero que sea feliz, ahora que va a recuperar a su madre.

—¡Tú eres su felicidad! —Tikki tuvo que tomar a Niffa de la cola para que no golpeara la frente de Marinette.

—Cálmate —le pidió, pero la rosada no estaba en condiciones de escuchar a la roja.

—¿Qué me calme? ¿La estás escuchando? —se soltó, fastidiosa— Ni quisiera se trata de él, es todo ella, ella —la miró—. Eres egoísta y cruel —le reclamó—. Ese chico se sanó a sí mismo, ¿y para qué? Acaba de irse con una sonrisa, pero pude notar lo desquebrajado que se encontraba. Apuesto mi cola a que debe estar llorando tras esa puerta.

Marinette perdió la fuerza de sus piernas ante aquellas palabras, cayendo al suelo.

—Marinette —susurró Tikki, tratando de calmar el llanto que se desató en su portadora.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? —Niffa se cruzó de brazos—. Que eres incluso más cruel que el antiguo portador de Plagg…

—¡Niffa! —protestó Tikki, pero Marinette la había mirado, espantada.

—¿Qué, Tikki? ¡Es la verdad! Al menos aquel humano idiota, dejó que tu portadora decidiera que hacer con su vida —señaló a Marinette—. Ésta solo decide por ella y que el portador de Plagg acate. ¡Su vida también cuenta!

—¡Por eso quiero que me olvide! —gritó Marinette, con las manos en sus oídos, no quería escuchar nada de lo que Niffa pudiera echarle en cara.

—Si corto la relación de Adrien contigo, significa cortar su conexión con Plagg —Niffa, cerró sus ojos con negación—. Acaba de decirte que él es lo que lo ha mantenido cuerdo ¿y quieres quitarle eso también?… ¿Quieres matarlo en vida?

—¡Basta! —Tikki se puso entre ambas— ¿Por qué eres así con Marinette? ¿Por qué no fuiste así con Ghanima hace tiempo?

—Porque Ghanima quería morir y por eso enfermó, Dez no la orilló a eso. Fue su decisión y no podía impedir un proceso natural. En cambio, tu portadora está llevando al muchacho de Plagg a ese final, y ahí sí puedo intervenir…

—¡Entonces, haz que me olvide! —protestó nuevamente, Marinette.

—Si te olvida, tendrás que dejar a Tikki —le informó—. Recuerda que sus Miraculous son un todo, dos piezas de un solo ser… No pueden estar activos si el otro no lo está. Si cortó la relación de Adrien con Plagg, también tengo que cortar la tuya con Tikki, ¿estás lista para eso?

Marinette ni lo pensó. Tomó a Tikki entre sus manos para abrazarla.

—No puedo…

—Eso pensé —dijo Niffa, cruzándose de brazos—, pero sí puedo hacer otra cosa con Adrien…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, tratando de secarse sus mejillas con el revés de su mano derecha, desviando la mirada al ramo de flores que Adrien había dejado abandonado en la mesa de centro.

—En China, Tikki y Plagg me prohibieron quitarles sus recuerdos… Iré con el chico de Plagg y tomaré sus recuerdos contigo mientras duerme… No olvidará que fue Chat Noir, pero sí que te amo alguna vez. ¿Estarás bien con eso?

—Sí —afirmó—. Podré con eso.

—Bien —Niffa tomó de nuevo su cola, usándola como abanico—. Entonces, tendrás que llevarme contigo a Estados Unidos, cuando sea el momento.

—Lo haré —afirmó y tras eso, Niffa se fue.

—¡Marinette! —protestó Tikki, flotando frente a ella, en cuanto Niffa cruzó la puerta— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros para negar con la cabeza, presa del pánico de lo que había hecho— No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo de mi vida, Tikki… No lo sé —se puso de pie, subió las escaleras y se acostó en su cama con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

La Kwami de la creación la observó con la mirada melancólica, todo el trayecto, en silencio, desvió su mirada azul al muñeco de Chat Noir que descansaba en una repisa con los otros superhéroes y volvió la mirada a Marinette.

En China, había sentido que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, pero ahora lo ponía en dudas… Sentía que había condenado a otra portadora, al dolor y la soledad…

…

.

Al otro día. Mansión Agreste.

.

Gabriel Agreste reacomodó sus lentes cuando notó al anciano que acompañaba a Marinette esa mañana. Lo había visto varias veces, incluso había estado en su casa. Rio sin ganas. Aquello era demasiado irreal para sorprenderlo.

—Señor Agreste —Marinette, que llevaba su cabello suelto y un vestido floreado, señaló al hombre a su lado—, le presento Wang Fu, guardián de los Miraculous, él junto con Adrien y Niffa lograron encontrar la fórmula para despertar a la señora Emilie.

—¿De verdad lo consiguieron?

—Así es —dijo el maestro Fu, enseñándole el frasco donde la sustancia viscosa de color violeta, se movía con el vaivén de su mano.

—Pasen —dijo corriéndose de la puerta—, no perdamos más tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de la señorita Nathalie? —preguntó Marinette, subiendo las escaleras hacia el interior de la mansión.

—Ella está bien —afirmó Gabriel con la cabeza—. Ha decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones pagadas —la miró con una sonrisa que incomodó a la joven—. Lo necesitaba.

—Me alegro por ella…

—Y felicidades para ti también —ante aquella frase de Gabriel, Marinette se detuvo en seco—. Mi hijo me contó que planeas ir a Nueva York a trabajar con Audrey —elevó la mano derecha para acomodar sus lentes una vez más—. Es una pena que no pudieras superar el trauma de saber que era Hawk Moth y desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener una relación con mi hijo. Hubieran contado con mi aprobación.

—Eso no… —pero Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

— Lo es… —el diseñador elevó la mirada hacia el cuadro de él y su hijo que se veía sobre las escaleras—. Adrien ya me recriminó por eso —movió la comisura de sus labios como si quisiera embozar una amarga sonrisa—. Realmente, lo lamento.

—¿Avanzamos? —preguntó Fu, interrumpiendo aquella conversación que, a diferencia de Gabriel, continuaba retumbando en la cabeza de Marinette.

Junto a la urna de cristal de Emilie, se encontraba parado Adrien, quien con ambas manos unidas en la espalda observaba a su madre. Marinette pudo notar que ambos Kwamis estaban con él, sentados cada uno en uno de sus hombros. Saludó a Plagg, pero la ignoró, y Niffa no fue diferente, pero Adrien la saludó de una forma tan cariñosa que algo se removió dentro de Marinette.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡Genial! —movió los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Pronto, mi mamá despertará, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Me alegro —dijo, sonriéndole sinceramente.

—Además —llevó la mano a su pecho—, esta mañana me he levantado más liviano, como si lo que oprimía mi corazón hubiera desaparecido —ante aquella frase, Marinette buscó rápidamente la mirada de Niffa.

La Kwami de la sanación la miraba fijamente y susurró:

—Ya inicié —las palabras de Niffa enojaron aún más a Plagg que, cruzado de brazos, se movió para darle la espalda a Marinette. No quería verla, estaba dolido y ella lo entendía, así que no lo juzgaba pues, tenía sus razones bien justificadas.

Todo el resto del ritual, Marinette no pudo quitar la vista del rostro de Adrien. Le inquietaba que no la buscara con la mirada, pero se alegraba de las reacciones que mostraba su rostro. Su sonrisa, por esa sonrisa radiante y brillante, ella podía soportar que la olvide, poco a poco.

Niffa tomó el Miraculous del Pavo Real de las manos de Marinette y lo echó dentro del frasco del maestro Fu. Luego, untó sus manitos con la fórmula y se acercó a Emilie. Gabriel desactivó el cristal que la protegía del exterior y Niffa entró en ella, colocó la sustancia en su frente y cerró sus ojos, dejando salir de su cuerpo una espora rosada que la invadió completamente.

De pronto, algo emergió del frasco del maestro Fu. Un pequeño ser azul de cola larga, como de pavo real.

—¡Duusu! —exclamó Tikki, al ver a su vieja compañera.

—¿Tikki? —se acercó a ella, rebosando de energía— ¡Tikki! —le tomó de las manos y la hizo girar con ella.

—¿Y mi mamá? —exclamó Adrien al observar al Kwami de los sentimientos flotar, lleno de energía. Niffa miró a Adrien y le sonrió de forma satisfactoria.

Duusu al percatarse del cuerpo de Emilie, quitó la sonrisa de su boca y se acercó a ella.

—Emilie —susurró su nombre, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¡Es hora de despertar! —y tras aquel comentario, la mujer rubia abrió sus ojos verdes, tomando una bocanada de aire gigantesca. El Kwami azul sonrió, antes de volver al Miraculous que Fu tenía ahora en sus manos.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Adrien, lanzándose a ella, sin medir las consecuencias de aquel acto imprudente.

—¿Adrien? —la mujer tomó al muchacho por el rostro, confundida— ¿Cómo puedes ser tú, mi Adrien?

—Pasaron muchas cosas, mamá —dijo, con una tierna sonrisa, tomando a su madre por el rostro, también. No podía creer que estuviera observando, una vez más, esos ojos tan verdes como los suyos.

Emilie lo abrazó. Su hijo ya no era un niño, era un apuesto joven y se sentía feliz de verlo saludable, pero, la rubia, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con Marinette. La chica lucia incomoda por aquella escena familiar.

—¿Y ella quién es? —Adrien se separó de su madre, observando a Marinette. El chico sonrió y extendió su mano para señalarla.

—Una ex compañera del colegio.

La mencionada apretó los labios. Había dicho que estaría bien, pero aquello, sin duda, le dolió.

—¿Solo eso? —Gabriel observó a su hijo y a la chica a su lado—. Pensé que iba a ser la madre de nuestros nietos. ¿Cuántos iban a ser? ¿Tres?

Marinette sintió arder sus mejillas, mientras Adrien observaba a su padre, enojado.

—Vas a incomodarla —protestó y volvió la mirada a su madre—. No le hagas caso a papá. Ella solo es una conocida que nos ayudó, nada más.

Emilie lo miró fijamente, miró a Marinette y aunque algo no le cuadraba, simplemente decidió hacerle caso a su hijo, abrazándolo una vez más.

Marinette giró sobre sus pies y se retiró del lugar, sin siquiera despedirse. Algo en su pecho le quemaba como si estuviera en medio de un incendio.

 _«Se siente bien el ser olvidada por quien amas, ¿verdad? Veo la felicidad en tu rostro»_

Marinette volteó y observó a Plagg, mirarla con gran amargura.

—Como sea, gracias por ayudar a mi portador —dijo con una voz tan seria que Marinette apretó los ojos—. Espero que tengas una buena vida —y tras eso, se marchó dentro de la mansión, una vez más.

Los ojos celestes de ésta se llenaron de lágrimas y, aunque Tikki trató de tranquilizarla, solo quería estar en su habitación y llorar con ganas mientras esperaba que las dos semanas que faltaban para irse a Estados Unidos, pasaran rápido.

…

Marinette fue despertada, por el sonido de la trampilla al abrirse de golpe. Se sentó en la cama refregando sus ojos, para luego ver a Alya y a Chloé en su habitación, la última claramente enfurecida.

—¿qué demonios hiciste, panadera? —protestó la rubia. Decir que lucía indignada era poco.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó, aún adormilada.

—Aunque suene sorprendente, Gabriel Agreste llamó a Nino —comenzó a decir Alya, apretando los dedos de su mano izquierda, con la derecha—. Adrien está algo hiperactivo por lo de su mamá, así que quería que saliéramos con él.

—Sí —dijo Chloé, antes de que Marinette pudiera acotar algo—, nos pidió que lo sacáramos de casa.

—Entonces —Alya retomó el hilo de la conversación—, le dijimos que vendríamos a buscarte para que fuéramos los cinco juntos y ahí, Adrien soltó algo que no podemos procesar aun.

Chloé silenció a Alya con su mano derecha, miró a Marinette con una clara amenaza en sus ojos. Celeste chocó con celeste y entonces, lo que la de cabellos oscuros temía, cobró vida frente a ella.

—¿Por qué mi Adrikins no te recuerda? —Chloé se acercó más a quien había sido su rival por mucho tiempo y entonces, notó el enrojecimiento en sus ojos— ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Qué demonios pasó con ustedes?

—Adrien me ha olvidado —respondió Marinette sin humor, corriendo la mirada—. Eso es todo.

—Eso no es lo que nos dijo, Plagg —cuando Marinette observó a su mejor amiga, ésta estaba cruzada de brazos, intrigada—. Él nos dijo que tú hiciste que te olvidará.

—¿En qué rayos pensabas? —exclamó la rubia.

—Quería que Adrien sea feliz con su mamá. Ya cargaba con muchas cosas y no quería ser un obstáculo en su felicidad —respondió, como si tratara de convencerse más ella que otra cosa—. ¿No sé ve feliz?

—¿Feliz? —Chloé de cruzó de brazos, haciendo sonar sus labios—. Claro, es el mismo, solo que no puede retener tu nombre por más de tres segundos, así como un pez —comentó y se rio de su ocurrencia.

—Bien, como sea —Alya se acercó a Marinette y tiró de ella—. Vamos, lávate la cara y ven con nosotras.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó.

—A comer con Adrien y Nino —le indicó—. Queremos ver si en verdad no puede recordarte o lo de su mamá lo dejó mareado.

—No —se negó, cubriéndose con su manta—, no saldré de aquí. No lo lograran ni aunque…

.

.

.

—¿Cómo rayos me convencieron? —farfulló la de cabello oscuro cuando la rubia y la morena la empujaron hacia adelante, donde Nino y Adrien habían separado una mesa para los cinco.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde —comentó Alya sentándose al lado de Nino y empujando a Marinette para que se sentara al lado de Adrien. Chloé lo hizo entre ambas parejas.

—¿Usted es…? —Adrien la miró intrigado.

—Ella es Marinette —le indicó Chloé—, alias la panadera, alias Ladybug —cuando mencionó su identidad como superhéroe, el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, señalándola—. Sí, ella es la líder de nuestro quinteto.

—Wow —Adrien extendió su mano hacia Marinette—. Soy Adrien Agreste, un placer pode conocerla, al fin.

—Marinette —respondió, tomando la mano de Adrien y sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica fuera directo a su corazón—. Lo mismo digo.

Alya, Nino y Chloé se miraron entre ellos, muy confundidos. Realmente no parecía que el rubio estuviera actuando ni nada por el estilo, pero Marinette claramente actuaba como si todo estuviera bien, aunque su rostro mostraba la verdad de su alma.

La reunión pasó tranquila hasta que Nino notó la mirada de Adrien sobre Marinette.

—¿Pasa algo, viejo?

—Mientras más la veo, más se me hace conocido su rostro —comentó y ante aquello, las chicas se vieron con emoción, pero Marinette lucia espantada—, aunque no recuerdo de donde…

—¿No recuerdas de dónde? —Alya empezó el interrogatorio— ¿De la escuela tal vez?

—¿Fue a la escuela con nosotros? —preguntó con verdadera sorpresa y volvió su mirada a Marinette—. Pues no, siento que la vi en otro lado… —el rubio se cruzó de brazos, pensativo— ¿Dónde fue que la vi? —en eso, chasqueó sus dedos al encontrar la respuesta— ¡Ya lo tengo! —la señaló— Por alguna razón, tengo una muñeca con su apariencia en mi habitación. De casualidad, ¿usted la hizo?

Cada vez que la trataba de usted, era como un silbido en el oído de Marinette.

—Sí, yo las hice.

—Estaba muy bien cocidas para ser hecha por una persona ordinaria —dijo, como si estuviera haciendo un cumplido, pero aquello era algo más cercano a un insulto.

—Adrien —Chloé ganó la atención del chico, pegándole a la mesa—, Marinette es diseñadora de modas, no es una persona ordinaria.

—Lo siento —se apuró a corregir con la mano en la nuca—. No sabía… bueno —bajó la mano para rascarse la mejilla—, no es como si tuviera que saber quién es ella. Recién estamos conociéndonos, ¿no? —la miró—. No está molesta conmigo, ¿verdad? No quise ofenderla.

—No te… se —se apuró a corregir—. No se preocupe, pero si gusta regresarme mis muñecas…

—¿Mis? —movió la cabeza con confusión— Solo tengo una.

—Qué raro —indicó ella en posición pensante—. Se supone que tiene tres muñecas mías. Una con mi apariencia, otra de mi versión Ladybug y otra de mi traje de Lady Noir —tras aquello, esperó expectante, pero no hubo reacción en el rostro del muchacho.

—No sé, señorita, yo solo tengo una de sus muñecas, ¿Qué pasó con las otras dos? No tengo ni idea.

—Creo que solo eran dos —dijo, desinflándose.

—Pues, ni idea —volvió a responder el rubio, perdiéndose en la conversación de sus amigos e ignorando a Marinette durante el resto de la comida. Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer e iban a pedir la cuenta, notaron que Marinette ya no estaba.

Los cuatro observaron la silla vacía con pena, pero uno más que los otros. Adrien apretó los labios, observando la silla que había ocupado aquella jovencita y miró a sus amigos.

—No la ofendí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, preocupado. Los otros tres se miraron desesperados. Esto iba a ser agotador.

…

Marinette caminaba por las calles de París, tratando de que su vista no se nublara de las lágrimas que empezaron a invadir sus ojos. Se apoyó contra la esquina de un edificio y se escondió en el callejón con la mano en su pecho.

—¿Marinette? —Tikki se asomó para verla— ¿Estás bien?

—No —dijo, respirando con dificultad—, Ti…kki… trans…formame…

Pidió a duras penas. Cuando el traje de Ladybug la cubrió, lanzó su yo-yo para ingresar a su casa por el balcón. No tenía cabeza para enfrentar a sus padres, todavía.

Cayó sobre su cama y, sin pensarlo mucho, se cubrió con la manta una vez más. De ahí no debió haber salido, en primer lugar.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono celular, insistentemente, pero lo ignoró, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo cuando su Tablet se sumó al ruido que le impedía ahogarse en su miseria, en silencio. Tikki le acercó la Tablet y le agradeció con una breve sonrisa, pero se espantó cuando notó que era una llamada de Paola. Se arregló la cara lo mejor que pudo y contestó.

Rápidamente, aparecieron las sonrisas de sus amigos italianos que lucían muy emocionados.

—¡Marinetta! —exclamaron los cuatro, moviendo las manos frente a la pantalla.

—Hola, chicos —sonrió, tratando de serenar su ser.

—¡Felicitaciones, Marinette! —exclamó Violetta, haciéndole un gesto de corazón con ambas manos—. Acabamos de saber la noticia…

—¿Qué noticia? —preguntó, confundida— ¿Qué iré a trabajar con Audrey?

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó Michelangelo con envidia pura— ¡Te odio con el alma, Marinette!

Ante la reacción de su amigo, supo que esa no era la noticia.

—¡Hablamos de la foto de Instagram! —dijo Claude, mostrando su teléfono, y Marinette manoteó su cama en busca de su móvil para revisarlo. Alya había subido una foto que se sacaron en el restaurante. No pudo evitar apoyar sus dedos en la pantalla y agrandar la parte de la foto donde estaba Adrien, observando la cámara con una brillante sonrisa. Suspiró.

—¿Y por qué me felicitan? —soltó la imagen que volvió a su tamaño original y observó a los chicos a través de la Tablet.

—¿Leíste la información?

Marinette volvió a mirar el móvil y leyó. Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa de aquella nota.

«El equipo está completo, una vez más, pero creo que debemos conseguirle pareja a la abeja. Hace mal quinto…»

—Deducimos que ya habías arreglado las cosas con Adrien, así que no pudimos evitar llamar para felicitarte… ¡Él realmente está tan enamorado de ti!

Marinette ladeó la cabeza un poco, confundida por las palabras de Paola.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Pero si lo conocimos —le informó Michelangelo, mostrándole la parte trasera de su celular que estaba protegida por una carcasa transparente—. ¡Me autografió mi celular!

—¿Y cuándo Adrien fue a Milán? —preguntó, aún más intrigada.

—Vino a buscarte el mismo día que tú te fuiste a China —informó Violetta—. Llegó a la cafetería con toda la intención de confesarte sus sentimientos —Violetta se perdió en una nube de ensueño, pero Paola notó que la mirada de Marinette demostraba pánico.

—¿Marinette? —su nombre hizo que mirara a Paola y empezara a llorar—. ¿qué pasó?

—¡Dinos o en dos horas nos tienen molestándote en tu casa! —Claude también se veía preocupado.

—¿Es por qué Adrien era Chat Noir? —preguntó con cuidado, Paola. Marinette la miró espantada— ¿Es eso?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Marinetta —Michelangelo apegó su rostro a la pantalla—, eres la última que lo supo. Chloé y Alya nos lo dijeron en código, cuando vinieron de visita. Al parecer, Agreste quería decírtelo, él mismo. Tenía algo planeado para ello.

—Pero… —Violetta se miró con sus amigos—, si estás así es porque no están en buenas…

—Adrien me olvidó —confesó, sin mirarlos—. Terminamos nuestra misión y ese fue mi pago voluntario.

No obtuvo respuesta de los chicos, así que volvió la mirada para comprobar que la llamada no se hubiera cortado. Parecían discutir algo entre ellos y cuando con una sonrisa, Violetta, Michelangelo y Claude se fueron de escena, Marinette supo que era hora de ponerse seria. Y no podía simplemente cortar la conexión, le debía más que dinero a Paola.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Nueva York? —la pregunta fuera de lugar hizo que Marinette la mirada desconfiada—. Iré a la gala de Cazatalentos en nombre de mi padre que no puede asistir. Quería saber si nos veríamos allí.

—¡Síí! —afirmó, dejando todos los otros pensamientos de lado— Audrey Bourgeois me insistió en el trabajo para poder acceder a esa gala.

—¡Entonces podemos juntarnos allá! —Paola sonrió y Marinette con ella.

—Sí, me vendría bien… —corrió la mirada hacia el ramo de rosas que tenía en su escritorio.

—Marinette… —la llamó—, sé que me dijiste que probablemente con lo que ibas a hacer, salieras lastimada, pero sí hay algo que puedo asegurarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El amor que te tenía Adrien Agreste, era real. Yo lo vi, lo escuché hablar de ti de una forma que solo las personas enamoradas lo hacen…

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque aunque te haya olvidado, saber que él te llegó a amar de verdad, te hará más llevadera esa pena.

—¿No sería peor? —Paola negó con la cabeza.

—Peor sería quedarte con la duda de si lo que sentía era genuino… Y era tan bonito y real como lo que tú sentías con él… aun en ese cuadrado raro que formaban…. Lamento mucho que no funcionara… —le sonrió de manera cálida—. Cuando nos veamos en Nueva York te daré ese abrazo que tanto necesitas…

—Gracias —dijo, y tras despedirse, dejó la Tablet a un lado para volver a taparse con la manta.

—¿Marinette? —Tikki flotó sobre ella.

—Quiero dormir Tikki… y despertar en dos semanas… —apretó los ojos con fuerza. Adrien había ido a buscarla a Milan… ahora entendía porque la acusaba de estar huyendo...

…

.

Marinette cayó pesadamente sobre la maleta para que Tikki la ayudara a cerrarla. Aquellos días habían sido una tortura y estaba feliz de que tenía sus pasajes en mano. Solo faltaba un día para irse y lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Estar con un Adrien amnésico había sido una verdadera tortura. Pensó que iba a poder con eso, pero era una batalla en la que se declaraba derrotada.

Saber que el brillo que había visto la última vez que habló con él ya no estaba cuando la miraba, le dolía. Qué usara para hablarle expresiones como "Hey", "Oiga", "Usted" le quemaban como acero caliente. Estaba pagando un alto precio por haberse equivocado, pero las consecuencias eran inevitables.

La resignación llegó en los últimos días, cuando Audrey apareció en la puerta de la panadería con el papeleo que la chica necesitaba para ingresar a Estados Unidos.

Suspiró cuando Tikki al fin apareció frente a ella indicándole, que el cierre estaba completo.

—Gracias —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia la muñeca Marinette sentada en su escritorio. Se acercó para tomarla recordando el día que la recuperó hace varios días atrás.

…

.

Una semana atrás, Mansión Agreste.

.

— _¡Tú debes ser Marinette! —la alegre voz de Emilie Agreste la recibió en el portón de la mansión, acercándose a ella e indicándole la entrada para que pasara—. No tuve tiempo de agradecerte la otra vez. Gabriel me contó que logré salir del coma gracias a una medicina que desarrollaste con tu tío._

— _¿Eh? —rápidamente captó que ella no recordaba la conexión con los Miraculous, Gabriel Agreste debió inventarle alguna historia fantástica a su esposa—. Mi tío es el experto —sonrió, algo nerviosa—, es maestro de medicina oriental._

— _Vaya —exclamó emocionada, dando un aplauso—. Debe ser entretenido tantas hierbas y cosas raras…_

— _Algo —confirmó, aún más inquieta._

— _Por cierto —se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó Marinette, confundida._

— _Cuando dije que mi esposo me explicó todo, es todo —le tomó las manos, con mucha dulzura—. Sé que mi hijo tiene un shock amnésico, producto de mi salida del coma tan repentino, que no puede recordarte —le apretó un poco más las manos—. Lo siento mucho._

— _Ah —Marinette desvió la mirada al cuatro del descanso de las escaleras y sonrió—. Adrien está feliz con usted. No importa si no me recuerda porque pronto me iré._

— _Sí, supe de eso también —comentó divertida—. Audrey es estricta, pero es un genio._

— _Lo sé —afirmó, tratando de liberar sus manos, pero Emilie se las mantenía apresada._

— _Por cierto —dijo, acomodando sus manos para cubrir las de Marinette—, nosotros también saldremos de viaje —le informó—. Trataremos de reencontrarnos como familia, además quiero saber que pasó en esos seis años que tengo borrados de mi cabeza —sonrió— Mi hijo me llegaba al hombro y luego… Paff, está a la misma altura que el padre._

— _Lo imagino._

— _Ojalá, en algún momento, Adrien te recuerde…_

— _No se preocupe, realmente estoy bien con eso… —dijo, esta vez zafando sus manos de la mayor._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar bien? —Emilie llevó su mano al pecho—. Cuando uno ama, no puede estar bien con eso. El olvido es el peor de los castigos._

 _Marinette apretó los labios y movió los ojos tratando de no llorar. La rubia frente a ella, captó la intención de inmediato._

— _No temas decir que es difícil… —apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de la chica. Aquel gesto hizo que las lágrimas salieran sin permiso de los ojos celestes._

— _No es difícil… —bajó la mirada, apretando ambos puños—, es muy difícil. Creí que sería fácil, que no me afectaría tanto, pero es todo lo contrario._

— _Realmente quieres a mi hijo, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí —afirmó, elevando la mirada. Sonrió derramando las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos celestes—. Y tuvo que pasar esto para que mi idiotez me permitiera darme cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo, pero… —volvió a bajar la mirada y Emilie la consoló, deslizando su mano derecha por la espalda de la joven._

— _¿Interrumpo? —ambas se separaron, observando cómo, en el descanso, estaba parado Adrien con la muñeca de Marinette entre sus brazos._

— _No —contestó Emilie, cubriendo a Marinette con su cuerpo, quien rápidamente se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro—. Solo saludaba a Marinette._

— _Oh, cierto —susurró para sí mismo—. Es Marinette, su nombre… —bajó de a dos los escalones para llegar con ellas—. Disculpe, aquí está su muñeca, en perfectas condiciones._

— _¡Gracias! —dijo la de pelos oscuros como la noche, tomando su muñeca de trapo—. Bien, me retiro —hizo una pequeña reverencia._

— _¿No se quedará a tomar ni un vaso de jugo? —Marinette negó con la cabeza_

— _Estoy bien, gracias… Que estén bien…_

 _Y tras eso, afirmó el agarre de la muñeca para salir de ahí cuanto antes._

.

…

—¿En qué piensas?

—Pues —puso su mano en la cabeza de la muñeca y sonrió—, en que, si me voy a ir, esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.

—¿Bien?

—Si —afirmó, antes de mirar a su Kwami—. Aunque él no me recuerde, necesito disculparme… ¿No lo crees?

Tikki afirmó con una sonrisa.

Aunque habían pasado días oscuros, al fin parecía que la luz estaba llegando a ambas y Marinette, finalmente, quitó esa venda de sus ojos que no la dejaba ver más que su nariz. Al fin había hecho caso a todo lo que habían conversado en Milán y estaba segura que la llamada telefónica con Paola para reunirse en Nueva York había servido para que su portadora dejara su estupidez, de una vez por todas.

Estaba resignada con Adrien Agreste, pero estaba tranquila, y eso era lo que le importaba.

—¿Puedes enviar el mensaje?

—Por supuesto —dijo la Kwami de la creación, girando frente a su elegida antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

—Si quieres una nueva vida Marinette —se dijo con decisión—, tienes que hacerlo realmente bien, esta vez.

…

Aunque Tikki se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la mansión Agreste, el panorama con el que se encontró ahí no le gusto para nada.

Niffa aplaudía a un Plagg que hacia malabares con varios trozos de Camembert que terminaron en su boca, al momento de ver a la roja de motas.

—Ti —tosió por la sorpresa—. Tikki, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Déjame reponerme —exclamó, corriendo la mirada hacia la ventana—. Venía a decir algo importante, pero te veo haciendo el payaso y casi se me fue la idea.

—No estoy siendo un payaso —protestó, acercándose a ella, enojado—. Estoy siendo un padre responsable, cosa que otras no hacen.

—¡No trates a Niffa como nuestra hija! —protestó Tikki, moviendo sus brazos enojada frente a ella.

—¡No la escuches hija! —Plagg se acercó a la rosada y la consoló entre sus brazos—. Tu madre es cruel como su portadora.

—¡Ya! —gritó Tikki, haciendo que Adrien, que leía un libro sobre su cama, finalmente la notara—. He venido a hablar con Adrien.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí —afirmó, sin quitar la mirada de reojo de Plagg y Niffa quienes parecían tener un secreto entre ellos que estaba fastidiándola—. Mi portadora desea verte.

—¿En dónde?

—En la torre Eiffel, esta noche, a las nueve.

—¿En la Torre Eiffel?

—Sí —afirmó—. Si es que puedes, quiere que vayas como Chat Noir, ¿Qué le digo?

—¡No vayas, Adrien! —Plagg se puso frente a su portador cruzado de brazos—. Ella debería venir.

—Pero es la jefa —respondió Adrien, mirando a los tres Kwamis—. O eso me dice siempre Chloé para que no lo olvide.

—Bien —dijo el Kwami de la destrucción bajando los brazos totalmente resignado—. Vayamos…

—¡Ya! —Adrien observó a Tikki con una sonrisa—. Puede decirle a su portadora que ahí la veré. Gracias por la información.

El tono tan cortes de Adrien generó un escalofrío en la pequeña de motas.

—Nos vemos.

En cuanto la Kwami de la creación se retiró, Adrien se miró con Plagg y con Niffa, bastante confundido de aquella petición.

…

Ladybug estaba en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, mirando su amada ciudad por última vez, pues desconocía cuando volvería a estar ahí, en ese lugar. Miles de pensamientos rodeaban su cabeza. A partir de mañana, todo sería distinto, pero no como cuando se había ido hace cinco meses con el alma destruida en busca de la sanación, no, ahora había cometido tantos errores, uno tras otro, que sentía que había crecido como ser humano. Se iría de Paris con la frente en alto… con…

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando sintió el aterrizaje de su compañero a sus espaldas.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, jefa? —la voz de Chat Noir sonó tan neutra que Marinette lamentó no escuchar un «My lady» o en el peor de los casos «Bugaboo». Ese «jefa» sonaba horrible.

Sacudió la cabeza, aspiró profundo y con la seriedad que la caracterizaba tras la máscara, volteó a observarlo.

—Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Para que soy bueno?

—Pues, ¿Qué te parece ser el nuevo jefe? —le preguntó, colocando las manos detrás de ella—. Hablé con el maestro Fu y dijo que los Kwamis están tan encariñados con nosotros, que nos permitirá tenerlos activos un periodo más.

—Ya… —las orejitas de Chat Noir se movieron en señal de atención.

—Y como mañana me marcho a Estados Unidos, Carapace, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee necesitaran un líder, así que —se detuvo al notar como el rubio se señalaba como niño pequeño.

—¡Sí, quiero! —dijo emocionado—. Me gusta la idea —Ladybug sonrió, tomando su yo-yo mágico para sacar de ahí, un estuche.

—Entonces —abrió la cajita rosada de moño blanco y sacó un relicario en forma de mariquita, una copia mejorada del que le había regalado la primera vez que se fue—. Te daré esto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido, cuando la chica se puso detrás de él, para prender la cadena en el cuello del superhéroe.

—Como premio por ser ascendido a jefe. ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, cuando salió detrás de él.

—Es muy bonito.

—También, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte… —comentó, entrelazando las manos para jugar con sus pulgares, compungida—. Algo que debí decirle al otro Chat Noir, al otro Adrien. Al Adrien que me acompañó siempre, al que jugaba videojuegos conmigo, al que disfrutaba comerse los croissants que le llevaba a escondidas de su padre… Al Chat Noir que arriesgó su vida por mí, una y otra vez, ese que hacía tonterías con tal de distraerme si tenía un mal día. A ese chico, me encantaría pedirle perdón…

—¿Perdón?

—Perdón por todo —susurró, tomándole las manos enguantadas al superhéroe—. Adrien, Chat Noir, perdónenme por todo. Por haber decidido por ustedes, por haber creído que tomaba las mejores decisiones en nombre de ambos. Nunca debí hacerlo, pero estaba tan cegada por saber la verdad que mi mente lo ponía frente a mí como excusa para no buscarte, abrazarte y besarte como una loca, como tantas veces quise hacerlo. Fui una idiota hasta el último minuto en que tu mirada verde irradiaba amor hacia mí, un amor que también te quité. Eran tus sentimientos ¿qué derecho tenía yo de meterme con ellos?

—Wow —Chat Noir parecía en un trance mental por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras—, siento pena por ese Adrien y ese Chat Noir.

Marinette rio sin gracias.

—Lo sé —agitó las manos de Chat frente a ella—, así que, si algún día vuelves a verlos, quiero que les transmitas mis disculpas. Sé que no son más que palabras bonitas, pero, de verdad, lo lamento mucho.

—Bien —afirmó cerrando los ojos—, lo haré Ladybug.

—Gracias —dijo, finalmente soltando las manos de su compañero— ¿Puedo hacer una última cosa antes de irme?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio, quien se sintió aturdido por la chica cuando lo abrazó.

—Abrázame, ¿sí? —Chat Noir correspondió inmediatamente, apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Espero que le vaya bien en Estados Unidos. Ojalá pueda ser feliz allá.

—¡Lo intentaré! —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera grabárselo a fuego en su memoria. Se separó un poco de él y se puso de puntitas para besar su mejilla—. Adiós, Gatito, cuídate mucho —se despidió, antes de lanzar su yo-yo y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche parisina.

Chat Noir se quedó ahí parado, viéndola partir, se llevó la mano a su mejilla y sonrió.

—Adiós, mi querida Bugaboo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

.

.

.

¿Hola?

¡Ja! No se esperaban esa... ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? Adrien finalmente recordó a Marinette? ¡Chan!

Estoy muy contenta con el final de este fic... Me gusto el resultado, consegui sacarles las emociones que desea y sin dudas, será uno de mis proyectos más queridos. Iniciar viaje de Sanación para mí fue horas de investigación. Revisar lugares, horas de vuelos, precios de pasajes. Cuando más investigaba sobre Milan, más cosas curiosas encontraba que coincidían con lo que quería hacer... Y ni hablar de China... ¿Sabían que el Estanque del Dragón Negro está a los pies del Tibet? ¿Dónde vivía la orden de los guardianes? ¡Si, en el Tibet! La verdad, me encantó todo... Y espero que me acompañen a la última escena que saldrá el lunes donde veremos que decisión toman definitivamente nuestros héroes para su futuro...

¡No se lo pierdan!

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

 _Zara: xD Y sé fue la Marinetta igual xD Al menos espero que el despertar de Emilie te haya gustado :) Gracias por leer!_

 _laurenImprincess: Estan medio camino a arreglar todo, ahora a esperar el Epilogo. ¡Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

 _PurpleAqua: ¿Qué tal el final? La verdad, no iba a poner la conversacion con sus amigos italianos, pero al leer tu reviews fue como... ¡La pondré! ¡Gracias por eso! Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

 _karen Agreste: Nadie pensó en los relicarios ;o; Estaban ahí, pero nadie los notó pobrecitos xD ¡Gracias por leer toda esta aventura!_

 _Niorima: En este capitulo todos los palazos le cayeron a Marinette xD Hasta que ya fue tarde... ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Azaak Damian: ¡Tienes toda la razón! xD Ella se puede ir, pero dejando las cosas en claras con el pobre Adrien... ¡Espero que haya gustado este capitulo! Estamos leyendonos!_

 _darkdan-sama: Sí, en el proximo fic que estoy trabajando, Adrien tendrá toda la contención que Marinette no le dio aquí... Esta bien cute x3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila: Todos se confabularon para hacerle entender a Marinette que todo lo que pensaba estaba mal... Al menos tuvo su minuto de lucidez antes de irse... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _SakLiEsme: Mi querida Miss Spoiler gracias por acompañarme desde el día 0. Con mi locura y mis dibujos locos antes de que ni siquiera posteara el prologo... ¡Espero que sigas apoyando mis locuras! Saludito~_

 _paulayjoaqui: Todo es un descontrol... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Sagittarius no Liz: Como verás, no te fallé, Dosis Altas de Drama en el capitulo final... ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el epilogo el lunes 27 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Epilogo**

* * *

 _«Sí creían que ya no veríamos más milagros tras la desaparición de Ladybug de nuestro París, al parecer estábamos equivocados. La actriz Emilie Agreste, modelo y esposa del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, que llevaba desaparecida seis años, finalmente fue encontrada sana y salva. Gabriel Agreste anunció que se tomarán un año sabático de sus actividades para que ellos, con su hijo, el también modelo, Adrien Agreste, se reencuentren como familia. Les deseamos sin duda, toda la suerte del mundo y que pronto tengamos buenas noticias de la familia Agreste…»_

* * *

 _._

.

Me olvide de esto:

También se revelaron los nombres de los antiguos portadores:

Ghamina: Uno de los significados de este nombre es "La que Porta la buena suerte"

Dez: Es una malformación del Nombre Seth, invertido.

.

 _._

¡Hasta el epilogo!

Gracias por todos...

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

20 de Mayo de 2019


	22. Epilogo

_._

 ** _Bueno, antes que nada, quería agradecerles a todos por la la cantidad de reviews que recibí, para aquellos que finalmente comentaron o para quien se tomó la molestia de dejar un review en cada capitulo._**

 ** _Esta locura que inició en Diciembre hoy termina definitivamente. Solo queda un extra, chico que me pidieron y al final del capitulo entenderán por qué._**

 ** _¡Mil gracias a todos!_**

 ** _En los mensajes hubo gente que adivinó... ¿quieren saber que fue lo que pasó en verdad con Adrien Agreste? ¡Descúbranlo a continuación!_**

* * *

 _Palabras: 2712_

 _Beteado por princessqueen_

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Epilogo.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _«Sí creíamos que ya no veríamos más milagros tras la desaparición de Ladybug de nuestro París, al parecer estábamos equivocados. La actriz Emilie Agreste, modelo y esposa del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, que llevaba seis años desaparecida, finalmente fue encontrada sana y salva. Gabriel Agreste anunció que se tomarán un año sabático de sus actividades para que ellos, junto con su hijo, el también modelo, Adrien Agreste, se reencuentren como familia. Les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo y esperamos tener pronto, buenas noticias de la familia Agreste…»_

La televisión que mostraba esos reportes se apagó de golpe. El anciano dejó el control remoto a un lado y observó detenidamente a la joven que veía frente a él.

—Al parecer, ambos viajarán —comentó con una sonrisa melancólica, acariciando su barba.

—¿y qué hay de Plagg? —preguntó, Tikki.

—También le di permiso a Adrien para que lo tenga activo —contestó el Maestro Fu a la Kwami de color rojo—. Mientras ambos lo estén, no habrá mayor inconveniente al estar separados.

—¿Está seguro? —la pregunta de Marinette hizo que el anciano cerrara sus ojos.

—Lamento todo esto, Marinette —dijo, acercándose para tomarle ambas manos. La había visto crecer frente a sus ojos, equivocarse y aprender a corregir esos errores; y tras ver todo lo que había sucedido con los Miraculous en su vida, se sentía algo responsable.

—¿Por qué lo lamenta?

—Yo los escogí —explicó—. Me siento responsable del dolor y la pena que cargan.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No es su culpa, maestro —le sonrió—. Usted nos eligió por nuestro corazón bondadoso, porque ambos teníamos el corazón puro para poder manejar el poder y la responsabilidad que requerían estos dos Miraculous. El error fue nuestro, al no saberlo manejar nuestros sentimientos —Tikki la miró de reojo, así que Marinette movió la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Bueno, ok, yo más que Adrien.

—¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Marinette!

—¡Tikki está conmigo! —dijo la de ojos turquesa con una sonrisa sincera, en mucho tiempo—. No necesito nada más.

…

Aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gaulle

.

Marinette, junto con sus padres llegaron cerca de la una de la tarde al aeropuerto de París, lugar donde se despediría de ellos para poder cumplir sus sueños.

Tom miraba con tristeza a su hija por tener que despedirse nuevamente de ella. Esta, vez quien sabe por cuánto tiempo…

—Papá —susurró, tomando la mano derecha de su padre con las suyas—, no estés triste. Recuerda que ahora me voy por trabajo —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Ganaré buen dinero y vendré a verlos siempre que pueda.

—Y serían más despedidas… —el hombre robusto se soltó de su hija para limpiar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabine palmeó la espalda de su marido como si fuera un bebé.

—Tranquilo, Tom, la niña tiene que crecer —Tom afirmó con la cabeza. Era fácil decirlo, pero era difícil dejarla ir.

—Está bien —dijo, dándole la espalda a ambas—. Que te vaya bien, hija…

—¡Claro! —afirmó decidida. Cuando iba a tomar la maleta para ir a hacer control de pasaje, una voz la hizo voltear.

—¡Otra vez sin despedirte, panadera! —tanto Marinette como sus padres observaron a los recién llegados. Chloé, Nino y Alya estaban ahí.

—¡Eres cruel, amiga! —protestó Alya, mirándola con claro enfado—. ¡Si no fuera por la madre de Chloé .no alcanzábamos a despedirte!

—Y a unos amiguitos mágicos, también… —acotó Nino.

—Lo siento —dijo, rascándose la mejilla—. Pensé que iban a ir a despedirse de Adrien y por eso no les dije nada.

—Si hasta para eso son iguales —se quejó la rubia, golpeándose la frente con su puño cerrado—. Eligen el mismo día y la misma hora para irse de París.

—Fuimos con Adrien en la mañana —comentó Nino, acomodándose la gorra para dejar salir a Niffa—… y te trajimos esto.

La Kwami de la Sanación miró fijamente a Marinette y, sin decir nada, se ocultó en la carterita cruzada negra, que la de cabellos azulados llevaba puesta.

—Gracias —dijo. Por un segundo, casi se olvida que tenía que llevarse a Niffa con ella.

—¡No vuelvas a cerrar tus redes sociales! —protestó Alya, tomando su teléfono celular.

—O te acusaré con mi mami —la apoyó Chloé. Ambas chicas chocaron puños, haciendo reír a Marinette.

—¡Ok! —miró a los tres y les hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias, chicos, por todo.

—Que te vaya bien, Marinette…

La mencionada afirmó con la cabeza y, tras una foto grupal, tomó finalmente su maleta para cruzar la puerta de abordaje.

…

Marinette caminó tras la azafata que le indicó la dirección del asiento que le correspondía y sonrió a ver la zona exclusiva del avión. Iba a acostumbrarse a esto fácilmente. Se acercó a su asiento doble y quedó desconcertada cuando en el que le correspondía, estaba su muñeca «Lady Noir» sentada.

—Pero —exclamó confundida, observando alrededor, aunque no había nadie más que ella en ese lugar. Confundida, la dejó a un lado para tomar asiento y acomodarse para esperar el despegue.

En ocho horas más, estaría en tierras estadounidenses empezando una nueva vida. Cerró los ojos, imaginando las nuevas aventuras que tendría entre telas y eventos, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño, pues aquel sujeto no paraba de hacer ruidos.

Abrió los ojos para protestar, pero se encontró con un par de orbes verdes que conocía tan bien, que casi no pudo respirar de la impresión.

—¡Hola, jefa!

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó, casi apegada a la pared del avión.

—¿No le dijeron? —respondió con una pregunta, algo confundido—. Mi familia saldrá de viaje —le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él—, pero yo me escapé.

—¿Cómo que se escapó? —se levantó de su asiento, buscando encontrar a los padres de Adrien en otros asientos, pero no los encontró.

—Sí. Hace un tiempo le dije a mi padre que estaba en búsqueda de algo que cambie mi vida para siempre, así que aproveché que ellos querían salir de viaje, para no tomar su mismo avión.

—¿Y a dónde va? —interrogó— ¿No se iba a quedar como líder de los chicos?

—Sí, pero le dejé el cargo a Alya —informó, con una sonrisa inocente—. Me da más confianza que Chloé.

Marinette dejó de mirarlo, incomoda. ¿Tendría que estar con él las siguientes ocho horas? Realmente era un castigo.

—¿Y usted va a Estados Unidos? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió aun sin verlo.

—Yo decidí ir a Nueva York —ante el nombre de aquella ciudad, Marinette lo volvió a mirar, espantada.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que me voy a Nueva York —la de ojos celestes lo observó incrédula—. Realmente quería ir con mis padres, pero están tan cariñosos que me hacían sentir incómodo, incluso parecería que buscaran darme un hermanito a estas alturas de mi vida —dijo, sacudiéndose como un gato asustado—. Por eso decidí dejarlos solos e irme a vivir con una amiga.

Esto último incómodo a Marinette quien se preguntaba quién sería la dichosa amiga a la que Adrien se refería. Un repentino ardor en la boca del estómago empezó a afectarla ¿Acaso eran celos?

Adrien notó el silencio y el cambio de actitud de la chica. Imaginando hacia dónde estaban corriendo sus pensamientos, sonrió de lado.

—Tranquila, Bugaboo. No debes preocuparte porque, a pesar de todo, soy un gato fiel —la vio tensarse y luego, mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Tú —se señaló—… me recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que sí, My lady —dijo, otra vez, sonriéndole— ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la chica de mis sueños?

—Pero… —en eso, cayó en cuenta— ¿Todo era una farsa? ¿Me engañaste?

—Sí y no —explicó, moviendo su mano derecha frente a él—. Por ocasiones te olvidaba, pero en otras, era yo, fingiendo.

—No entiendo —Marinette siguió la mirada de Adrien a su bolso y frunció el ceño, dejando que Niffa se asomara con una enorme sonrisa, también.

—Supongo que debo contarte lo que sucedió… —se acomodó en el asiento— Verás… ella fue y me contó todo —dijo señalando con la cabeza a la Kwami—. Que habías entrado en colapso y que querías que me olvidara de ti para que ya no sufriera... Pero, ¿sabes algo, Bugaboo? —dijo, dándole un toque con su dedo índice en la nariz—. Hay cosas en las que tú no puedes decidir sola.

—Yo —Marinette no pudo hablar mucho y Adrien volvió a acomodarse en el asiento con sus manos en la nuca.

—Cuando Niffa me contó que, según tú, ibas a soportar que yo no te amara, sin problemas, me dio mucha rabia. Incluso, Plagg casi sale a enfrentarte de lo molesto que estaba, pero decidimos actuar y no me costó tanto —cerró los ojos y elevó el mentón, muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Debo haber heredado los dotes actorales de mi madre.

—Entonces…

—Cuando los chicos intervinieron, ahí conté con ayuda de Niffa —le informó tomando la muñeca Lady Noir para mostrársela—. Si lo piensas, ¿no te fue raro no relacionar la muñeca conmigo, cuando la viste?

Marinette tomó la muñeca en sus manos y la observó con detenimiento. Ella sabía que era su muñeca, pero en ningún momento la enlazó a Adrien.

—Ese es el poder que Niffa usaba en mí y lo usó contigo, antes de subir al avión —puso las manos frente a él y se las refregó con ahínco—. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

—Entonces… —volvió a repetir Marinette, tratando de recapitular— cuando tu mamá despertó...

—Acto —respondió, afirmando con la cabeza.

—La cena con los chicos…

—Niffa… —contestó pensante—. Es difícil engañar a los cuatro, a la vez.

—El cine…

—Niffa

—Cuando me hicieron tropezar en las escaleras y no me atrapaste…

—Niffa —el rubio juntó las manos frente a él—. Lo siento por eso, luego me lamenté mucho…

—¿Recuerdas lo que vivías cuando estabas hechizado?

—Pues, sí…

—Cuando me entregaste la muñeca…

—Ese fui yo —dijo orgulloso.

—¿Y lo de anoche? —Marinette apretó los labios al ver la sonrisa malvada en los labios del modelo—. ¡Fuiste tú!

—Es la mejor actuación de mi vida —dijo con la mano derecha en su pecho, haciéndole una corta reverencia.

Marinette se dejó caer sobre su asiento con la mano cubriéndole el rostro. Adrien la observó y volvió a sonreír. El karma era dulce…

—Tras nuestra conversación de anoche, fui a hablar con mi padre —le comentó—. Hablamos de varios temas, de cómo manejaríamos las cosas con mi madre y qué caminos seguiríamos de ahora en más. También, se sinceró conmigo porque se sentía bastante culpable debido a que lo nuestro no funcionó, por ser Hawk Moth y sembrar tantas dudas en tu cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Marinette sacó la mano de su rostro y lo miró, confundida.

—Me dijo que él te dio por asegurado que yo iba a estar de acuerdo con él —apretó los labios, mirándose las manos—. Si mi padre lo creía… ¿cómo no ibas a creerlo tú? Vivir pensando en que yo te odiaría por eso, debió ser bastante difícil para ti…

—Adrien… eso, yo…

—Tranquila —la interrumpió—. Cuando terminamos de hablar, le dije que ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a mi vida, como te conté antes…

—¿La de viajar?

—Sí —afirmó—. Todos han decidido por mí lo suficiente y me harté de eso. Ahora, voy a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana, así que mi decisión fue mandar todo al demonio e… —se acercó a ella haciéndole ojitos— irme contigo a Nueva York.

—¿Por qué? —bajó la mirada—. No lo merezco… Te hice tanto daño…

—Por eso mismo es que tomé esta decisión… —afirmó— ¡Tú no puedes irte y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó! ¡No señora! Así que pensé… como te vas a ir a Nueva York y una de las carreras que tenía ganas de cursar está en esa localidad estadounidense, pues… Uno más uno, my lady. Sobre todo si uno de mis planes malvados incluye, invadir tu vida completamente— respondió con total honestidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— Que armando un plan de venganza, decidí que quiero que no me puedas sacar de la cabeza, estar en tus sueños y en tus pesadillas, pero no de esa forma tan radical como la de los últimos meses —se acercó a ella—. Quiero que sientas que ya no puedes vivir sin mí y hacerte pagar con eso, todo el sufrimiento que me causaste todo este tiempo —cuando observó como las pecas de Marinette se mimetizaban con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, volvió a la comodidad de su asiento—. Además, Chloé me dijo que el departamento que tendrás en Nueva York tiene tres habitaciones: una será para mí, otra para los Kwamis y la última es tuya. Puedes elegir primero, si quieres.

—¡Pero será mi casa! —exclamó, perpleja por todo lo que Adrien le había soltado y que aún no lograba terminar de procesar. ¿Quería volverla a enamorar? ¿Podría enamorarse más de él? Lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose los labios. Ésta era una segunda oportunidad, ¿debía dejarla pasar? La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué?

—Dije, que no me importa. Aun me debes por el hotel de China —respondió, moviendo los hombros despectivamente—. Además, trabajarás todo el día. Yo puedo cuidar la casa y asistirte en todo lo que necesites, hasta que me aprueben para la universidad… —le propuso, moviendo la mano derecha como si diera sugerencias—. Mientras, puedo cocinar, lavar tu ropa, mantener tu cama caliente…

—¡Oye! —exclamó, para luego cubrir su boca con ambas manos. Adrien no pudo evitar reírse de aquella acción.

—Puedo ser tu modelo personal, también —se señaló con ambas manos—. Muchas quisieran tenerme, pero —volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez mucho más que antes. Marinette sentía el aliento del muchacho en su rostro—, solo tú me tendrás.

Y en ese momento, con la mirada coqueta del muchacho frente a ella, algo dentro de Marinette se prendió. Sonrió y ladeó su sonrisa, elevando la ceja derecha.

—¿Sabe? Esa es una oferta muy tentadora, joven —respondió, haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Bueno, ya! —Plagg salió de la chaqueta de Adrien, irritado y molesto por aquella conversación— ¡Se relajan o uso mi Cataclismo en el avión!

—¡No, Plagg! —protestó Niffa— ¡Se estaba poniendo bueno!

—¡Niffa! —protestó Tikki.

Los portadores se miraron y terminaron riéndose de lo absurdo de todo eso. ¿Sus vidas siempre serían así de raras?

Adrien terminó de reírse y acomodó su voz para luego, extender su mano hacia Marinette.

—Esta vez, haremos las cosas bien… Déjeme presentarme. Soy el portador del Miraculous del gato negro, Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste.

—Soy Ladybug, pero puedes llamarme Marinette Dupain-Cheng —respondió la de ojos celestes, tomándole la mano al chico, quien no tardó en usarla para depositar un beso en sobre sus nudillos.

—Un placer, Marinette —sonrió—. Estaré contando los días en que pueda cambiar ese apellido.

—¿Qué?

—Ese día será la culminación de mi venganza —exclamó con una sonrisa radiante, aprovechando la tomada de manos para acercársela a él.

—¿Y por cuál apellido cambiarás el mío? —preguntó, con el tono de superioridad que portaba al ser Ladybug.

—Tú sabes —una sonrisa felina se formó en los labios del rubio.

—¿Quieres apostar, gatito?

—Por supuesto, tengo mucha fe en mí mismo —dijo, muy seguro de sí.

Y aunque Marinette quiso decir algo más, no pudo, ya que la voz del piloto empezó a dar las indicaciones para iniciar el despegue. Solo miró al chico una vez más y, cruzada de brazos, se puso a observar por la ventanilla con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Han sonreído mucho —acotó Plagg, desde dentro de la carterita de Marinette, donde se reunía con Niffa y Tikki.

—Eso es bueno —respondió la roja moteada—. Después de tantas lágrimas…

—Sí —Niffa afirmó con una sonrisa—. Su viaje para buscar la sanación ya terminó y ahora, simplemente, deben empezar a sanar.

Plagg y Tikki también se miraron con una sonrisa. Que sus portadores alcanzaran ese nivel de paz luego de todo lo que habían pasado, parecía casi un milagro… Pero así era esto… Un Miraculous…

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Bien, aquí estamos.

Como verán, algunos adivinaron. Adrien, Plagg y Niffa planearon todo para darle un escarmiento a Marinette para que viva en carne propia lo que es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Los chicos tienen mucho que aprender, madurar aún y como menciona Niffa, terminar de sanar... ¿Y qué mejor que juntos? Después de todo, La Creación y la Destrucción crean la Sanación.

Espero que hayan notado el hilo suelto que les mencioné el otro día. Es cuando Adrien le dice a su padre que cuando tome una decisión en su vida, será por algo que la cambie radicalmente. Eso fue, porque mientras escribía ese capitulo, ya estaba planeando en el Epilogo. Esa fue su decisión, empezar de cero y dedicarse a lo que él quiera, junto a Marinette.

Hace algunos capítulos atrás les mencioné que tenía tres epilogos.

1ero es el que leyeron ahora.

2do donde ellos seguían en contacto a distancia.

3ero dónde Adrien se concentraba en sus cosas y Marinette en lo suyo, anhelando que algún dia sus caminos se vuelvan a juntar.

Si no les gustó este epilogo, pueden elegir uno de esos dos (?) O bien, quedarse con el final abierto del fic, para que cada uno imagine lo que mejor le plazca para ellos dos ;)

¡Mil gracias a todos!

.

.

.

 _._

 **Respuesta a los reviews: ¡Gracias por dejar huella en esta historia!**

.

 _laurenImprincess: Aquí recompensada tu paciencia, espero que este no te haya causado tristeza como el anterior.¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Merline-Ainsworth: Ese insulto fue para mí o fue un expresión? xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Katsa Graceling: Jajaja amé tu review! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _SakLiEsme: ¡Gracias por tus palabras, Miss Spoiler ;)!_

 _princessqueen: *ellalabetaquesabetodoyloquevendratambien* xD_

 _drake dark: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todas tus criticas en buena onda ;)!_

 _paulayjoaqui: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Como verás siempre hay una forma deque todo quede en su lugar!_

 _zara: Si no te gustó este final, puedes imaginar que Marinette se fue y Adrien aprendió a superarla (?) Era otro de los finales alternativos de esta historia. Sé que Marinette dio mucho coraje, pero en todos los fics que he leido siempre es ella la que tiene que perdonar a todo el mundo, quería que ahora sea ella la perdonada xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _PurpleAqua: ¡Exacto! ¡Cuando Adrien fingia habia incoherencias a proposito por sus nervios! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _karen Agreste: Sí, esos dos la joderán mucho pero son un punto que tienen en común en sus vidas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Niorima: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que esto haya dejado una sonrisa en tus labios el día de tu cumpleaños, aunque quieras seguir colgando a Marinette xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Neko Bridguette: Siempre digo, si me voy a aventurar a algo, tengo que hacerlo bien. Por eso investigo que puedo hacer... xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _darkdan-sama: ¿Aun quieres matarme? xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _maestro jedi: ¡Mi neko precioso, mil gracias por la lluvia de reviews y por tus consejo!_

 _Huachi-sama: ¡Feliz cumple! Espero haberte dejado una sonrisa. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Azaak Damian: Esta es una chica que sabe como resuelto mis historias xDD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila: ¿Realmente pasaste por todas esas etapas? Wow, tus mensajes siempre me animan y me encantan... Ese último no fue la excepción. Espero que te haya gustado el epilogo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Junengrey: ¡Si hubo, y sí, es muy astuto!¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _sofihikarichan: Un final impactando xD ¡Muchas gracias por haber leido este fic!_

.

 _._

Este fic será actualizado con el Extra-Niffa el jueves 30 de Mayo de 2019

.

* * *

 **Les dejo un previo de Extra-Niffa**

* * *

 _Ambos parecían ser un perfecto complemento. ¿Por qué la necesitaban ahí? ¿Quién la había creado? ¿Qué significaba?_

 _No sabía bien cuanto tiempo estuvo con esas preguntas en su mente, hasta que el ser oscuro se acercó a ella y le preguntó que sucedía._

 _La llamó con un nombre que no sabía que tenía, ¿Niffa? ¿Se llamaría así o él le estaba dando ese nombre?_

 _—¿Ese es mi nombre? —preguntó confundida._

 _—Lo es —dijo, sonriendo—. Eres la Kwami de la Sanación. Yo soy Plagg, el Kwami de la destrucción —se presentó—. Disculpa por la tardía presentación, mi compañera y yo, hemos estado un tanto ocupados._

 _«Niffa» ese era su nombre… y le gustaba._

 _Cuando observó a su alrededor, empezó a darse cuenta que no solo eran tres. Más seres empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor creando diferentes cosas. Una de ellas, le fascino. Un bosque…_

 _—¡Yo me quedo aquí! —informó, flotando entre los árboles. El sonido de un arroyo se escuchaba cerca, el ruido del agua la calmaba…._

 _—¡No! —la roja de motas voló hacia ella, autoritaria—. Debes venir con nosotros, no puedes quedarte sola._

 _—¡Pero quiero quedarme aquí! —protestó. Tikki, como había escuchado que los otros la llamaban, parecía ser la jefa del clan, pero no le importaba._

 _—¡Te digo que no puedes! —volvió a responder, pero el Kwami oscuro, apareció entre ellas para detener aquella disputa._

 _—Tikki, quizás debamos dejarla —le dijo, tratando de que se tranquilizara—. Niffa es la sanación, permanecer en el bosque la ayudará a que pruebe sus poderes sin dañar nada. Al contrario, podía mejorar el ecosistema._

 _Tikki lo observó desconfiada y luego al Kwami rosado frente a ella, sin decir nada, se fue con los demás dejando solo a Plagg._

 _—¡De nada! —dijo, guiñándole el ojo, antes de irse tras la moteada._

 _Niffa solo sabría una cosa el resto de su vida. Siempre apoyaría a ese Kwami, no importara la situación en la que estuviera._

* * *

 _._

.

.

 _._

¡Hasta el último extra! Dónde se sabrá porqué Niffa no tenía Miraculous ;)

.

¡Aquatic fuera!

.

27 de Mayo de 2019


	23. Extra VI: Niffa

**.**

 **Con este extra damos por finalizado este fic...**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo en Julio en el Mes Ladynoir.**

 **En Agosto, estrenaré nueva historia llamada «C'est la vie» llena de lágrimas y momentos cursis :)**

 **¡Más info en mi página de facebook!**

 **Mil gracias a todos, por los reviews, por los favoritos...**

 **Estoy muy contenta del cariño que he recibido.**

 **Este capitulo está dedicado a Miss spoiler que me lo sugirió**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Aquatic**

* * *

Palabras: 1691

Beteado: Princessqueen

* * *

 **Viaje de Sanación**

 **Extra VI**

 **Niffa**

…

Desde el momento en que fue creada, se sintió fuera de lugar. Aquellos dos seres que estaban con ella parecían ser muy distintos entre sí y, a su vez, muy distintos a ella.

La roja de motas era centrada y analizaba cada paso a realizar, mientras que el oscuro de ojos verdes, era más liberal e iba haciendo destrozos por donde pasaba, y que la otra iba reparando.

Ambos parecían ser un perfecto complemento. ¿Por qué la necesitaban ahí? ¿Quién la había creado? ¿Qué significaba?

No sabía bien cuánto tiempo estuvo con esas preguntas en su mente, hasta que el ser oscuro se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué sucedía.

La llamó con un nombre que no sabía que tenía. ¿Niffa? ¿Se llamaría así o él le estaba dando ese nombre?

—¿Ese es mi nombre? —preguntó confundida.

—Lo es —dijo, sonriendo—. Eres la Kwami de la Sanación. Yo soy Plagg, el Kwami de la destrucción —se presentó—. Disculpa por la tardía presentación, pero mi compañera y yo hemos estado un tanto ocupados.

«Niffa» ese era su nombre… y le gustaba.

Cuando observó a su alrededor, empezó a darse cuenta que no solo eran ellos tres. Más seres empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, creando diferentes cosas. Una de ellas, que era precisamente donde se encontraban, le fascinó: un bosque.

—¡Yo me quedo aquí! —informó, flotando entre los árboles. El sonido de un arroyo se escuchaba cerca y el ruido del agua la calmaba….

—¡No! —la roja de motas voló hacia ella, de manera autoritaria—. Debes venir con nosotros. no puedes quedarte sola.

—¡Pero quiero quedarme aquí! —protestó. Tikki, como había escuchado que los otros la llamaban, parecía ser la jefa del clan, pero no le importaba.

—¡Te digo que no puedes! —volvió a responder, pero el Kwami oscuro, apareció entre ellas para detener aquella disputa.

—Tikki, quizás debamos dejarla —le dijo, tratando de que se tranquilizara—. Niffa es la sanación y permanecer en el bosque la ayudará a que pruebe sus poderes sin dañar nada, incluso, podía mejorar el ecosistema.

Tikki lo observó desconfiada y luego a la Kwami rosado frente a ella. Finalmente, sin decir nada, se fue con los demás, dejando solo a Plagg.

—¡De nada! —dijo, guiñándole el ojo, antes de irse tras la moteada.

Niffa solo sabía una cosa: Por el resto de su vida, siempre apoyaría a ese Kwami, no importara la situación en la que estuviera.

…

Después de aquel día, se habían visto muy pocas veces, siempre a la distancia. Fue Tikki quien apareció ante ella en dos oportunidades.

La primera vez fue para informarle que trabajarían con los humanos para otorgarles sus poderes para el bien, pero ella no estaba tan segura de eso. Vivir cientos de años en el bosque le había enseñado que los humanos eran traicioneros y destruían todo lo que ella amaba, para su beneficio… ¿Entregarles sus poderes? ¡Eso nunca!

Observó la joya mágica en forma de corazón que brillaba en tonos celestes, morados y rosados, muy parecidos a su cola de sirena; luego a Tikki y, por último, al mago que había creado dicho elemento, llamado Miraculous.

—¡No lo quiero! —dijo, golpeando con su cola, la mano del mago. El cristal cayó sobre una roca partiéndose en miles de pedazos— ¡No trabajaré con ustedes! ¡Nunca le daré mi poder a alguien! —y tras eso, desapareció dentro del agua.

La segunda vez, Tikki había venido a ella con una mujer de cabellos oscuros que tenía la mirada apagada y tosía, producto de una pulmonía avanzada que había adquirido. Aunque hubiera querido ayudarla, no podía hacer nada, pues su alma estaba hecha añicos. Tikki quería que la sane para que pueda salvarse, pero Ghamina había sido sincera con ella.

«Solo déjame morir»

Y así lo hizo, ganándose el odio eterno de quien era la Kwami de la creación y siendo borrada de la memoria de todos.

Eso, realmente, no le importó porque siempre había vivido sola. Estuvo tranquila y sin mayor problema, hasta que Tikki apareció, otra vez, frente a ella.

¿Sanar un Miraculous?

Odiaba aquellas joyas mágicas que encerraban a sus pares y odiaba que Tikki solo volviera a ella cuando necesitaba favores. Sin embargo, la chica de Tikki, en esta ocasión, demostraba una determinación que le recordó a Plagg y que hizo que lo quisiera ver nuevamente. ¿Quién pensaría que Marinette terminaría cumpliéndole el capricho, tan fácilmente?

Jugar con aquellos chiquillos había sido divertido y le había revelado el porqué de su origen: Tikki y Plagg la habían creado porque la necesitaban. Por eso, pese a no recordarla, Tikki siempre acudía a ella cuando se presentaba un problema sin solución. Ese era su rol y había decidido, por primera vez, cumplir con él.

Y contra todo pronóstico, terminó encariñándose con el portador de Plagg. Era de esos humanos difícil de encontrar y entendía porque el Kwami lo protegía tanto, incluso de la chica que decía amarlo.

Marinette había cometido un error tras otro. Niffa sabía que, pese a no convivir con humanos, aquello no era una conducta normal, pero no podía negar que esa chica sí amaba al portador de Plagg.

En otras circunstancias, con su rol original cumplido, simplemente se hubiera quedado cruzada de brazos, observando como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo evitar actuar. Quería ayudar.

Trabajar con Adrien había sido encantador y quizás empezaba a entender por qué los Kwamis habían decidido trabajar con los humanos. Algunos sí valían la pena.

…

Y eso la trajo al presente.

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que habían arribado a Nueva York y recordó el motivo principal por el que había decidido quedarse en aquel bosque.

Tikki y Plagg peleaban mucho y ese día, había sido ella el tema de conflicto.

Plagg, que siempre la había apoyado en su libertad, estaba en contra del destino que había elegido para vivir: El parque Yellowstone.

Había pasado el fin de semana viendo reportajes de parques naturales en Estados Unidos con Marinette y Adrien. Ambos portadores parecían llevarse mejor, así que era más agradable compartir con ellos que con los Kwamis. Tras pensarlo un poco, quedó encantada con los paisajes de Yellowstone y había decidido irse, pero Plagg lo encontraba peligroso.

—¿Sabes que hay un inmenso volcán en ese lugar? —le reclamó a Tikki. La Kwami de la creación, fastidiada, sacudió la cabeza— ¡Si hace erupción, todo este país desaparecería!

—¡Entonces tampoco estaría segura en este departamento! —contraatacó la roja de motas. Niffa sonrió ante aquello porque era la primera vez que Tikki estaba de su lado y se sentía gratificante.

—¡Pero al menos estaría con nosotros! —dijo el Kwami de la destrucción, cruzándose de brazos.

Tikki y Niffa se miraron cómplices. Al parecer el verdadero conflicto estaba ahí.

Adrien observaba la escena, divertido. El rubio cruzado de brazos, podía entender a su Kwami completamente, ya que él también se había encariñado con Niffa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Marinette, entrando al departamento, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. La joven observó el panorama y se acercó a Adrien, quien solo le sonrió haciéndole la señal de silencio.

—¿Y a dónde debería ir Niffa, según tú? —preguntó

—¡Esto es un pent-house! —les recordó—. Si quiere espacio puede usar la habitación de Adrien para ella sola. Después de todo, él lleva una semana fingiendo que duerme ahí cuando no…

Inmediatamente, el color rojo invadió las mejillas de ambos portadores.

—¡Plagg! —protestó Tikki, sabiendo muy bien el peso de aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué? —dijo moviendo las manos—. Sabemos que Nueva York es muy helado….

—¡Ya! —Niffa se puso entre ambos Kwamis, harta de sus idas y venidas—. He vivido miles de años, sola y ahora no van a empezar a decidir sobre mi vida. Ya soy bastante grandecita.

—Bugaboo —Adrien la mencionó, sin mirarla—… Si algún día soy así con Emma, golpéame.

—Lo haré… —respondió, pero luego de un lapsus cayó en cuenta de aquellas palabras— ¿Qué?

—Recuerda, my lady —le comentó mirándola con una gran sonrisa—. Te dije que —le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice— he leído tus cartas y, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado irme a una isla desierta contigo, la idea de los tres niños me tienta demasiado, sobre todo con esos nombres. Son muy bonitos —concluyó, dejando de verla para observar a los Kwamis que seguían en una batalla de miradas—. Definitivamente, tienes buen gusto. Me elegiste a mí como su futuro padre, después de todo.

—No tiendes a tu suerte, gatito —le dijo, desafiante—. Dicen que hoy nevará…. —él fingió no escucharla y decidió intervenir en la lucha de poderes. No quería que Plagg usara su cataclismo en el lugar.

—¿Y qué tal si va al Central Park? Era su segunda opción —propuso el rubio—. No está lejos de la universidad a la que me inscribí. Podrían pasar a verla, mientras yo estudio —elevó las manos—. Y todo resuelto.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó Niffa, apegándosele a la mejilla—. ¡Gracias!

—De nada —respondió, acariciándola. Tikki afirmó, dándole a entender que le gustaba la idea, pero Plagg lo miró desafiante, como si se sintiera traicionado por su mejor amigo. Finalmente, suspiró con resignación.

—Bien, intentemos esto… —protestó y se fue a sentar en el hombro de Marinette, quien aún no se había quitado el abrigo largo oscuro que usaba para ir a la oficina—. ¿Y qué tal tu día Mari? Ya que nadie te pregunta…

Adrien lo miró, sintiéndose claramente el golpe.

—Bien, Plagg —dijo, acariciándole la cabeza—. Fue un día muy cansado y tengo hambre. ¿Tu portador tendrá la cena lista?

—No sé. Estuvo todo el día leyendo comics.

—¡Traidor! —exclamó Adrien, señalando.

—¿Quién traicionó primero a quién?

Marinette negó con la cabeza y fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguida por Tikki.

Niffa observó aquel ruidoso ecosistema que se había creado dentro de ese departamento.

Curiosamente, sintió algo cálido en su pecho.

Como si después de miles de años, sintiera que pertenecía a un lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquatic Fuera.

.

16 de Enero 2019 - 30 de Mayo 2019


End file.
